Las aventuras del inmortal Harry Potter: rehaciendo el pasado
by JAIMOL
Summary: Las reliquias volvieron inmortal a Harry a pesar de querer una vida normal. Pero eso provoco que descubriera secretos y verdades de su vida. Usando todo su poder decide viajar en el tiempo para enmendar la historia que le quitaron.
1. UN CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA

**Hola a todos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última historia lo se, pero por fin he regresado. Debo decir que ha sido complicado pensar en la trama pero por fin me decidí en que se tratara de una historia de viaje en el tiempo. La historia va a tener acción, política, lujuria y algo de terror. No soy propietario de ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter, solo soy un simple escritor que disfruta tanto escribiendo como leyendo. Disfruten de este primer capítulo el cual espero que sea de su gusto.**

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **UN CAMBIO EN LA HISTORIA**

Privet Drive, una tranquila comunidad de vecinos de Surrey, una ciudad al sudoeste de Londres donde aquella noche todo parecía tranquilo. Pero en realidad lo único tranquilo era la gente en sus hogares durmiendo, ya que tres personas dejaban a un pequeño bebe en la puerta número 4 de la urbanización. Cuando aquellas personas se marcharon una figura emergió de entre las sombras, un hombre alto, con pelo de color rojo intenso y ojos dorados. El hombre en concreto se llamaba Harold James Potter, más conocido como Harry Potter y había viajado al pasado, más en concreto al momento en que su yo bebe había sido dejado en casa de la familia de su madre para alterar ligeramente la historia. Con un par de movimiento de su bastón comprobó mágicamente la carta que había junto a la cuna del bebe, estaba en lo correcto, en la carta había varios encantos de odio que en cuanto fuera leída se activarían, también la carta estaba preparada para ser destruida en cuanto se leyera para que de esa manera no hubiera pruebas contra Dumbledore.

\- Puede que aun no pueda demostrar la verdad de ti Dumbledore, pero no consentiré que vuelvas a arruinar mi vida.

Deshizo los hechizos de odio de la carta, puso algunos hechizos de afecto en la carta y también altero los hechizos que había puestos sobre la casa, los cuales no alertarían a Dumbledore de cualquier cambio en la propiedad o en la vida de Harold, de esa manera el viejo estaría ciego hasta que fuera el joven a Hogwarts, de esa manera y sutilmente procedería a prepararlo todo para preparar a su otro yo y que no fuera manipulado. Tras terminar toco a la puerta y se movió para no ser visto. Al cabo de unos minutos una mujer en camisón abrió y tras leer la carta cogió al niño entre sus brazos con lagrimas en los ojos, Harold vio como su tía Petunia lloraba no solo ante la perdida de su hermana sino ante el horror que un niño tan pequeño había sufrido. Ahora sabia que todo estaría bien, aunque de vez en cuando visitaría a la familia para asegurarse de que todo fuera correcto.

Tras eso desapareció del lugar para marchar a su próximo objetivo, el banco de Gringotts donde debía ir para poder comenzar con su plan. Dadas las horas que eran no había casi nadie en el Caldero Chorreante, el lugar de la entrada al callejón Diagon, donde estaba ubicado el banco. Sabía que no habría nadie por lo que le era perfecto ya que de esa manera tendría toda la privacidad que quisiera. Cuando llego a las puertas del banco, cerradas dado que era de noche, fue detenido por un par de guardias.

\- Humano, no son horas de entrar al banco.

Harold sonrió y hablando en la lengua de los duendes se dirigió a los guardias.

\- Se perfectamente que no son horas de visita, pero acabo de llegar a Londres y me urge entrar para comenzar mis negocios, si fuera posible me gustaría hablar con un gerente de cuentas.

Los duendes se sorprendieron ante que aquel hombre les hablara en su lengua y con tanto respeto. Le respondieron en la lengua de los duendes.

\- Un momento.

Uno de los guardias entro en el banco y al cabo de unos minutos salió con otro duende, que le hablo con dureza.

\- Soy Garruk, gerente de cuentas del banco de Gringotts, ¿que desea de nosotros humano?

\- Que sus arcas sean llenadas de oro gerente Garruk, mi nombre es Adriano Peverell y además de saber si aun quedan bienes de mi familia vengo si fuera necesario a abrir una cuenta en su banco.

\- Y que sus enemigos caigan ante usted, por aquí señor Peverell.

El gerente ahora tenía claro que no estaba ante un cliente normal, no solo porque la familia Peverell fuera una de las mas antiguas del mundo mágico, sino que claramente conocía el idioma, la cultura y las costumbres de los duendes a la perfección. En el banco algunos duendes miraron con sorpresa ante que un humano anduviera por el banco a esas horas pero al momento siguieron con su trabajo. Entraron a un despacho donde el duende tomo asiento tras Harold.

\- Claramente conoce nuestras costumbres por lo que debe saber el procedimiento para conocer su linaje.

\- En efecto, se trata de una prueba de sangre, cuanta más sangre use, más sabre sobre la antigüedad, los títulos y las propiedades de mi familia, de la misma manera, cada cierto tiempo Gringotts pide unos cuantos galeones extras, para de esa manera si la persona fuera una impostora pagase una gran cantidad antes de ser castigada por las leyes de Gringotts.

El duende entonces saco un pergamino, un cuchillo con runas talladas en el mango y un pequeño recipiente.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo desea que se retroceda?

\- El que sea necesario, el dinero no será un problema.

Harold saco de su bolsillo una joya, era un diamante negro que ante la calidad el duende quedo satisfecho.

\- Entonces señor Peverell, use el cuchillo para llenar el recipiente de sangre para de esa manera saber lo que usted desea.

El joven lo hizo al momento y tras cortarse con el cuchillo vertió una pequeña cantidad de sangre en el recipiente, el duende entonces saco una pluma que absorbió la sangre en cuestión de segundos, la cual mágicamente se puso a escribir en el pergamino. Estuvo durante casi quince minutos escribiendo títulos, propiedades y parentela del muchacho.

\- Bien señor Peverell, es obvio que usted dice quien es, lo único que necesitamos es su firma.

Harold firmo con el nombre de Adriano Antioch Peverell, sabía que aquello iba a funcionar, había usado los conocimientos que había adquirido en su anterior vida para preparar aquello, años después de haber descubierto la verdad sobre su vida anterior tenía el poder para cambiarla.

\- Todo en orden señor Peverell, ¿va usted a reclamar los títulos que posee?

\- Aun no, lo primero es prepararme tanto financieramente como políticamente, quiero empezar por hacer varias inversiones tanto en el mundo mágico como en el mundo muggle.

\- ¿Tiene usted pensado las empresas?

\- En efecto.

Gracias a sus conocimientos futuros dio una lista de empresas muggles que sabía que le proporcionarían no solo grandes riquezas, sino contactos e influencias, fue una media hora de negociaciones donde el banco de Gringotts obtendría un veinte por ciento de lo que ganase Adriano, además, se hizo con varios negocios en el mundo mágico con los cuales tendría cerca a las familias de sangre pura para tenerlas como aliadas en un futuro. Tras firmar todos los documentos Harold Potter sería oficialmente Adriano Peverell.

\- Bueno señor Peverell, eso es todo, ¿desea algo más de nuestro banco?

\- Eso es todo por ahora, de todas maneras en un futuro cuando vean que nuestros negocios son en verdad rentables me gustaría de ser posible una alianza entre la noble y antigua casa Peverell y la nación duende.

\- Todo se verá señor Peverell.

Adriano se coloco un anillo con el escudo de la familia Peverell, tras eso levanto y tras saludar al duende salió del banco, ahora debía ir a su siguiente objetivo desde donde comenzaría a moverse, el castillo familiar de la familia Peverell.

El castillo Peverell, una fortaleza de casi cien metros de alto se encontraba en un plano diferente al mundo normal, los Peverell temerosos de sus enemigos trasladaron su hogar ancestral a otro plano al cual se accedía usando el anillo familiar o dando permiso con la magia Peverell. La fortaleza claramente había tenido tiempos mejores, pero la magia del plano lo había conservado. Entro en el castillo y al instante una docena de elfos domésticos aparecieron. El jefe de los elfos hablo.

\- Bienvenido Lord Peverell, después de siglos los elfos de esta fortaleza tienen un amo al que servir, soy Dagur, jefe de los elfos domésticos.

\- Quiero agradeceros haber mantenido este lugar en perfecto estado, como Lord Peverell vuestro trabajo y el de vuestros antepasados será recordado por mi y por aquellos que sean los siguientes en gobernar este castillo.

\- Gracias por sus palabras Lord Peverell.

En ese momento Adriano uso su magia para sintonizar con las salas del castillo, su poder se extendió por cada cuarto, por cada habitación y por cada rincón, la magia del castillo reconoció al nuevo Lord Peverell. Fue a la alcoba principal donde decidió descansar, se tumbo sobre la cama y se durmió rápidamente, durante la noche rememoro cuando descubrió la verdad sobre su vida pasado.

\- Flash Back -

La batalla con Voldemort había terminado, pero para Harry una nueva batalla había comenzado, tras recibir la maldición de Lord Voldemort que había destruido el horrocrux de su cicatriz también se habían disipado varios hechizos y pociones que durante años Dumbledore junto con algunos de sus aliados le habían lanzado y suministrado para tenerlo controlado. Ahora sabía que lo único que querían sus supuestos amigos era su fortuna y según Dumbledore que no se volviera muy poderoso, sabía que junto a Dumbledore estaban la señora Weasley, junto con Ron y Percy, también Hermione y algunos miembros de la orden del fénix leales a Dumbledore.

Pero sus planes se desmoronaron cuando Harry desapareció, el joven ayudado por los duendes había podido salir del país y mover sus bienes de tal manera que los traidores no obtuvieran lo que querían. Durante sus viajes decidió aprender, fortalecerse, descubrió que el era el maestro de la muerte, que a pesar de no tener las reliquias, el poder de estas recorría su cuerpo. Eso le dio poderes increíbles, de gran alcance, ahora era capaz de realizar cualquier hechizo sin necesidad de varita, volverse invisible a voluntad y lo que más le ayudo poder hablar y obtener los conocimientos de personas fallecidas, de esa manera obtuvo los conocimientos y recuerdos de Voldemort y Dumbledore junto a los de otros magos. Tuvo que pasar varios años dominando tanto poder y conocimiento, pero gracias a eso descubrió la manera de viajar en el tiempo de la manera que quisiera, de esa manera cambiaría la historia para así poder dar a su yo pasado la vida que merecía.

\- Fin Flash Back -

La mañana llegó para Adriano, tras un suculento desayuno se dedico a inspeccionar la fortaleza, deseaba conocer el hogar ancestral de la familia Peverell y tenía una clara idea de donde comenzar. Una gran sala donde solo la familia Peverell podía entrar, una sala donde se encontraban los retratos de los anteriores señores del castillo, allí conoció a los ancestros de los Peverell, allí fue donde comenzaría a estudiar sus movimientos para el futuro.

Petunia Evans era una mujer ocupada en aquellos momentos, la noche anterior se había despertado cuando había escuchado como llamaban a la puerta de su casa, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver en una pequeña cesta a un bebe junto con una carta, pero la sorpresa se convirtió en dolor a leer la carta y saber que aquel pequeño niño era su sobrino, el cual había perdido a sus padres. La carta era muy clara con lo que había pasado a su hermana y su esposo.

 _Estimada señora Petunia Dursley:_

 _Lamento tener que informarle de la muerte de su hermana Lily Potter junto a su marido James Potter a manos del mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort, de manera increíble el joven Harry ha sobrevivido al ataque y la explosión de la casa dejando como secuela la cicatriz de su frente, no sabemos como pero el joven Harry parece ser de alguna manera el responsable también de la derrota de Lord Voldemort. Le pido que cuiden al muchacho hasta que sea el momento de que ingrese al colegio de Hogwarts para su aprendizaje en nuestro mundo. Para el cuidado y el mantenimiento del muchacho recibirán un dinero al mes con el que podrán dar al joven lo que necesita, también debido al sacrificio de Lily se formaran varias barreras que unidas a la sangre de su familia, les permitirá estar protegidos de cualquier amenaza. Mi mas sentido pesar por su perdida. Cordialmente:_

 _Albus Percival Wulfrin Brian Dumbledore_

Petunia entonces salió a comprar varios artículos para el cuidado de su sobrino, mientras que su marido se quedaba en casa preparando una de las habitaciones para que fuera de Harold, le parecía curioso que el director de Hogwarts llamara a su sobrino por su diminutivo pero ella conocía el verdadero nombre que sus padres le habían puesto y ella lo llamaría así. Era una desgracia lo que les había pasado a su hermana y su cuñado, pero haría que el muchacho creciera sano y fuerte, sabiendo el sacrificio de sus padres por protegerle. Sabía que las cosas en el mundo mágico estaban mal, pero no se imaginaba que fuera una situación tan grave que le costaría la vida a su hermana. Fueron varias horas de compras donde pidió que le llevaran todo a casa para que se lo colocaran y se lo montaran adecuadamente. Cuando regreso a su casa vio que su marido estaba tranquilamente jugando con su hijo y con su sobrino.

\- ¿Que tal Vernon?

\- Muy bien, es un niño muy inteligente, llama a papa y a mama, pero le estoy diciendo que sus padres están en un largo viaje, llegado el momento le explicaremos la verdad.

\- Es algo terrible lo que les ha pasado, pero se que si hubiera sido al revés, Lily hubiera cuidado de mi hijo como si fuera suyo.

\- Tanto Dudley como Harold se criaran como hermanos, los educaremos para que sean grandes hombres.

Todo aquello estaba sucediendo y se estaba escuchando en varios de los encantos que Adriano había lanzado, ahora sabía que el plan de Dumbledore para que Harold fuera un joven débil e impresionable no funcionaría. Eso le había servido en su vida anterior para que Harry se acercara a los Weasley y a Hermione, eran sus salvadores del sufrimiento que había tenido que vivir, pero esta vez no, esta vez todo sería muy diferente. Dumbledore jamás sabría lo que le esperaba.

En el castillo del colegio Hogwarts un hombre de casi cien años de edad se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su despacho rellenando varios documentos, Albus Dumbledore estaba preparando todo para cuando Harry Potter regresara al mundo mágico lo tuviera bajo su control, claro que sabía el nombre completo del bebe, pero sabía que el nombre de un mago le daba poder, ese era el motivo de su mismo nombre, al igual que pasaba con Lord Voldemort, sabía que el mago oscuro había elegido un nombre de poder y no quería ser llamado por el nombre que su madre le había dado. Ahora estaba preparando un contrato de matrimonio entre el joven Potter y la hija menor de los Weasley. Molly Weasley era una gran aliada suya y con el nacimiento de la niña, el séptimo hijo del matrimonio, se completarían varios de sus planes. El viejo mago siempre había querido ser el máximo exponente de la luz, el mago al que todos acudían para pedirle consejo, pero a pesar de todo aun quería más, ser recordado como el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempo, que había luchado contra multitud de magos oscuros y había sobrevivido, pero para eso aun le quedaba, era cierto que tenía posiciones que le daban gran poder, pero si tenía acceso a la fortuna Potter, si controlaba al heredero de una familia de tal renombre todo le sería más fácil. De esa manera controlarían al joven para que fuera moldeado como el director de Hogwarts quería. El hombre envió los documentos a Gringotts pensando que no habría ningún problema, su arrogancia no le permitió averiguar si esos documentos habían sido tramitados y durante años creería que todo estaría bajo su control.

Pasaron ya cinco años desde que se desarrollaron los sucesos anteriores. Adriano Peverell en ese tiempo se había sacado las maestrías de varias materias importantes para de esa manera comenzar su plan, aquella mañana se dirigió al banco de Gringotts donde comenzaría a moverse en la política del ministerio ingles, tenía pensado dar a conocer sus títulos y para eso primero debía recoger los documentos necesarios del banco.

\- Bienvenido a nuestro banco Lord Peverell, le pido que nos siga, ha sido aceptada su reunión con el líder de la nación duende, el excelentísimo Ragnok IX.

\- Será un honor para mi.

Adriano fue conducido a través de varias cavernas, hasta que llego a una gran sala donde las puertas se abrieron y se dejo ver sentado en un gran trono a líder de la nación duende, en los laterales varios duendes armados vigilaban al mago que había pedido la recepción con su majestad. Adriano llego enfrente del rey y se arrodillo.

\- Majestad Ragnok IX, yo Adriano Antioch Peverell juro por mi magia y por mi vida que vengo aquí como amigo y si es posible futuro aliado de la nación duende.

Una poderosa luz surgió del joven, demostrando que lo que estaba diciendo había sido verdad.

\- Levanta mago, desde tu llegada por primera vez a este banco los beneficios de nuestra nación se han visto aumentados en grandes cantidades, su respeto y conocimiento de nuestras costumbres le hacen ser alguien de gran estima, es por eso que yo Ragnok XIX, hijo de Regnal XII, el CXVII gobernante de la nación duende acepto su amistad y su alianza.

Fue una ceremonia sencilla, Adriano tuvo que firmar varios documentos al igual que el rey Ragnok, al terminar le fueron entregados a Adriano los documentos que tendría que presentar en el Wizengamot para de esa manera reclamar los títulos que poseía. La reunión estaba preparada para media mañana, sabía que habría una reunión de control de las que había cada tres meses, de esa manera se presentaría ante todos y cada uno de los señores. En los últimos meses había estudiado las leyes que habían ido saliendo en los últimos años para estar preparado.

La sala del Wizengamot empezaba poco a poco a llenarse, supuestamente se iba a tratar de una sesión normal y como siempre había un duende en las reuniones para que se transmitiera a Gringotts lo sucedido no les pareció extraño. Albus Dumbledore entro en la sala cuando todo el mundo estaba sentado, tomo su asiento como Jefe Supremo del Wizengamot y dio comienzo la reunión.

\- Buenos días a todos, antes de comenzar me gustaría saber si hay algún miembro en esta sala que quiera plantear algún punto nuevo.

Todo era rutinario salvo por esta vez, vieron como el enviado de Gringotts se levantaba para pedir la palabra.

\- Quiero informar de la aceptación por parte de Gringotts de la activación de varios asientos durmientes, la persona que posee esos títulos esta esperando detrás de las puertas.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron, de forma solemne Adriano entro en la sala. Albus Dumbledore fue el primero en hablar.

\- Haga la petición sobre el titulo o títulos que piensa reclamar.

\- Yo Adriano Antioch Peverell reclamo por sangre los títulos Peverell, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, reclamo por vasallaje hasta que sus verdaderos herederos aparezcan los títulos Potter y Gaunt, hago este reclamo ante este consejo y la magia del Wizengamot para demostrar que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad.

La magia de la sala se arremolino alrededor de Adriano ante la sorpresa de los demás miembros de la sala, no se esperaban que una casa como la Peverell regresara después de tantos años, pero además era el heredero de dos de los fundadores aparte de que por vasallaje era el señor de dos casas antiguas, era todo un problema dependiendo del lado que decidiera unirse, los tres primeros títulos le daban diez votos cada uno por ser títulos antiguos y nobles, los otros dos títulos le otorgaban cinco votos por ser de nivel antiguos. Una sola persona con cuarenta votos podría cambiar completamente la forma de proceder de ministerio dependiendo si se uniera a la luz o a la oscuridad. Adriano tomo asiento en el asiento reservado para la familia Peverell confirmando la unión, pero a la vez otros asientos brillaron demostrando que estaba diciendo la verdad, aquellos que como Dumbledore ocupaban algunos de los puestos reclamados notaron como perdían aquellos votos.

\- Bien, entonces el siguiente orden del día - hablo Dumbledore enfadado por dentro por haber perdido los votos Potter - Lord Peverell creo que a esta sala le gustaría conocer su punto de vista al igual que en que esta especializado.

\- Claro jefe supremo Dumbledore, lo primero que debo decir que no voy a ir ni al lado de la oscuridad ni al de la luz, soy gris y dependiendo de las leyes que se quieran promulgar decidiré mi voto, por lo tanto hago un llamamiento a las casas grises para conocer su posición.

Aquello fue un jarro de agua fría para gran parte de la sala, eran pocas las familias grises del Wizengamot, pero ahora con la llegada de Adriano Peverell todo cambiaría.

\- Yo Marcus Greengrass, de la antigua casa Greengrass, apoyo a Lord Peverell.

\- Yo Amelia Bones, de la antigua casa Bones, apoyo a Lord Peverell.

\- Yo Selene Lovegood, de la noble casa Lovegood, apoyo a Lord Peverell.

\- Yo Adrián Davis, de la noble casa Davis, apoyo a Lord Peverell.

\- Yo Isabella Zabini, de la noble casa Zabini, apoyo a Lord Peverell.

Las cinco casas grises que hasta ahora se habían tenido que posicionar en los lados de la luz o de la oscuridad, ahora tenían otro apoyo de mayor poder y envergadura.

\- Siguiente punto del día - intervino Dumbledore - necesitamos conocer en que esta especializada el nuevo miembro de esta sala.

Adriano entonces repartió con un movimiento de su báculo varios informes que paso a todos los miembros de la sala.

\- Como pueden ver tengo las maestrías de runas antiguas, magia antigua, artes oscuras, DCAO, pociones, alquimia, aritmancia, encantamientos, transformaciones, magia mental y magia elemental.

Los documentos no dejaban lugar a dudas, aquel hombre era alguien de gran poder, por primera vez en años Dumbledore vio peligrar ser el mago más poderoso de la tierra, debía encontrar una manera de detener o al menos tener como subordinado a Lord Peverell. Se dio cuenta de que los títulos de pociones y alquimia tenían la firma de Nicolás Flamel, por lo que tendría que hablar con el experto alquimista creador de la piedra filosofal sobre el hombre. Las otras especialidades estaban firmadas por eminencias de cada una de las materias, lo que más sorprendía era que tanto en artes oscuras como en DCAO no solo tenía el grado de maestro, sino que tenía el de gran maestro lo que le permitía impartir clases en cualquier escuela mágica de la tierra o incluso formar su propia escuela, al momento el director ideo un plan para tener cerca al hombre.

\- Lord Peverell es algo impresionante, por las maestrías que usted posee me gustaría ofrecerle el puesto de DCAO en la escuela de Hogwarts, un hombre de su condición estoy seguro que beneficiara en gran medida a los estudiantes.

\- Será un honor para mi enseñar en una institución como Hogwarts, si le parece bien en el día de mañana me pasare por el colegio para llevar a cabo los juramentos y ceremonias necesarios para desempeñar el puesto que me ha ofrecido.

Adriano sabía que Dumbledore usaba eso para tenerlo cerca, conocía lo suficiente al hombre para saber que quería investigarlo.

\- Pues entonces pasaremos al siguiente punto del día, todo esta correcto con Lord Peverell, por lo que procedamos con esta reunión.

Durante media hora estuvieron debatiendo sobre algunas leyes vigentes por si era necesario cambiarlas o reformarlas, pronto los miembros de la sala vieron que Lord Peverell cumplía con lo que había dicho, votaba leyes que votaban tanto del lado oscuro como del lado de la luz, claramente votaba las leyes que al hombre le beneficiaban. En el momento de proponer nuevas leyes fue Adriano quien hablo ya que nadie proponía nada.

\- Llevamos años de paz desde la desaparición del mago conocido como Lord Voldemort - el hombre paro unos segundos por el estremecimiento de la gente - me he dado cuenta de que en estos años se ha invertido casi nada en el DLME ni en la oficina de Aurores, se que son tiempos de paz, pero es mejor estar preparados para lo peor y poder evitarlo que tener que lamentarnos, por eso como Lord Peverell propongo un aumento del 25% de los presupuestos de ambos organismos cada uno.

La votación se llevo a cabo y fue aprobada con casi un 70 % de los votos, las familias grises votaron a favor de la propuesta al igual que varias familias de la luz que Adriano vio que no eran aliadas de Dumbledore o que diferían en los puntos de vista del anciano. Claramente las casas alineadas a la magia oscura votaron en contra pero no pudieron hacer nada, esas familias ahora estaban temerosas de que sus actividades clandestinas e ilegales fueron descubiertas.

\- ¿Algún punto más Lord Peverell?

\- Eso es todo profesor Dumbledore.

\- Doy entonces por terminada la sesión del día de hoy, como es acordado a no ser que se trate de una emergencia nos procederemos a reunir dentro de tres meses, que pasen un buen día señoras y señores.

Los miembros se levantaron, algunos a saludar personalmente al nuevo Lord, el mismo Dumbledore se acerco al hombre.

\- Lord Peverell.

\- Director Dumbledore, como he dicho me pasare mañana a las diez de la mañana por el colegio, dado que soy heredero de dos de los fundadores me gustaría que me tuviera preparados los diferentes documentos sobre la escuela, de esa manera podremos saber si se debe hacer algún cambio, re-estructuración o invertir más dinero.

\- Claro Lord Peverell.

\- De igual manera me gustaría reunirme con los diferentes profesores de la escuela también.

\- No habrá ningún problema.

Dumbledore se despidió del hombre pero no estaba nada contento, tenía claro que Adriano Peverell iba a ser un grave problema, por lo menos lo tendría cerca y esperaba de esa manera tenerlo controlado, además, si hiciera falta se encargaría de que el futuro profesor de DCAO tuviera un percance, ningún profesor duraba un año desde que Lord Voldemort maldijo ese puesto.

Tras terminar de hablar con Dumbledore estuvo tranquilamente conversando con sus aliados de la facción gris, la última fue Isabella Zabini, la cual claramente intentaba seducirlo.

\- Un gran espectáculo Lord Peverell.

\- Lady Zabini - dio un beso en la mano de la mujer - un placer conocerla.

\- Le gustaría que habláramos un rato? debo reconocer que me tiene intrigada.

\- Claro señora, si le apetece podemos ir a mi morada.

Tras salir del ministerio, Adriano creo un portal para aparecer en el castillo Peverell, la mujer estaba impresionada, había visto mansiones y riqueza de todo tipo, pero nada comparable a aquel lugar, si la parte externa estaba perfectamente cuidada, la parte interna era exquisita, se notaba la riqueza y el poder del castillo, pero a la vez era un lugar confortable, llegaron a una pequeña sala donde Adriano acerco un asiento a la mujer.

\- Señora Zabini, he escuchado muchos rumores sobre usted, pero le puedo asegurar aquí y ahora que no voy a decir nada en contra de usted.

\- Sus palabras me congratulan señor Peverell.

\- Digo estas palabras no por ignorancia como hace el resto de la sociedad inglesa, sino debido a que conozco la verdadera naturaleza de su cargo, se que usted ostenta el cargo de sacerdotisa de la fertilidad.

Isabella Zabini jamas se hubiera esperado aquello, había ocultado su cargo debido a que en los últimos años la sociedad británica había rechazado las artes mágicas relacionadas con la fertilidad y el sexo, leyes promulgadas por Albus Dumbledore que le habían quitado su verdadera naturaleza.

\- Pretendo que la magia que ha sido retirada de este país durante años sea restaurada, magia originaría de los druidas que habitaron hace siglos nuestros bosques.

\- Ha sido difícil esconderse, ninguno de los hombres con los que he estado ha estado a la altura y eso ha llevado a su muerte, debido al desconocimiento de las artes en las que soy maestra.

\- Es por eso que aquí y ahora, en este castillo lleno de magia le propongo un juego señora Zabini.

\- ¿De que estaríamos hablando?

\- Usted tiene quince minutos para solo con su boca y sus manos llevarme al máximo placer, de conseguirlo ingresare en su bóveda familiar la cifra de 50 mil galeones para que siga con su búsqueda.

\- ¿Y si no lo consiguiera?

\- Pues que durante cuarenta y cinco minutos más podre disponer de su cuerpo a mi antojo, tras eso la daré la misión de buscar un número determinado de mujeres que serán dos, cuatro o seis, las que consiga para realizar el ritual que me convertirá en sumo sacerdote.

Isabella entonces comprendió al hombre, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba versado y tenía conocimientos extensos, el número de mujeres pedido era significativo ya que según el número que fuera el resultado sería diferente.

\- Digamos que consigo otras seis mujeres ¿que obtendría yo?

\- Sería nombrada suma sacerdotisa.

\- Entonces acepto el reto Lord Peverell.

\- Por aquí entonces.

Una puerta conectaba la sala con los aposentos principales del hombre, una gran cama de matrimonio era su destino. Isabella vio como Adriano con un movimiento de báculo quedaba completamente desnudo, mostrando su virilidad completamente erecta, un miembro de entre 25 y 30 cm, un miembro que sería solo para ella. Al momento ella con un movimiento de varita también quedo desnuda y se arrodillo para comenzar su tarea, debía dar el máximo placer que le fuera posible para conseguir su objetivo.

Adriano sonrió al sentir los labios y la lengua de la mujer, notar como con una mano acariciaba sus testículos para estimularlos y con la otra mano veía como se recogía el pelo para que no le molestara en su labor. Se notaba que la mujer era hábil, no lo podía dudar, pero en su otra vida había estado con sumas sacerdotisas de varios países por lo que sabía que aguantaría el placer que le diera la mujer. Para Isabella era algo increíble, muchos hombres con los que había estado ya estarían jadeando de placer, pero claramente aquel hombre estaba aguantando con una calma inusitada, sabía que no había estado en contacto con ninguna sacerdotisa ya que de un hombre así se hubiera hablado en su circulo, pero ahora mismo no le importaba perder la apuesta, un miembro así le daría el placer que durante años había buscado, si aquel hombre lograba ser sumo sacerdote y con su poder político muchas antiguas costumbres regresarían al país, costumbres que habían sido retiradas por conservadores y gente que no veía que perder esa magia lo único que provocaba era perder el equilibrio de la magia, era cierto que estaba dando el máximo que podía, pero solo pensaba en lo que vendría después.

\- El tiempo ha terminado Isabella.

\- Eso parece - dijo la mujer incorporándose - parece que voy a ser suya.

Adriano entonces la cogió con fuerza entre sus brazos y la tumbo en la cama, se coloco de tal manera que la cabeza de su pene quedara en la entrada de la vagina de la mujer y empujo suavemente. Isabella sintió como poco a poco aquel hombre penetraba su sexo, con suavidad, con pasión, sentía como se incorporaba sobre ella y besándola con pasión en los labios, como los dedos de una mano recorrían sus pezones y con la otra mano estaba en su cintura para empujar cada vez más.

\- No te cortes Adriano, dale todo.

El hombre no se lo pensó y agarrando fuertemente la cintura procedió a meter su miembro, con fuerza y rapidez haciendo que la mujer diera un grito de placer, entrando y saliendo con fuerza para que en cada embestida entrara cada vez más hasta que Isabella sintió como los testículos del hombre chocaban contra su cuerpo, como ahora cada vez que embestía era para meter todo el pene entero.

\- Dios, nunca me he sentido tan completa y llena, estoy en el cielo.

\- Aun no hemos terminado Isabella.

Tras decir eso saco el pene de la mujer, le dio la vuelta y con suavidad coloco la punta en la entrada de su ano, poco a poco fue empujando, no era la primera vez para Isabella, pero estaba claro que nunca había entrado un pene tan grande por lo que Adriano fue con suavidad, esta vez no eran embestidas fuertes y rápidas, sino suaves y lentas para que cada vez la tensión fuese menor, para que se fuera acostumbrando hasta que lo consiguió meter entero.

\- Adriano, deja lo un rato dentro por favor.

\- Claro Isabella, si aun ni hemos empezado.

Tras un rato completamente dentro el hombre empezó a sacar y meter el pene cada vez más rápido y fuerte, comenzó a cabalgar a la mujer con fiereza y pasión mientras esta con una mano se acariciaba su vagina para darse más placer ella misma. Duraron varios minutos en ese posición hasta que Adriano saco el pene y lo puso enfrente de la cara de la mujer.

\- Ahora viene tu recompensa, lo que debías haber conseguido en los primeros minutos.

Ante aquella burla la mujer no dijo nada y con su boca procedió a dar placer al hombre hasta que tras unos minutos eyaculo de forma abundante, Isabella fue capaz de tragar gran parte del esperma pero aun así algunos chorreones cayeron a su rostro y a su pecho. Tras eso la mujer quedo tumbada en la cama exhausta del placer que aquel hombre que apenas conocía le había proporcionado. Lo que le parecía asombroso a la mujer era que incluso tras la espectacular eyaculación el miembro del hombre estaba como si aun quisiera mas.

\- Bueno Isabella,si quiere puede asearse antes de salir y comenzar con la misión que le he encomendado.

\- Gracias por su amabilidad Adriano, no me llevara más que unos minutos.

La mujer cogió su ropa y entro al cuarto de baño, se miro en el espejo y sonrió ante todo lo que acababa de pasar, aquel hombre sería alguien con quien disfrutaría a limites insospechados, tenía ese presentimiento. Tras volver a vestirse salió y vio que Adriano le esperaba con una sonrisa.

\- He conectado la chimenea del dormitorio a la red Flu, a pesar de estar en otro plano si yo doy permiso se puede conectar con el mundo normal, pero no puedes venir sin avisar por lo que a conexión permanecerá cerrada tras tu marcha.

\- Gracias Adriano espero con ilusión nuestro próximo encuentro.

La mujer cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y tras besar al hombre, los arrojo a la chimenea.

\- Mansión Zabini.

La mujer se fue por la chimenea dejando a un Adriano con una gran satisfacción ante lo que había logrado en el primer día tras ingresar al Wizengamot. Ahora solo le quedaba prepararse para la reunión que tendría con los profesores al día siguiente, debía mandar varias cartas a determinadas personas para que todo fuera a la perfección.

Pero si para Adriano las cosas habían sido perfectas era todo lo contrario para aquellas familias de lado oscuro, el jefe de la casa antigua Nott había llamado a sus aliados tanto en el Wizengamot como de fuera para una reunión de gran importancia. Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos el hombre hablo.

\- Gracias a todos por venir, como mis compañeros del lado oscuro que han estado hoy en el Wizengamot saben se ha producido un suceso que deben saber con urgencia.

\- ¿Es cierto la casa Peverell ha regresado?

\- En efecto Lucius, pero es más grave, a elegido el bando gris y una de las primeras leyes que ha promovido y la cual se ha aceptado ha sido la subida de inversiones al departamento de aurores y al DLME de un 25%.

\- ¿Como ha salido ese voto a tramite?

\- Debido a que el señor Peverell ostenta además los títulos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw como casas antiguas y nobles, además, por vasallaje tiene los títulos Potter y Gaunt, por lo que el solo tiene 40 votos, eso sumado al resto de casas grises y algunas casas de la luz han dado por aprobado ese aumento en los presupuestos.

\- ¿Que podemos hacer? - dijo otro hombre.

\- De momento nada, esperaremos para saber como evoluciona todo, como es heredero de dos fundadores quiero ver si decide realizar algunos cambios y de que tipo en el colegio y en la enseñanza de nuestro país.

\- ¿Que mas se sabe de ese hombre?

\- Tiene varias maestrías - dijo Nott repartiendo varios documentos a los que no habían estado en la reunión - como veis lo más preocupante es que tiene dos grados de gran maestro, algo que en Inglaterra solo había sido alcanzado por Dumbledore en transformaciones y por nuestro señor en artes oscuras en el último siglo, debemos ser cautelosos y dejar nuestras actividades al mínimo para no llamar la atención de tan poderoso y peligroso adversario.

Todos asintieron y se dio la terminada la reunión, el único que quedo en la casa fue Lucius Malfoy.

\- Hacía tiempo que no te veía tan preocupado Arthur.

\- Como no voy a estarlo Lucius, ese hombre podría borrar de un plumazo todo lo que hemos conseguido desde la caída de nuestro señor, además, si nuestro señor volviera nuestros enemigos no estarían débiles y desprotegidos como nos hubiera gustado.

\- Quizás deberíamos intentar encontrar algún rastro de nuestro señor, de esa manera cuanto antes regrese menos poder tendrán nuestros adversarios.

\- Tal vez, debemos pensar con detenimiento.

\- Entonces me retiro, que tu resto del día sea más favorable.

Lucius se fue por la chimenea dejando a un hombre pensativo, un nuevo jugador había entrado en escena y lamentablemente no sabían nada de esa persona, algo en su interior le decía que la vida que se había labrado a base de sobornos y engaños podría estar cercana a acabarse.

Para Albus Dumbledore no era un día feliz, ahora tenía que preparar una gran cantidad de documentación a parte de avisar sobre la entrevista a los profesores, solo esperaba que Adriano Peverell no pidiera muchos cambios, se había logrado a base de tiempo y esfuerzo una gran reputación, un estúpido advenedizo no detendría sus planes, sino podía hacer ver al hombre que él era el mejor para esos títulos y esas posiciones tendría que librarse de él. Tras terminar con toda la documentación aviso mediante el encantamiento patronus a todos y cada uno de los profesores, debían estar preparados para lo que pudiera pasar. El anciano director miro la varita en su mano, la varita de saúco había reaccionado ante la presencia de Lord Peverell, lo había notado, solo esperaba que el hombre no supiera que la poseía al igual que la capa de invisibilidad que había pertenecido a los Potter, la capa que era la tercera reliquia de la muerte, si solo encontrase el anillo de la resurrección su poder sería mayor y de esa manera sería conocido por ser el mago más grande de todos los tiempos.

Hogwarts se despertó aquella mañana como si fuera un día normal de vacaciones, pero en verdad era todo lo contrarió, la llegada de un nuevo profesor no era raro, pero la llegada del heredero de dos los fundadores de tan insigne colegio era algo que no pasaba todos los días. Los profesores estaban de los nervios, cada uno por un motivo, pero todos estaban nerviosos. Cuando el director Dumbledore anuncio en la escuela lo sucedido con Adriano Peverell no pudieron evitar sentir algo de temor, los mismos profesores sabían que todo cambiaría si no tenían cuidado.

Adriano llego al castillo, a la entrada lo estaba esperando Hagrid, el fiel Hagrid, otro peón de Dumbledore, un peón que no era capaz de ver al verdadero director.

\- Bienvenido Lord Peverell, soy Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosques de Hogwarts.

\- Gracias por el recibimiento Rubeus, por su aura y su estatura puedo asumir que es usted semi-gigante, antes de que diga nada no estoy en contra de los suyos, no importa como nacemos sino lo que hacemos con nuestra vida.

\- Es usted muy amable y si en efecto soy semi-gigante.

Estuvieron tranquilamente mientras Hagrid conducía a Adriano al despacho del director.

\- Gracias Rubeus.

Adriano entro al despacho, los retratos de los anteriores directores se quedaron mirando con interés al hombre, al heredero del castillo, Dumbledore mientras estaba mirando de forma indiferente a su invitado aunque por dentro estaba bastante nervioso.

\- Bienvenido Lord Peverell, tengo los documentos que pidió preparados.

\- Se lo agradezco pero antes de todo debo hacer algo de lo que ahora estoy seguro.

Sin sentarse alzo su báculo y sus palabras llenaron de poder el despacho.

\- Yo Adriano Peverell hago un llamamiento para convocar los artículos de la familia Peverell que ahora se encuentran en esta habitación.

Al momento la varita de saúco y la capa de invisibilidad volaron a las manos del hombre que resplandecieron al reconocer a su maestro. Dumbledore derrotado tuvo que sacar su varita propia al haber perdido la reliquia de los Peverell.

\- Lo siento mucho director, en la sala del Wizengamot no estaba seguro, pero cuando he entrado al despacho lo he notado con más fuerza.

\- No pasa nada Lord Peverell, esas reliquias son suyas, no me voy a interponer.

Claro que pasaba, ahora el había perdido dos de las tres reliquias de la muerte, debía al menos encontrar la última y alejarla del hombre.

\- Pues comencemos a revisar la documentación y las finanzas del colegio.

Adriano tomo asiento, con calma se puso a revisar todos y cada uno de los documentos, Dumbledore veía como el hombre cada cierto tiempo usando un método de escritura muggle que eran un bolígrafo y un cuaderno paraba y escribía. Al cabo de varios minutos Adriano había terminado y se puso en pie.

\- Me gustaría conocer a los profesores de las distintas materias.

\- Nos esperan en la sala de profesores.

Fue un camino tenso, Dumbledore estaba nervioso ya que no sabía lo que el hombre había apuntado en aquel sistema de escritura que no conocía, mas bien que no quería conocer, por mucho que defendiera de vez en cuando a los muggles, era solo para seguir manteniendo su posición como líder de la luz. Para el hombre los muggles se estaban volviendo cada vez más peligrosos con tantas invenciones. Cuando llegaron al despacho todos los profesores estaban sentados, miro a cada uno, había algunos a los que hacía mucho que no veía.

\- Buenos días a todos, como el director Dumbledore les habrá anunciado mi nombre es Adriano Peverell y voy a ser el profesor de DCAO, pero como heredero de dos de los fundadores quiero conocer a los profesores y revisar el castillo para determinar si hay que hacer cambios.

Los profesores asintieron algo nerviosos, según lo que pasaba podía ser el fin de sus carreras.

\- Lo primero de todo es encargarme de lo más apremiante, si el profesor Binns se adelanta se lo agradecería.

El fantasma de historia se adelanto.

\- Yo Adriano Peverell hago un llamamiento a la magia antigua, para que este espíritu pueda por fin descansar en paz y de un paso hacía la siguiente vida.

En ese momento el fantasma de Cuthbert Binns empezó a brillar, al cabo de unos segundos antes de desaparecer dio las gracias y desapareció de lugar. Al profesor solo le ataba a este mundo que alguien lo liberara, su familia había muerto hacía siglos y solo su compromiso de enseñar lo mantenía, pero ahora todo había terminado para él. Los profesores vieron aquello con sorpresa, pero enfadado por dentro estaba Dumbledore, había mantenido al fantasma que solo se centraba en las guerras con los duendes para mantener en la oscuridad a la gente sobre el pasado del mundo mágico, solo esperaba que el siguiente profesor fuera de su agrado.

\- Del siguiente profesor me encargare de encontrarlo personalmente, ahora me gustaría hablar con cada uno de los profesores en privado, también me gustaría conocer el lugar en el que enseñan.

Minerva McGonagall se adelanto haciendo ver que sería la primera, fueron al aula de transformaciones, donde el hombre le pidió que le mostrara y hablara de su método de enseñanza. También le pidió la demostración de sus habilidades y de sus conocimientos.

\- Profesora voy a hablarle con franqueza, claramente es usted una profesora justa e imparcial, tengo entendido que algo severa, pero entiendo que lo hace sobre todo para que ningún alumno salga herido.

\- En efecto.

\- Lo que no me gusta es que usted parece que se ha estancado, tiene grandes conocimientos y un gran potencial, debería modernizar sus métodos de enseñanza y si tiene tiempo aumentar sus conocimientos para de esa manera incluso poder llegar a obtener el título de gran maestra.

\- Me encantaría, pero entre las clases, ser subdirectora y jefa de Gryffindor apenas tengo tiempo.

\- Habrá que buscar una solución, estoy seguro que al final se me ocurrirá algo.

Regresaron a la sala de profesores, allí uno por uno fue llamando a todos los profesores y realizo lo mismo que con la profesora de transformaciones. El último fue el profesor Snape, eso lo hizo por un motivo, Dumbledore estaría ocupado con los demás profesores y no podría intervenir ante lo que iba a pasar.

\- Profesor Snape, es para mi un placer conocerlo, he tenido el placer de leer el libro sobre introducción de pociones que usted escribió.

\- Lamentablemente no he podido sacarlo a la venta, la falta de inversión me lo ha impedido.

\- Pues le puedo asegurar que me ocupare de eso, pero hay algo que me tiene preocupado de lo que he escuchado de algunos estudiantes.

Por el camino Adriano fue revisando al profesor Snape, ahora tenía claro que en ese tiempo ya el hombre era victima de varios hechizos de compulsión que le hacían odiar a los alumnos de todas las casas salvo a los Slytherin, todos obra de Dumbledore para tener a su espía listo para el regreso de Voldemort. Retiro los hechizos que tenía el hombre y entraron en el aula.

\- Esto es de lo que hablo, claramente este lugar no esta preparado para dar pociones.

\- ¿Que quiere decir?

\- Es una clase que no esta preparada para expulsar los vapores causados por las pociones, además, el tejado esta lleno de los restos de los vapores de pociones a lo largo de los años, pero eso se puede solucionar.

\- No sabía eso.

\- Me lo imaginaba profesor, las leyes de este colegio sobre seguridad están ligeramente anticuadas con las del resto del mundo, pero es debido a la política del ministerio y de los gobernadores que no son capaces de darse cuenta de que aunque esta escuela siga siendo la más importante del mundo poco a poco se esta quedando atrás.

\- ¿Que se puede hacer?

\- Se llevara durante el verano una reforma de la clase de pociones, además, como heredero habilitare las demás salas del castillo que se han ido cerrando con los siglos.

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, Adriano recrimino al profesor su forma de comportarse pero le dijo que aun estaba a tiempo de rectificar, era joven y tenía un potencial para no solo sobresalir en pociones sino también en DCAO, podría incluso convertirse en gran maestro de ambas materias. Para Severus Snape por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía un apoyo real, el apoyo de un hombre que estaba seguro que iba a cambiar los aspectos del mundo mágico ingles. Regresaron a la sala de profesores donde los profesores tomaron asiento.

\- Debo decir que en parte estoy contento con la enseñanza que es impartida en este colegio, hay profesores con los que estoy descontento por varias razones y los voy a nombrar ahora.

Los profesores estaban algo nerviosos, no querían perder sus puestos de trabajo.

\- Lo primero es la profesora Charity Burbage, es usted una buena profesora, pero tiene el problema que el temario que usted da esta muy desfasado, en los libros de la asignatura apenas se habla de los inventos y la historia del mundo muggle en los últimos cincuenta años, es por eso que que le voy a recomendar a un conocido mio para que se ponga al día, tendrá dos años mínimo para adquirir los conocimientos que necesita, su sueldo será rebajado durante ese tiempo en un 25 % pero no perderá sus derechos para cuando pueda volver a no ser que no apruebe un nuevo examen.

\- Entiendo Lord Peverell y se lo agradezco, se que los muggles se han modernizado en los últimos tiempos, pero no he tenido tiempo de ponerme al día.

\- Ese es otro asunto del que hablaremos ahora después, pero antes de todo va a tener lugar la expulsión de un profesor de esta escuela debido a sus métodos de enseñanza, me refiero a Sybill Trelawney.

\- ¡No puede! - chillo la mujer - ¡no tiene derecho!

\- Como heredero tengo todo el derecho, además, he ido al consejo de videntes y tras informarse de sus métodos de enseñanza han decidido que usted no esta cualificada y quieren una reunión con usted.

Adriano saco un pergamino sellado con el escudo del consejo internacional de videntes.

\- Tiene usted media hora para recoger sus pertenencias e irse de esta institución.

La mujer miro a sus compañeros para pedir ayuda, pero se dio cuenta de que solo Dumbledore quería que permaneciera, es más, comprobó que McGonagall parecía contenta con su marcha. Salió del despacho acompañada por Adriano que no quería que la mujer intentara nada estúpido. Mientras en la sala de profesores Dumbledore estaba furioso, aquella mujer estaba bajo su protección ya que sabía que era quien habían hecho la profecía sobre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort, la necesitaba por si volvía a realizar otra profecía. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Adriano entro de nuevo en la sala.

\- Gracias a todos por esperar, me había informado de antes sobre las clases en el colegio y lo que había escuchado en la clase de adivinación no era de mi agrado, prosigamos con esta reunión.

Adriano tomo asiento ignorando las miradas de Dumbledore de desapruebo ante lo que había echo, saco varios documentos y los puso sobre la mesa.

\- Mi idea era aumentar los fondos del colegio en un 10 %, pero he decidido aumentarlos en un 25 % y les voy a explicar lo que pretendo.

Durante varios minutos Adriano informo que las clases de 1º a 4º serían dadas por un profesor que se hubiera sacado la maestría recientemente o que se la estuviera sacando para de esa manera tuvieran experiencia en el ámbito, las clases de 5º a 7º serían impartidas por los actuales profesores los cuales agradecían aquello ya que de esa manera estarían menos agobiados por tanto trabajo, el trabajo de subdirector ya no lo llevaría una persona, sino que sería llevado entre los cuatro jefes de casa, cada mes el jefe de casa tendría esa responsabilidad. Todos los profesores estuvieron encantados con aquellas nuevas reglas y procedimientos, solo Dumbledore estaba disgustado ya que aquellos cambios no le gustaban para nada, pero no podía hacer ningún movimiento hasta que se viera que aquel sistema era ineficaz. Se procedió también a expulsar a Argus Filch, no solo por que a ser squib su forma de limpieza era lenta, sino por su claro odio y celos por los alumnos que podían hacer magia y el no podía, se contrataría a un servicio de limpieza que se encargaría de limpiar la escuela cada dos días, habrían nuevas reglas que se impulsarían sobre las zonas comunes para intentar evitar que los alumnos ensuciaran lo mínimo posible. Otras reglas que se impulsaron fue para animar la cooperación entre los alumnos de las diferentes casas, claro que tendrían sus diferencias pero palabras que muchos Slytherin usaban como su fuera normal, como sangre sucia, serían sancionadas y castigadas. También se pondrían buzones para los alumnos por si tenían alguna sugerencia, de esa manera se estudiaría si los cambios iban por buen camino o habría que hacer más reformas. Todos y cada uno de los cambios serían transmitidos a la junta de gobernadores y al departamento de educación del ministerio para que estuvieran informados, no podrían hacer nada debido a que Hogwarts es anterior a la fundación del ministerio por lo que se podría intervenir en determinadas ocasiones, la junta se podría quejar, pero ese órgano se había formado ante la falta de herederos de los fundadores y como ahora este había regresado su papel ya no tendría que ser útil. De todos modos mantendría a los gobernadores cerca para de esa manera tener vigilado a Lucius Malfoy.

\- Eso es todo por ahora, si tienen alguna pregunta.

\- ¿Esta usted seguro de los cambios señor Peverell? esta escuela se ha mantenido durante siglos con el mismo sistema.

\- Cierto director Dumbledore, pero es momento de dar un paso adelante, las escuelas del resto del mundo usan este sistema de enseñanza y cada vez obtienen mejores resultados.

El hombre no dijo nada, había quedado con reunirse con Nicolás Flamel para intentar saber más sobre Adriano Peverell, esperaba que su antiguo mentor le proporcionara información para controlar a aquel hombre. Solo lo conocía desde hacía 24 horas y se estaba convirtiendo en un problema. Mientras Dumbledore marchaba a la mansión Flamel, Adriano junto a Snape decidieron ir a Gringotts.

En la mansión Flamel una chimenea se encendió en la sala de estar, sentado en un asiento estaba Nicolás Flamel esperando al director de Hogwarts que apareció al segundo.

\- Albus, bienvenido, parecía urgente.

\- En efecto Nicolás, me gustaría si me pudieras hablar sobre Adriano Peverell.

\- Claro, claro, es normal que te intereses, que de la nada aparezca alguien de tales conocimientos y poderes es intrigante.

\- En efecto, nada más llegar esta haciendo cambios que parecen ser para ayudar, pero tiendo a sospechar de una persona así.

Estuvieron hablando durante largo rato, el tiempo que pasaron juntos cuando el hombre se saco sus maestrías, como tuvieron el honor de conocerse.

\- Te puedo asegurar Albus que no debes temer nada, este hombre traerá prosperidad al mundo mágico ingles, además, si lo has contratado como profesor te puedo asegurar que tus alumnos se enriquecerán académicamente.

\- Si piensas eso, espero que la maldición que hay en el puesto de DCAO no interfiera, a pesar del tiempo no he conseguido averiguar que hizo Lord Voldemort cuando vino a pedir ese puesto y se lo denegué.

\- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

\- Solo se me ocurre que el foco pueda estar en la cámara de los secretos, pero como no sabemos donde esta no podemos intervenir.

En realidad sabía donde estaba a la perfección, pero eso le servía a Dumbledore para de esa manera mantener a los alumnos con pocos conocimientos, que sobresalieran solo en lo que el quería y cuando el quería. Mantuvieron una conversación tranquila, dos viejos amigos que se encontraban tras mucho tiempo si verse.

En el banco de Gringotts se encontraban Adriano y Severus hablando con el gerente de cuentas Peverell, el profesor de pociones estaba firmando varios documentos por los cuales aceptaba la ayuda financiera y política del profesor de DCAO. Había varios puntos que el hombre debía seguir para que las ayudas se mantuvieran y era lo que se encontraba firmando.

\- Esto es lo que usted ha firmado, en primer lugar usted acepta enseñar correctamente y según las normas del consejo mundial de pociones a todos y cada uno de sus alumnos sin importar procedencia sanguínea, la casa en la que estudie o si usted hubiera tenido alguna rivalidad pasada con los padres del alumno.

\- Correcto gerente Garruk.

\- En segundo lugar parte de los beneficios serán destinado al joven Harold James Potter, debido a que este libro fue escrito en parte con la ayuda de Lady Lilian Potter, tal y como se reflejara en los autores.

\- Así es gerente Garruk.

Uno por uno se volvieron a revisar los diez puntos que tenía el documento, Adriano sabía que ahora Snape podría estar resentido a los que fueron sus compañeros de Hogwarts, pero que no pagaría ese dolor con alumnos presentes y futuros. Al cabo de un buen rato Adriano y Severus salieron del banco.

\- Bueno Severus, ha sido un placer ayudarte, veo un futuro muy prometedor ante usted, será par mi un gran honor ayudarlo si sigue el camino que se ha propuesto.

\- Gracias Adriano, gracias por todo y por ayudarme.

Severus fue a un punto de control donde se apareció de nuevo al castillo, por su lado Adriano decidió que tenía que hacer una visita a su yo más joven, era el momento de ir preparando a Harold Potter para cuando se uniera al colegio de Hogwarts.

Privet Drive número 4 estaba en calma aquel mediodía de verano, los dos jóvenes integrantes de la casa jugaban en el exterior tranquilamente mientras su tía miraba por la ventana como su hijo y su sobrino se divertían. La mujer vio entonces como un hombre adulto se acercaba a casa, no lo conocía y parecía ser un hombre normal, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no era sí.

\- ¿Desea algo señor?

\- Estoy buscando a unas personas ¿es usted Petunia Dursley? ¿hermana de Lilian Potter?

\- En efecto señor.

\- Mi nombre es Adriano Peverell y deseo hablar con usted y luego más tarde si es posible con su sobrino, estando usted presente claramente.

\- Adelante por favor, mi marido no esta - la mujer hizo una señal a los muchachos - jugar en una de vuestras habitaciones mientras hablo con este hombre.

Los dos niños subieron corriendo y riéndose aunque miraron con curiosidad a aquel hombre.

\- ¿Desea una taza de te?

\- No gracias señora, tengo poco tiempo, pero otro día no negare que se la vaya a aceptar.

\- Pues dígame de que desea hablar.

\- Soy profesor de DCAO en el colegio de Hogwarts ¿se acuerda de un hombre llamado Severus Snape?

\- Fue compañero de mi hermana.

\- El profesor Snape va a sacar a la venta un libro con varias notas con las que colaboro con su hermana, un tanto por ciento de esas ganancias serían para su sobrino por derechos de autor de su difunta madre, he venido sobre todo para si notaban una subida de dinero en sus ingresos supieran de donde venía.

\- ¿Hay algo que deba firmar?

\- Tengo varios documentos que debe firmar como tutora del joven Potter.

La mujer así lo hizo, firmo todos y cada uno de los documentos.

\- Ahora si es posible me gustaría hablar con Harold.

\- Claro profesor - la mujer se acerco a la escalera y llamo a su sobrino - Harry baja por favor.

Al instante corriendo por la escalera bajo el joven con una sonrisa.

\- Hola tía Petunia ¿quieres algo de mi?

\- Hay alguien que debes conocer - entraron en la cocina - te presento a Adriano Peverell, profesor de DCAO en Hogwarts.

\- Un placer conocerlo profesor.

\- El placer es mio Harold, he venido para que te vayas preparando para cuando vayas a entrar a Hogwarts, eso claro si quieres ir.

\- Claro que quiero ir al colegio de Hogwarts, no solo por conocer donde se conocieron mis padres, sino para aprender sobre magia.

\- Lo que debes saber Harold es que debido a la falta de tus padres tendrás varias responsabilidades dentro del mundo mágico, es por eso que te ofrezco darte clases sin ningún tipo de coste para que estés preparado.

\- ¿Cuando serían las clases?

\- Es por eso que he venido, quiero saber sobre las actividades de Harold para de esa manera organizarnos.

Petunia cogió un par de folios que tenía en la sala de estar donde estaban apuntados los horarios académicos y extracurriculares de Harold y Dudley. Le entrego la hoja de los horarios de Harold. Adriano la reviso durante varios minutos y sonrió.

\- Bien Harold, si le parece bien a tu tía, daremos esas clases los sábados por la tarde.

\- No hay problema profesor Peverell, estoy segura de que Harold se aplicara en sus clases.

\- No tengo ninguna duda, pues si les parece bien, vendré a recoger al joven Potter el sábado dentro de dos semanas para su primera clase, mi idea es que este con otros muchachos del mundo mágico por lo que lo tengo que tener todo organizado.

\- No se preocupe, ¿hay algún material que Harold deba llevar?

\- Un par de cuadernos y algo para escribir.

Adriano entonces se despidió de Petunia y del joven Harold, cuando salió de la casa no pudo evitar derramar varias lagrimas, ojala en su otra vida las cosas hubieran sido así, solo años más tarde de la batalla final se había reconciliado en verdad con su familia materna. Toda la reunión había sido protegida para evitar que Arabella Figg supiera lo que había pasado e informara a Dumbledore, sabía que la mujer había estado informando sobre la situación de Harold, pero como Adriano había intervenido las cartas y como el director en persona no se había acercado al lugar, tras haber dejado al muchacho, estaba en la inopia.

Los años pasaron con tranquilidad, los cambios que Adriano había introducido en el mundo mágico podían no ser del agrado de todo, pero el hombre era muy popular, leyes de ayuda a los nacidos de muggles y mestizos habían ayudado en gran medida a una parte de la comunidad mágica que a pesar de ser muy numerosa antes apenas tenía poder, los cambios en el colegio ayudaron a que Hogwarts elevara su nivel académico por primera vez en los últimos años a nivel internacional, se modernizo el colegio para que determinadas invenciones muggles funcionaran a pesar de las poderosas salas de la escuela. Ahora todos los alumnos tenían algo tan básico como duchas de agua caliente con reguladores, antes se tenía que calentar el agua con runas que era necesario reformarlas cada cierto tiempo y costaba un dinero que ahora se ahorraría. En cuestión de enseñanza Adriano era uno de los profesores más apreciados, el ahora profesor se había encargado de la maldición de DCAO alterando el foco que se encontraba en el trofeo de Tom Riddle, no destruyo el objeto para que Dumbledore pensara que todo estaba como siempre. Por otro lado las clases de Harold iban a la perfección, al joven se habían unido el heredero Longbottom y el heredero Zabini, estaban también las herederas Greengrass, la heredera Davis junto a las herederas Lovegood y Bones, también había otros pocos jóvenes de familias menores o extranjeras a las que Adriano había ofrecido dar esas clases. El no era el único profesor de ese pequeño grupo de estudio, los diferentes padres o tutores se turnaban para que los muchachos aprendieran desde varios puntos de vista.

También durante ese tiempo Isabella Zabini había conseguido reunir a otras seis mujeres que estuvieron de acuerdo con ellas para volver a recuperar la magia ancestral de Inglaterra, cuando llego el momento de realizar el ritual ya se habían recuperado varias antiguas tradiciones que habían sido abolidas durante las últimas décadas, al principio a pesar de tener la mayoría del Wizengamot mucha gente estaba en contra, eran sobre todo personas espoleadas por las palabras de Dumbledore, pero poco a poco esos grupos se fueron reduciendo cuando se comprobó que los beneficios estaban siendo muy satisfactorios para el mundo mágico, solo pequeños focos estaban aun en contra, pero su número era tan escaso que con que estuvieran vigilados bastaba para mantenerlos a raya. Algunas familias antiguas oscuras intentaron aumentar su poder, pero las nuevas leyes que el DLME había impulsado y gracias a la subida de presupuestos fueron detenidos y obligados a pagar fuertes multas, eso hizo que muchas de esas familias vieran su poder financiero y político mermado. Se invirtió una gran suma de dinero en en hospital de San Mungo en forma de investigación, contratación de personal y modernización del edificio. Todas esas mejoras y cambios aumentaron la popularidad de Adriano en poco tiempo, el hombre se ganaba a la gente con sus medidas, con sus métodos de enseñanza y con su amabilidad, era cierto que muchas mujeres le buscaban de forma seductora pero el hábilmente las rechazaba. Ya tenía siete mujeres a las que complacer como sumo sacerdote de la fertilidad y de momento no quería más.

Esas mujeres que se habían unido a Isabella Zabini eran Amelia Bones, Selene Lovegood, Narcissa Malfoy, Caroline Delacour, Ariana Grindelwald y Regina Greengrass. Cada una de ellas con una historia, cada una de ellas con un motivo.

Selene Lovegood se había unido por dos motivos simples, no solo porque sentía la conexión mágica que tenía el hombre con la tierra, además, le había salvado la vida cuando uno de sus experimentos había estado a punto de costarle la vida, no lo hacía como deuda de vida ya que la familia Lovegood estaba muy conectada con la magia haciendo que vieran las auras de las cosas a niveles que solo gente con mucho entrenamiento era capaz, ahora Adriano entendía de donde venía la forma de ser de Luna en la otra vida, entre la prematura muerte de su madre y haber presenciado aquella muerte le había trastocado, como no había recibido ayuda profesional la muchacha se había refugiado en su mundo de fantasía para escapar del dolor, pero ahora ya no era así y la muchacha crecía sana y fuerte.

Amelia Bones desde el día que había conocido al hombre se había sentido atraída por Lord Peverell por lo que no fue muy difícil convencerla, entre eso y la ayuda que el hombre le había proporcionado en el ministerio estaba segura de que no le importaba tener que compartir a Adriano con otras seis mujeres o las que hicieran falta.

Regina Greengrass, hermana menor de Marcus Greengrass había tenido que huir del país cuando había estado a punto de ser descubierta practicando las artes antiguas cuando estaban prohibidas y no quería arriesgarse, pero tras la anulación de las antiguas leyes regreso, se había escondido en Francia donde había conocido a Caroline Delacour, una mujer veela, matriarca de la familia Delacour y suma sacerdotisa de la fertilidad en aquel país, la cual se había unido al saber que Inglaterra derogaba las leyes, de esa manera los enclaves de Francia e Inglaterra se unieron.

Narcissa Malfoy se unió para intentar escapar y tener libertad, desde la llegada de Adriano Peverell su marido pasaba casi todo el tiempo fuera con sus compañeros de fechorías intentando socavar y recuperar el poder que habían perdido por la llegada de Lord Peverell, además, su hijo Draco lamentablemente se alejaba de ella para acercarse a las ideologías de su padre por lo que decidió unirse a Isabella, aparte de los motivos anteriores quería estar cerca de alguien tan insigne, como nacida Black se le había enseñado sobre la nobleza de del mundo mágico ingles y el apellido Peverell de siempre se había relacionado con el poder.

Ariana Grindelwald había sido toda una sorpresa, no sabía que Gellert Grindelwald hubiera tenido descendencia y que Isabella viniera con la sobrina-nieta del que había sido rival de Dumbledore era toda una sorpresa, por lo visto ni Albus ni Gellert sabían de la existencia de la muchacha, el hermano del mago oscuro había ocultado y había cambiado el apellido a su familia para evitar las represalias. Era la más joven de las siete mujeres pero era la que tenía más potencial ya que en Alemania donde ella vivía era no solo suma sacerdotisa de la fertilidad, sino que tenía los títulos de maestra de encantamientos y transformaciones. Bajo el apellido Brander se había trasladado a Inglaterra donde la mujer sería le encargada de dar clases a los alumnos de 1º a 4º en transformaciones en el colegio de Hogwarts.

El ritual tuvo lugar en los exteriores de la mansión Peverell, en un enclave conectado mágicamente a Stonehenge, una de las zonas de poder mágicas más grande del mundo entero. Esa conexión hizo que el ritual fuera el más poderoso de los últimos siglos, además, al haber siete mujeres el ritual sería inmenso, el número siete era el más poderoso dentro del mundo mágico y eso hizo que cuando se completara el ritual no solo la magia de Adriano aumentara, sino la magia de las siete mujeres lo hiciera, pero además de la magia se noto que las mujeres sufrieron ligeros cambios físicos haciéndolas más atractivas y seductoras tanto a los ojos de las mujeres como de los hombres. El ritual consistió en tener que practicar sexo con cada una de las siete mujeres en un orden determinado, siendo las sumas sacerdotisas las últimas para de esa manera ver si Adriano era capaz de satisfacerlas a todas, se comprobó que no hubiera hechizos o pociones en su organismo para no aumentar el rendimiento y que todo fuera legal ante los espíritus que bendecían el ritual.

El ritual fue un éxito, además de los beneficios que las mujeres recibieron, Adriano no fue nombrado sumo sacerdote no solo de Inglaterra, sino sumo sacerdote tanto en Francia como de Alemania. Eso haría que sus aliados fueran aun mayores, además, Francia y Alemania eran dos países con comunidades mágicas no tan extensas como la de Inglaterra, pero eran muy importantes a nivel internacional por lo que sería tener esas conexiones. Todo parecía ir a favor de Adriano, pero debía ser cauteloso, no quería que un exceso de confianza le perjudicara.

En los bosques de Albania una sombra sobrevivía a base de poseer a los animales de la zona, esa sombra era Lord Voldemort o más bien lo poco que quedaba del mago oscuro tras haber atacado a la familia Potter, cuando escapo había esperado que alguno de sus súbditos acudiera en su búsqueda, pero ninguno de los que habían quedado libres lo había hecho, pero no se preocupo, era inmortal gracias a sus horrocruxes por lo que tenía el tiempo que fuera necesario para regresar, castigar a los que no le habían buscado, pero sobre todo limpiar el mundo mágico de muggles y mestizos para continuar la labor de su antepasado Salazar Slytherin y por segundo acabar con Harry Potter, el maldito mocoso que estaba predestinado a acabar con él según la profecía. Pero no lo permitiría, el sería el vencedor, el se convertiría en el mago mas grande del mundo mágico y sería ovacionado por haber limpiado y esclavizado a aquellos que no eran dignos de poseer magia.

Dentro de poco podría tener una guerra en el mundo mágico, una guerra que de darse costaría la vida a cientos de personas y de extenderse demasiado haría que el mundo muggle tuviera que intervenir, era lo que quería prevenir Adriano Peverell al haber viajado en el tiempo, que por la codicia de unas pocas personas tuviera que sufrir una gran comunidad, por esos motivos y para que aquellos que en su otra vida le habían engañado triunfara había decidido alterar el mismo tiempo.

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Tengo pensado que sea la primera historia de una serie de historias en las que Harry viajara por el multiverso, tengo pensado que aparezca en tramas de varias series de televisión, cambie escenas de películas, etc. Pero aun no es seguro ya que quiero ver como se desarrolla la historia y la aceptación que tiene. Como muchas veces he dicho en mis otras historias si tienen alguna duda o pregunta escriban a mi correo electrónico o directamente a Jaimol en fanfiction, estaré gustoso de contestarlas. Si no pudiera escribir antes del inicio del nuevo año ya quiero desear a todos una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo.**


	2. LA HORA DE LA VERDAD

**Buenas de nuevo, debo reconocer que no me esperaba tener tan pronto el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con todos los mensajes que me han ido dejando de animo solo en el primer capítulo. Me alegra que a pesar del tiempo que he estado sin escribir la gente siga esperando mis historias, es para mi un gran honor. Les dejo leer tranquilos, disfruten del segundo capítulo.**

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **LA HORA DE LA VERDAD**

La escuela de Hogwarts se encontraba tranquila, otro año más había pasado, pero entre los profesores ahora solo existía un tema de conversación. La llegada de Harold Potter en el siguiente curso, el muchacho conocido como el niño que vivió por fin regresaría al mundo mágico y había expectación entre los profesores, algunos saber si el muchacho se había criado de forma decente, otros ver en que era parecido a sus padres, pero sobre todo el que más interés tenía era Albus Dumbledore, el director esperaba que fuera un joven maleable e influenciable, que debido a un mal tratamiento con los muggles viera al mundo mágico como su salvación y al él como un mentor, poco sabía de la verdad sobre lo que pasaba. Solo Adriano y un determinado número de personas sabían que el heredero Potter estaba más que preparado para el colegio de Hogwarts, solo faltaba realizar un pequeño acto para introducir al joven de manera que todo pareciera diferente.

Harold se encontraba tranquilamente en Privet Drive número 4 leyendo el libro que Severus Snape había publicado, le encantaba el libro no solo porque su madre hubiera colaborado en él, también por los conocimientos que aprendía y con los que estaría preparados cuando entrara a Hogwarts. Había hecho gran amistad durante sus clases con los herederos de otras casas, muchos de los cuales entrarían el mismo año que él, pero tanto Harold como sus amigos que debían comportarse como si no se conocieran hasta que no se juntaran en el expreso de Hogwarts. Harold sabía que gente como Dumbledore o la familia Weasley lo buscaría por su fama, su fortuna y por lo que había pasado con Lord Voldemort, pero él no quería eso, él quería conseguir su propia fama, ser recordado por lo que haría durante el colegio o después, no por los actos en los que había perdido a sus padres. Estaba tan tranquilo cuando su tío Vernon se acerco a él con un sobre en la mano.

\- Harold, parece que por fin te ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts.

\- Gracias tío Vernon ¿sabes algo sobre el ascenso? ¿se han decidido ya?

\- Aun nada Harold, lo único que se es que se pronuncian esta semana y que de conseguir el ascenso puede que nos tengamos que mudar.

\- Pues si lo deseas en cuanto pueda hablar de nuevo con el profesor Peverell, para ver si nos puede ayudar a mudarnos y que las protecciones que haya se puedan transferir.

\- Me parece bien, ahora veremos si me dan el ascenso.

\- Estoy seguro de que así es tío Vernon, has trabajado mucho para conseguir este ascenso.

\- Gracias por tus palabras Harold, ahora ves a leer la carta para escribir la respuesta.

El muchacho cogió la carta y subió las escaleras, cuando llego a su escritorio abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERIA_

 _Director: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Orden de Merlín, Primera clase,_

 _Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

 _Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

 _Internacional de Magos)._

 _Querido señor Potter:_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una_

 _plaza en el colegio de Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor observe_

 _la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

 _Las clases comienza en 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su_

 _lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora adjunta_

Tras leer la carta cogió cuaderno y bolígrafo se puso a escribir, vio mientras redactaba su contestación una lechuza en la ventana y cuando termino de redactar su respuesta llamo al animal.

\- Venga preciosa, lleva esto a Hogwarts, a la profesora McGonagall.

Tras darle la carta a la lechuza vio como esta salía volando raudamente. Ahora ya solo quedaba esperar a que viniera un profesor a por él.

Aquel día Hogwarts estaba bastante tranquilo, el colegio en vacaciones ahora lo usaban los profesores sobre para dedicarse a la investigación y mejorar sus habilidades, con el sistema impuesto por Adriano cuando tomo el control tenían más tiempo y eso lo agradecían los docentes. La profesora McGonagall se encontraba leyendo las respuestas de los alumnos que iban llegando para el nuevo año cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y entro Adriano.

\- Ya están llegando las cartas de los nuevos alumnos por lo que veo.

\- En efecto Adriano.

\- Tengo entendido que Ariana esta haciendo un gran trabajo, por lo visto tiene pensado presentarse al examen de gran maestra dentro de unos años ¿es verdad?

\- Así es, es una muchacha magnífica, su poder y su habilidad es muy grande, es inteligente, adaptable y no se deja amedrentar fácilmente.

En ese momento una lechuza llego por la ventana, Adriano la reconoció como la que debía traer la contestación de Harold, era perfecto, Dumbledore estaba fuera del país y tardaría al menos una semana en volver.

\- Parece otra carta de aceptación.

La profesora McGonagall cogió la carta y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver de quien era.

\- No me esperaba la carta del señor Potter tan pronto.

\- ¿Y eso?

\- Lo poco que vi cuando dejamos al pequeño en la casa de su tía no me gusto.

\- Seguro que tus temores son infundados, pero lee la carta para ver que escribe el muchacho.

La profesora abrió la carta y comenzó a leer.

 _Estimada profesora McGonagall:_

 _Me hace muy feliz ir a la escuela donde mis padres se conocieron, pero a pesar de que mi tía me ha contado varias historias que le contaba mi madre necesitaría a un miembro del personal docente para que me acompañe al callejón Diagon, tengo entendido que fue usted la que se encargo de introducir a mi madre en el mundo mágico por lo que espero que sea usted, de no ser así estaré esperando mañana a las 9 de la mañana a un miembro del profesorado._

 _Yo Harold James Potter acepto la plaza en el colegio de Hogwarts._

Cuando la profesora termino de leer sonrió, estaba claro que se había equivocado con la familia del muchacho, pero hasta que no lo viera en persona no estaría segura al cien por cien, el único problema era que mañana ya tenía a una familia muggle.

\- Parece que tus temores son infundados.

\- Eso parece Adriano, pero yo mañana ya tengo una reunión con la familia Granger para introducirla al mundo mágico.

\- Si quieres puedo encargarme de todo personalmente, luego si eso nos podemos reunir en el callejón.

\- Me parece correcto, Dumbledore guarda la llave de la bóveda personal del joven Potter, iré a su despacho a recogerla.

La mujer entonces salió de su despacho quedando Adriano encargado de las cartas, eran unas pocas las que había que leer y salvo la de Harold, las demás eran de alumnos que irían con sus padres o parientes a por el material. Al cabo de unos minutos llego la mujer con la llave.

\- Aquí tienes Adriano, la llave de la bóveda de confianza del señor Potter.

El hombre fue a su despacho con la carta de Harold, debía preparar todo para mañana, además, que Hermione Granger estuviera el mismo día que Harold en el callejón podría servir para ver los verdaderos colores de la muchacha, en su otra vida Hermione había sido fácilmente influenciable por las figuras de autoridad del mundo mágico y por el deseo de obtener conocimientos que solo tenían acceso los sangre pura, más en concreto Dumbledore le había prometido acceso a la biblioteca de la familia Potter si ayudaba en el espionaje y control de Harold Potter. Ahora la muchacha tendría otra oportunidad, de decidir volver a traicionar a su yo más joven le haría ver como lamentablemente el mundo mágico trataba a los nacidos de muggles, incluso a pesar de los cambios en el ministerio y en el colegio había sectores que podían llegar a ser muy problemáticos.

Cuando la mañana siguiente llego Harold estaba ya desayunado y vestido cuando se escucho la puerta, el joven abrió y se encontró con el profesor Adriano allí de pie esperándolo.

\- Buenos días profesor Adriano.

\- Buenos días señor Potter ¿esta usted listo?

\- En efecto profesor.

Harold se despidió de sus tíos y de su primo y se dirigió al coche con el que Adriano lo llevaría al Caldero Chorreante y de allí pasar al callejón Diagon, durante el viaje Harold le comento sobre el asunto del ascenso de Vernon y el profesor le respondió que haría lo que estuviera en su mano. Lo que Harold no sabía era que ya había estado haciendo movimientos por si era necesario la mudanza de sus tíos, sabía que en su vida pasada por el miedo a Dumbledore no se habían mudado de la casa, no habían tenido alternativa por lo que Vernon había rechazado varios ascensos, era normal que incluso cuando los hechizos de odio tras la muerte de Dumbledore se había disipado hubiera habido tanto rencor proveniente de su familia materna. Cuando llegaron al local Adriano le presento a Tom, siempre evitando que la cicatriz del joven se viera, es cierto que ahora sería más difícil reconocer al joven, su cabello antes revuelto y casi indomable, ahora era liso y siempre llevaba el flequillo de tal manera que le cubriera la cicatriz, ese cabello tan típico por el que sería más fácil reconocerlo ya no existía. En verdad a Harold le gustaba la forma de su nuevo pelo y si le ayudaba a pasar desapercibido mucho mejor. Su primer destino tras entrar al callejón Diagon fue ir a Gringotts, Harold estaba maravillado por lo que estaba viendo, pero rápidamente cambio su expresión, Adriano le había enseñado como tratar a los duendes y no quería defraudar al hombre. Llegaron a un duende que estaba libre.

\- Que sus enemigos caigan a sus pies.

\- Y que sus bolsillos rebosen de oro.

\- Tengo una cita con Ragnok, además, el joven que me acompaña desea hacerse una prueba de herencia para conocer sus títulos y obligaciones.

\- Su majestad Ragnok les estaba esperando Lord Peverell, vengan por aquí.

La poca gente que había miraba a Lord Peverell con curiosidad y sorpresa, una persona que había conseguido lo que pocas personas a lo largo de los siglos había hecho, ser declarado aliado y amigo de la nación duende no era muy común. Adriano y Harold haciendo caso omiso a los murmullos se dirigieron al despacho que Ragnok tenía en esa sucursal del banco. Cuando entraron al despacho Ragnok se encontraba sentado, se levanto para saludar a Adriano y miro al joven Harold.

\- Majestad Ragnok IX, es un honor para mi estar ante usted, que sus enemigos caigan bajo su acero.

\- Y que sus bóvedas permanezcan y aumenten su oro heredero Potter - Ragnok entonces se dirigió a Adriano - has enseñado bien al joven Potter.

\- Es buen alumno, inteligente, adaptable, tiene un gran potencial.

\- Pues entonces procedamos a realizar al joven Potter su prueba de herencia para conocer la totalidad de sus bienes y de los títulos a los que opta.

\- Dado que el joven Potter se ha criado en el mundo muggle me gustaría que se le hiciera una revisión medica, claramente esta sano, pero quiero que reciba los tratamientos médicos de nuestro mundo.

\- No habrá ningún problema.

Harold procedió a realizar la prueba de herencia para conocer sus pertenencias, propiedades y títulos, descubrió que era heredero por conquista de Slytherin tras haber derrotado a Voldemort, además, este tenía el título de heredero de Hufflepuff por lo que también paso a Harold. Ahora entre Harold y Adriano tendrían el control completo de Hogwarts, y como eran la misma persona pero cada uno de una época, Adriano tenía pensado traspasar sus títulos a su joven yo cuando fuera oportuno. Tras firmar todos los documentos necesarios lo siguiente sería el chequeo médico, eso era lo que Adriano sabía que llevaría más tiempo, estaba seguro de que los duendes podrían eliminar el horrocrux de la frente de Harold, durante el tiempo que se dedicaron a sanar al joven Harold, él dedico su tiempo a ayudar a Vernon, encontró que uno de los posibles ascensos sería marchar a EEUU, eso le era perfecto, como Lord Peverell podía reclamar la tutela de Harold, de esa manera mantendría protegido a Harold de Dumbledore y también los Dursley estarían alejados de las manipulaciones del director. Petunia pidió despedirse de Harold además de firmar los documentos para traspasar la tutela del muchacho, tanto Vernon como Dudley también pidieron poder despedirse del joven.

Fue al día que la familia pudo verse, durante ese tiempo Harold había estado en tratamiento, no solo para extraer el horrocrux de su frente sino también para que el muchacho descansara y se pudiera adecuar a su cambio de magia, Adriano sabía que debido a la extracción del fragmento de alma de Lord Voldemort, la magia del muchacho cambiaría ligeramente. Los duendes usaron el horrocrux para de esa manera preparar un instrumento que permitiera localizar si había más fragmentos de alma del mago oscuro, era cierto que Adriano sabía de la localización pero debía parecer no sabía y que ayudaría en lo que pudiera.

En una habitación preparada por Gringotts, era donde estaban reunidos los Dursley y Harold, se reían, hablaban y disfrutaban de sus últimos momentos juntos, es cierto que Harold les había prometido visitarlos al igual que los Dursley también lo visitarían pero no sería los mismo. Habían sido diez años de convivir juntos, diez años muy felices, pero ahora se tenían que separar por el bien de los Dursley y de Harold.

\- Estudia mucho y cuídate Harold.

\- Lo haré tía Petunia.

\- Demuéstrales de lo que estas hecho muchacho, no te dejes avasallar.

\- Por supuesto tío Vernon.

\- Ya me contaras sobre tus aventuras en Hogwarts.

\- Claro que si Dudley, al igual que tu, seguro que tienes muchas aventuras en EEUU.

En un último abrazo en familia se despidieron, Adriano había preparado en el exterior del Caldero Chorreante un coche con todo su equipaje para poder ir al aeropuerto, mientras el profesor se encargaría de que cuando se alquilara la casa fueran informados. Como al igual que en su vida anterior Arabella Figg estaba en el hospital por una pierna rota no podría avisar a Dumbledore y cuando lo hiciera ya sería demasiado tarde.

Harold tras despedirse de su familia se arreglo y se preparo para ir de compras al callejón Diagon para comprar los suministros que necesitaría, estaba muy nervioso y se le notaba.

\- No te preocupes Harold, yo estaré contigo.

\- Gracias profesor Peverell.

\- Puedes llamarme Adriano cuando no estemos en Hogwarts, ten en cuenta que vas a vivir conmigo a partir de ahora.

\- Claro Adriano.

El callejón estaba con bastante gente, las compras para el colegio se daban en esas fechas y muchos padres aprovechaban para comprar el material escolar. A Adriano le hubiera gustado juntarse con la familia Granger, pero ya habría otras oportunidades de averiguar los verdaderos colores de Hermione. Compraron todos los materiales básicos y algunos extras, compraron un baúl de varios compartimentos que solo Harold podría abrir a no ser que diera permiso a alguien, el baúl iría equipado con un laboratorio de pociones, una pequeña biblioteca, una sala de entrenamiento tanto física como mágica, una sala que estaba preparada para objetos de electricidad y una habitación con cama y guardarropas. Durante las compras se encontraron con Neville y con su abuela que acababan de comprar una varita al muchacho, gracias a los consejos de Adriano había echo ver a la mujer que tener su propia varita seria lo mejor para el heredero Longbottom, el cual tenía ahora mucha más confianza, La última parada fue Ollivander, el hombre se fijo en las dos personas que entraron por la puerta.

\- Harry Potter, es un placer tenerte en mi tienda, me imaginaba que te vería pronto.

\- Prefiero que me llame por mi nombre verdadero que es Harold, no por mi diminutivo, buenos días señor Ollivander.

\- Lo siento joven Potter, en todo lo que se sabe de usted no se había dicho nunca su verdadero nombre.

\- No hay problema señor Ollivander - intervino Adriano - el señor Potter viene a comprar su varita, pero antes me gustaría que le hiciera un examen de nivel mágico para ver si es compatible con otro sistema de canalización mágica.

\- Claro profesor Peverell.

El fabricante saco varios artilugios que uso para medir el nivel mágico de Harold, no esperaba nada en realidad pero toda persona que viniera a su tienda podría pedir el modo que mas le conviniera para canalizar su magia, la sorpresa del fabricante fue que el joven Potter era apto tanto para varita, báculo o incluso ya tener su propio grimorio personal.

\- Es un nivel muy alto para un joven de su edad, claramente puede usar cualquier medio para canalizar su magia.

\- ¿Que diferencias hay entre realizar magia con una varita, un báculo y un grimorio?

\- Una buena pregunta joven Potter, la varita es el sistema más básico ya que normalmente los niveles mágicos al empezar el colegio no son muy altos, el báculo usa más poder que la varita, es cierto que con un báculo no necesita realizar los movimientos de varita necesarios para la realización de un hechizo pero es debido a eso que el gasto mágico es mayor, por último esta el grimorio, esta forma de canalizar magia es parecida al báculo en cuestión de gasto mágico, pero se diferencia en que cuando usted lanza un hechizo a la perfección este queda registrado en el grimorio de tal manera que esos hechizos usted los tiene no solo para ser lanzados sino ya incluso para estudiarlos y modificarlos, este último sistema es más difícil ya que le pide tener conocimientos de runas antiguas y un ligero entrenamiento en magia mental debido a la concentración que requiere para que el hechizo aparezca en el grimorio.

\- Creo que más o menos he entendido lo que quiere decir señor Ollivander, pero me gustaría pensarlo y ver tras unas semanas de estudio con que método decido quedarme.

\- Es un pensamiento muy razonable señor Potter, tengo copias de un par de libros que le pueden ayudar a comprender cada uno de los sistemas de canalización, mientras usted devuelva esos libros en perfecto estado no le pediré ningún dinero.

\- No se preocupe señor Ollivander, ahora soy yo quien tiene la tutela del joven Potter, por lo tanto sopesaremos cada uno de los métodos para saber cual es el que más le conviene.

\- Entonces estoy tranquilo, usted Lord Peverell es alguien de quien me puedo fiar.

\- Gracias por sus palabras señor Ollivander.

Salieron de la tienda, Adriano decidió por la hora que era que irían a comprar varios artículos a la zona muggle y ya ir a comer por la hora que era. Harold al principio cuando conoció a su futuro profesor se impresiono de lo bien que se adaptaba al mundo muggle, más tarde el hombre le informo que tenía varios negocios también en ese mundo y una buena comprensión de los dos mundos era de gran ayuda. Compraron varias cosas más para que Harold pudiera llevar a Hogwarts incluso varios aparatos electrónicos que dentro del baúl de Harold irían a la perfección gracias a varios añadidos de Adriano. Era cierto que el hombre había extendido varias tiendas y mejoras para que los artilugios muggles fueran en el mundo mágico, pero aun había muchas familias que no los usaban, algunas de sangre pura era porque no querían y se negaban, pero sobre todo era por desconocimiento de esos objetos, por suerte las clases que Hogwarts tenía ahora de introducción al mundo muggle que eran obligatorias sobre todo para los sangre pura estaban ayudando a que cada vez más gente se fuera adaptando.

Tras terminar las compras llegaron al castillo Peverell, Harold ya había estado allí durante sus clases, pero nunca había visto la totalidad del lugar por lo que el hombre le acompaño para que viera todo, le informo de los lugares a los cuales solo con determinadas personas podría acceder debido a que por su edad no debía acceder. Adriano tras recorrer el castillo, mostró la habitación que ahora le pertenecería al joven, el cual al momento se puso a leer los libros de Ollivander. Mientras Adriano enviaba varios mensajes a sus aliados políticos para su siguiente movimiento, tenía pensado invocar una reunión excepcional del Wizengamot con la que esperaba poder quitar a Dumbledore parte de su poder.

Los días siguieron pasando, Adriano siempre vigilaba el regreso de Dumbledore a Inglaterra, durante ese tiempo Harold había decidido que usaría un grimorio para canalizar su magia, dado que en verdad llevaba varios años estudiando, estaba perfectamente preparado para usar ese método de canalización, ese ya sería un duro golpe para Dumbledore ya que el hombre hubiera preferido que Harold usara la varita hermana de Lord Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore había regresado tras casi una semana de viaje al castillo de Hogwarts, sus intentos y pesquisas de averiguar algo con lo que atacar a Adriano Peverell habían sido infructuosos, durante sus viajes había descubierto que gracias a los cambios que se habían realizado tanto en Inglaterra como en Hogwarts los dos lugares eran vistos de una forma más favorable, era indigno a su punto de vista, tanto el mundo mágico ingles como Inglaterra estaban bien como estaban antes, para proteger el bien absoluto eran necesarios ciertos sacrificios. Entro a su despacho y vio una carta del Wizengamot en su escritorio, tras leer sobre la reunión se imagino que sería algo grave y decidió prepararse, no se dio cuenta de que su chimenea tenía varios intentos de comunicarse con él, ni de que los aparatos que vigilaban Privet Drive ya no funcionaban. La reunión sería esa misma tarde por lo que se apresuro para llegar al ministerio.

La sala del ministerio estaba completa, todos habían recibido la carta de Adriano Peverell convocando la reunión, pero solo los aliados del hombre sabían lo que pasaría. Albus Dumbledore tomo asiento como jefe supremo del organismo y hablo a la sala.

\- Va a dar comienzo esta reunión especial del Wizengamot, señor Peverell proceda a explicar sus motivos.

\- Gracias director Dumbledore, he llamado a esta reunión debido a una grave falta que he descubierto en nuestro sistema judicial, pero antes de eso quiero explicar con el beneplácito de sus señorías a explicar los sucesos que me han llevado al descubrimiento del que hablo.

\- Adelante Lord Peverell, esta sala es todo oídos.

\- Todo comenzó cuando estando en Hogwarts un alumno de nuevo ingreso pidió que alguien le acompañara con sus compras, este alumno sabía ligeramente sobre nuestro mundo y como le faltaban varios datos fui yo a ver al alumno, como en ese momento la profesora McGonagall ya tenía otra cita.

\- ¿De que alumno estamos hablando?

\- Estoy hablando de Harold James Potter, heredero de la antigua casa Potter, hijo de Lord James Potter y Lady Lilian Potter, es por eso que pido que se abran las puertas para que el joven entre en esta sala.

Dumbledore vio como las puertas se abrían, eso no era posible, Harry Potter debía ser ignorante de su deberes en el mundo mágico salvo el de sacrificar su vida cuando Lord Voldemort regresara, tampoco le gusto que Adriano Peverell había usado el nombre completo del muchacho, quería que se usara el diminutivo para que no fuera tan fuerte mágicamente. Ya estaba enfadado, pero cuando se abrieron las puertas se dio cuenta de que todo podría salir fatal para él, ese no era el muchacho débil y tímido que quería para moldear, era un joven sano, fuerte, con gran confianza, su aura era fuerte y el grimorio que tenía en sus manos demostraba que tenía un gran potencial mágico para su edad. En cuanto Harold se puso en medio de la sala realizo el juramento

\- Yo Harold James Potter reclamo por herencia de sangre el título de la familia Potter, además, por derecho de conquista reclamo los títulos Slytherin, Gaunt y Hufflepuff.

La luz ilumino al joven aceptando todos y cada uno de los títulos, era innegable pero la indignación era grande entre las casas de familias oscuras, que el que había significado la caída de su señor fuera ahora el heredero de Slytherin era una ofensa, pero no iban a decir nada para no ser expulsados por desacato. Dumbledore estaba lívido, años de planes, de preparativos y todo se le estaba estropeando en cuestión de minutos.

\- Bienvenido de nuevo al mundo mágico señor Potter, debe saber que debido a su edad no puede tomar aun posesión de esos títulos.

\- En Gringotts me informaron perfectamente director Dumbledore, es por eso que hasta que alcance los 17 años dejo a Lord Adriano Antioch Peverell el control de mis asientos en esta cámara.

Todos vieron como el anillo Peverell se iluminaba en señal de aceptación, todo era correcto, pero como aun no se sabía sobre la falta el sistema judicial el ministro Fudge intervino antes de que Dumbledore pudiera intervenir.

\- Bienvenido señor Potter, pero quiero saber sobre el fallo que Lord Peverell ha mencionado y que tiene usted que ver señor Potter.

\- Entonces dejo la palabra a Lord Peverell para que les informe.

Harold tomo asiento en el lugar de las casas antiguas, al lado de Amelia Bones y Augusta Longbottom, se saludaron de tal manera que pareciera que no se conocían, todo bajo la mirada de Dumbledore que no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando y que el joven Potter tuviera esas amistades, tuvo que volver al asunto tratado cuando Adriano comenzó a hablar.

\- Cuando en Gringotts se comprobaron las pertenencias y títulos del joven Potter se tuvo acceso al testamento que los padres del joven dejaron en la bóveda familiar, este testamento fue sellado por el director Albus Dumbledore aquí presente, antes de abrir el documento queremos sabe que motivos tuvo jefe de magos para sellar el testamento.

\- Lo hice debido a que hasta que el señor Potter no regresara al mundo mágico no veía necesario que fuera leído.

\- Pues debe saber que su acto esta relacionado con la grave falta de nuestro sistema judicial, debido al sello impuesto sobre el testamento de los Potter se ha cometido un grave crimen en contra de una casa antigua.

Los murmullos fueron cada vez más altos, Dumbledore a pesar de no saber lo que decía el testamento tenía una ligera idea de que se trataba, sería un grave problema pero ahora era demasiado tarde y solo esperaba que no le perjudicara en medida. Todos vieron como Adriano abría el testamento sellado y comenzó a leer.

 _Testamento de James y Lilian Potter_

 _Nosotros James y Lilian Potter en uso perfecto de nuestras facultades físicas como mentales dejamos establecido este testamento que deberá ser leído en el caso de nuestro fallecimiento ya que sabemos que el mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort va a por nosotros y a por nuestro hijo debido a una profecía que fue realizada antes del nacimiento de nuestro heredero._

 _Informamos que de pasarnos algo, el cuidado de Harold será traspasado a Sirius Orion Black, padrino mágico de nuestro hijo. También informamos de un cambio en el guardián secreto del hechizo Fidelio, ese cambio es que nuestro guardián secreto sera Peter Pettigrew en vez de Sirius Black, lo hacemos debido a que a la luz de todos Sirius será al que persiguen mientras tanto estaremos a salvo protegidos por el verdadero guardián Peter Pettigrew. De darse nuestro fallecimiento se debe saber que el verdadero culpable es Peter Pettigrew. Dejamos por último establecido que la custodia de nuestro hijo nunca será dada a Petunia Dursley, hermana de Lilian Potter._

 _James y Lilian Potter, lores de la casa antigua Potter_

La sala queda conmocionada, supuestamente Black era el responsable de los crímenes, pero el testamento dejaba claro que no era así. Adriano se volvió a dirigir a la sala.

\- Durante años hemos creído que Sirius Orion Black era el culpable de entregar a los Potter, de asesinar a Peter Pettigrew y del asesinato de trece muggles, investigue para ver que había pasado en el juicio de Sirius Black, es entonces cuando me di cuenta del crimen que se ha cometido ya que Sirius Orion Black, heredero de la antigua casa Black, fue encarcelado si recibir ningún tipo de juicio por el ex-ministro Bagnold ni por el jefe del DLME en aquellos tiempos Bartemius Crouch, es por eso que hago un llamamiento a Lord Crouch para que de una explicación de sus actos.

\- Las pruebas parecían claras Lord Peverell - el nerviosismo se notaba en la voz del hombre - todas las pruebas señalaban a Sirius Black.

\- Eso da igual, usted debería haber realizado el juicio a Sirius Black, si lo hizo con su hijo y sus compinches de los que se tenían más pruebas, no hay ningún motivo por el que no enjuiciara al heredero Black, es por eso que en este día pido realizar el juicio a Sirius Black

En ese momento un par de aurores entraron y trajeron a un desaliñado y demacrado Sirius Black, procedieron a encadenar al hombre a una silla en el centro de la sala. Adriano Peverell se acerco al hombre con un frasco que tenía un liquido.

\- Sirius Orion Black, se va a proceder a realizar el juicio por el que fue encarcelado, tiene algo que decir antes de empezar.

\- Procedan.

\- Este frasco como bien saben contiene Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad más fuerte, ahora podemos interrogar al acusado sobre los sucesos que llevaron a su encarcelación.

Adriano suministro la poción al hombre, tras unos segundos comenzó a preguntar.

\- ¿Es su nombre completo Sirius Orion Black?

\- Si.

\- ¿Fue usted estudiante de la casa Slytherin?

\- No, fui estudiante de la casa Gryffindor.

\- Esto deja establecido que la poción esta funcionando a la perfección, necesito que explique a esta sala los sucesos que llevaron a la muerte de los Potter y a su posterior encarcelamiento.

\- Todo comenzó cuando James y Lily recibieron información por parte de Dumbledore de que Lord Voldemort iba detrás de Harold debido a una profecía, debido a eso Dumbledore enseño a Lily el encantamiento Fidelio para que pudieran estar seguros y protegidos, en un principio iba a ser yo el guardián, pero pensé que al ser la opción mas obvia yo sería el señuelo y Peter el verdadero guardián.

\- ¿Esta usted diciendo que Peter Pettigrew un hombre que se le dio la orden de Merlín como un héroe es un mortífago?

\- En efecto, yo nunca he servido, ni he tenido pensamiento de servir al mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort.

\- ¿Que paso tras la muerte de los Potter, que dejo al joven Harold huérfano?

\- Encontré a mi ahijado siendo recogido por Rubeus Hagrid, me informo que tenía la misión de llevar al niño con Dumbledore, le entregue mi moto y fui a por Peter para vengarme por lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Que paso después?

\- Peter me engaño, el débil y frágil Pettigrew saco a relucir una astucia e inteligencia que había estado ocultando, hizo parecer que yo era quien mato a los trece muggles cuando fue él quien voló el callejón, tras eso se corto un dedo y procedió a transformarse en su forma de rata animaga para escapar.

\- No tenemos constancia de que Pettigrew fuera animago ¿como explica eso?

\- James, Peter y yo nos logramos transformar durante nuestros años en colegio, pero decidimos mantenerlo en secreto debido a la guerra para tener esa baza a nuestro favor, de lo único que soy culpable es de no ver antes la traición del que creía mi amigo.

\- Esta claro que Sirius Orion Black es inocente, hago un llamamiento a esta cámara para que sea declarado inocente de todos los cargos que se le imputaban, también pido una compensación económica que deberá abonar Bartemius Crouch para indemnizar al hombre que ha causado tanto perjuicio, de la misma manera invoco la antigua ley de esta sala para retirar el título de noble a la familia Crouch debido a sus crímenes contra la antigua casa Black.

Bartemius Crouch tuvo que ver resignado como toda la cámara votaba en favor de Black, estaba arruinado tanto monetaria como políticamente, había tardado años en recuperar la confianza debido a lo sucedido con su hijo y ahora todo se esfumaba por completo. Resignado no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la sentencia, ahora no podría recuperarse, todo por lo que había luchado se esfumaba.

\- Será investigado para ver los casos que llevo durante su puesto como jefe del DLME para ver en que más ha fallado a este ministerio, aurores lleven al señor Crouch a las celdas de detención del ministerio para cuando sea interrogado.

El siempre altivo Crouch se fue con la cabeza bajada, no quería que la gente lo viera por vergüenza, pero lo que más le aterraba era que se supiera que había liberado de la cárcel a su hijo y que la que estaba en Azkaban era su mujer.

Cuando la reunión dio por terminada Sirius fue llevado a San Mungo para ser tratado de desnutrición y para revisar su estado mental y físico. Dumbledore intento hablar con el joven Harold pero este se fue con Adriano, el hombre debía saber que estaba pasando por lo que regreso a su despacho para comunicarse con Arabella Figg.

\- Dumbledore, llevo varios días intentando localizarte ¿donde has estado?

\- Estaba fuera del país.

\- Los Dursley se han marchado de Inglaterra, no se nada de Harold desde entonces.

\- ¿Como trataban los Dursley a Harry?

\- Muy bien, parecían hermanos en vez de primos, era una familia amorosa y bien vista, pero todo eso lo puse en los informes que te mande ¿no lo has leído?

\- Algunos sí, pero quería saber de primera mano que había pasado.

Era mentira, en verdad el pensaba que Harold estaría siendo maltratado y no sería feliz, todo aquello no era lo que había planeado cuando decidió dejar al joven en aquella casa, ahora no sabía que había salido mal y no podía localizar a la familia sin saber donde se habían marchado.

El mundo mágico se hizo eco al día siguiente de lo que había pasado en el ministerio, el profeta dio la noticia de la liberación de Sirius Black, el regreso al mundo mágico de Harold Potter y la caída en desgracia de Crouch. Se dio luz verde a la caza y captura de Peter Pettigrew explicando como era en su forma animaga algo que a los pocos días se materializo cuando Arthur Weasley entrego al hombre, por lo visto se había escondido como mascota de sus hijos todos esos años para estar cerca de una familia de sangre pura y recibir información sobre su amo. Al principio intento negar sus actos, pero tras ser interrogado por Veritaserum toda la verdad salió a la luz y fue condenado a Azkaban de por vida, además, se le retiro la orden de Merlín y todos los bienes de su familia, como era el último de su familia debido a que su madre había muerto unos años atrás no había nadie para reclamarlos y le fueron entregados a Harold y Sirius.

Sirius en San Mungo se volvió a reunir con Harold en varias ocasiones para contar al muchacho sobre sus padres y sobre sus primeros meses, al principio el padrino del muchacho estaba indignado que su ahijado hubiera sido dejado con los Dursley, pero se calmo al ver que estaba bien cuidado. Adriano también se reunió con Sirius varias veces, el hombre estaba sorprendido de que la casa Peverell hubiera regresado, era una lección que como Black le había enseñado sus padres y tutores, una familia tan poderosa y antigua como la de los fundadores, que el último Peverell fuera el tutor de su ahijado le agradaba, estaba claro que se trataba de una persona integra de fuertes valores, Sirius también se encargo de reclamar los títulos de su familia y de nombrar a Harold su heredero debido a que su estancia en Azkaban lo había dejado estéril, ese fue un duro golpe para algunas familias oscuras que vieron como la casa Black se aliaba con la casa Peverell y Potter.

Las semanas hasta el inicio de curso fueron pasando tranquilamente, durante ese tiempo Harold celebro su cumpleaños con sus amigos herederos, se había preparado todo para que pareciera que se iban conociendo poco a poco, que Dumbledore no sospechara de la verdad. Durante ese tiempo Adriano hizo que se retiraran varios libros sobre Harold que se habían publicado sin el consentimiento del muchacho, otros libros fueron pasados de históricos a ficción debido a que eran todo invención de los autores, algunas editoriales y autores tuvieron que pagar una multa por usar el nombre sin consentimiento y lo hicieron para no tener ningún problema legal.

La estación estaba a rebosar de gente, durante los últimos años se había incorporado un medio por el que entrar al anden 9 y ¾ sin tener que pasar delante de muchos muggles, alguna que otra vez se había tenido que hacer olvidar a personas que veían como la gente entraba a través de una columna. Adriano y Sirius decidieron llevar temprano a Harold, habían quedado con la familia Bones y la familia Greengrass para que de esa manera los amigos pudieran tener su propio compartimento, se unieron Neville Longbottom y Tracey Davis. Antes de que el tren saliera Adriano se fijo en que la señora Weasley buscaba con la mirada para encontrar a Harold, también se vio a los Malfoy y a los Granger, el hombre como profesor subió al tren y cuando llego la hora dio la señal al maquinista para que se pusiera en marcha.

Harold estaba entusiasmado, estaba en un tren con sus amigos para ir al colegio de Hogwarts, el lugar donde sus padres habían estudiado, el joven estaba deseado comenzar las clases. Al principio el viaje fue tranquilo, pero al cabo de media hora apareció en la puerta Ron Weasley.

\- ¿Quien eres?

\- Mi nombre es Ron Weasley, estoy buscando a una persona.

\- Dinos el nombre y te podremos decir.

\- No, nada, además, no creo que este aquí.

Eso último lo dijo mirando a Daphne y Tracey con algo de asco, era increíble no se les había designado la casa en Hogwarts y el joven Weasley ya pensaba que serían personas malvadas por que sus padres había sido de la casa Slytherin. El muchacho se fue ya que no había visto el supuesto pelo desordenado de la familia Potter y que debía tener Harold, el problema era que con los últimos acontecimientos Dumbledore no había informado a la señora Weasley del cambio del muchacho. El siguiente en llegar a donde Harold fue Draco Malfoy, seguido de Crabble y Goyle como si fueran sus guardaespaldas.

\- Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, he escuchado que Harry Potter se encuentra en este vagón - se fijo en Harold - debes ser tu, debes saber que con la gente que te has juntado no te ira bien, hay familias mucho mejores.

\- Lo primero es que mi nombre es Harold no Harry, lo segundo yo decido con quien hago amistad y lo tercero y ultimo es que no tienes ningún respeto ante los herederos de varias casas antiguas y nobles por lo que te voy a pedir con educación que dejes de molestar.

\- Cuidado con lo que dices Potter, la familia Malfoy es de las más prestigiosas del mundo mágico.

\- Parece que debe estudiar la historia del mundo mágico ingles joven Malfoy - dijo Adriano que estaba en un vagón cercano mirando como se desenvolvía Harold - la casa Malfoy es una casa advenediza de Francia y es solo a su alianza por matrimonio con la casa Black que tiene algo de poder.

\- ¿Quien demonios es usted?

\- Mi nombre es Adriano Peverell, me imagino que has escuchado de mi.

Draco aterrado retrocedió, ante el estaba un hombre del que su padre había advertido no cruzarse como enemigo, se recompuso brevemente y hablo a sus dos amigos.

\- Vayamos a buscar otro vagón.

Todo el que vio la escena se quedo mirando al profesor Peverell que se volvió a sentar. Antes de eso el hombre anuncio.

\- Estamos llegando a Hogwarts, vayan cambiando sus ropas.

Harold y sus amigos cerraron su vagón para reír a costa de Malfoy. Fue Susan Bones quien hablo.

\- Había oído que debido a su dinero Lucius Malfoy se creía que era el mejor del mundo y parece que esa arrogancia ha pasado a su hijo Draco.

\- Es idiota, Sirius puede anular el matrimonio de Narcissa con Lucius ahora que es el jefe de la casa Black, si fuera así la fortuna Malfoy decrecería en gran medida.

\- ¿Lo va a hacer?

\- De momento no, quiere ver como se desarrolla primero mi relación con Draco Malfoy, pero si me ataca o intenta algo contra uno de mis aliados Sirius intervendrá.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, tras cambiarse de ropas cada uno cogió su baúl y bajo del tren, Susan, Harold, Neville y Daphne se subieron a uno de los botes con los que los alumnos de primer año llegaban al colegio, la visión del castillo era impresionante, los alumnos fueron bajando de los botes cuando llegaron a la entrada, todos se fueron moviendo mientras Hagrid se encargaba de conducir a los primeros años.

\- Los primero años profesora McGonagall.

\- Gracias Hagrid, ya me encargo yo de todo - la mujer se dirigió a los alumnos – bienvenidos a Hogwarts, este castillo se convertirá en su segundo hogar, ahora en unos momentos se verá en cual de las cuatro casas quedareis. Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, cada casa tiene su historia y cada casa ha dado grandes magos. Mientras os encontréis en Hogwarts según vuestra actitud y desempeño se os darán o quitaran para vuestras casas, al final del año la casa ganadora recibirá la Copa de las Casas. La selección para ser sorteado en cada casa comenzara en unos momentos, esperen aquí.

La profesora salió de la habitación dejando a los alumnos algo nerviosos, muchos cuchicheaban sobre como sería la Ceremonia de Selección, Ron Weasley murmuraba sobre que sus hermanos le habían dicho que tenían que realizar una prueba muy dolorosa aunque la gente apenas le escuchaba ya que seguía molestando intentando encontrar a Harold, por otro lado Hermione Granger repasaba en voz baja varios hechizos que claramente había estudiado durante los últimos días. Durante ese rato en el que estuvieron solos se encontraron con los fantasmas de Hogwarts que saludaron con efusión a los nuevos alumnos. Justo en ese momento la voz de la profesora McGonagall les llamo la atención mientras se abrían las puertas.

\- En marcha, la Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar, formen una hilera y siganme.

Uno por uno y en fila entraron en el gran salón, Harold miro cada rincón del lugar, era extraño y hermoso a la vez, iluminados por miles de velas que flotaban encima de las mesas de cada casa y de la mesa del profesorado. Vieron como en un taburete la profesora McGonagall colocaba un sobrero de mago, un sombrero remendado, sucio y raído. Todos los alumnos de las mesas se callaron y fue para dar paso a dejar hablar al sombrero a través de una rasgadura que había aparecido, una boca ancha comenzó a cantar en ese momento.

 _Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_ _  
un sombrero más inteligente que yo.  
Puedes tener bombines negros,_ _  
sombreros altos y elegantes.  
Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
y puedo superar a todos.  
No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
Así que pruébame y te diré  
dónde debes estar.  
Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.  
Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.  
O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.  
O tal vez en Slytherin  
harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
para lograr sus fines.  
¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todos los alumnos de las mesas comenzaron a aplaudir al igual que la mesa de los profesores, desde su puesto Adriano se dio cuenta de como Dumbledore buscaba con la mirada a Harold, él mientras tanto lanzo una sonda mental al sombrero seleccionador. La selección de este año iba a ser magnífica y memorable. En ese momento la profesora McGonagall se adelanto con un gran rollo de pergamino.

\- Cuando yo os llame deben ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete - la mujer desenrollo el pergamino y dijo el primer nombre - ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Todos vieron como la muchacha se acerco y se puso el sombrero, este le tapo hasta los ojos y al momento grito.

\- ¡Hufflepuff!

La muchacha fue a sentarse a su mesa la cual empezó a aplaudir con fuerza.

\- ¡Bones, Susan!

\- ¡Hufflepuff!

La muchacha se unió a su amiga en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

\- ¡Boot, Terry!

\- ¡Ravenclaw!

El primer alumno en ser sorteado en Ravenclaw se dirigió a su mesa entre aplausos, Mandy Brocklehurst también fue sorteada en Ravenclaw, la siguiente persona fue Lavender Brown, era el momento del cambio, la muchacha había mostrado en el futuro ser una persona rencorosa y ambiciosa, lejos de lo que era ser un Gryffindor como en su otra vida.

\- ¡Slytherin!

La muchacha algo aturdida por la elección del sombrero se dirigió a la mesa que le habían designado entre los aplausos de su mesa. Millicent Bulstrode también fue enviada a Slytherin, el siguiente en ser llamado fue Vincent Crabble, el muchacho se acerco al sombrero pensando que sería enviado a Slytherin, pero estaba muy equivocado, en lo único que durante su otra vida se había destacado era por ser lo suficientemente valiente o estúpido según se mire en haber lanzado el fuego maldito que había acabado con su vida, por eso iría a la casa de los valientes.

\- ¡Gryffindor!

Cuando se quito el sombrero el joven tuvo que irse algo sorprendido a la casa de los leones, no era el único, mucha gente comenzó a murmurar hasta que McGonagall llamo al siguiente alumno. Tracey Davis fue enviada a Ravenclaw, Justin fue a Hufflepuff y Seamus a Gryffindor. Gregory Goyle fue llamado y fue enviado a Slytherin, Hermione Granger fue enviada a Gryffindor aunque el sombrero le decía que estaría mejor en Ravenclaw. La siguiente sorpresa tras varios alumnos fue cuando Draco Malfoy fue llamado, el muchacho se puso el sombrero pensando que al momento sería llamado a Slytherin, pero este tenía otros planes y hablo en su mente al joven.

\- Una mente interesante, un fuerte deseo de ir a Slytherin, pero veo otro rasgo que no es de esa casa.

\- Lo único que debes hacer es ponerme en Slytherin.

\- No lo creo, la lealtad a tu padre es mayor que tu ambición y astucia por lo que tu casa debe ser ¡Hufflepuff!

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador grito el nombre de la casa todo fue silencio por la sorpresa, el joven al momento increpo.

\- ¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡Soy un Slytherin!

\- Señor Malfoy - tuvo que intervenir Dumbledore a pesar de estar también algo sorprendido - vaya a la mesa que se le ha designado.

El muchacho no tuvo otra opción, refunfuñado miro a su padrino Severus Snape para ver si el hombre podía hacer algo, pero de momento no tuvo respuesta. Los alumnos siguieron siendo sorteados, la siguiente consternación fue cuando Pansy Parkinson fue seleccionada a Gryffindor, la muchacha también grito y se quejo pero le sirvió de poco. Los alumnos continuaron hasta llegar a Harold Potter, el muchacho se acerco al taburete ignorando el cuchicheo de la gente y la mirada de Dumbledore que no le gustaba que usaran el nombre real del muchacho. Harold se coloco el sombrero y al instante los pensamientos del joven fueron vistos por el sombrero.

\- Interesante mente señor Potter, muy difícil, usted valdría bien para cualquier casa ¿a cual cree que debe ir?

\- Te pido ir a Ravenclaw, no quiero ir a Gryffindor ya que entonces eso contentaría a Dumbledore, pero si voy a Slytherin el hombre estaría más alerta, creo que eso me deja Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

\- Un plan muy inteligente, por lo tanto mi decisión es ¡Ravenclaw!

El joven entonces se dirigió a la mesa que el sombrero le había seleccionado, no hacia falta decir que la gente estaba sorprendida de que el supuestamente valiente Harry Potter de los libros no fuera a Gryffindor, pero al joven no le importo y tomo asiento junto a Tracey. Ya quedaban pocos alumnos, cuando fue el turno de Ron Weasley el joven deseo con todas sus fuerzas ir a Ravenclaw pero el sombrero no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Es imposible para alguien como usted ir a esa casa, no tiene apenas inteligencia, no se ha molestado ni siquiera en estudiar previamente, eres un cobarde nada leal, solo destaca tu ambición por lo que tu destino es ¡Slytherin!

\- ¡No! ¡Yo no soy una asquerosa serpiente! ¡No pueden!

\- Señor Weasley tome asiento - se levanto Snape y hablo con un tono de voz severo - ya hablaremos de su comportamiento y su vocabulario.

El muchacho por miedo se sentó, pero lo hizo en una esquina de la mesa cerca de la mesa de profesores, el joven miraba con suplica a Dumbledore para que el hombre pudiera intervenir y ayudarle pero estaba claro que ahora mismo no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tras Blaise Zabini que fue sorteado a Ravenclaw la selección dio por terminada, la profesora McGonagall retiro el sombrero y enrollo de nuevo el pergamino. Dumbledore a pesar de su disgusto con la selección dio paso a los festejos del nuevo año, informo sobre algunas reglas a los nuevos alumnos y tras eso comenzó el banquete. Fue una fiesta alegre y tranquila, los alumnos que no estaban contentos con la casa en la que habían sido seleccionados no se relacionaban con la gente, solo esperaban que pudiera existir una solución.

Adriano estaba contento, su plan había salido a la perfección, sabia que durante años Dumbledore había manipulado al sombrero seleccionador para que algunos alumnos no fueran a la casa donde más potencial alcanzarían, otros habían sido colocados en casas donde habían ido sus padres para que las tradiciones se mantuvieran tal y como el director quería. Pero usando su poder se había

comunicado con el sombrero para que supiera como era la gente a la que iba a seleccionar, las reacciones de Parkinson, Malfoy y Weasley habían sido memorables, pero lo que más deseaba ver era las reacciones de Lucius Malfoy y Molly Weasley, estaba seguro que las dos personas intentarían lo que estuviera en su mano para que sus hijos fueran reasignados de casa, pero las reglas eran claras, para que se diera un cambio de casa solo había dos alternativas, la primera opción es que tenía que pasar al menos un año de curso y solicitar una nueva ordenación que sería la última opción, la otra alternativa era renunciar a cursar el curso y esperar un año para entrar, pero debido a que no era un motivo de alta prioridad el dinero del ingreso del año no sería reembolsado. Era algo que los Weasley por nada del mundo se podían permitir y que Lucius tampoco haría ya que su fortuna había disminuido en los últimos años con las nuevas medidas sacadas por Adriano Peverell, estaba seguro que el hombre solicitaría que su hijo fuera trasladado a otro colegio ya que tenía pensado haber mandado a Draco a Durmstrang, pero dudaba que Narcissa estuviera de acuerdo.

La cena termino y los alumnos fueron conducidos a sus salas comunes y a sus habitaciones, con los cambios en el castillo ahora había habitaciones individuales o dobles, las dobles se daban sobre todo en Gryffindor y Hufflepuff al ser las casas con tradicionalmente más alumnos, en los casos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin eran individuales aunque las mujeres las preferían dobles sobre todo por compañerismo, se escuchaban las preferencias de cada persona o grupo que quisiera tener habitación múltiple o individual. Era un sistema que no gustaba a Dumbledore ya que en habitaciones de más gente tenía a los alumnos controlados, pero los resultados no dejaron lugar a dudas, ahora los alumnos podían trabajar y estudiar en sus habitaciones, las salas comunes eran usadas sobre todo para reuniones, algún que otro juego de mesa y charlas informativas, si hacía mal tiempo los jugadores de quidditch usaban la sala común para planear estrategias y no tener que soportar las inclemencias meteorológicas.

Dumbledore tras las celebraciones regreso a sus aposentos visiblemente enfadado, de algún modo nada de lo que tenía pensado había salido bien. Miro al sombrero con enojo.

\- Esa selección que has hecho no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, vas a provocar grandes quejas de los padres.

\- Dumbledore, puede que seas el director, pero llevo seleccionando alumnos durante casi mil años, estoy más que convencido que mis decisiones son las correctas, el conocimiento de los fundadores esta en mi y he colocado a los alumnos según los fundamentos que los cuatro fundadores de esta institución pusieron en mi.

El director no dijo nada, tendría que escribir a Molly Weasley para que supiera lo que había pasado con su hijo, el problema no sería la mujer, Lucius Malfoy se convertiría en una molestia y no tenía tiempo para tonterías. Tenía que hacer algo con Harold Potter, el muchacho debía estar bajo su cuidado y no el de Adriano Peverell, para ser el mago más grande jamas visto en toda la historia no podía tener ningún impedimento y Adriano Peverell era un verdadero problema que con los años empeoraba y se entrometía en sus asuntos.

Adriano llego a su habitación tranquilo cuando vio en el suelo de la entrada una caja de bombones, el hombre suspiro, no era la primera vez, muchas alumnas se le habían insinuado desde que se había convertido en profesor, nunca había pasado la barrera pero algo esta vez iba a ser diferente, comprobó los bombones como cada vez que alguien le mandaba algo por si había algún hechizo o poción, esta vez claramente había una poderosa poción de amor y lujuria en los bombones.

\- Esa muchacha no aprende.

\- Eso parece Ariana, esta claro que voy a tener que hacer algo con la muchacha.

\- Sal fuera y hazla pasar, creo que he encontrado a la siguiente persona en mi aquelarre personal, me ocultare de momento.

Adriano sonrió ante las palabras de la mujer, pobre alumna no sabía lo que le esperaba, salió de sus aposentos y vio como se acercaba la alumna responsable de los bombones, la joven de séptimo año se acercaba como si nada estuviera pasando.

\- Señorita Tripp, me gustaría tener unas palabras con usted.

\- Claro profesor - dijo la joven Helena Tripp pensando que su plan había salido bien - espero que no haya ningún problema.

\- Hablemos dentro.

Entraron en el despacho del hombre, la muchacha tomo asiento deseosa de sentir toda la pasión de Lord Peverell, desde que había conocido al hombre siempre le había fascinado, pero poco a poco esa fascinación se fue convirtiendo en el deseo de poseer el cuerpo de aquel hombre, un hombre maduro, bien formado, ella que era nacida de muggles notaba que se trataba de alguien que hacía ejercicio físico con asiduidad al contrario que otros magos por lo que se veía muy atractivo tanto por su físico como por su madurez. Adriano haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de su alumna saco la caja de bombones.

\- Durante algún tiempo me ha enviado una caja de bombones o algún que otro regalo señorita Tripp, pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos al intentar suministrar una poción de lujuria a un profesor y un Lord, la pena sería ir de por vida a Azkaban.

La joven de estar extasiada había pasado a estar aterrada al haber sido descubierta.

\- Profesor le puedo asegurar que no se de que me habla.

\- Señorita Tripp, además de ser una horrible mentirosa debido a su tono de voz he comprobado su firma mágica, claramente es usted quien ha creado la poción que hay en estos bombones, pero si en verdad dice ser inocente estoy seguro que usted misma le dará el primer bocado a los dulces.

\- Esta bien, he sido yo - dijo la joven sabiendo que probar una poción destinada a otra persona le podría causar graves daños - ¿me va a entregar a las autoridades?

\- Es lo que debería, pero quizás exista otra alternativa, eso sí, no debes mencionar de ninguna manera lo que va a pasar esta noche aquí.

\- ¿Que debo hacer? le prometo que no le defraudare.

\- No basta con una promesa, quiero un juramento mágico, un juramento de que usted no va a contar nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche, no hablara de las pociones, de los bombones, ni de lo que sucederá a partir en adelante, tengo su vida en mis manos por lo que ha hecho, por lo tanto como deuda de vida quiero que jure fidelidad a la persona que va a aparecer ahora.

Ariana entonces salió desde un rincón donde había estado escuchando toda la conversación, la joven Tripp estaba aterrada y extrañada ante la presencia de la profesora Brander.

\- ¿Que desea de mi?

\- Di las siguientes palabras que te haré decir.

\- Si profesora.

Ariana entrego un pergamino que a la muchacha que se tuvo que aprender mientras su profesora dibujaba varias runas en el suelo a su alrededor, cuando termino Ariana se dirigió a Helena.

\- Comienza.

\- Yo Helena Tripp, juro fidelidad a mi nueva señora Ariana Grindelwald, cumpliré todas las ordenes que ella o su señor dicten sobre mi, hago este juramento atando mi magia, mi vida y mi alma a la suma sacerdotisa Ariana Grindelwald.

Una poderosa luz ilumino a la muchacha verificando la realización del ritual, Adriano no le gustaba usar aquel método en verdad, pero para salvar la vida de la muchacha era necesario si no quería que no solo ella, sino su familia fueran castigadas por un crimen contra una familia antigua y noble.

\- Bien Helena, a partir de ahora seguirás teniendo tu vida normal a la luz de todo el mundo - hablo Ariana con calma - pero cuando estés sola conmigo o con Adriano para ti seré señora Ariana, no puedes hablar, mencionar o informar de alguna manera lo que se de en nuestras reuniones, tampoco deberás informar sobre el ritual que aquí ha tenido lugar.

\- Si señora Ariana.

\- Pues ahora desnúdate completamente.

La joven así lo hizo y tras eso fue conducida a la habitación de Adriano, allí vio como sus dos profesores con un movimiento de mano se desnudaban mágicamente, el cuerpo de Adriano era tal y como había soñado muchas veces, pero cuando vio el miembro viril de su profesor se aterro, grande, grueso, una dotación de un tamaño que nunca había visto en un hombre. Mientras tanto el cuerpo de Ariana era también hermoso, poco vello en su entrepierna dejaban ver un clítoris rosado, unos pechos no muy grandes pero firmes y por último una cabellera larga que llegaba hasta sus hombros.

\- Es hora de que demuestres de lo que eres capaz, muestra que talento tienes usando la boca tanto con el pene de Adriano como con mi entrepierna.

Poniéndose de rodillas y con delicadeza comenzó a pasar su lengua por el miembro de su profesor, dios nunca había tenido un pene tan grande cerca, fueron varios intentos para poder meterse un cuarto del pene de aquel hombre, parecía tener ya la boca llena. Ariana y Adriano mientras se besaban con pasión, empujaban de vez en cuando la cabeza de la muchacha para que cada vez fuera entrando más en su boca, notaron como le costaba e incluso a veces parecía atragantarse. Se decidieron a usar otro método.

\- Túmbate en la cama abriéndote de piernas Helena.

\- Si señora.

La joven así lo hizo, de pronto noto como Ariana suavemente pasaba los dedos por sus labios genitales, las caricias hicieron que poco a poco Helena se fuera relajando de tal manera que la siguiente vez que se introdujo el pene de su profesor fue capaz de llegar más lejos. Los dedos de Ariana preparaban el clítoris de su nueva alumna para la penetración que iba a pasar, pero la mujer sabía que no sería suficiente con los dedos, noto el estremecimiento de la muchacha cuando fue con calma su lengua la que masturbo su zona intima, con lentitud y pasión la adolescente se fue sintiendo cada vez más extasiada, era capaz incluso de disfrutar tanto que estuvo a punto de tener el pene al completo en su boca.

Adriano entonces se levanto y colocando su pene a la altura del clítoris de su alumna comenzó a penetrar con suavidad, se notaba que no era virgen, pero el grosor lo sentía, los gestos de su rostro denotaban que cada centímetro que entraba le producía un fuerte dolor. Ariana entonces decidió masajear los pechos de su alumna mientras la besaba con pasión para que se relajara incluso a ella la primera vez le había dolido ese pene tan grande, como no iba a sufrir la muchacha. Helena estaba en la gloria, no era lo que había querido al cien por cien, pero era incluso mejor de lo que había esperado, no solo estaba follando con el profesor de sus fantasías, también estaba teniendo su primera experiencia con una mujer. Al cabo de unos minutos Ariana se retiro, Helena comprendió al momento el motivo, Adriano comenzó a penetrar cada vez más rápido y fuerte su vagina, la joven chillaba llena de pasión y dolor, era mayor el dolor ciertamente, pero al hombre no le importo, iba a meter su pene entero en aquella muchacha que le había provocado. Helena no se podía creer como tras media hora el pene de su profesor estaba complemente dentro, sentía claramente los testículos de su maestro chocando con su clítoris.

\- Bien hecho Helena, pero aun no eres digna de que termine dentro de ti, ahora quiero que veas como lo hace tu maestra, debes aprender.

Helena asintió entre jadeos y noto como el duro miembro del hombre salía, un pequeño hilo de sangre también broto de sus partes pero no le dio importancia a leve dolor que le habían dejado, se centro en vez como su profesora masturbaba oralmente al hombre sin problemas, como ese miembro inmenso desaparecía completamente en la boca de la mujer. Helena entonces decidió actuar por su cuenta para contentar a los profesores, su boca se puso en la entrepierna de la profesora que al notarlo coloco su mano en su cabeza como aceptación por lo que estaba haciendo. Tras un rato Ariana se coloco para recibir en su vagina el pene del hombre, Helena se quedo sorprendida cuando su profesor embistió con fiereza y pasión, a pesar de la brutalidad su profesora acepto el miembro y con furia beso al hombre, era impresionante la fuerza con la que ambos se empleaban, Helena estaba ensimismada viendo aquello pero a la vez aterrada pensando en lo que hubiera pasado si las pociones hubieran tenido efecto, su profesor en vez de suave como había sido al principio la hubiera destrozado. La vagina, el culo, la boca, cada agujero de su profesora era penetrado con pasión, tras varios minutos en cada agujero termino de eyacular en el interior de la vagina de la mujer. Para sorpresa de Helena la mujer se levanto como si para ella fuera normal tener sexo con aquel hombre, como si fuera común para ellos follar así, vio como se acercaba a ella.

\- Espero que hayas disfrutado Helena, a partir de ahora las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles, te educare todos los fines de semana.

\- ¿Aquí donde el profesor Peverell?

\- Según, Adriano conectara tu habitación con mis aposentos y con los suyos, dependiendo de lo que nos apetezca tendrás que venir a una habitación u otra.

\- Así lo haré señora.

\- Te enseñare, te educare y si es necesario para que cumplas ordenes correctamente te maltratare, a partir de hoy eres mía, perteneces a mi aquelarre al igual que yo pertenezco al de Adriano, no temas por tu vida social y estudios ya que podrás seguir haciendo vida normal.

\- Si señora Ariana.

\- Debes saber que nadie podrá leerte la mente sobre los sucesos que han tenido lugar ni de lo que harás como mi esclava, también debido a la poderosa magia de Adriano serás inmune a Veritaserum para sonsacarte la verdad, estas unida mentalmente a mi como yo lo estoy a Adriano.

\- He comprendido ¿puedo regresar a mi habitación?

Ariana se acerco a la joven y con un beso en los labios que duro varios segundos se despidió, en la chimenea del cuarto se formo un pasaje por el que ya se veía su habitación. Con una reverencia se despidió de ambos profesores que quedaron solos contentos con el resultado.

Mientras se daba el comienzo de Hogwarts una figura llegaba a Inglaterra, ese hombre era Quirinus Quirrell, pero no era el quien preocupaba, en su cuerpo para alimentar a su amo y poseyéndolo se encontraba el mago tenebroso conocido como Lord Voldemort.

\- Hemos llegado maestro.

\- Es la hora de comenzar nuestro plan, debemos encontrar la forma de acercarnos a Nicolás Flamel y descubrir sobre la piedra filosofal para poder recuperar mi cuerpo.

\- Lo haremos maestro, se lo puedo asegurar.

\- No me falles o desearas no haberte encontrado nunca conmigo en Albania Quirrell.

\- Serviré al señor tenebroso hasta la muerte su fuera necesario, solo con mi defunción podría expiar mis pecados si no os soy digno.

Lord Voldemort estaba contento con las palabras del hombre, ahora sabía sobre la presencia de un miembro de la casa Peverell de nuevo en Inglaterra, no le importaba, cuando acabara con ese mocoso de Harry Potter nadie le podría hacer frente y purgaría el mundo mágico de mestizos y sangre sucias. El que se creía aun heredero de Slytherin regresaba con todo su poder para acabar lo que hacía diez años un simple bebe le había interrumpido, detendría al único que según la profecía podía acabar con su reinado, luego ni Albus Dumbledore ni ese advenedizo de apellido Peverell lo podrían detener.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de esta trepidante historia. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura como yo he disfrutado escribiendo. A todos los que me habéis dejado algún comentario quiero daros las gracias, se escribe mejor sabiendo que hay gente que esta esperando tus historias. El capítulo 3 intentare tenerlo para la primera semana del 2017, pero quien sabe, este no estaba destinado a salir hasta el nuevo año. Deseo feliz navidad, prospero año nuevo y felicidad a todas las personas.**


	3. LAS PRIMERAS SEMANAS

**Lo primero de todo es desear a todos aquellos que me leen un feliz año 2017. Estoy muy contento por ver que sigo teniendo vuestra aprobación. En los reviews de shineevero y de DnK**

 **me habéis preguntado y comentado por Remus y por Tonks, aquí en este capítulo los tendréis por primera vez, espero que sea de vuestro agrado y vuestra aprobación. Nos vemos al final del capítulo donde comentare un par de asuntos.**

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **LAS PRIMERAS SEMANAS**

No era normal que en el primer día del año tras la selección unos padres tuvieran que ir al colegio de Hogwarts, pero ese año sería diferente. En la sala de profesores se encontraban los señores Malfoy y los señores Weasley, allí estaban los jefes de casa de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, solo faltaban los dos alumnos y Adriano que como heredero de los fundadores también estaría en la reunión, al cabo de unos minutos entraron los dos alumnos seguidos por el director y el profesor de DCAO. Fue Dumbledore quien decidió iniciar la conversación.

\- Tengo entendido que no están de acuerdo con la casa en la que han quedado sus hijos, espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

\- ¡No quiero ningún acuerdo! - grito Molly Weasley - ¡quiero a mi hijo en Gryffindor!

\- Señora Weasley - intervino Adriano - compórtese o no me quedara más remedio que expulsarla inmediatamente de este colegio.

La mujer iba a discrepar cuando una mirada de Dumbledore la detuvo, el hombre no quería que la señora Weasley dijera algo que alejara las posibilidades de acercarse al hombre para poder estar cerca del joven Potter.

\- Lo que deben entender - siguió hablando Adriano - son las posibilidades que hay.

\- ¿Cuales serían Lord Peverell?

\- Permitan que me explique señora Malfoy, luego podrán hacer las preguntar pertinentes ¿entendido?

Los progenitores de ambos alumnos afirmaron, sería mejor no enfadar al hombre que con un chasquido de dedos podría arruinarlos, Narcissa aunque firme y sería por dentro se divertía ante la situación que el sumo sacerdote del aquelarre al que ahora pertenecía ponía solo con su presencia a las personas en su sitio.

\- La primera opción es retirar a sus hijos del curso y hacer que entren el año que viene de nuevo en primero, pero deben saber que dado que no hay motivos de fuerza mayor tal y como están estipulados en las reglas del colegio el dinero de la matricula no les será devuelto ya que la retirada del alumno solo es por deseo de un gustar la selección y no por los estatutos del colegio.

Era una opción que no agradaba a ninguna de las familias, el gasto financiero era grande sobre todo para una familia como los Weasley que no eran adinerados.

\- Creo que esa opción no nos favorece a nadie Lord Peverell - hablo Lucius con un tono de odio en su voz ante el hombre - cual sería la siguiente opción.

\- Cada alumno cuando pasan los cursos pueden optar voluntariamente a una nueva selección, el sombrero seleccionador valora entonces si durante ese tiempo ha habido algún cambio significativo en la mentalidad del alumno y en su forma de ser, si es así puede darse que el sombrero decida una nueva casa.

\- ¿Alguna otra opción?

\- Hay una tercera opción, al igual que la segunda esta opción requiere que el alumno pase cierto tiempo en la casa que se le ha designado, pero tiene unas especificaciones.

\- ¿De que se trataría?

\- Como bien saben esta la opción de un intercambio de escuela con otro colegio, para darse un intercambio se ponen unas directrices y si el alumno las consigue puede optar a un intercambio o un traslado en el caso de que el otro colegio no disponga de alumno para trasladar, cada trimestre se comprueba si el alumno es digno del traslado mediante las notas que ha tenido a lo largo del trimestre o de los trimestres si decide ir más tarde, esas son las tres opciones que tienen sus hijos.

\- Yo tengo claro - hablo el señor Weasley - que la primera opción es inviable para nosotros, sintiéndolo mucho Ron tendrás que quedar en la casa Slytherin durante unos meses si pides traslado o hasta que intentes la próxima selección.

Ron no dijo nada, se notaba la seriedad de su padre, ni su madre decía nada ante las palabras serías de Arthur Weasley. Lucius se dirigió a su hijo con seriedad.

\- Por algún motivo el sombrero seleccionador te ha escogido en Hufflepuff, demuestra que esta equivocado en los próximos meses para que se pueda solicitar el traslado a Durmstrang o pedir una nueva selección.

\- Señores Malfoy - intervino Adriano - ustedes y su hijo se pueden retirar, señor Malfoy a aquellos de sus conocidos que me imagino, también están descontentos con la selección, estoy seguro de que les hablara de las tres opciones.

El hombre no dijo nada, no tenía la intención de provocar al hombre, pero estaba claro que sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer tras la reunión, debían acabar con Lord Peverell usando cualquier método que fuera necesario y tenía en su mansión el objeto correcto. Narcissa por el camino se encontró con Ariana y al ser las dos del aquelarre de Adriano se dio cuenta de que la profesora de transformaciones ya tenía a una persona en su propio culto. Mientras en la sala de profesores, además de los docentes se quedaban los señores Weasley junto con su hijo, fue Snape quien decidió intervenir.

\- Les pedimos que se queden para informarles de que Ronald Weasley ha demostrado una falta de educación y modales que deben saber sus padres.

\- ¿De que esta hablando?

\- Señor Weasley, en la noche que su hijo ya ha estado en Hogwarts varios alumnos se han quejado por su falta de comportamiento al comer, mastica y habla con la boca llena, escupiendo comida y desperdiciando alimentos en el proceso, también aunque se le ha pedido que estuviera presentable para esta reunión verán que su ropa aun tiene restos de alimentos, que no esta adecuadamente aseado y su olor corporal es molesto para las personas y por último no hace nada más que insultar e increpar a la gente con la que se cruza.

Arthur Weasley estaba muy avergonzado de su hijo y de si mismo, era algo que sabía que podía pasar al ver como Molly lo mimaba a su sexto hijo, pero se hubiera esperado que al entrar en Hogwarts el comportamiento del muchacho cambiara, ahora se arrepentía de no haber intervenido.

\- Puede que debido a su falta de educación y modales - siguió hablando Severus - consiga salir de la mesa de Slytherin, eso es debido a la activación de la mesa de los cerdos, una mesa especial que se lleva sin usar casi dos siglos, esta mesa no solo aísla a la persona, también otorga cantidades de comida determinada haciendo que el alumno solo pueda comer lo que aparezca en la mesa, de esa manera se espera que aprenda modales y comprenda el significado del valor de la comida y que no se debe desperdiciar.

\- Quiero hablar con mi mujer y mi hijo en privado si es posible.

\- No hay problema señor Weasley, pero una última cosa antes de todo, este documento detalla el valor de la comida que ha desperdiciado su hijo en una noche de cena, espero que lo haga cambiar.

Dumbledore miraba aquello sin poder hacer nada, estaba furioso, no solo el joven Weasley no se había acercado a Potter, sino que también su forma de ser le podría incluso alejar. Nada estaba saliendo bien y todo había comenzado desde la llegada de Adriano Peverell, el mundo estaba cambiando y mejorando sin su ayuda, la gente era más sociable entre ellos, los criminales eran condenados duramente sin oportunidad de segundas oportunidades y por último Harry Potter, el arma que necesitaba para derrotar a Lord Voldemort se escapa de sus manos. Mientras Arthur en una sala privada miraba a su hijo y a su mujer.

\- Esto es todo culpa tuya Molly, siempre he visto como tratabas a Ron, como a pesar de que hacía cosas mal le defendías, pero se acabo, no voy a pagar por un hijo que no aprecia lo que le ofrecen, en una noche ha gastado el mismo dinero que yo me gasto en comida en una semana.

\- Es un niño, tiene que crecer, además debemos evitar que nuestro querido hijo este en esa casa infestada de futuros magos oscuros.

\- Eres estúpida Molly, acaso no recuerdas que Peter Pettigrew el hombre responsable de la muerte de los Potter era un Gryffindor, crees que la casa designa como va a ser una persona, son las elecciones de la gente lo que determinan su futuro.

\- Dumbledore siempre ha defendido a los Gryffindor sobre los Slytherin, puede ser que algunos miembros sean buenos, pero el director no puede equivocarse.

\- Que yo sepa Dumbledore es humano al igual que la gente de esta sala, los humanos cometemos errores sin depender de la edad que tengamos y Dumbledore claramente también los ha cometido, como jefe del Wizengamot debería haberse acordado de dar un juicio a Sirius Black, de respetar el testamento de los Potter, es la persona de la que ahora mismo menos podemos fijarnos.

Para Molly aquellas palabras eran como una herejía, el director era una persona de gran bondad, líder de la luz, pero no quería hacer un espectáculo en el castillo, sabía que dentro de poco el director recuperaría el poder que había perdido.

\- Voy a ir a hablar con el profesor Snape sobre el castigo de nuestro hijo, espero que mientras tanto no te atrevas a decir que sus acciones son las correctas, nuestro hijo debe cambiar para no ser el primer Weasley en estar en la mesa de los cerdos o peor ser expulsado de Hogwarts, dado que Charlie esta aquí como profesor voy a hablar con él para que te vigile.

Arthur salió dejando asustado a su hijo, el muchacho nunca había visto a su padre tan enfadado, normalmente era su madre quien se enfadaba pero luego siempre le perdonaba. El problema era que su hermano Charlie no lo dejaría en paz y tendría más dificultades.

\- No te preocupes Ron, de momento haz caso a lo que te dicen, estoy segura de que Dumbledore se ocupara.

\- Esta bien mama.

\- Una cosa ¿te has podido acercar a Harry Potter?

\- En el tren no lo encontré, en realidad si, pero no lo reconocí ya que no tenía el aspecto que tu me dijiste.

\- No pasa nada, estoy segura de que podrás hacer que te seleccionen en Gryffindor para de esa manera estar con él.

\- Pero es que no esta en Gryffindor, esta en Ravenclaw.

\- Entonces vigila al muchacho de momento, debes intentar acercarte a él, necesitamos que nuestra familia este congraciada con él para que tu hermana lo tenga más fácil para casarse con el vástago Potter y de esa manera tener acceso a su fortuna.

\- ¿Algo mas mama?

\- Nada más, hablare con Dumbledore en cuanto pueda para hacerte saber si hay algún otro asunto.

El joven asintió y se fue a su habitación a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, mientras Molly Weasley maldecía de como su hijo había empezado el colegio, tendría que hablar con Dumbledore para comprender que estaba pasando, por suerte su marido se iría a trabajar y tendría tiempo de sobra para hablar con el director. La mujer llego al despacho del director de Hogwarts, allí el hombre la estaba esperando.

\- Molly pasa, toma asiento.

\- ¿Que ha pasado Albus? Ron me dice que no ha podido reconocer a Harry Potter.

\- No te pude avisar, nuestros planes de que el joven Potter fuera manipulable e influenciable se han desviado bastante, me he enterado que el muchacho no ha sido maltratado y odiado como pretendía, al contrario, es un joven integro, con la cabeza bien puesta, pero lo peor de todo es que Peverell tiene la custodia del muchacho, la familia se ha ido del país por el trabajo de Vernon Dursley y la idiota de Petunia firmo los papeles para entregar el cuidado a Adriano Peverell que seguramente le haya estado enseñando para que sea consciente de su herencia.

\- ¿Que debemos hacer?

\- Haré que Ronald se acerque al muchacho para que se congracie con él, debemos enseñar a Potter que nosotros somos la mejor opción para él.

La señora Weasley entonces uso la chimenea para ir a su casa y recoger a su hija de la casa de los Lovegood, no quería que su pequeña pasara mucho tiempo con esa familia, no por la hija o el padre, sino por Selene Lovegood, era una mujer practicante de las antiguas artes y tradiciones mágicas que Dumbledore había prohibido, si el hombre lo había echo así tendría alguna razón, aunque ahora algunas de esas tradiciones hubiesen vuelto ella haría lo que el director dijera.

Los alumnos comenzaron sus clases ignorantes a la reunión con los padres de dos de los alumnos, algunos alumnos de sangre pura no querían ir a introducción al mundo muggle, pero una clara advertencia de sus profesores les hicieron reconsiderarlo. Para Harold tocaba ir a la clase de introducción al mundo mágico, era cierto que sabía ya sobre esa clase, pero debía hacer creer a la gente que estaba recién introducido al mundo mágico gracias a Adriano al haber tomado su tutela. En una de sus primeras clases ya con el resto de alumnos tomo asiento junto a Susan nada más entrar al aula, lo hizo a tiempo de evitar que Ron lo intentara. Mientras sacaba su grimorio y sus libros podía notar las miradas de varios de sus compañeros, algunos por quien era y otros debido al grimorio que tenía en sus manos. Hermione Granger tenía pensado acercarse a Harold para saber porque no estaba usando varita cuando entro la profesora.

\- Buenos días alumnos, soy Ariana Brander, seré vuestra profesora de transformaciones desde el primer año al cuarto año, debéis entender que esta materia es una de las más difíciles y complejas del mundo mágico, un error puede salir muy caro por lo que espero total atención y concentración en mi clase.

Los alumnos miraron a su profesora, estaba claro por sus palabras que no era alguien con quien tontear o cometer algún error. La mujer decidió comenzar con que los alumnos tomaran una gran cantidad de apuntes y anotaciones, tras eso les dio el que sería su primer ejercicio de transformaciones practicas, convertir una cerilla en una aguja, tras enseñar las palabras mágicas y el movimiento de varita los alumnos se pusieron a practicar. Para Harold sería algo más difícil, debía concentrar su magia y decir las palabras, necesitaba una gran cantidad de magia al no tener que realizar un movimiento de varita. Tras varios intentos fue Harold quien consiguió la transformación completa al quinto intento, al ser el primer alumno en conseguirlo la profesora lo enseño al resto de alumnos.

\- Bien hecho señor Potter, veinte puntos para Ravenclaw, quiero que ahora descanse, al usar un grimorio debe usar más magia por lo que su núcleo mágico tiene que recuperarse.

\- ¿Que puedo hacer entonces?

\- Quiero que te dediques a leer las notas para realizar el ejercicio contrario, pero solo leer.

\- Si profesora.

Los alumnos continuaron intentando convertir su cerilla, al final de la clase Daphne, Neville, Susan, Blaise Y Hermione consiguieron convertir una parte de su cerilla pero no al completo, la profesora dio a cada alumno cinco puntos por haber estado tan cerca. La única que no estaba contenta con el resultado era Hermione, ella siempre había sido la primera de su clase y Harry Potter le estaba ganando, tendría que trabajar más. Se acerco al muchacho mientras se dirigían a la siguiente clase.

\- Hola Harry ¿Como lo has hecho?

\- Lo primero que debes saber es que mi nombre es Harold, el termino Harry es un diminutivo que solo se usa en términos afectivos por mis seres queridos y yo apenas te conozco.

\- Pero los libros dicen que tu nombre es Harry.

\- Unos libros que son ilegales, unos libros que han sido retirados o cambiados, esos son los libros que tu lees.

\- No es justo, encima usas un método para usar magia que no debería ser legal.

\- En que se basa para decir eso señorita Granger - esas palabras provinieron de Adriano Peverell que estaba despejando su primera clase del día para que los alumnos de primero tuvieran su clase de DCAO con el profesor que se encargaba de los alumnos de los primeros años - que el señor Potter no use una varita no quiere decir que no sea ilegal, cada mago debe buscar el método que mejor le conviene.

\- ¿Y por qué el señor Ollivander no nos lo dijo?

\- Es muy simple, ¿usted le pregunto al fabricante sobre algún otro método de lanzar magia?

\- No profesor.

\- ¿La profesora o profesor que le acompaño vio que usted necesitara otro sistema?

\- No profesor.

\- Pues ahí lo tiene, si ni Ollivander ni el miembro del profesorado vieron necesario que usara otro medio de lanzar magia es que usted necesita varita, ahora a clase.

Hermione Granger no dijo nada más, por algún motivo aquel hombre no le gustaba, pero tenía entendido que era alguien muy poderoso dentro del mundo mágico por lo que no replico. Entro a su siguiente clase esperando ser la mejor como debía ser.

Las clases continuaron tranquilas, Harold fue uno de los mejores alumnos de su año, el junto a sus amigos formaron un pequeño grupo de estudio donde compartían ideas y se ayudaban unos a otros. Ron intento entrar en el grupo pero fue rechazado rápidamente ya que lo único que hacia era intentar hablar con Harold, pero siempre llamándolo Harry y siendo grosero con los otros compañeros. Una vez en los pasillos se puso tan pesado que Harold perdió la compostura.

\- Calla de una vez Weasley, estoy cansado de que no dejes de seguirme.

\- Vamos Harry, te puedo asegurar que podemos llegar a ser los mejores amigos, cuando me cambien de casa no tendrás que estar cerca de esos Slytherin.

\- Ronald - el muchacho palideció al escuchar la voz de su hermano Charlie Weasley, profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas una de las optativas a partir del tercer año - continua con ese comportamiento y tu estancia en Hogwarts va a ser más que corta.

\- Pero Charlie - no pudo terminar ya que su hermano mayor lo volvió a interrumpir.

\- Ahora soy para ti profesor Weasley, puede que seamos hermanos, pero la educación y el respeto no debe faltar.

Ron estaba furioso al ver que sus planes para acercarse a Harry Potter no servían, le daba igual que dijera que su nombre era Harold, tanto su madre como Dumbledore le dijeron que lo llamara Harry y lo seguiría llamando así.

Por otro lado Hermione Granger estaba frustrada al no haber podido entrar ella en el grupo de estudio, claro que tenía los conocimientos y el potencial, pero tras una reunión en la que no aceptaba que los libros se interpretaran de distinta manera a la suya lo dejo, ella tenía que escribir las cosas tal y como venían en los libros y los demás resumían sus trabajos, a pesar de todo obtenía peores notas y eso le enfadaba.

Al cabo de varias semanas de clases los profesores, jefes de casa y el director se reunieron para hablar sobre el inicio del curso, era lo normal para comprobar el desempeño de alumnos y profesores en el inicio del curso. Fue Dumbledore quien inició la conversación.

\- Bienvenidos a esta primera reunión de este año escolar, como siempre empezaremos por los primeros años, profesora McGonagall.

\- Debo decir que estoy orgullosa de varios de mis alumnos, Neville Longbottom es el primero de los Gryffindor junto a la señorita Hermione Granger.

\- Mis mejores primeros años son Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott - hablo la profesora Sprout, jefa de Hufflepuff - las dos son trabajadores e inteligentes.

\- Yo tengo que decir que debo dar las gracias por tener al señor Potter en mi casa - dijo el profesor Flitwick hablando de sus Ravenclaw - junto a Tracey Davis son los mejores de su año.

\- Daphne Greengrass y Theodore Nott son mis mejores alumnos de primer año - termino el profesor Snape con los alumnos de primer año - inteligentes, disciplinados y buenos estudiantes.

\- ¿Como están llevando los sangre pura nuevos los cambios en las materias? - el profesor Peverell pregunto - ¿alguno esta dando problemas?

\- El señor Malfoy los dio al principio, pero cuando Severus, como es su padrino, decidió hablar con él parece que se ha calmado.

\- Es cierto lo que dice Pomona - dijo el profesor de pociones ante las palabras de la jefa de Hufflepuff - el junto con un grupo de alumnos intentaron sabotear las clases, pero tras una perdida de puntos y varios castigos se han calmado.

La reunión termino cuando se dieron los informes de los alumnos de séptimo año y su desempeño, antes de salir Dumbledore pidió a Flitwick si podría reunirse con el señor Potter en su despacho.

\- ¿Se trata de algún asunto escolar director? - pregunto Adriano acercándose que había estado atento a la conversación - sabe que el señor Potter no esta interesado en reunirse con usted debido a su sellado del testamento y el daño causado.

\- Lo se, por eso quiero reunirme con él, para poder explicarme.

\- Le voy a preguntar, pero debe tener en cuenta que la reunión se celebrara estando yo allí o el profesor Flitwick.

\- Entendido.

Dumbledore maldijo al hombre, debido a sus interferencias no conseguía acercarse lo suficiente al joven Potter para de esa manera lanzar sobre él los hechizos necesarios para controlarlo, no necesitaba a un Harry Potter como primero de la clase, sino a un alumno mediocre con potencial mágico necesario para drenar su núcleo lentamente y de esa manera cuando derrotara a Lord Voldemort fuera más fácil acabar con el muchacho. Al rato Adriano le informo que el señor Potter de momento no estaba interesado en hablar con él, había causado un daño muy grande y la confianza sería difícil de recuperar. Esa conversación tuvo lugar junto a varios alumnos incluyendo a Hermione Granger, la muchacha no podía creer que Harry rechazara hablar con un hombre como Dumbledore, sería una gran oportunidad, estuvo increpándolo varias veces por pasar esa oportunidad, pero cuando varios profesores le castigaron y perdió puntos para Gryffindor dejo de molestar. De todos modos aquel comportamiento no paso inadvertido para Dumbledore que hizo llamar a la muchacha a su despacho, algo que la muchacha accedió encantada. Cuando Hermione Granger llego al despacho se quedo asombrada ante la cantidad de objetos y libros raros.

\- Bienvenida señorita Granger, gracias por venir.

\- Para mi es un honor director, conocer en persona a un mago de su calibre es maravilloso.

\- Estoy seguro que quiere saber el motivo por el que la he llamado y es que necesito su ayuda en unos asuntos.

\- ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

\- Se que has intentado entrar en el grupo de estudio formado por Harry Potter y algunos de sus amigos.

\- Si profesor, pero me expulsaron.

\- Quiero que intentes crear tu propio grupo para ayudar a varios alumnos a tener mejores notas, entre ellos Ron Weasley, necesito que lo hagas para que si tu grupo mejora más que el de Harry se vea que tu método es mejor y de esa manera puedas ser tu la líder de los dos grupos.

\- Será para mi un honor director.

\- Eres una muchacha lista, inteligente, con gran potencial, pero el problema es que necesitas apoyos y algunos herederos de sangre pura a tu lado pueden ser muy valiosos.

\- Lo he comprendido director Dumbledore.

\- Además, si os reunís en la biblioteca a la vez que el grupo de Potter quiero que me informes de lo que aprende el otro grupo para poder intervenir por si es peligroso.

\- Todo claro.

Le dio varias indicaciones de las personas con las que podría reunirse, por lo que sabía el grupo de Potter se reunían casi todas las tardes y estaba compuesto no solo por alumnos de primer año, sino también algunos de tercer año como eran los gemelos Weasley, le gustaba que por fin alguien de la familia Weasley estuviera cerca del muchacho, pero los gemelos eran demasiado independientes y necesitaba de alguien que le fuera fiel.

Por otro lado Remus Lupin había regresado a Inglaterra tras estar varios años fuera del país, por su condición de hombre lobo le era muy difícil poder trabajar en su propio país por lo que a duras penas y con penurias debido a su falta de dinero había viajado para poder el titulo de maestro de DCAO. Pero ahora regresaba tras haber recibido la noticia de que Sirius Black, el que creía responsable de la muerte de los Potter en verdad era inocente, tenía que verlo por si mismo, tenía que ver al amigo que había abandonado, ver al hijo de sus amigos al que según Dumbledore estaría bien cuidado, pedirle al hombre que había sido su mentor para que le diera trabajo, que le había ayudado a ser alumno de Hogwarts. Llego a Grimmauld Place la casa de Sirius, no sabía si estaría allí, pero era el único lugar donde podría comprobar si su amigo estaría allí. Se acerco y toco al timbre de la casa familiar de los Black.

Sirius se encontraba en la casa donde se había criado, desde que era un hombre libre su única preocupación aparte de estudiar para ser Lord Black era que los años de abandono de la mansión familiar fueran remediados. Al principio cuando entro se dio cuenta de que la suciedad y el polvo abundaban, a pesar de que Kreacher, el elfo domestico de la familia Black, se encargaba de limpiar la soledad y la vejez le hicieron algo loco, solo estaba él con el cuadro de su difunta madre que lo único que hacía era despotricar sobre la caída de la casa Black. Para su madre la importancia de la sangre pura era de gran importancia por lo que cuando se había juntado como amigo con James Potter y había acabado en Gryffindor tuvo que sufrir un infierno. Le dio gran gusto cuando al regresar su madre vio el anillo que lo acreditaba como jefe de la casa Black y se puso a insultar a su vástago, incluso Kreacher al principio no quería a Sirius allí, pero por la magia de la familia no le quedaba más remedio que obedecer. Al ver como estaba la casa lo primero que hizo Sirius fue contactar con Gringotts para limpiar la casa de objetos oscuros y peligrosos, fue una gran sorpresa cuando encontró un medallón con el escudo de Slytherin repleto de magia oscura que resulto ser un horrocrux, gracias a que fue destruido por los duendes el comportamiento de Kreacher cambio. El elfo antes resentido, estaba contento por la destrucción del objeto que su amo Regulus le había encomendado, de esa manera Sirius se entero de que al final su hermano murió luchando por detener a Lord Voldemort. A partir de ese momento Kreacher con ayuda de otros elfos que Sirius llamo ayudaron a limpiar por completo la casa, era cierto que de vez en cuando se encontraban sorpresas oscuras pero poco a poco iba siendo un lugar habitable. Aquel día se encontraba leyendo el periódico cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, como estaba en la sala de estar salió el mismo a abrir para ver quien era, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver allí de pie a su antiguo compañero Lupin, entraron en la sala y fue Sirius quien comenzó a hablar.

\- Vaya quien aparece, ha pasado mucho tiempo Lupin.

\- Sirius yo no se que decir, cuando leí la prensa no me podía creer lo que estaba viendo y quería saberlo con mis propios ojos.

\- Ahora te lo crees, ahora te crees que era inocente, tras diez años por fin te acercas, cuando si hubieras hablado yo no hubiera pasado esos años en la cárcel.

\- No se de que estas hablando, yo no sabía del cambio de guardián.

\- Pero sabías sobre que yo era el padrino mágico de Harold, fuiste testigo del ritual, por lo tanto sabías que yo no podría causar ningún daño al muchacho ni a sus padres.

\- Las pruebas estaban todas en tu contra, hasta Dumbledore lo admitió.

\- Claro, el gran Dumbledore, el hombre que sello el testamento de James y Lily, el testamento donde se declaraba del cambio de guardián, que incumplió la última voluntad de los Potter al mandar a Harold con Petunia, por suerte ha sido cuidado, pero tu conocías el odio de Petunia por su hermana y sabías que nunca hubiera debido ir a ese lugar.

\- Vale que Dumbledore cometió errores, pero ese no es motivo para estar enfadado.

\- Te das cuenta de que como jefe del Wizengamot ese hombre al que tanto admiras debía aunque yo hubiera sido culpable haber realizado un juicio, un juicio que no tuve, fui arrojado a Azkaban sin posibilidad de defenderme, tuvo que ser un extraño el que me ayudara, fue Adriano Peverell quien tras introducir a Harold al mundo mágico se encargo de defenderme, me alegro de que eso hombre tenga la tutela de mi ahijado por mucho que no le guste al viejo.

Remus estaba sin palabras, Albus Dumbledore había ayudado a mucha gente, Sirius simplemente no entendía solo por unos fallos que el director siempre buscaba el beneficio de todos.

\- Dime Lupin ¿donde están tus lealtades? ¿con el director? ¿o con tus amigos que te apoyaron en las dolorosas noches de luna llena?

\- Tengo que pensarlo, lo único que ahora quiero es hablar con Harold.

\- Pues para hacerlo tendrás que hablar con Adriano, por mi parte espero que te des cuenta de que seguir fielmente a Dumbledore solo lleva al dolor, lo he aprendido de la peor forma y tengo en cuenta que si alguna vez vuelvo a confiar en ese hombre no será fácilmente.

Remus se puso de pie y salió de la casa cuando Sirius le hablo desde la puerta.

\- Debes saber que James y Lily te dejaron algo en su testamento, quizás deberías ir a Gringotts para que veas quienes son las personas a las que debes ser fiel.

Tras esas palabras Sirius cerro la puerta para contactar con Adriano sobre le regreso de Lupin a Inglaterra, mientras tanto Remus decidió ir directamente a hablar con Dumbledore, tenía que ver al hombre para entender su punto de vista. Cuando llego al castillo fue al momento recibido por el director.

\- Mi querido hijo, me alegra verte.

\- Director gracias por recibirme, quería hablar con usted.

\- Me imagino que te has enterado de la liberación de Sirius, un lamentable error por mi parte al sellar el testamento, pero no quería que el joven Harry tuviera magos a su alrededor para estar protegido.

\- ¿Y lo de no darle juicio a Sirius?

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que todas las pruebas estaban en su contra, no quería tener que revivir la dolorosa muerte de James y Lily, pero lamentablemente ni Sirius ni Harry comprenden y están resentidos conmigo.

\- ¿Que hay de un hombre llamado Adriano Peverell? tengo entendido que es quien tiene ahora la tutela de Harold.

\- Llego al mundo mágico hace ya unos cinco años, puede que tenga buenos motivos y planteamientos en varios ámbitos, pero esta resucitando tradiciones que no me gustan por el peligro que pueden causar, además, muchas de las leyes que ha sacado adelante pueden provocar que los sangre pura se vuelvan más peligrosos y no quiero eso por si Lord Voldemort regresa.

\- Tendré que conocer al hombre en persona.

\- Se encuentra aquí, esta dando clases de DCAO, lo lleva haciendo desde hace cinco años

\- Vaya venía para solicitar ese puesto para el año que viene, me he sacado la maestría, pero ha dicho que lleva cinco años ¿que paso con la maldición?

\- No lo se, parece ser que el profesor Peverell es bastante poderoso para evitarla, se encarga de dar clases de quinto a séptimo año.

\- ¿Y los primeros años?

\- Otro profesor, instauro un sistema para que los primeros cuatro años tuvieran unos profesores y los alumnos de quinto a séptimo otro, ese hombre a realizado cambios en la escuela, muchos cambios.

El director estuvo hablando con el hombre durante un buen rato, fue casi una hora en la que el director estuvo contando sobre los últimos años en el mundo mágico ingles. Para Remus tantos cambios eran abrumadores y por un lado entendía el punto del director. Debía hablar con el profesor Peverell para saber como era el hombre, para ver quien tenía razón si Dumbledore o Sirius. Fue al despacho del profesor que claramente lo estaba esperando ya que la puerta estaba abierta.

\- Bienvenido señor Lupin, por favor pase.

\- Gracias por recibirme profesor Peverell, tengo entendido que es usted el tutor de Harry por lo que me gustaría poder hablar con él con su consentimiento.

\- Pues debe saber que empieza mal, el nombre del muchacho es Harold, no Harry, no quiero que se use un nombre que debilita al muchacho.

\- No se lo que quiere decir.

\- Debe saber que en nombre de una persona en el mundo mágico es poder, llamar a Harold por su diminutivo aunque sea de forma afectiva debilita el aura y el poder del muchacho.

\- Eso no lo sabía.

\- Es normal, durante años algunas enseñanzas se han retirado de Hogwarts, por suerte he vuelto a instaurar esas enseñanzas para que los jóvenes no pierdan sus tradiciones y su pasado.

\- Pero no son esas tradiciones peligrosas, es cierto que no las he estudiado pero si una persona como Dumbledore con tantos años de estudios considera que no son adecuadas por algo será.

\- Pero eso pasa al igual con todas las artes mágicas, según como se utilicen pueden servir para el bien como para el mal, esta el ejemplo de la maldición asesina.

\- Por favor explíquese, no entiendo como puede ser usada para el bien esa maldición.

\- ¿No sabe el origen de la maldición?

\- Me temo que no profesor Peverell.

\- Es cierto que la maldición asesina es un hechizo terrible, pero en su origen fue utilizada por sanadores y curanderos para evitar que sus enfermos agonizaran de dolor, imagínese una persona gravemente enferma sin posibilidad de curación, aquejándose día tras día de dolores espantosos que pide la muerte, acaso una persona piadosa no le concedería esa muerte.

\- Es algo en lo que nunca me he parado a pensar, nunca había visto ese pensamiento aquí en Hogwarts.

\- Es por eso que he querido recuperar esos conocimientos y tradiciones para el colegio, demostrar que la magia según usada puede variar.

\- Me gustaría poder reunirme con Harold, pero aun no, debo meditar de lo que me ha estado hablando.

\- Si quiere puede venir la noche del 31 de octubre, hemos restaurado la noche de Samhain, el joven Potter tiene pensado convocar a los espíritus de sus padres para hablar con ellos, estoy seguro de que si habla con James y Lilian verá todo lo que quiero decir.

\- Entonces le puedo asegurar que vendré, no solo por mis amigos fallecidos, sino para si en verdad usted y Sirius tienen razón para disculpar mis errores pasados y mi confianza ciega en Dumbledore.

\- Hay una última cosa que le quiero decir, Albus Dumbledore es y ha sido un gran mago, de eso no cabe ninguna duda, tan grande que un fénix eligió ser su familiar, pero los años y las guerras han cambiado al hombre, no se deje guiar por el brillo que fue, sino por el brillo que el futuro puede dar a conocer.

Remus entonces decidió salir del castillo, tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Por un lado estaba su fidelidad a Dumbledore por lo que le había ayudado, pero Sirius era su amigo, al igual que James, esos amigos que compartieron con él tantas noches de luna llena, que se convirtieron en animagos para poder estar con él en su soledad. Su siguiente objetivo fue Gringotts, allí fue informado de que aparte de varios casi medio centenar de galeones James y Lily le habían dejado suministro de poción matalobos para varios años, si el testamento se hubiera leído no hubiera pasado tantas penurias, veía como Sirius tenía razón y los errores de Dumbledore habían perjudicado también su vida. Solo esperaba la reunión con los espíritus de sus antiguos amigos para aclarar por completo sus ideas.

Según iban pasando las semanas del curso las preparaciones para Halloween y la noche de Samhain estaban casi completas, Dumbledore había intentado sutilmente evitar la segunda celebración, pero no le funcionaba, incluso Arthur Weasley a pesar de las quejas de su mujer, le dijo a su hijos que podían ir a Samhain si ellos querían, los gemelos aceptaron encantados como años anteriores al contrario que Percy y Ron que seguían fielmente a su madre. Para Dumbledore fue un problema cuando vio que la lista de alumnos para Samhain era aun mayor que el año pasado, muchos de los herederos que habían entrado ese año celebrarían la festividad incluyendo a Harry Potter, lo único que esperaba que con esa festividad pudiera hablar con los espíritus de James y Lily para que de esa manera pudieran cambiar la forma de ser del chico y de su padrino, de alejarse de un hombre tan peligroso como el creía que era Adriano. Pero todo cambio cuando Adriano impuso que todos los alumnos debían ir a las dos celebraciones a no ser que afirmaran motivos de causa mayor, Adriano lo expuso para que se conocieran las dos culturas algo que la mayoría del profesorado estuvo de acuerdo a pesar de las reticencias de Dumbledore.

La noche del 31 de octubre llego, el gran salón se preparo por la tarde para la celebración de Halloween, donde todo fue diversión, tras la cena todo cambio y se fue organizando para Samhain, muchos alumnos estaban expectantes debido a que se trataba de una celebración mágica que no se veía desde hacia años, los alumnos de primer año estaban en gran parte entusiasmados, la celebración de Samhain era algo que nunca habían visto, incluso Granger que apoyaba a Dumbledore tenía curiosidad por la antigua celebración.

Los alumnos y las personas invitadas estaban todos de pie, se encontraban en una posición que el profesor Peverell les había dicho, Dumbledore se dio cuenta claramente que la colocación de los alumnos ayudaría a un ritual de mayor poder, se coloco en uno de los lugares de mayor poder y cerca del joven Potter, de esa manera podría hablar con los difuntos padres del muchacho. Todos los alumnos y profesores vieron como las luces de la sala se apagaron, en su lugar unas esferas de energía surgieron, el brillo que emitían era de un color gris plateado demostrando el equilibrio entre la magia luminosa y la magia oscura, todos vieron como en ese momento el profesor Peverell desde el centro de la sala comenzaba el ritual para Samhain, pero lo que vio Dumbledore le asusto, la túnica que llevaba el hombre no era una túnica normal, se trataba de las vestimentas de sumo sacerdote de la magia antigua, la magia que había intentado abolir no por ser peligrosa, sino por que nadie le superara en poder y estatus. Sabia que era experto en esa magia como se mostraba en la maestría que había presentado al Wizengamot cuando reclamo sus títulos, pero era muy diferente ser maestro a ser sumo sacerdote, eso quería decir que al igual que con DCAO podría abrir cualquier escuela por el mismo siempre que tuviera los fondos necesarios y sabía perfectamente que los tenía.

Tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos cuando los cánticos de Adriano llenaron la sala, el idioma secreto de los antiguos druidas de aquellas tierras se escucho alto y claro, nadie sabía que significaban pero se notaba que el poder emanaba de cada palabra, de pronto todos notaron como las esferas de energía fueron poco a poco tomando forma de persona. Harold vio aquello con sorpresa, había leído libros sobre el ritual, pero una cosa era leer y otra verlo en persona, junto a él se encontraban Sirius y Remus, este último por petición de Adriano, no le importaba ya que solo esperaba que el hombre lobo no se aliara con Dumbledore tras aquella noche.

Los espíritus fueron apareciendo, delante de Harold dos figuras fueron emergiendo, dos figuras claramente reconocibles, Sirius agarro con suavidad el hombro del muchacho para que no se lanzara a abrazar a sus padres. De pronto las figuras de James y Lilian Potter estaban completas, una sonrisa entre fantasmal y cariñosa emergió de ellas antes de hablar.

\- Mi pequeño Harold, es increíble ver como has crecido.

\- Mama - dijo el muchacho entre lagrimas y luego miro a la otra figura - papa.

\- Estamos muy orgullosos de en el hombre que te has convertido hijo, estoy seguro de que llegaras muy lejos.

\- Gracias papa.

\- Sirius, no te culpes, no teníamos forma de saber lo de Peter.

\- Gracias por tus palabras James, se que tardare en volver a sentirme bien ya que la culpa sigue dentro, pero intentare superarla.

\- Cuida de Harold y también cuídate tu Sirius.

\- Lo haré Lily.

Por último miraron a Remus, el hombre lobo no aguanto más la tensión y se echo a llorar, eran lagrimas de arrepentimiento por haberse fiado de Dumbledore, lagrimas de dolor por haber traicionado a sus amigos, todo el mundo vio como los Potter en último lugar se acercaban a Dumbledore, el hombre puso su mejor sonrisa pero nada le tenía preparado para lo que iba a venir.

\- ¡Te sientes orgulloso Dumbledore! - las palabras de Lilian se escuchaban por todo el salón - ¡tus errores llevaron diez años a un hombre inocente a la cárcel! ¡además como se te ocurre dejar a Harold donde Petunia!

\- James, Lilian les puedo asegurar que lo hizo todo con la mejor intención, solo quería lo mejor para Harry.

¡Deja de llamarlo así viejo! - fue James quien intervino y alzo la voz aun más para que le escuchara todo el gran salón - ¡mi nombre es James Potter y solo voy a decir una vez lo siguiente, el nombre de mi hijo es Harold Potter, es el nombre que su madre y yo le pusimos al nacer, cualquiera que llame Harry a nuestro hijo sepa que lo único que hace es deshonrar nuestra memoria!

Esas palabras y el resto de la conversación dejaron a Dumbledore estupefacto, nunca se hubiera pensado que dos de sus alumnos más queridos le hablaran de esa forma, pero la conversación que había tenido lugar aquella noche, las palabras de James y Lilian no solo tendrían efecto en los alumnos. Entre algunos familiares de alumnos se encontraban algunos periodistas para informar sobre la noche de Samhain por lo que al día siguiente la prensa del mundo mágico se hizo noticia de lo sucedido. La prensa no daba cuartel al director de Hogwarts, gracias a una sola noche la popularidad de Dumbledore cayo a mínimos históricos, solo sus mas fieles seguidores y aduladores no creyeron que el hombre hubiera hecho algo malo, por ejemplo Molly Weasley mando varios vociferadores a Adriano Peverell para increpar por la restauración de Samhain y decía que los Potter nunca podrían haber dicho esas palabras tan feas del director a no ser que estuvieran hechizados por el profesor Peverell. Dado que los vociferadores nunca pasaron las salas del colegio el hombre no tuvo que escuchar la estridente voz de la mujer.

Al final las repercusiones para Dumbledore fueron que tuvo que abandonar su puesto como jefe del Wizengamot y como representante ingles de la ICW, fue un duro golpe para el hombre, usaba sus viajes a la ICW para intentar encontrar información sobre Adriano, pero ahora solo podría ausentarse en breves momentos y anunciándolo al profesorado, por lo que Adriano se podría llegar a enterar de sus viajes y no quería que el hombre supiera que lo estaba investigando, a pesar de que estaba seguro que el hombre sabía que intentaba investigar su pasado. El hombre decidió entonces reunir a aquellos que aun le eran fieles como Molly Weasley, Dedalus Diggle, Alastor Moody y un par más, los que sabía que nunca le traicionarían. Los reunió a todos en una pequeña propiedad secreta que tenía lejos de miradas indiscretas, allí guardaba algunos objetos que había incautado a lo largo de los años por según el ser demasiado peligrosos aunque más bien para poder tener el poder de esos objetos a su disposición para usarlos según le conviniera.

\- Gracias por venir, he convocado esta reunión ya que los últimos acontecimientos me han dejado las manos atadas y necesito algo de ayuda.

\- Hacia tiempo que no nos reuníamos Albus - dijo Moody serio - me imagino que necesitas ayuda para recuperar algo de popularidad.

\- De eso me puedo recuperar con el tiempo viejo amigo, pero necesito que mientras los que podáis investiguéis a Adriano Peverell, mis movimientos están algo atados ya que quiero encargarme de vigilar las cosas en Hogwarts, no quiero dejar a ese hombre solo en mi colegio.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo de ese hombre?

\- He investigado sus años anteriores tras presentarse al Wizengamot, solo me he podido remontar unos años antes mientras se sacaba las maestrías de sus títulos, pero antes de ese nada, no se de donde ha salido.

\- Investigaremos entonces, debemos parar a ese hombre cuanto antes.

Tras media hora la reunión dio por terminada, cada uno de los aliados de Dumbledore se dirigió a sus hogares, Alastor Moody llego a su casa y tras comprobar la seguridad como siempre fue a un espejo que tenía escondido en la pared, se trataba de un espejo comunicador.

\- Adriano Peverell.

El espejo brillo y al cabo de unos segundos el rostro de Adriano apareció.

\- Alastor ¿que pasa?

\- Dumbledore ha convocado una reunión de sus más allegados.

El hombre le contó al profesor sobre los planes que tenía el director, para Alastor era difícil traicionar a su viejo amigo, pero se había dado cuenta con los años que sus errores y planteamientos con varios temas, no llevaban a ninguna parte favorable al mundo mágico, es más se lo ponían más fácil a las facciones oscuras. Había encontrado en Adriano Peverell al hombre en quien seguir, a quien ayudar sabiendo que estaba dispuesto a luchar al máximo sin dar concesiones a los magos oscuros como pedía Dumbledore, ese modo de pensar les había estado a punto de costar la última guerra y solo por la derrota de Voldemort a manos de Harry Potter se habían evitado más muertes.

Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer orgullosa, había amado a su hijo y a su marido, pero aquello con los años se había ido esfumando, su marido no le era fiel y su hijo lo único que hacia era seguir los pasos de su padre al que idolatraba como a un dios que todo podía. Fue ese motivo el que le llevo a aceptar la petición de Isabella Zabini para ser una de las mujeres del aquelarre de Adriano Peverell, había disfrutado del sexo como hacia años no disfrutaba y sabía que seguiría disfrutando durante mucho tiempo. Cuando había visto que Ariana tenía ya su propia aprendiz, decidió pasar a la acción y conseguir para ella a su sobrina Nymphadora Tonks en su aquelarre. Se preparo en una pequeña casa que había adquirido donde poder estar tranquila, el lugar estaba escondido bajo el hechizo Fidelio y ella era la guardiana secreta. Mando una carta a la joven donde le pedía que se reuniera con ella, el mensaje estaba preparado para destruirse tras ser leído y de esa manera que nadie más supiera donde se iban a reunir. A la hora acordada la joven que estaba en su primer año de la escuela de aurores llego y saludo a su tía.

\- Tía Narcissa ¿que tal todo?

\- Magnífico Nymphadora, ¿cómo esta tu madre? ¿qué tal la escuela de aurores?

\- Mama esta bien, acostumbrándose a tener que volver a tener el apellido Black como Sirius la readmitió en la familia al igual que a mi, la escuela bien, esta siendo duro pero ya me estoy acostumbrando.

\- Es por eso que te he pedido que vengas, quiero ayudarte a aprender el estilo de lucha de la familia Black, más en concreto el estilo de Artemisa Black, la mujer de nuestra familia que ideo su propio estilo de lucha ajustándolo al de las mujeres de la familia.

\- Madre me ha hablado de él, pero ella no llego a aprenderlo al ser expulsada.

\- Y a pesar de su reincorporación me ha dicho que ya no esta interesada en aprenderlo, ya que tiene su propio estilo, he decidido enseñarte ese estilo.

\- Estaría encantada tía Narcissa ¿cuando quieres que empecemos?

\- Si te parece bien ahora mismo, te puedo ir enseñando las posiciones básicas.

Narcissa entonces se puso en pie, para excitar lentamente a su sobrina fue tocando con sus dedos algunos puntos determinados de su cuerpo, eran zonas que nadie pensaría que servirían para excitar pero como sacerdotisa la mujer sabía lo que hacia. Nymphadora no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, poco a poco por motivos que no entendía se sentía más relajada, incluso más excitada, su tía solo le ayudaba para que se colocara en la posición adecuada de aquella postura de lucha enseñada a las mujeres de la familia Black durante los últimos tres siglos, era un estilo que normalmente aprovechaba la flexibilidad que tenían las mujeres frente a los hombres. Estaba tan relajada que no se dio cuenta hasta que ocurrió de como su tía la colocaba de pie frente a ella y besaba con pasión sus labios mientras acariciaba su entrepierna, Nymphadora al cabo de unos segundos se retiro entre sorprendida y extasiada ante lo que había pasado.

\- Acaso pensabas que no iba a querer algo de ti sobrina, pues voy a tomar tu cuerpo completamente para saborearlo.

Para Nymphadora no era la primera vez que una mujer la besaba, ya lo había experimentado en Hogwarts, pero lo que en verdad la impresionaba era que fuera su propia tía, apenas tuvo tiempo de responder cuando de nuevo sus labios se juntaron, la muchacha sabiendo que no podría detener a su tía se dejo llevar y correspondió al beso abriendo levemente su boca para que sus lenguas se entrelazaran, al ver que su sobrina estaba dispuesta empezó a desabrochar la túnica de la joven, con calma mientras se besaban se fueron quedando desnudas, la aprendiz de auror se sonrojo pero era algo que a Narcissa le hizo gracia, la mujer se puso de rodillas delante de su sobrina y empezó pasando su lengua y sus dedos por la vagina de la joven que se estremeció de placer ante los actos de su tía. Narcissa entonces con un movimiento de varita envió a Nymphadora a la cama que tenía en la sala donde poco a poco habían ido entrando, la joven se quedo tumbada y al momento la señora Malfoy se abalanzo sobre ella con furor y pasión, se besaban mientras un par de dedos de Narcissa se introducían en la vagina de su sobrina.

\- Venga Nymphadora, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, veamos si puedes aguantar el ritmo.

\- No pares tía Narcissa - dijo jadeando de placer - estoy a tu disposición.

\- Claro que lo estas, en este día vas a ser mía, va a ser el primer encuentro de muchos que tu y yo vamos a tener querida.

Narcissa mordisqueo los pezones de su sobrina e introducía sus dedos en aquella joven vagina para hacerla disfrutar, al cabo de unos minutos con un movimiento de varita un consolador de unos 20 cm apareció en su otra mano y se puso a penetrar a la muchacha con él mientras la seguía besando y mordiendo en los pezones y en los labios. El placer que le provocaba su tía hizo que sus fluidos vaginales salpicaran por la cama a los pocos minutos por lo que Narcissa decidió parar.

\- Esperaba algo más querida, parece que tengo mucho que enseñarte.

\- Ha, ha sido mag, magnifico - con la voz entrecortada la joven intentaba incorporarse - ¿qué mas tienes pensado hoy?

\- Creo que es hora que muestres lo que eres capaz con esa lengua cielo, hoy puedes usar tus dedos para adquirir practica.

Se coloco de rodillas frente a su sobrina, Nymphadora no sabía que decir, era algo raro estar teniendo sexo lésbico con su propia tía, era cierto que en el mundo mágico las relaciones entre gente del mismo sexo al igual que las relaciones entre familiares estaban mejor vistas que en el mundo muggle, pero una cosa era decirlo y otra cosa hacerlo. Uso su lengua y sus dedos en la vagina de Narcissa, lo hizo lo mejor que pudo para dar placer a la mujer, mientras su tía disfrutaba del poco placer que le daba su sobrina, pero ya iría perfeccionándose.

\- No esta mal, te falta practica Nymphadora, pero poco a poco iras cogiendo manejo.

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Pues tienes que decidir si quieres ser mi aprendiz, no solo en duelo, sino en todo lo relacionado con la magia de la fertilidad.

\- ¿Sacerdotisa?

\- En efecto cielo, pero para saber más debes prometer y jurar por tu magia que no hablaras de lo que ha pasado hoy aquí o de lo que va pasar.

\- Yo Nymphadora Tonks, juro por mi magia obedecer y servir a Narcissa Malfoy para que sea mi maestra.

Tras el juramento Narcissa le explico sus nuevas obligaciones a Nymphadora, también le hablo de las otras sacerdotisas y del sumo sacerdote, decir que la joven estaba sorprendida al saber que el que había sido profesor de DCAO era alguien tan importante le había sorprendido. Sabía que era maestro de la magia antigua, pero ahora se enteraba que era el sumo sacerdote de esa disciplina y de la fertilidad.

En Hogwarts mientras paseaba por los pasillos Adriano sintió al nuevo aprendiz de Narcissa, al concentrarse y ver de quien se trataba estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo de la risa, aunque fue capaz de mantener la compostura y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Debía reconocer que nunca se lo hubiera esperado, era cierto que Nymphadora siempre había sido impetuosa, apasionada y siempre disponible a aprender más, en su otra vida que había sido controlada en parte por Dumbledore le había sido más difícil, por lo que aunque hubiera posibilidades las que fueran, eran escasas.

De pronto mientras pensaba en la joven Tonks sintió como su anillo brillaba, era que le estaba llegando un mensaje de uno de sus aliados, se trataba de Nicolás Flamel. Fue a su despacho rápidamente y desde allí usando la chimenea llego a la mansión de la familia Flamel donde los estaban recibiendo Nicolás y Perenelle Flamel, fue el hombre quien inicio la conversación.

\- Gracias por venir Adriano.

\- No hay problema ¿ha pasado algo?

\- De hecho de momento no, pero hace unos días sentimos como alguien estudiaba las salas y protecciones de la mansión.

\- ¿Has reconocido la firma mágica?

\- Eso es lo extraño, hay dos firmas distintas en un mismo cuerpo, parece posesión.

\- ¿Puedo estudiarlas? - pregunto Adriano aunque sabía de quien se trataba - quizás así discernamos de quienes son las firmas mágicas.

Tras varios hechizos Adriano termino su análisis.

\- Una de las firmas es de Quirinus Quirrell, la otra la de la posesión es de Tom Riddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort.

\- Por eso me sonaban las firmas, la de la posesión por eso la conozco, de cuando Voldemort hace años intento convertirse en mi aprendiz.

\- ¿Cuando paso eso?

\- Fue poco después de solicitar y serle denegado el puesto de DCAO por Dumbledore, pero como estaba avisado del hombre en que se había convertido Tom Riddle también se lo negué.

\- No creo que ahora ese hombre venga para ser tu aprendiz - hablo Perenelle por primera vez en la conversación – más bien quiere algo que nosotros poseemos.

\- La piedra filosofal, la quiere seguramente para crearse un cuerpo nuevo o retomar su antiguo cuerpo con algún ritual.

\- ¿Que tenéis entonces pensado hacer? - pregunto Adriano a Nicolás ahora que sabía que la piedra era el objetivo de Voldemort.

\- Si es posible y quieres te pedimos que la guardes en el castillo Peverell, no tiene forma de llegar al plano donde se encuentra, nosotros también con tu ayuda fortaleceremos las protecciones de nuestra mansión para que de esa manera si vuelve a intentar entrar estemos mejor preparados.

\- Me parece correcto, pues ahora lo que debo hacer es avisar a Dumbledore de lo que ha pasado, es un asunto grave y no quiero mantenerlo al margen.

\- Me parece correcto, Albus y tu habéis chocado en algunos ideales, pero ninguno queremos el triunfo de Tom Riddle.

\- Primero llevare la piedra al castillo y luego hablare con Dumbledore.

Adriano entonces se despidió de los Flamel y usando la chimenea regreso a Hogwarts, ya en el colegio creó un duplicado mágico que se encargaría de llevar la piedra al castillo y en una sala secreta la guardaría añadiendo múltiples hechizos y barreras, como el poder para crear esas protecciones iba a ser gran el duplicado desaparecía al momento de terminar. Mientras el verdadero Adriano fue al despacho de Dumbledore para hablar con el director, el hombre dejo paso al profesor a su despacho.

\- ¿Pasa algo Adriano?

\- Debe saber que Tom Riddle ha hecho su primer movimiento en mucho tiempo, ha intentando entrar donde los Flamel a por la piedra filosofal.

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, estaba seguro de que no se había ido por completo ¿qué tiene pensado hacer Nicolás con la piedra?

\- Me la ha dado a mi, la he guardado en el castillo Peverell, sus protecciones son tan fuertes o más que las de Hogwarts, nunca alcanzará allí la piedra.

\- Es una buena idea, gracias por avisar.

\- Se lo hago saber ya que parece que esta poseyendo a Quirinus Quirrell, por si entre nuestros contactos averiguamos donde esta y podemos detenerlo antes de que escape, debemos acabar con él cuanto antes.

\- Estoy de acuerdo Adriano, te mantendré al tanto.

El profesor salió del despacho sabiendo que Dumbledore estaba frustrado, al director le hubiera gustado tener la piedra para usarla como señuelo y poner una prueba al joven Harold, pero esta vez no pasaría, no se quería imaginar lo que los padres pensarían que un artículo tan poderoso como la piedra iba a ser guardado en un colegio donde había muchos niños, posibles victimas o rehenes de quien quisiera llevarse la piedra.

Dumbledore fue a su cuarto maldiciendo a Nicolás, algo tan importante lo debería haber consultado con él y no con ese maldito advenedizo Peverell que lo único que hacía era estropearle los planes, había intentado localizar el castillo Peverell sin éxito, sabía que se encontraba en otro plano, pero las protecciones eran en verdad mayores que las de Hogwarts, ya que aunque las defensas del colegio habían sido añadidas por cuatro de los magos más grandes de la historia, el castillo Peverell además de tener los poderosos conocimientos de los tres hermanos que poseyeron las reliquias de la muerte, fueron aumentadas generación por generación usando cada tipo de conocimiento posible. Como le encantaría poder tener en su posesión aquel lugar, lleno de tantos conocimientos que obtener, siglos de poder y de magia junto a seguramente objetos mágicos que rivalizarían y superarían los que él tenía en sus manos. Debía localizar a Voldemort para de esa manera poder darle el conocimiento que necesitaba para regresar, le venía bien que el mago oscuro regresara para él ser otra vez aquel al que temía y de esa manera recuperar su poder y prestigio.

Quirinus Quirrell se encontraba en los exteriores de la mansión Flamel, tenía la misión de intentar entrar en la mansión del alquimista para conseguir la piedra filosofal para su señor Lord Voldemort cuya alma se encontraba dentro de él para albergarlo.

\- Maestro, estamos de nuevo en la mansión, han reforzado la seguridad.

\- Noto la magia, noto las barreras, no son solo magia Flamel, de alguna manera se han agregado aun más protecciones.

\- ¿Como entraremos entonces maestro?

\- No te inquietes Quirrell, no hay barrera que pueda detener a Lord Voldemort, nos haremos con la piedra y cuando tenga mi cuerpo serás colmado de poder y riquezas.

\- Obedeceré a Lord Voldemort para demostrar mi valía.

\- Debemos movernos, las barreras están preparadas para sentir si alguien se acerca a ellas, debemos averiguar quien esta ayudando a Flamel.

\- ¿No es Dumbledore?

\- No es la firma mágica del viejo, alguien esta colaborando con los Flamel y claramente es muy poderoso.

\- ¿El tal Adriano Peverell?

\- Es posible Quirrell, no es una magia normal.

Quirrell desapareció del lugar y llego a las afueras de la que era la mansión familiar de la familia muggle de Lord Voldemort, por mucho que despreciara sus orígenes era hijo de un sucio muggle, además, la mansión Riddle unida a la fortuna que había encontrado en ella le había ayudado en gran medida en la guerra, gracias a eso había hecho creer que era una propiedad perdida de Slytherin para que no se supieran sus verdaderos orígenes, le había costado su tiempo y varios sobornos pero al final lo había conseguido, claro que tenía que haber sido todo por el ministerio ya que en Gringotts aunque su prueba de sangre lo declaraban como heredero de Salazar Slytherin la bóveda del fundador no lo considero digno de entrar y poder acceder tanto al dinero, como a los conocimientos que el mago y algunos de sus descendientes habían acumulado a lo largo de sus vidas.

Adriano estaba en su despacho tranquilo, se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino tras haber terminado sus labores como profesor del día, durante su tiempo libre además de dar placer a todas las mujeres de su aquelarre se encontraba preparando sus próximos movimientos en contra de Voldemort y estar preparado contra Dumbledore para cuando el viejo hiciera su movimiento. Mientras pensaba noto como en uno de los espejos que tenía en el despacho como una pequeña luz se iluminaba, una luz de un color rojo sangre intenso, sabía quien le estaba llamando por lo que procedió a activar la comunicación. Una voz femenina, poderosa y demoníaca a la vez emergió del espejo.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo querido Adriano ¿o debería llamarte Harold Potter?

\- Hola Lilith, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

\- No me visitas, no te comunicas conmigo, diría que desde que tienes tu precioso aquelarre parece que te has olvidado de mi.

Del espejo poco a poco fue emergiendo una figura, era humanoide si, pero de humana tenía poco. Lilith la primera mujer de Adán según la mitología hebrea, creada del barro al igual que su marido, la primera súcubo y madre de los súcubos e íncubos, sus pechos grandes fueron lo primero que se mostraron cuando la demonio apareció, luego poco a poco el resto de su cuerpo se dejo ver, unos cabellos rojos entre tonos de sangre y fuego, unos ojos de un color dorado brillaban con fuerza y poder, unos ojos que a cualquier otro que mirasen seducirían al momento a cualquier hombre o mujer aunque Adriano se mantenía firme.

\- Siempre tan serio, a pesar de que voy a ser con quien más placer vas a sentir en tu vida cielo.

\- Sabes que aun no es el momento, cuando tenga que suceder lo sabrás, joder el mismo universo lo sabrá.

\- Sigues planeando ese ritual por lo que veo.

\- Soy el maestro de la muerte, no puedo morir, pero si mi destino es viajar entre los universos, poder alterar el mismo espacio y el tiempo debo tener todo el poder a mi disposición.

\- Ya te dije una solución, puedes entregarme a mi tu poder.

\- Eres adorable Lilith, si crees que voy entregar la llave al poder absoluto a un demonio.

\- Ya sabes lo que me aburro entre los demonios, mis hijos apenas son capaces de darme el placer que busco, venir al mundo mortal significaría la muerte de gran parte de la raza humana para satisfacer mis instintos algo que provocaría que poderes que quieren mi caída vengan a por mi, en milenios nunca he encontrado a nadie que me interese tanto como tu Adriano.

El hombre no dijo nada, en su lugar saco una copa para Lilith y haciendo un corte en su brazo vertió la sangre en el recipiente, tras llenarse la copa se curo y le entrego la bebida a su invitada.

\- Salud Lilith - alzo su copa de vino.

\- Salud Adriano, gracias por el trago.

Al igual que la primera vez que probo la sangre de aquel hombre no pudo evitar excitarse, su sabor, su poder, era algo que deseaba con todas sus ansias, la energía que desprendía era inmensa, en verdad mucho mayor de la que hacia notar a la gente, era como si el mostrara solo un mar cuando su verdadero poder era como inmenso océano. Adriano no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como había conocido a Lilith, no había sido en esta linea temporal, sino en su tiempo original cuando había estado viajando en busca de poder y conocimientos, la madre de las súcubos había aparecido en el mundo mortal para alimentarse de humanos y había sido atacada por una multitud de personas santas que habían notado quien era, a pesar de su inmenso poder era una sola contra un poderoso ejercito de magos, criaturas y fuerzas celestiales que se habían decidido a terminar con el mal en la tierra usando cualquier método que fuera necesario. Había decidido intervenir no para salvar el mal que representaba Lilith, sino para que el gran daño colateral que habían causado las fuerzas del bien en nombre de la paz fuera detenido, las muertes, la destrucción y los actos que había presenciado para destruir a Lilith, le obligaron a usar todo su poder contra aquel ejercito.

\- Sabes Adriano, cuando me salvaste en el futuro recuerdo estar impresionada contigo, desde mis dominios había escuchado hablar de Harry Potter, pero no se acercaba nada a la verdad.

\- No eres la única, teniendo en cuenta como me fue la vida en mi linea de tiempo original había sobre mi varias expectativas, entre eso junto a los engaños y manipulaciones a los que fui sometido es normal tener una visión de mi tan diferente.

\- Bueno Adriano, gracias por permitirme la entrada al mundo terrenal y gracias por la bebida.

La súcubo se acerco para besar al hombre, un beso apasionado lleno de lujuria y poder al que Adriano correspondió, no iban a llegar a más ya que cuando llegara el momento de saciar su pasión el hombre tenía pensado realizar un poderoso ritual que volvería a aumentar su poder y le daría acceso a habilidades solo conocidas en el mundo de los demonios, pero para eso aun quedaba, ya había conseguido su propio aquelarre y ahora aquellas mujeres iban consiguiendo también sus propias aprendices. Cuando sus siete sacerdotisas tuvieran cada una a un aprendiz podría realizar el ritual con Lilith para conseguir sus objetivos.

 **Bienvenidos al final del capítulo 3, podía haber actualizado el día 31 de diciembre, pero quería dar un feliz año 2017 con la publicación del capítulo. El capítulo 4 ya esta en proceso, no se lo que tardare, pero espero tenerlo antes de un par de semanas si voy al ritmo con el que he ido en los tres primeros capítulos. Quiero daros gracias a todos los que seguís mis historias, es magnífico saber que la gente esta ahí apoyándote y eso es lo que me hace seguir.**

 **Con respecto a la historia puede que sea sorprendente como he empezado con Remus, pero es algo que me ha parecido correcto debido a que el hombre si había tenido años para poder visitar a Harry y solo por Dumbledore no lo hacía, no voy a hacer un Remus aliado de Dumbledore, pero debido a sus errores del pasado se va a ver salpicado de una lucha para ver con quien se queda. En cuanto a Nymphadora ya tenía pensado introducirla en el aquelarre, pero aprovechando que Narcissa era una de las primeras mujeres lo he decidido aprovechar así.**

 **Como siempre si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia que quieran hacerme pueden escribirme por privado, con gusto contestare a todas vuestras dudas y me planteare vuestras opiniones.**


	4. TIEMPO ENTRE NAVIDAD

**Aquí tienen el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, debo decir que me ha costado redactarlo por lo que espero que les guste a todos mis lectores. He tenido un mes bastante movido, además, estuve casi una semana con gripe y he tenido a mi padre ingresado por lo que no sabía si iba a terminar el capítulo antes de que terminara Enero. Al final del capítulo dejo varios comentarios y varias preguntas en relación a la historia.**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **TIEMPO ENTRE NAVIDAD**

Harold salió de su clase de pociones, estaba bastante contento ya que de seguir con esas notas sería el primero de su curso, su grupo de estudio tenía las mejores notas de todas y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hermione Granger por superarlo no lo conseguía. El grupo que tenía Granger era poco funcional, no se ponían de acuerdo para quedar y entre el orgullo de algunos miembros, el poco respeto que le tenían a la hija de muggles y que Hermione intentaba hacer todo a su manera aunque no le funcionaba apenas progresaban en conjunto. Era cierto que algunos alumnos de ese grupo había mejorado ligeramente, pero estaban lejos del nivel que tenía el grupo de Harold. Eso provocaba que Granger siempre tuviera alguna discusión entre ella y el joven Potter sobre sus métodos de estudio. Para Granger lo que mas importaba era hacer las cosas tal y como las decían los libros, al contrario en el grupo de Harold cada uno estudiaba el libro y lo enfocaba de manera diferente, para fastidio de la muchacha su sistema le daba menos resultados y eso que los profesores le decían que el método que usaba Harold era mejor, pero nada, ella seguía con su sistema.

Dumbledore miraba las listas de las calificaciones de los alumnos, a pesar de la mejora de Ron Weasley estaba bastante lejos de los requisitos para un cambio de casa, dejaba muchas cosas para última hora y apenas le ponía esfuerzo a sus trabajos y actividades, era cierto que gracias a Granger había mejorado pero aun no era suficiente, tampoco le gustaba ver que Harry Potter era no solo el mejor alumno de los de primero, sino que sus notas eran las mejores de segundo y tercer año, el hombre estaba seguro de que si el muchacho quisiera podría adelantar de curso, pero se quedaba donde estaba para estar con sus amigos, unos amigos que al director no le gustaban ya que no controlaba a ninguno, ni tenía influencia con ellos. En ese momento se encendió la chimenea dejando ver el rostro de Molly Weasley.

\- Albus ¿podemos hablar?

\- Claro ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Debes saber que los gemelos han informado a su padre que han recibido una invitación a la fiesta de navidad en el castillo Peverell, como son menores de edad también nos han invitado a Arthur y a mi, creo que también esta invitado Charlie.

\- Eso es bueno, de esa manera quizás podamos averiguar donde esta ese castillo y poder actuar.

\- Quería conocer tu opinión, no se quien más estará invitado, pero lo que tengo claro es que Arthur no puede venir, para poder investigar sin problemas no quiero que mi marido este siempre vigilando mis movimientos.

\- No, es mejor que vayáis los dos, que Harry vea que sois una familia ejemplar, de esa manera llegado el momento os podréis acercar mejor a él.

\- En el castillo ¿como debo llamar al muchacho?

\- Harold, a pesar de que no quiero que se le diga así, pero no queda otra para congraciarse con él.

\- ¿Hay algún progreso con Adriano Peverell?

\- Ninguno, es por eso esencial que os acerquéis a Potter y Peverell para poder averiguar lo que puedas, me esta frustrando no conseguir algún punto débil de ese hombre.

\- ¿Como le va a mi Ron con las clases?

\- Ha mejorado gracias a Granger, pero aun esta lejos, sus modales han mejorado según los informes aunque aun es grosero con algunos alumnos lo que le quita puntos.

\- Pues contactare con él para darle otro toque de atención, a pesar de que los gemelos se han acercado a Harry necesitamos aun más y el comportamiento de mi hijo debe dar algunos cambios extras.

\- Me parece correcto, se sutil y que Arthur no se entere.

\- Sin problemas Albus.

La conexión se corto, Dumbledore sonrió ante aquel golpe de suerte, ahora colocaría un hechizo rastreador en Molly para de esa manera averiguar la localización exacta del castillo Peverell, por fin años de investigación y decepciones podrían dar sus frutos si localizaba esa ubicación. En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió y entro Severus Snape.

\- Severus gracias por venir.

\- ¿Que necesita? tengo clase en media hora.

\- Quería saber si has hecho algún progreso con la localización de Voldemort.

\- Aun nada, mis viejos colegas tampoco saben nada, claramente no quiere ser encontrado por si alguno le traiciona antes de que recupere su cuerpo y su poder.

\- Quería saber tus progresos, pero claramente tienes razón, Lord Voldemort es muy precavido y no querrá correr riesgos.

\- Si consigo averiguar algo le puedo asegurar que le informare, ahora debo volver a las clases.

Severus salió del despacho maldiciendo a aquel hombre, no se podía creer que Albus quisiera el regreso de Lord Voldemort para recuperar poder y fama, estaba claro que Adriano tenía razón en decir que Dumbledore no era el hombre que parecía ser. En el camino al aula de pociones se encontró con Adriano, iba a hablar cuando el profesor de DCAO hablo primero.

\- No hace falta decir nada, no me esperaba que Dumbledore quisiera que contactaras con Lord Voldemort para ayudarlo a recuperar su poder, sabía que haría algún movimiento desesperado pero no de esa magnitud.

\- Al igual que Dumbledore parece que sabes todo antes de que suceda, no se si sentirme incomodo o sorprendido.

\- Suele suceder, vamos a tener que tener vigilados a Dumbledore y varios de sus aliados.

\- La fiesta de navidad será perfecta para saber sobre la señora Weasley.

Tras eso cada uno se fue a dar sus clases, mientras tanto Harold se encontraba en clase de encantamientos sentado al lado de Daphne ignorando los planes que Dumbledore tenía para él, como siempre era el mejor de su clase, su grimorio ahora contenía ya un buen número de hechizos y su núcleo mágico había mejorado de tal manera que los hechizos de primer año e incluso algunos de segundo año que había dominado ya no le drenaban demasiado, era divertido también ver como otra vez Granger cada vez que él conseguía puntos por su trabajo intentaba superarlo, como siempre se ponía en evidencia delante de sus compañeros y profesores al ser superada.

\- Bien hecho señor Potter, otro hechizo más aprendido y que ha aparecido en su grimorio, un excelente trabajo, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw.

Hermione lo detestaba cada vez pasaba eso, daba igual que clase fuera, Potter siempre la superaba tanto en la teoría como en la practica, se llevaba los halagos del profesorado y era apreciado por muchos alumnos. Volvió a intentar con más pasión realizar el hechizo pero en vez de salir a la perfección, como ella quería, una pequeña explosión se dio en su pupitre astillando la madera y dañando su varita, la joven ni le dio tiempo a protegerse por lo que cayo al suelo con varios cortes en la cara y en las manos.

\- ¡Quietos todos! - grito el profesor Erien, encargado de dar las clases de encantamientos de primero a cuarto - señor Potter, necesito que vaya a la enfermería y avise a la señora Pomfrey de que le vamos a llevar un alumno herido, los demás recojan sus cosas, la clase de hoy se suspende.

\- Si profesor Erien - el joven miro a Daphne - recoge mis cosas.

El joven salió raudo de la clase, mientras los alumnos recogían sus pertenencias y cuchicheaban viendo como el profesor sacaba a la joven levitando para que no sufriera ningún daño más.

Harold llego a la enfermería y toco a la puerta antes de entrar, allí una mujer vestida de blanco le atendió.

\- Señor Potter ¿le pasa algo?

\- El profesor Erien me manda para decirle que trae a una alumna herida en su clase señora Pomfrey.

\- ¿Quien es la alumna?

\- Se trata de Hermione Granger.

\- Bien señor Potter, puede usted irse, ya me encargo de tener todo listo.

En el camino de vuelta a su sala común el joven se encontró con el profesor que traía a Granger flotando, Harold sabía que la muchacha había querido usar demasiada magia y eso le había provocado el incidente, era cierto que no le gustaba, pero no quería verla herida de esa manera.

Dan y Emma Granger llegaron al castillo en el que estudiaba su hija algo mareados, la profesora McGonagall la mujer que les había dicho que su hija era una bruja había contactado con ellos para informarles de que su hija había sido herida en una clase, el mareo duro unos segundos, el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a la enfermería de colegio. Allí vieron tumbada en una cama a su hija durmiendo con una extraña crema en las manos y en la cara.

\- Señores Granger, soy Poppy Pomfrey la jefa de la enfermería.

\- ¿Que le ha pasado a mi hija? ¿cómo esta?

\- Su hija ahora mismo esta descansando señor Granger, ha sufrido algunos cortes en las manos y en el rostro debido a una explosión de su propia magia.

\- ¿Que quiere decir?

\- Si me permite señora Pomfrey - el profesor Erien intervino - cada mago tiene un núcleo mágico, su hija para intentar hacer un ejercicio que no le salía a forzado demasiado su núcleo lo que ha causado la explosión.

\- ¿Cuanto más o menos tardara en recuperarse?

\- Unas dos horas más o menos, la señora Pomfrey además de aplicar un ungüento que sanara por completo los cortes de su hija la ha tenido que sedar para que este tranquila y su núcleo se estabilice.

\- ¿Podemos estar con ella? - pregunto la señora Granger.

\- No hay problema señores, de todos modos cuando se despierte me gustaría hablar con ustedes y con su hija sobre un asunto, no es nada grave, pero es algo que deben saber.

\- Así lo haremos, ahora nos gustaría estar con nuestra hija a solas.

\- Les puedo asegurar que nadie les molestara, si ven algo raro o que no les guste no duden en hablar con la señora Pomfrey o con alguno de los enfermeros y enfermeras.

Los señores Granger se sentaron al lado de su hija, veían como en verdad los cortes que tenía poco a poco se iban curando, tenía una expresión serena y calmada. En la entrada de la enfermería la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Erien hablaban sobre lo que había pasado.

\- ¿De que tienes pensado hablar con los padres?

\- Del comportamiento en algunos ámbitos de la muchacha, no niego que es estudiosa y respetuosa con las reglas, pero claramente tiene un problema de celos con la gente que la supera académicamente, eso es lo que ha provocado la explosión, al ver que no era capaz de superar al señor Potter.

\- Es una lastima, es una alumna que puede llegar muy lejos, pero se deja llevar por sus ansías de conocimientos y superación, no hace caso a las indicaciones de como debe hacer algunas cosas y siempre es fiel a los libros, espero que sus padres consigan convencerla ya que de seguir así no sabemos lo que pueda provocar.

Dumbledore cuanto se entero de lo que había sucedido había intentado hablar con los padres de la joven, pero la petición de estos de que querían estar a solas con su hija era clara y la señora Pomfrey no iba a permitir que se molestara a su paciente y a sus familiares, ya tendría tiempo de hablar cuando los padres quisieran. Eso a Dumbledore le molesto, era cierto que las reglas de la escuela decían que si unos padres no querían de momento a hablar con él no estaban obligados, pero el era Dumbledore, el director del colegio y necesitaba saber e intervenir en cada asunto del colegio sobre todo si tenía que ver con uno de sus peones, la joven Granger se había ganado su respeto por ayudar a la gente con sus estudios aunque a ella no la apreciaran, sería una muchacha útil y no podía permitir que los padres debido a lo sucedido llegasen a retirar a la joven del colegio.

Tras y como había predicho el profesor Erien, la joven despertó a las dos horas y diez minutos, estaba algo confusa pero al ver a sus padres allí con la profesora del colegio se tranquilizo, cuando pasaron unos minutos la señora Pomfrey reviso a la joven e indico que estaba recuperada, pero que al tratarse de un núcleo mágico la quería tener en observación hasta la mañana siguiente. Tras la revisión la profesora McGonagall se dirigió a los señores Granger.

\- Señores Granger ya conocen al profesor Erien, estos son el director Dumbledore y el profesor Peverell.

\- Un placer conocerles - dijo Dan y miro a Adriano - ¿no estará usted relacionado con Adriano Peverell?

\- En realidad yo soy Adriano Peverell, señor Granger.

\- Es un placer conocerlo en persona, no sabíamos que una de las personas más influyentes de nuestro mundo era también un mago.

\- ¿Puedo saber de que se conocen? - hablo Dumbledore algo molesto de que Peverell fuera más acaparado que él.

\- En realidad nunca hemos conocido al profesor Peverell en persona - hablo Emma Granger - pero en nuestro mundo es un respetado empresario que ha impulsado grandes avances tanto en medicina como en otras materias.

Dumbledore no dijo nada, debía reconocer que no había investigado al hombre en el mundo muggle pero ahora por fin tenía un hilo del que poder tirar. Por su lado Hermione miraba al profesor que tanto odiaba, claro que conocía al empresario del que hablaban sus padres, pero jamas se hubiera imaginado que esa persona era Adriano Peverell. Fue en ese momento interrumpida por el profesor Erien.

\- La razón por la que les he pedido hablar con ustedes es sobre el comportamiento de su hija en determinadas acciones.

\- ¿Ha hecho algo malo?

\- No se pueden considerar malos sus actos, pero esperaba que como sus padres hablaran con ella, el accidente de hoy por ejemplo es fruto de su comportamiento.

\- ¿Que quiere decir?

\- Los celos de su hija al no ser capaz de superar a uno de sus compañeros ha causado que al mirar solo en querer ganar al joven Potter perdiera la concentración y subestimara sus limites, esta vez solo ha sido herida ella, pero si por su obstinación en ser la mejor hiriese a algún otro estudiante podría incluso ser expulsada del colegio.

\- Esta bien, hablaremos con nuestra hija, les pedimos que nos dejen unos minutos a solas.

Dumbledore quería haber intervenido pero tenía todo en contra, solo esperaba que los padres de la joven no quisieran retirarla del colegio. Dan y Emma Granger miraron a su hija algo decepcionados.

\- Veo que a pesar de lo inteligente que eres hija no aprendes.

\- Papa te puedo asegurar que se equivocan.

\- No Hermione, no es la primera vez que por querer ser la mejor provocas altercados y problemas, esta vez has resultado herida solo tu, pero y si como dice el profesor hieres a otros compañeros o les causas daños más graves da igual que no te expulsen ya que te retirare del colegio, no se que consecuencias tendrá eso, pero al menos no nos avergonzaras con tus celos por querer ser la primera en todos los estudios y ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

La joven empezó a derramar lagrimas por sus ojos, era cierto que otras veces sus padres le habían regañado, pero nada como eso, nada como el discurso que su progenitor había dicho, miro a su madre pero por su rostro estaba de acuerdo con su padre, eso no podía ser así, debían estar contentos de que su hija fuese capaz de cualquier cosa para convertirse en la mejor alumna de Hogwarts sin importar su procedencia. Vio como sus padres salían de la enfermería y ella tenía que quedarse sola, sin libros, sin poder estudiar, era incomodo y frustrante ver que nis sus padres compartían sus puntos de vista, ahora tenía claro que solo podía confiar en Dumbledore, era el único que le había apoyado en su forma de ser por lo que sería fiel al director de Hogwarts.

Hablando del director, el hombre se encontraba en su despacho tras haber visto marchar a los señores Granger, esa misma noche tenía pensado hablar con la joven, había que convencer a los padres de alguna manera y necesitaba la complicidad de la muchacha para hacer lo que fuera necesario. Dumbledore sabía que el mundo mágico necesitaba sangre nueva para mejorar, pero nunca se debían aceptar las invenciones muggles que lo único que harían ver que los no mágicos eran mejores en algunos ámbitos que los habitantes del mundo mágico.

Cuando llego la noche el director entro en la enfermería, un simple encanto para pasar desapercibido y se acerco a la muchacha donde coloco un hechizo de privacidad, toco el hombro de la joven para despertarla.

\- Director Dumbledore ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Para nada, pero tenemos que hablar sobre tus padres, no podemos permitir que te retiren del colegio.

\- ¿Que podemos hacer?

\- De momento quiero que no te excedas demasiado en tus labores, sigue estudiando pero enfocándote en la teoría en vez de en la practica para que el accidente que has tenido no vuelva a suceder, no digo que dejes de practicar, pero debes hacerlo con más calma.

\- Entiendo.

\- Por último quiero preguntarte una cosa y quiero que me seas sincera ¿si tus padres tuviesen pensado retirarte del colegio estarías dispuesta a si es necesario a que nos deshagamos de ellos?

\- ¿Matar a mis padres? pero eso nos convertiría en magos oscuros.

\- Claro que no, estoy hablando de si fuera necesario hacerles que se olvidaran de ti, se puede hacer para que de esa manera puedas seguir estudiando, yo sería designado tu tutor.

\- No lo se director Dumbledore, es algo que debería pensar.

\- Tu piénsalo, puede que sea la única manera de que te quedes en el mundo mágico.

\- ¿Algo más director?

\- En realidad necesito que me digas sobre las empresas de Adriano Peverell, he intentado averiguar más sobre ese hombre, pero no se donde buscar en el mundo muggle.

\- Es el principal accionista e impulsor de varias invenciones en los campos de la tecnología y de la medicina, sus inventos han ayudado a muchísima gente, la pobreza ha disminuido, hay menos gente enferma y las fabricas que posee contaminan menos, tendría que pasar un fin de semana donde mis padres para averiguar más.

\- Gracias por la información señorita Granger, estoy seguro que llegaras muy lejos en el mundo mágico.

Las palabras del director eran un halago para la joven, pero por otro lado Dumbledore no estaba nada contento, ahora sabía que en el mundo muggle Adriano Peverell era alguien de gran alcance y poder, debía revisar a los pocos aliados que tenía en ese mundo para que le buscaran más información.

A la mañana siguiente Ollivander llego al colegio a petición del director para que repara la varita de la joven Granger, el accidente era comentado por los alumnos, pero como solo la muchacha se había herido a ella misma nadie decía nada, algunos ciertamente se burlaban aunque nadie lo hacia abiertamente. En lo único que Dumbledore tuvo que intervenir fue para que los alumnos del grupo de la muchacha no dejaran de estudiar con Hermione, les convenció que un accidente lo tenía cualquiera y lo que le había pasado le podría pasar a cualquiera, que aprendieran de los errores de la joven como si fuera otra clase.

Tras el incidente con Hermione las clases volvieron a la normalidad, la alumna más calmada y relajada seguía intentando ganar con su grupo al de Harold, ese cambio de personalidad le hizo ganarse la confianza de su grupo por lo que se esforzaban y comportaban más y mejor, eso hizo que aunque no superaran al grupo de Harold, sus notas fueran más altas. Eso ayudo a que Dumbledore estuviera menos vigilante con aquel grupo y se pudiera centrar en intentar averiguar sobre Adriano.

Según pasaban las semanas todo iba más o menos igual, los alumnos en sus clases, los partidos de quidditch y algún que otro asunto ocupaban la vida de los estudiantes y de los profesores. Cuando llego primeros de diciembre si hubo un suceso que la gente comento, las invitaciones a la fiesta de navidad en el castillo Peverell se repartieron a los que iban a asistir. Dentro de Hogwarts varios alumnos amigos de Harold fueron invitados junto a sus padres, otros alumnos recibieron la carta pero esos eran por la posición o trabajo que tenían los padres, el profesorado fue invitado una pequeña parte entre los que estaba Dumbledore; el hombre no se había esperado la invitación, pero estaba contento, de esa manera podría vigilar a Adriano sin saber que era el mismo plan que tenía el profesor Peverell al haberlo invitado, había otras familias del mundo mágico y muggle incluyendo varios extranjeros invitados por lo que la celebración sería una de las mas glamurosas que había dado Lord Peverell. Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de navidad varios alumnos regresaron a casa de sus padres o de sus familiares, los gemelos Weasley para enfado de Ron se fueron debido a que estaban invitados junto a sus padres al castillo Peverell donde se juntarían con Potter, pero el muchacho no dijo nada ya que sabía que su madre y Dumbledore lo vigilaban por si cometía algún error.

Adriano y Harold llegaron al castillo Peverell, allí lo estaban esperando Remus y Sirius que se habían trasladado al hogar ancestral del profesor para ayudar con los arreglos para la cena de navidad.

\- Bienvenidos, ¿que tal el último día de clases del primer trimestre?

\- Bastante bien Sirius, aquí nuestro joven amigo ha conseguido ser el primero de su curso, sus notas son más altas que los alumnos de segundo y tercer año.

\- Solo me he aplicado y estudiado todos los días mientras hacía mis ejercicios - dijo Harold algo sonrojado por los halagos - cualquiera podría.

\- No Harold - fue esta vez Remus quien hablo - eres un mago de gran poder y alcance, ahora entiendo perfectamente los motivos por los que Dumbledore te quería tener controlado, no quiere que nadie le supere o lo eclipse.

Tras conversar unos minutos cada uno se fue a sus asuntos, Harold llego a su habitación donde tras dejar sus pertenencias se tumbo tranquilamente y se puso a pensar en como había cambiado su vida desde que Adriano Peverell se había presentado en la puerta de su casa hacía ya años, estaba contento por todo lo que había pasado.

Adriano subió a su despacho, allí tenía las confirmaciones de varias de las invitaciones a su fiesta de navidad, mientras revisaba las invitaciones no pudo evitar recordar su última navidad antes de regresar en el tiempo, como había regresado a Inglaterra tras muchos años para confrontar a la gente que le había traicionado.

\- Flash Back -

La madriguera se encontraba en celebración, cada año celebraban lo mejor que podían aquellas fechas donde sobre todo se echaba de menos a Fred Weasley muerto en la batalla final contra Voldemort. Estaban todos tan tranquilos cuando sintieron como la tierra comenzaba a temblar, como la casa parecía querer venirse abajo salieron al exterior, al estar fuera de la casa el terremoto paro por completo pero por algún momento no eran capaces de volver a entrar en la casa, de pronto una voz emergió de entre los arbustos.

\- Una reunión familiar muy interesante - una figura cubierta con una túnica gris y capucha apareció lentamente, en su mano un báculo que brillaba con fuerza - siento molestar en su hogar señor Weasley, pero algunos miembros de su familia deben pagar por sus pecados.

\- ¿Quien es usted? esta familia siempre se ha regido por la luz, no permitiré que dañe a los míos.

\- Mi nombre no tiene importancia, pero le puedo asegurar que ni todos sus hechizos juntos podrían pararme, los crímenes de los que estoy hablando los cometieron su esposa Molly, junto con sus hijos Ron y Percy, al lado de Hermione.

Molly al momento ataco al desconocido, pero con un simple gesto alzando el bastón deshizo el hechizo.

\- Buen hechizo señora Weasley, normal que derrotara a Bellatrix Lestrange, pero para mi solo es como un ataque de un primer año.

\- Muestra tu rostro cobarde, no eres quien para llamarme criminal.

\- ¿No señora Weasley? ¿no fue usted junto a su hijo Ron como engañaron a un joven mago ingenuo para que se acercara a su familia? ¿un joven que entraba débil al mundo de los magos por los crímenes de Dumbledore?

\- No, no puede ser.

Molly, Ron, Percy y Hermione estaban blancos de miedo, era imposible que fuera quien pensaban, las demás personas de la casa no entendían que estaba pasando y fue Bill Weasley quien hablo protegiendo a su hija y a su mujer adelantándose.

\- ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices? ¿de quien hablas?

\- Hablo de mi mismo Bill - entonces el desconocido se descubrió dejando ver los rasgos inconfundibles de Harry Potter - los engaños y mentiras que usaron para acercarse a mi.

\- ¿Harry?

\- Ese nombre es solo para los amigos, pero ahora no me quedan, soy Harold Potter Peverell, aquel que derroto a Lord Voldemort, pero sobre todo me presento aquí como el maestro de la muerte, el poseedor de las tres reliquias de los hermanos Peverell.

Nada más decir esas palabras Harold invoco todo su poder, los vientos rugían con la fuerza de huracanes controlados por el joven, la noche nublada y oscura dejo paso a un cielo lleno de estrellas y con la luna brillando con fuerza, era tal el poder que la casa de los Weasley estuvo a punto de venirse abajo. Molly, Percy, Ron y Hermione atacaron con todo lo que tenían, pero de nada servía ya que los hechizos ni llegaban a acercarse debido al aura de Harold.

\- Harold, explícate - intervino el señor Weasley - habla y para antes de que destruyas todo.

Harold usando el poder del maestro de la muerte mostró los recuerdos de Dumbledore, de como había conspirado con los traidores y otras personas para que fuera su marioneta, como incluso la pelea de Percy era para que el joven estuviera cercano a personas importantes del ministerio e informara a Dumbledore, todo eso mientras los traidores estaban inmovilizados bajo el poder de Harold que veían como sus secretos y mentiras salían a la luz sin poder hacer nada, como la imagen que Dumbledore había tardado años en conseguir era destruida en cuestión de minutos.

\- ¿Que piensas hacer ahora? ¿cuál es tu objetivo?

\- Muy fácil Bill, voy a cambiar la historia, voy a alterar el tiempo mismo, tengo el poder para hacerlo y es lo que haré, pero antes voy a hacer que esos cuatro traidores paguen por su crímenes.

Harold alzo su bastón y un fuerte luz salió despedida hacía las cuatro personas, no sintieron ningún dolor por lo que pensaban que todo era un farol del joven, cuando la luz se acabo intentaron atacar a Harold con su hechizos, pero fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de que estaban sin magia, de que aquel al que habían manipulado y engañado les había arrebatado la magia.

\- ¡Nooo! - Ron Weasley al ver que no tenía magia se lanzó a pelear con los puños - ¡devuélvenos la magia maldito!

Ni si quiera alcanzo a Harold, un simple gesto de mano lo tiro al suelo causando un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo de su antiguo amigo.

\- Yo que tu no me movería mucho, he fracturado varios huesos importantes y si te mueves se desintegraran por completo, las astillas de los huesos dañaran tus órganos de tal manera que morirás al instante.

\- ¡Harry por dios no! - grito Hermione al ver a su esposo sin poder moverse - ¡detente!

\- Mi nombre es Harold - alzo su bastón apuntando a su antigua compañera - Harry es como hizo Dumbledore que me llamaran para que mi aura mágica no fuera tan fuerte, pero seguro que tu lo sabes, me imagino que los conocimientos a los que has tenido acceso por promesa de Dumbledore te han ayudado mucho.

Hermione miraba con odio a Harold, por su huida no había tenido acceso a la biblioteca de la familia Potter, esos conocimientos debían ser para ella. No sabía que hacer, no tenía magia, su cuerpo no podía moverse, era imposible que pudiera hacer nada. El próximo objetivo fue Percy, en su trabajo en el ministerio le había perjudicado no solo a él, sino a varias personas y le haría sufrir.

\- Percy Weasley, el hombre que usando sus contactos impidió que Amelia Bones pudiera contactar conmigo cuando se celebro mi juicio en el Wizengamot, que hizo que no recibiera los libros y documentos necesarios cuando mi nombre salió en el cáliz del fuego, que hizo creer a todo el mundo que estaba en contra de su familia solo por obedecer las ordenes de Dumbledore.

Un rayo de energía golpeo a Percy, noto como en su interior algo cambiaba, vio como sus piernas empezaban a convertirse en madera, como sus dedos se enraizaban en la tierra enterrándolo casi hasta la cintura. Fue en ese momento que la señora Weasley intento abalanzarse sobre Harold, atacarlo por sorpresa, pero de nada sirvió ya que la inmovilizo al momento.

\- ¡Es como dijo Dumbledore! - grito la mujer - ¡te has convertido en un mago oscuro!

\- Para que lo sepa el único conjuro oscuro que he usado es sobre los huesos de Ron, todo los demás es magia antigua, la magia que Dumbledore prohibió y se quedo solo para él, la magia que alimenta las lineas ley del mundo, es por eso que Inglaterra era tan débil mágicamente, es por eso que Dumbledore no es un mago de la luz sino un mago oscuro que quería todo para él.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡Dumbledore era el mejor mago del mundo! ¡Eres un traidor!

\- Es increíble, a pesar de los recuerdos del viejo, de verse que han cometido crímenes, siguen creyendo que sus actos eran legales, que todo lo que hacían era por el bien común, cuando la verdad es que son unos sucios criminales y delincuentes a los que nunca había atrapado.

Nada más decir eso Harold concentro toda su magia, una poderosa luz de color grisáceo cubrió su cuerpo, su energía se comenzó a irradiar en olas que golpeaban con fuerza los alrededores, toda la familia veía fascinada y aterrada aquellos sucesos, el poder era tal que la casa se derrumbo en pocos segundos debido a la presión. Harold con unos ojos de color dorado intenso miro a Arthur Weasley por última vez y le hablo.

\- Señor Weasley, usted solo es una victima de las manipulaciones y mentiras de su mujer, le prometo que intentare ayudar a usted y a los que en verdad son amigos, no se como se dará la historia, aunque le puedo asegurar que procurare que sufran daño.

Nada más decir eso miro a Ginny, su antigua novia se dio cuenta de que ella solo había sido una victima, con su mirada le pedía perdón, al resto de la familia que conocía hizo lo mismo, los miro uno por uno y vio en cada uno la aceptación ante lo que iba a hacer, que contaría con ellos pasara lo que pasara. Tras eso poco a poco empezó a desaparecer hasta que no quedo nada de él, la energía paro golpeándolo todo, todos vieron como Ron empezaba a sangrar por todos lados debido al impacto y el hechizo de antes, murió a los pocos segundos maldiciendo a Harry Potter; al morir Ron no vio como claramente todo comenzaba a cambiar, se notaba que el tiempo había sido alterado, que la historia estaba tomando otro curso distinto, vieron mientras desaparecían como claramente algo había cambiado en la linea de tiempo, solo los traidores maldijeron al ver que sus planes estaban arruinados completamente, los demás solo desearon que pasara lo que pasara Harold Potter fuera benevolente con ellos.

\- Fin Flash Back -

Tras recordar aquellos sucesos comenzó a trabajar, tenía varias ideas para la fiesta de este año, siempre sorprendía de alguna manera a sus invitados, además, al ser una fiesta más numerosa había más detalles a tener en cuenta, pero lo que más quería ver era el rostro de Dumbledore cuando viera a varios de sus invitados, si conseguía que el hombre se pusiera en evidencia en su fiesta le ayudaría a destruir la reputación del director en ciertos sectores.

Llego el día de la celebración, en las invitaciones que se habían mandado se había estipulado que mantuvieran la carta ya que serviría de traslador, Dumbledore se coloco varios hechizos para cuando llegara al castillo conocer la ubicación de lugar, pero era algo que Adriano sabía que podía pasar por lo que tenía preparado todo para que cuando el director llegara los hechizos fueran disipados de tal manera que el viejo creyera que aun seguían en funcionamiento. El hombre junto a Harold fueron recibiendo a sus invitados, los miembros de la familia Weasley, Selene Lovegood, la familia Greengrass al completo incluyendo a Regina, tía de Daphne, los Malfoy que habían sido invitados por Sirius, muchos conocidos del mundo mágico ingles, pero también varias personas a nivel internacional de otros países. Dumbledore vio como su nombre estaba en una mesa donde tomarían asiento los directores y profesorado de otros colegios mágicos del mundo como Beauxbatons de Francia, Durmstrang de Rusia, Salem en los EEUU, Cervantes en España y varios representantes de otros colegios y academias. Una de los primeras personas en saludar al director de Hogwarts fue la directora de Salem.

\- Director Dumbledore, me alegra verlo aquí como invitado.

\- Directora Smith, creo que nunca hemos coincidido en persona.

\- En efecto - Lindsay Smith respondió - si usted esta aquí es que por fin parece que acepta los cambios que ha impulsado el profesor Adriano.

\- Puede que aun no este de acuerdo en algunos de los cambios, pero debo reconocer que han ayudado mucho.

\- Pues tras esta noche puede que cambie de opinión con respecto a los cambios, tengo entendido que Adriano Peverell tiene pensado hacer un gran anuncio que revolucionara la medicina, he oído que ha conseguido un gran logro en el ámbito de mezclar la curación muggle con la mágica.

\- Si eso es verdad y trae grandes beneficios puede que deba apoyar los cambios del hombre.

Era totalmente falso, cualquier logro que encumbrara a Adriano Peverell sería una molestia para él, debía saber de que era el logro para ver si podía sabotearlo o perjudicarlo de alguna manera. Vio en otra mesa a los Weasley que habían sido invitados junto a Augusta Longbottom y Neville, vio que en la mesa quedaban dos sillas vacías y el director pensó que faltarían algunos invitados o que había gente que no podría asistir. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados Adriano Peverell se levanto de su asiento, en la mesa donde estaba vio al joven Harold junto a Sirius y Remus a lado de otros invitados, el hombre lobo pagaría por haberle traicionado después de todo lo que había hecho por él.

\- Gracias a todos por venir, como bien saben normalmente hago venir a la prensa para que se vea la gente que ha venido a esta fiesta, pero este año hay otro motivo, junto con algunos investigadores de la escuela Cervantes de España, la escuela Tokugawa de Japón y la academia Amazonas de Brasil hemos ayudado a curar un grave daño que durante años ha tenido incapacitadas a un par de personas, me refiero a Alice y Frank Longbottom.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a la pareja que había sido torturada hasta la locura por los Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr, estaban en pleno estado de salud, como si el daño causado no existiera, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar ante la recuperación del matrimonio que tomaron asiento en su mesa.

\- Esta recuperación se ha podido llevar acabo gracias a varias plantas medicinales proporcionadas por la academia Amazonas, a la labor de la profesora Calderón de la escuela Cervantes y a los aparatos tecnológicos de la escuela Tokugawa.

Los fotógrafos de la prensa hicieron varias fotos a los responsables de la recuperación del matrimonio y al mismo matrimonio que sonreía junto a su hijo Neville y la matriarca de la familia Augusta Longbottom, todos felicitaban a la familia, tras eso la matriarca decidió dar un discurso ante el publico.

\- No se como expresar la emoción que siento ante la recuperación de mi hijo y de mi nuera, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que han ayudado a conseguir lo que aun me parece un milagro, es cierto que al principio tenía dudas sobre Adriano Peverell y su forma de pensar actuar, pero claramente me equivoque, es por eso que desde este día la familia Longbottom pasara a ser de la facción gris de este país y apoyaremos a la casa Peverell en todas sus decisiones.

Aquellas palabras fueron un duro golpe para Dumbledore, era cierto que en los últimos años Augusta se había debatido entre él y Lord Peverell, pero que ahora la familia Longbottom, una familia tradicional de la luz se pasara al lado neutral o gris era un serio problema para él. Cuando la mujer tomo de nuevo asiento en la mesa la celebración se reanudo, Adriano solicito que la prensa tomara asiento en una mesa que se había preparado para ellos, para que empezara la comida. Al instante varias cartas con los diferentes platos disponibles aparecieron ante los comensales, podían elegir entre una gran variedad de platos internacionales. Los comensales comían y hablaban tranquilamente entre ellos, Dumbledore conversaba con otros directores, pero a la vez miraba de vez en cuando a Molly Weasley para enviarle mensajes usando legeremancia para que se calmara debido a que la mujer parecía que iba a saltar en cualquier momento contra Augusta Longbottom por abandonar el lado de la luz; veía a la familia Malfoy sentada en la misma mesa que la familia Tonks, claramente Lucius y Draco no estaban contentos con estar sentados junto a ellos, pero Narcissa y Andromeda hablaban tranquilamente, como dos hermanas que llevaban tiempo sin verse, miro a la joven Tonks y vio algo que disgusto al director, el aura de la joven era mucho mayor de cuando había sido estudiante en Hogwarts, estaba claro que el poder de Nymphadora había crecido del alguna manera y no podía ser solo por la escuela de aurores.

Adriano sonreía viendo a sus invitados, todo estaba tranquilo y calmado, se notaba como Dumbledore estaba irritado por algunas de sus amistades y el anuncio de Augusta Longbottom le había dañado mucho. Vio a las sacerdotisas de su aquelarre, como Narcissa conversaba con su hermana y su sobrina, Ariana estaba hablando con Selene, Isabella se encontraba junto a su hijo en la mesa junto a los miembros de la familia Delacour que habían acudido, al frente de la familia Caroline Delacour, la matriarca de la familia, tan hermosa y radiante que deslumbraba a la gente. Por último en otra mesa estaban Amelia Bones junto a Regina Greengrass con sus respectivas familias. Era una magnífica celebración, el hombre sabía que Dumbledore estaba irritado por no ser capaz de identificar el plano donde se encontraba el castillo, notaba en los ojos del director la irritabilidad al ver cada artículo mágico del castillo, cada esencia de poder que circulaba por el hogar ancestral de los Peverell el viejo lo deseaba para él, nunca lo lograría, se lo impediría.

La celebración termino entre aplausos, por último Adriano obsequio a sus invitados con un recital de violín que encandilo a todo el mundo, una música tan sublime, hermosa y fascinante que termino con una inmensa ovación al hombre, pero para Dumbledore era una ovación fingida, lo había reconocido, el violín era un artículo de la familia Peverell muy poco conocido del que se decía que podía influir en los sentimientos de las personas usando la magia de la familia Peverell, era un objeto que había llevado a la fama a Edmund Peverell cuando usando solo la magia del violín derroto a una veintena de oponentes en un torneo de duelo hacía ya unos quinientos años.

\- Gracias a todos por asistir a esta celebración - hablo Adriano tras guardar el instrumento de música en un estuche - es para mi un gran honor que hayan aceptado mi invitación tanto los que han sido por primera vez invitados y los que ya antes habían asistido.

El hombre junto a Harold se despidieron de cada uno de sus invitados, Dumbledore quiso quedarse con la excusa de que debía hablar con el profesor de DCAO, pero era para investigar más el castillo.

\- Lo siento director pero es imposible, debo encargarme de varios asuntos, aunque mañana si quiere puedo pasar por su despacho.

Dumbledore sabía que no podría convencer al hombre, miro de reojo como Harold se despedía de sus amigos, el hombre se fue enfadado, ninguno de sus planes funcionaba, sus objetivos cada vez estaban más lejos y además perdía aliados más rápido que los ganaba; vio como Molly Weasley intentaba convencer al joven Potter para que fuera unos días a su casa y estuviera con los gemelos, pero el muchacho tuvo que rechazar su oferta ya que tal como dijo debía estudiar durante las vacaciones para seguir con sus enseñanzas para convertirse y saber manejarse con Lord Potter además de sus otros títulos; Molly se tuvo que marchar a regañadientes pero basto una mirada de su marido para que no protestara. Los únicos que se quedaron en el castillo fueron la familia Malfoy al completo ya que Sirius quería hablar con ellos, Adriano y Harold también estarían en la reunión por petición de Sirius.

Gracias por quedarse - hablo Sirius - tenemos que hablar sobre el comportamiento de Draco Malfoy en la escuela, el profesor Peverell me ha informado y debo reconocer que estoy muy desagradado de lo que he leído.

\- Mi hijo no ha hecho nada malo - intervino Lucius enfadado - es la educación de Hogwarts la que se ha visto degradada.

\- Se haya visto degradada o no su hijo es grosero, mal educado con compañeros, se ausenta de varias clases que no quiere dar y sus notas no son lo suficiente altas, eso hace que según los estatutos del contrato matrimonial entre la familia Black y la familia Malfoy, su hijo y los futuros herederos de su hijo queden fuera de la linea de sucesión de la familia Black.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!

Sirius ante el grito de Lucius saco una copia del documento que firmaron las cabezas de cada familia por el matrimonio concertado, en el documento señalo en punto que acababa de afirmar. Narcissa miraba a su estúpido marido, ella si había leído el contrato, pero Lucius como le dejaba todo en manos de sus abogados no lo había leído. Draco miraba el documento con la tez pálida, primero había sido relegado a segundo heredero por Harold Potter y ahora estaba a punto de perder su oportunidad de ser Lord Black, el joven entonces decidió hablar.

\- Lo primero que quiero decir es que no voy a pedir perdón, no me gusta como se hacen las cosas en Hogwarts y eso no va a cambiar, pero si se me permite estoy dispuesto a ser enviado a Durmstrang o a otro colegio que sea de mi agrado para demostrar que puedo sobresalir.

\- Es una petición admirable, pero hay un punto en ese documento que indica que cualquier posible heredero de la casa Black debe matricularse en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y si yo estudiara en otros colegios, pero a la hora de los exámenes los realizo en Hogwarts?

\- Es una posibilidad por la que estoy dispuesto a pagar los costes del traslado, pero debes saber varias indicaciones, la primera es que tus notas deben subir hasta llegar a los mínimos establecidos, la segunda es que bajo ningún concepto nadie adulto o compañero puede intervenir para ayudarte, claro que te pueden ayudar los profesores, pero solo para explicaciones no para ayudar a subir nota o salir de problemas en los que te metas, por último la tercera indicación es que bajo ningún concepto tu padre intervendrá en tu vida escolar o lo que se pueda relacionar con tu vida escolar.

\- Yo Draco Malfoy, segundo en la linea de sucesión de la casa Black, acepto las condiciones e indicaciones impuesta por Lord Sirius Black.

Un brillo cubrió al joven Draco, el brillo demostraba que el muchacho aceptaba completamente lo que había pedido Sirius. Narcissa por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba orgullosa de su hijo, por fin mostraba la verdadera naturaleza de la familia Black, pero Lucius aunque estaba contento de que su hijo fuera a salir de Hogwarts, no lo estaba ante que no pudiera intervenir para ayudarle. Por último Draco se dirigió a Harold.

\- Quiero disculparme con el heredero Potter ante mi comportamiento en algunos ámbitos, no debería haberme burlado de que tus padres estuvieran muertos.

\- Acepto tus disculpas heredero Malfoy, espero que en el futuro podamos llegar a considerarnos amigos.

Los dos jóvenes se dieron la mano, era una tregua que ya se vería a donde se dirigía. Tras despedirse de los organizadores de la fiesta la familia Malfoy abandono el castillo, Sirius decidió irse a su casa tras despedirse de Adriano y Harold; mientras los dos habitantes varones del castillo se fueron cada uno a su habitación, el joven Harold fue a leer varias cartas que le habían enviado, entre las cartas estaba un misiva de los Dursley para felicitarle las fiestas, era una carta muy emotiva ya que eran sus primeras navidades separados.

 _Querido Harold:_

 _Te deseamos una feliz navidad y unas felices fiestas, los EEUU son geniales, su forma de preparar las navidades son muy diferentes a nuestro país, pero es todo muy alegre y jovial. Vernon esta muy contento con su trabajo y Dudley es feliz con sus nuevos compañeros y amigos que ha conocido en el gimnasio. Yo por mi parte he abierto al lado de donde vivimos una pequeña tienda de pasteles y dulces tradicionales ingleses con el que me esta yendo muy bien, es increíble como a los americanos les gustan los dulces tradicionales de nuestro país._

 _Hay algo de lo que debo avisarte, hace unas semanas contacto Marge con nosotros, la hermana de Vernon no esta nada contenta con nuestro traslado, a pesar del éxito que tenemos cree que es culpa tuya que hayamos abandonado el país donde nacimos y esta muy resentida, en verdad poco después averiguamos que estaba enfadada debido a que la protectora de perros le ha quitado a varios de sus animales debido a las condiciones en la que trataba a los animales, cree que al no estar allí Vernon no la ha podido ayudar, como nos fuimos y tu te quedaste cree que es culpa tuya lo que ha pasado. Ten mucho cuidado si te la encuentras, a pesar de ser la hermana de Vernon se trata de una mujer arrogante, maleducada y obstinada._

 _Te queremos mucho, con todo nuestro amor:_

 _Petunia, Vernon y Dudley Dursley_

De regalo iban una serie de imágenes de su familia en New York, parecían muy contentos y felices, estaba deseando ir a verlos en cuanto pudiera.

Mientras Harold abría y leía las cartas de navidad, Adriano fue a su laboratorio, usando varios aparatos mágicos fue capaz de capturar la firma mágica de Dumbledore para poder atestiguar los hechizos que el viejo había lanzado para conocer la ubicación de su castillo, no lo iba a usar aun, sino cuando tuviera suficientes pruebas para que no se pudiera defender, también había detectado varios hechizos en algunos aliados del director como Molly Weasley, esos hechizos funcionaban de foco para averiguar la localización de su morada, todos los hechizos tenían la firma mágica de Dumbledore. Había una cosa que Adriano no se esperaba y era la resolución de Draco, durante toda su vida siempre había tenido a su padre detrás de él, por lo que su decisión le había impresionado, ojala cambiara a tiempo y se alejara de la senda destructiva de Lucius Malfoy. En ese momento entro Harold en el despacho.

\- ¿Pasa algo Harold?

\- Debes leer la carta de tía Petunia, hay algo que debes saber.

El hombre leyó la carta con rapidez, decir que no estaba nada contento con Marge, a esa mujer no le hacían falta hechizos para que odiase a la gente que no eran como ella, era viciosa, malhumorada y muchos términos más que no tenía pensado usar delante de Harold.

\- No te preocupes, te puedo asegurar que nos encargaremos de ella.

\- Gracias profesor Peverell.

Tendría que investigar como hacer que la mujer cayera más en la ruina, si Dumbledore se encontraba con ella la podría usar para su beneficio y no quería nada de eso.

Cuando al día siguiente salieron las noticias de lo sucedido en la fiesta Peverell fue un gran acontecimiento, la recuperación de la familia Longbottom era una gran sorpresa y el abandono de la luz de esta familia, se transmitió a cada rincón de Inglaterra e incluso de otros países, era un gran avance en el campo de la medicina. Por todos lados los que celebraban la noticia se dieron cuenta de que los avances conjuntos de los dos mundos eran impresionantes, era cierto que algunos sectores de la luz estaban contentos de la recuperación de unos héroes como eran el matrimonio Longbottom aunque no podían aceptar que abandonaran el lado de la luz, pero la reacción más sonada fue en el lado de las familias oscuras, si ya tenían problemas por como se había puesto la situación tras la llegada de Adriano Peverell eso lo empeoraba aun más, la reputación de los Longbottom como luchadores era bien conocida, si tenían que acabar con sus enemigos lo hacían, no eran de los de dar segundas oportunidades a los magos oscuros, si acabando con sus enemigos evitaban que estos hicieran daño en el futuro lo harían. Una de las reacciones más sonadas fue la de Bellatrix Lestrange en Azkaban, cuando la mujer se entero de la recuperación de sus victimas casi le dio un ataque, estaba tan orgullosa de su logro que no se podía creer lo que había sucedido; aunque la reacción de mayor enojo había sido la de Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro se había enterado cuando Quirrell lo había leído en el periódico, estaba orgulloso de Bellatrix y de aquellos que habían causado el daño a la familia Longbottom, de que habían sido fieles hasta el final, la recuperación de esa pareja solo hacia ver que el mundo muggle estaba mucho más avanzado de lo que pensaba y la gente podría apreciarlo, algo que el no quería, debía acabar con Adriano Peverell para dar una lección y de esa manera dejar desprotegido a Harry Potter.

Dumbledore no estaba nada contento aquella mañana, los sucesos del día anterior le alejaban cada vez más de la popularidad que quería para él, la recuperación de la familia Longbottom era en verdad algo bueno, pero si se juntaban al lado neutral era algo que no podía permitir, debía averiguar como se habían curado para de esa manera revertir el proceso y ser él quien los curara para ganarse la fama que estaba teniendo Adriano, debía desbancar a ese hombre. En ese momento a chimenea se encendió mostrando el rostro de Molly Weasley.

\- Molly ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Te llamo para saber si has avanzado en descubrir la localización del castillo Peverell.

\- Para nada, claramente ese lugar tiene una fuerte magia protectora, incluso con los hechizos que coloque en aquellos que fuimos no consigo discernir el lugar exacto.

\- Entonces ¿que podemos hacer?

\- De momento nada, seguiré con mi investigación para averiguar como podemos atacar a ese hombre.

\- ¿Que hay de los Longbottom?

\- También estoy trabajando en averiguar que métodos se han usado para curar al matrimonio, pero eso me llevara tiempo.

Estuvieron hablando durante varios minutos más, las repercusiones de lo que había sucedido serían trascendentales en el mundo mágico y debían encontrar una manera de recuperar la fama de Dumbledore.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en el escondite secreto de su mansión, ahora que su hijo Draco no estaría en Hogwarts podía dar rienda a su plan para causar un desastre en el colegio. Cogió un pequeño diario de un estante, en el diario gravado el nombre de Tom Riddle, el diario que su maestro le había pedido que guardara y que según le había dicho era la clave para abrir la cámara de los secretos y eliminar a los sangre sucia y mestizos del colegio, incluso si se encargaba de algunos sangre pura que le rivalizaban sería genial, ahora solo tenía que encontrar un alumno al que entregar el diario y que fuera el cebo, esperaba que si un alumno ya hubiera escrito en el diario, por lo que ya fuera influenciado por este las defensas que tenía el colegio no servirían para detectar el objeto. Ahora solo quedaba ver a que persona le entregaba el diario, le encantaría dárselo a Potter, pero sabía que Adriano Peverell lo descubriría al momento, si los Weasley siguieran siendo tan pobres como antes serían un buen objetivo, debía pensar y tener cuidado, buscar a alguien de quien no se esperase, un alumno nuevo que no tuviera antecedentes o que incluso no tuviera quien lo respaldara, lo único que quería era que el colegio de Hogwarts recuperara su antigua gloria y a la vez pudiera acabar con todos sus enemigos. Lo que el hombre no sabía era que gracias a Narcissa se habían colocado varios instrumentos, desde que había entrado al servicio de Adriano Peverell la mujer había ayudado al hombre a investigar a su marido ya que se había dado cuenta del peligro que representaba Lucius Malfoy para la sociedad del mundo mágico, el hombre estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a su hijo con tal de conseguir sus planes y eso nunca lo permitiría, ahora sabía que su marido tenía pensado desatar sobre Hogwarts un objeto altamente peligroso por lo que activo los instrumentos que avisaban a Adriano de lo que hacía su marido, lo único que aliviaba ahora mismo a la mujer fuese que su hijo iba a estar fuera del país y lejos de las estupideces de su marido.

Cuando Adriano se entero de los planes de Lucius estaba furioso con el hombre, estaba dispuesto a un movimiento muy peligroso, ya en su otra vida lo había hecho, pero eso no implicaba que le gustara que Lucius Malfoy pusiera en peligro a los alumnos de Hogwarts, no lo permitiría, vigilaría cada movimiento del hombre para cuando dejara el diario pudiera atraparlo en el momento de su crimen.

El resto de las navidades pasaron tranquilos, tanto en Hogwarts como en los hogares las familias pasaban su tiempo con los amigos y con la familia, ya solo quedaban unos días para el regreso a las clases y Harold se encontraba preparando todo su material, durante esos días había seguido estudiando sobres sus futuras labores como Lord Potter y sus demás títulos, no estudiaba a conciencia, sino que lo hacia poco a poco para que los conocimientos fueran más fáciles de aprender y entender. Durante las vacaciones las sacerdotisas de Adriano que aun no tenían aprendiz habían conseguido reclutar, en el caso de Regina, Amelia, Isabella fueron mujeres jóvenes cercanas a ellas, pero lo que mas sobresalió fueron las personas que habían conseguido Selene y Caroline. Caroline se presento ante él con un miembro de los FAE, una hada de la corte de las sombras, por lo visto el ser buscaba disfrutar de los placeres del mundo mortal, lejos de sus hermanos y hermanas, en uno de sus viajes conoció a Caroline y al saber quien era decidió unirse a ella. Por su lado Selene se encontró con la heredera de un semidiós, una descendiente de la primera heredera de Afrodita fue la mujer que decidió unirse a Selene. Esas dos uniones hicieron que el poder de Adriano siguiera evolucionando, que el poder dentro de él cada ver fuera mayor; Lilith viendo como evolucionaban los acontecimientos estaba extasiada, cuando el hombre al que deseaba realizara el ritual sería alguien de inmenso poder, no le importaba perder contra aquel hombre ya que sabía a la perfección que Adriano Peverell era un hombre magnífico. Pero no solo la gobernante del mundo de los demonios deseaba aquel cuerpo, la súcubo no era el único ser que deseaba disfrutar de los placeres carnales con el maestro de la muerte y dentro de poco

Adriano se encontraba tranquilamente en su castillo, era el último día de vacaciones cuando sintió una poderosa perturbación en la barrera, alguien estaba intentando entrar en el castillo pero no de forma agresiva, era como si quien quisiera acceder pidiera hablar con él. Era extraño sus aliados podían contactar con él sin problemas, sintió el aura de la energía que había en la barrera y se sorprendió, al momento uso su magia para dejar entrar a la entidad que quería entrar en el castillo, como Harold estaba descansando no habría ningún problema y el muchacho no sería molestado.

Tras levantar la barrera vio como una figura empezaba a tomar forma, se trataba de una figura femenina, pero de mujer tenía poco ya que Adriano reconoció el aura al momento, se trataba de un ángel y no de uno cualquiera, una potestad. Entre los rangos de los ángeles existen tres jerarquías, la primera jerarquía compuesta por los serafines, querubines y tronos, la segunda jerarquía la componían las dominaciones, virtudes y potestades, por último la tercera jerarquía era donde estaban los principados, arcángeles y ángeles. Era extraño encontrar en la tierra, en el mundo mortal un ángel fuera de la tercera jerarquía, ellos eran los mensajeros del resto de los ángeles. Pero que ahora un ángel de la segunda jerarquía apareciera ante él era una verdadera incógnita, decidió salir a los terrenos del castillo para esperar a su invitada, fueron a un plano aparte donde podrían conversar.

Un poderosa figura emergió de la nada, seis poderosas alas de un blanco puro cubrían su cuerpo, unos ojos de un color blanco como la nieve brillaban con fuerza, una armadura de un color dorado brillante que denotaba como se unían luz y oscuridad para proteger al ser y en su mano una espada que emitía dos colores, blanco brillante que refulgía con las alas del ángel y negro oscuro como la oscuridad más profunda y temible, un arma capaz de acabar tanto con seres celestiales como demoníacos.

\- Bienvenida potestad, ¿quien eres y que quieres de mi?

\- Soy Ameriel, enviada del arcángel Rafael, soy un ángel de la muerte, deseo hablar sobre tus acciones.

\- Adelante Ameriel, hablemos tranquilamente.

\- Estamos preocupados de tus acciones con Lilith, sabemos que eres el maestro de la muerte por lo que no puedes morir, pero que alguien del mundo mortal tenga tanto poder es preocupante y más si desequilibra el poder entre los mundos demoníacos y celestiales.

\- No busco el desequilibrio y el caos, busco el poder para realizar mi trabajo, para mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, combato el mal es cierto, pero tampoco me gustan las acciones que usa la gente por el llamado bien mayor ¿vas a detenerme?

\- No, quiero ver si eres digno, si eres capaz de recibir el poder celestial, de esa manera si consigues el poder demoníaco y el poder celestial serás un buen maestro de la muerte.

\- ¿Como demostrare si soy digno?

\- Enfréntate a mi Adriano Peverell.

La poderosa aura antes reprimida de la potestad se extendió, la energía era palpable, Adriano no se inmuto, al momento una armadura de color gris apareció para cubrir su cuerpo, el emblema de la casa Peverell en su pecho refulgía con fuerza, en su mano derecha una espada finamente labrada se hizo visible y en su mano izquierda el báculo de la muerte brillaba por el inmenso poder de Adriano, cuando ya estaba preparado desplegó todo su poder, un poder que había estado conteniendo para que no se supiera la verdadera totalidad de su ser, pero que ahora se extendía por aquel plano existencial donde se habían transportado para hablar, los espíritus del plano al sentir el poder de los dos contendientes se escondieron aunque se quedaron a ver la lucha que iba a tener lugar.

\- Ignis - un poderoso torrente de fuego emergió del bastón de Adriano que ataco a su enemigo, pero no se quedo hay aumentando el poder del fuego - ventus.

Las poderosas llamas incrementadas por el viento atacaron a la potestad, pero esta cubriéndose con una de sus seis alas salió indemne del ataque. Ameriel tras eso alzo el vuelo, una lluvia de plumas emergió de sus alas las cuales atacaron a Adriano como si de un tornado se trataran, este bloqueo el ataque con un movimiento de espada que destruyo todas las plumas. Se notaba que ambos estaban midiendo sus fuerzas, pero en ese momento Ameriel se lanzo con fuerza con su espada contra Adriano, este uso su espada para bloquear la estocada de la potestad, el choque de espadas creo una onda energética demostrando la fuerza de los contendientes, Adriano entonces giro la muñeca para desequilibrar a su adversaria, pero la potestad vio las intenciones de su adversario y uso sus alas para intentar golpear al hombre.

Las espadas se cruzaban, poderosos hechizos y habilidades eran usados por ambos contendientes, con cada ataque se mostraba lo deseoso que estaba su rival de salir vencedor, al cabo de un par de horas de combate Ameriel paro, se quedo suspendida en el aire sin moverse, no se le notaba cansada pero indemne no estaba, en sus alas se notaban los efectos de los hechizos que le habían golpeado, su armadura estaba indemne pero eran visibles las zonas donde la espada de su enemigo había golpeado; por su parte Adriano aunque no se le notaba exteriormente estaba ligeramente cansado, su armadura había detenido las poderosas estocadas de su rival y aun así interiormente estaba dolido, se veía como debido a los ataques de las plumas tenía algunos ligeros cortes en algunas partes de su cuerpo, la magia emitida durante el combate había sido tan grande que el plano había sido gravemente dañado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo su magia estaba por debajo de la mitad, hacia tiempo que no se tenía que esforzar de esa manera.

\- Buen combate Adriano Peverell - dijo Ameriel mientras enfundaba su espada - eres un rival de gran poder.

\- Gracias por tus palabras, nunca me hubiera imaginado luchando contra una potestad, pero es una buena manera de probar mis habilidades.

\- Eres fuerte y poderoso, pero se que te has abstenido de usar hechizos y habilidades que atacan directamente a los seres celestiales a pesar de que te hubieran dado ventaja.

\- Ciertamente he usado las habilidades que he aprendido con los años de aprendizaje, no aquellas que he adquirido como maestro de la muerte de los recuerdos que he adquirido, he creído que esa era la mejor manera de demostrar mi honradez.

\- Lo has demostrado Adriano Peverell, es por eso que te concederé el poder celestial, de esa manera estarás mejor preparado cuando quieras adquirir el poder demoníaco.

\- Lo acepto pero ahora no, le jure a Lilith que cuando realizara el ritual sería con las habilidades que había adquirido, si ahora me concedieras el poder divino tendría una ventaja contra Lilith que estaría en nuestro acuerdo inicial.

Ameriel se acerco a él, con un par de dedos toco la frente de Adriano restaurando su cuerpo tanto física como mágicamente, las heridas que tenían sanaron al instante, el poder que emitió era tal que restauro el daño causado en el plano donde habían luchado.

\- Estoy deseando volver a verte Adriano Peverell, ver lo que eres capaz de hacer si consigues el poder demoníaco, hasta ese momento entrena, aprende y mejora la siguiente vez luchare con todo lo que tengo.

\- La siguiente vez usare todo lo que se, no me contendré.

\- Estoy segura.

Un portal se abrió para que Ameriel se marchara, la potestad salió de la zona con el mismo aire sublime con el que había aparecido, tras eso Adriano regreso al castillo donde fue a sus aposentos a descansar, se dio cuenta de que apenas habían pasado unos minutos en el mundo real mientras en el plano donde había luchado habían pasado mas de dos horas. A pesar de estar recuperado se tumbo en su cama y se durmió al momento de lo cansado que estaba.

El plano celestial estaba en paz, el arcángel Rafael noto la llegada de su emisaria, de como Ameriel regresaba de la misión que le había encomendado.

\- Ameriel, ¿necesitas curación?

\- No es necesario arcángel Rafael, he cumplido mi misión y traigo mi opinión sobre el hombre que en esta linea de tiempo se hace llamar Adriano Peverell.

\- ¿Que opinas de él?

\- Es honrado y leal, tiene un inmenso poder de eso no hay duda, pero siempre buscara la manera de usar ese poder para el beneficio de la gente y el equilibrio del mundo.

\- ¿Le has dado el poder celestial?

\- Lo ha rechazado Rafael, dice que primero quiere enfrentar a Lilith con su poder tal y como había pactado con la súcubo.

Ameriel relató al arcángel todo lo sucedido en la lucha, como había luchado y con que poderes y habilidades; Rafael estaba bastante impresionado, se notaba que Harold Potter era diferente, era cierto que al viajar en el tiempo tantos años había alterado la linea temporal irremediablemente, pero sabía el daño que había sufrido en su linea de tiempo original por lo que deseaba ver donde llegaban sus movimientos, tras el relato de Ameriel tenía claro que el ahora llamado Adriano Peverell era digno del poder que iba a recibir; dentro de poco Adriano Peverell sería el ser más poderoso dentro del mundo mortal y cuando el hombre se uniera a su yo de esta linea de tiempo sería el maestro de la muerte que el universo necesitaba, pero no solo este universo, sino el multiverso al completo vería un poder tan grande que pocos habían llegado a esgrimir.

 **Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Ahora les informo que en el siguiente capítulo tengo pensado sacar el resto del primer año de Harold, junto con el ritual con Lilith. Sobre Draco aun no tengo pensado que papel va a tener en la historia, si va a estar al final al lado de Harold o su orgullo podrá con él, me gustaría conocer su opinión sobre que hacer con Draco Malfoy.**

 **Por otro lado quiero que sepan que tras publicar el quinto capítulo tengo pensado comenzar a publicar una historia alterna de Las aventuras del inmortal Harry Potter, pero debo reconocer que aun tengo dudas sobre que universo usar, estoy entre Juego de tronos, Marvel, Star Wars o Stargate. A continuación les explico los posibles argumentos de cada uno de los cuatro crossovers, teniendo en cuenta de que Harold posee incluso cuando nace los recuerdos y conocimientos de todo lo que ha vivido:**

 **\- Juego de tronos: Harold nace como el primer hijo y único legitimo de Robert y Cersei, van a seguir estando los otros hijos de Cersei y cada uno tendrá un destino, la forma de ser de Harold cambiara la forma de poniente.**

 **\- Marvel: comenzará con la primera película de los Vengadores y seguirá a lo largo de las películas y series que han ido después.**

 **\- Star Wars: la historia comenzara en la película la amenaza fantasma, digamos que aunque Harold sabe los caminos de la fuerza no se va a dejar ver ante los jedi o los sith antes de eso.**

 **\- Stargate: Harold será un antiguo que tras el viaje en el tiempo de la doctora Weir se quedara en la ciudad con la mujer para preparar esta para la llegada de la expedición Atlantis.**

 **Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, si quieren proponer alguna otra serie o saga acepto cualquier proposición, las historias se basan en la imaginación del escritor y lo que opina la gente de sus historias, eso para mi es el sustento de una buena historia. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo señoras y señores.**


	5. EL QUE SE HACE CON EL PODER

**Lo primero que quiero hacer es disculparme por la tardanza en actualizar, tuve un mes de febrero lleno de trabajo donde apenas escribí y eso repercutió en que no era capaz de plasmar mis ideas por lo que he tardado en escribir cinco hojas en más tiempo que algunos capítulos anteriores. Quiero agradecer a todos el apoyo que me han dado y la paciencia que han tenido. Como siempre al final del capítulo aclarare varias dudas y también informare de como van a ser las secuelas de la historia y que crossovers tengo pensado.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **EL QUE SE HACE CON EL PODER**

Las vacaciones de navidad habían sido memorables para el mundo mágico. La recuperación de la familia Longbottom aun se rumoreaba por los pasillos del colegio incluso semanas después del suceso, la gente preguntaba al joven Neville por sus padres y el estaba encantado de responder que sus padres estaban bien y mejorando, tantos años en una cama habían atrofiado sus músculos y tardarían algún tiempo. En su despacho Dumbledore sentía como todo el mundo a su alrededor se desmoronaba por completo, la recuperación de los Longbottom, el poder que notaba aumentado de Adriano Peverell, sus planes para atraer a Harry Potter, nada de lo que hacia funcionaba y veía como poco a poco sus esperanzas de ser el mago más grande de todos los tiempos se esfumaba, parece que tendría que usar tendencias algo radicales para su gusto. Por otro lado estaba el caso de Draco Malfoy, al haber dejado el colegio uno de sus planes a largo plazo se habían estropeado, quería que el joven a pesar de su forma de ser y de sus ideas se reformara para de esa manera demostrar que toda persona merecía otra oportunidad, de esa manera sería visto como un hombre de paz capaz de ayudar a todas las personas; en ese momento uno de sus espejos comunicadores se activo, los usaba para largas distancias o para comunicarse de manera conjunta con varias personas, activo el espejo para ver quien quería hablar con él.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Dumbledore.

\- Omar viejo amigo - Omar era un mago de sangre pura árabe que denegaba de cualquier invención muggle - ¿hay algún avance con tu investigación?

\- Me temo que no Albus, es verdad que he conocido en persona a Adriano Peverell, aunque lo despreció por usar invenciones muggles mis intentos para encontrar algo que nos sirva para destruirlo han sido infructuosos.

\- Es como si ese hombre no fuera quien dijera, no encuentro nada de él o en contra suya.

\- ¿Y si fuera un impostor, alguien que usa el apellido Peverell para destruirte?

\- Lo he pensado, pero claramente es un Peverell, de no ser así no podría usar esa magia familiar ni tener acceso a la fortuna y bienes de la familia Peverell.

\- Yo seguiré investigando los bajos fondos del mundo mágico, contactare con varios de mis aliados para ver si descubrimos algo más, pero si no conseguimos algo pronto vamos a tener que usar métodos oscuros para recuperar el equilibrio en nuestro mundo.

Tras la conexión Dumbledore regreso a sus pensamientos, era cierto, o usaban otros métodos o nunca ganarían, había investigado como revertir el estado de la familia Longbottom pero entre que se habían usado tecnología muggle que el no entendía y que el secreto de los componentes mágicos no eran de dominio publico apenas había avanzado, lo único que se le ocurría era usar el mismo sistema por el que se habían quedado en un estado de locura tanto tiempo, exponerlos a la maldición Cruciatus durante un gran periodo de tiempo; el único problema era encontrar a alguien que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo, era eso o hacer que los responsables que estaban en la prisión de magos de Azkaban consiguieran ser liberados, pero para eso necesitaba que Lord Voldemort regresara y no estaba nada cerca de que el mago oscuro retornara.

Harold Potter salió de clases con sus amigos, la vuelta a las clases habían sido tranquilas en el colegio salvo por dos temas, la recuperación de los padres de Neville y la marcha de Draco Malfoy era la comidilla de todo el colegio; el por su parte se centraba en seguir estudiando y divirtiéndose con sus amigos, seguía siendo el primero de su curso y sus notas eran tan altas que era el primero de los tres primeros años, su grimorio tenía medio centenar de hechizos y encantamientos que el joven había aprendido en clases y otros que había estudiado por su cuenta. En ese momento iba por los pasillos tranquilamente hablando con Susan y Blaise compartiendo varias de las notas de sus clases cuando Adriano les llamo la atención.

\- Chicos necesito hablar con Harold un momento.

\- Claro profesor.

Susan y Blaise se juntaron con otro grupo y se dirigieron al salón comedor. Mientras Harold seguía a su tutor hasta su despacho.

\- Toma asiento Harold.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Lo primero es que quiero que sepas que estoy muy contento con tu trabajo, has logrado un buen nivel por lo que vamos a entrenar algunas otras habilidades, pero debes saber que hasta que no tengas las bases de lo que te voy a enseñar no puedes hablar con nadie salvo con Sirius.

\- Claro profesor ¿que va a enseñarme?

\- Hasta ahora nos hemos dedicado a que aprendas los conceptos sobre tus labores futuras como Lord Potter, pero es hora de que vayas aprendiendo a usar la magia familiar.

\- ¿La magia de la familia Potter?

\- No solo la de la familia Potter, también debes aprender la familiar de los Peverell y los Black, la de la familia Peverell como estas relacionado conmigo y la de los Black por tu padrino.

\- ¿Que pasa con la magia de los fundadores?

\- Para dominar esa magia debes pasar unas pruebas, cada fundador tiene en el castillo una cámara, es allí donde realizaras las pruebas cuando vea que estas preparado.

\- Entonces si eso es todo iré al salón comedor, tengo hambre.

\- Yo también Harold, vamos a comer.

Cuando llegaron al salón comedor cada uno tomo asiento en su lugar, mientras Adriano se sentaba en la mesa de profesores ignorando las miradas de Dumbledore tanto a él como a Harold, el muchacho tomaba asiento al lado de algunos de sus compañeros Ravenclaw.

Hermione Granger entro en el gran salón tras venir de la biblioteca, estaba frustrada debido a que a pesar de que su grupo ahora estudiaba más que el grupo de Harold Potter no conseguían sobrepasarlos, todo lo que intentaba era inútil, pero no se rendiría ya que estaba segura que tarde o temprano Dumbledore se encargaría de poner en su sitio a Potter y parar al profesor Peverell. Tras la cena Dumbledore se levanto de su asiento y hablo al gran salón.

\- Como cada año desde hace un tiempo a partir de las primeras semanas después de navidad se celebrara un torneo donde cada alumno que se vea capaz puede competir, las reglas se encuentran por los pasillos y en sus salas comunes, si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar a los profesores antes de inscribirse ya que después debido al contrato solo podrán averiguar sobre el torneo por ustedes mismos.

Tras decir eso el hombre tomo asiento, en verdad no le gustaba ese torneo ya que hacía que los alumnos fueran más independientes por ellos mismos y no necesitaran la ayuda de los profesores, pero solo él estaba en contra y no podía hacer nada. Los alumnos tras la cena fueron buscando las reglas del torneo, se trataba de una competición académica donde se premiaba a los dos alumnos más brillantes de cada año, el chico y la chica mejor preparado de su curso eran premiados con varias posibilidades, puntos para su casa, la posibilidad de un viaje de aprendizaje durante el verano a una academia mágica con todos los gastos pagados, las posibilidades eran varias, por ejemplo Percy Weasley que lo había ganado para Gryffindor los tres últimos años había conseguido varios créditos extras ya que el quería entrar al ministerio y eso le abría varias puertas a determinadas secciones en las que el joven quería estar. Hermione vio aquellas pruebas como una gran oportunidad, estaba segura de que sin ayuda ella sería capaz de ser la ganadora, de esa manera los demás alumnos al no poder preguntar no podrían beneficiarse de la ayuda y los consejos de la gente, no tenía dudas y entraría en la competición sin dudarlo, por fin demostraría de lo que era capaz y enseñaría a Potter que ella debía ser la mejor alumna de Hogwarts. Los alumnos para entrar debían solicitar el permiso a sus padres y firmar un consentimiento que los alumnos entregaban a sus jefes de casas.

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho viendo la lista de los alumnos que tras una semana se habían apuntado a aquella competición, la odiaba ya que cada año que se había celebrado la fama de Adriano Peverell había aumentado, pero por otro lado si esas competiciones gustaban eso le ayudaba para uno de sus futuros planes, tenía pensado resucitar el Torneo de los Tres Magos para de esa manera Potter tuviera que participar de alguna manera y de esa manera poder tomar el control del joven, si el nombre de Harry Potter salía del Cáliz del fuego se demostraría que Adriano Peverell no era adecuado para criar al muchacho, lo llevaría a la siguiente reunión del Wizengamot como jefe de la casa Dumbledore y esperaba que sus argumentos convencieran a la sala.

La sala del Wizengamot estaba preparada, la reunión iba a comenzar y Dumbledore tenía pensadas todas sus palabras y como convencer a los demás miembros. Cuando se dio por iniciada la reunión pidió la palabra.

\- Vengo para exponer un punto que se me ha ocurrido tras ver el éxito de la competición académica que Hogwarts lleva a cabo, mi idea es que para mejorar nuestra cooperación internacional restaurar el Torneo de los Tres Magos, una competición que a su ganador traerá gloria y fama.

\- No estoy muy de acuerdo señor Dumbledore - Adriano intervino - usted dice que traerá fama y fortuna, por lo tanto me gustaría que nos dijera los nombres de los últimos ganadores.

\- A decir verdad no se sus nombres.

\- Entonces usted quiere resucitar un torneo que dice que trae fama y gloria, pero no se acuerda de los nombres de los ganadores, un torneo que fue suspendido debido a la gran cantidad de participantes muertos, es que acaso quiere asesinar a la gente, acaso quiere que nuestra sociedad la cual ha perdido numerosas lineas de sangre debido a las últimas guerras quede mas diezmada.

\- No era mi intención para nada, yo solo creí que ayudaría a mejorar nuestras relaciones internacionales.

Dumbledore estaba furioso, nunca antes nadie le había retado de esa manera, lo peor es que gran parte de la sala estaba de acuerdo con Adriano Peverell, pero parecía que el hombre aun no había acabado.

\- No solo lo que he dicho, pretende usar un artefacto perteneciente a la casa Peverell, pretender usar un artefacto mágico sin consultar al dueño, acaso pretende que le acuse de robo y apropiación indebida de bienes.

\- No sabía que el Cáliz del fuego era propiedad de la noble y antigua casa Peverell, al estar tantos años en el ministerio nunca lo investigue.

\- El Cáliz fue entregado al ministerio por Madeleine Peverell, como sus herederos cuando ella falleció eran aun muy pequeños no hicieron ninguna reclamación al no saber nada, me llevo un tiempo encontrar los contratos originales y gracias a la ayuda de los duendes de Gringotts pude localizarlos.

\- Entonces me gustaría saber si el jefe de la casa Peverell estaría dispuesto a volver a prestar el Cáliz del fuego para realizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

Adriano decidió probar a Dumbledore, de ver hasta donde estaba dispuesto a llegar.

\- Aceptaré la realización del torneo con varias condiciones que voy a exponer, la primera condición es que se revisaran todas y cada una de las pruebas que se vayan a realizar para que sean pruebas difíciles, pero que no lleven riesgo de muerte para ninguno de los participantes ¿están de acuerdo con esta primera condición?

Gran parte de la sala voto a favor de la propuesta de Adriano, incluso Dumbledore lo hizo, pero el director no estaba seguro de que otras condiciones impondría el hombre.

\- La segunda condición es que el torneo será solo para los alumnos que hayan alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

Esa propuesta la acepto al completo la sala, era una condición comprensible.

\- La tercera condición es que el cáliz será encantado de tal manera que nadie pueda introducir el nombre de otra persona, para que detecte cualquier falsificación, poción o hechizo que haga que un alumno sea elegido campeón sin haberlo pedido, también cada alumno debe realizar un juramento admitiendo que ha introducido su nombre por propia voluntad para que se vea que no le ha ayudado o perjudicado nadie.

Los aliados de Adriano votaron todos a favor aceptando la propuesta, Dumbledore tuvo que hacerlo, esa propuesta le impediría introducir el nombre de Potter en el cáliz, pero si conseguía librarse antes de Adriano y sus aliados podría cambiar esas propuestas y amoldarlo todo a su plan.

\- Por último todas las personas que sean encargadas de tratar con las protecciones, pruebas y demás actividades relacionadas con el Torneo de los Tres Magos deberá hacer un juramento para que el torneo se realice con total transparencia, para que nadie interfiera con su realización.

Dumbledore deseaba maldecir a aquel hombre, estaba claro que tenía todos los cabos atados, como si fuera capaz de leer su mente y lo que tenía planeado, era como si supiera que tenía pensado introducir el nombre de Harry Potter en el cáliz.

\- Aparte de esas condiciones que he pedido debemos saber si las otras escuelas estarían de acuerdo, además creo que debemos aumentar el número de escuelas para que de esa manera mejorar las relaciones internacionales.

\- Pero entonces el Cáliz del fuego no funcionaría correctamente.

\- Es correcto director Dumbledore, pero dado que conozco los hechizos y protecciones que crearon el cáliz puedo encargarme de que funcionase de la manera que queremos.

La votación tuvo lugar con éxito, el Torneo de los Tres Magos se celebraría si los demás países involucrados aceptaban las mismas condiciones que el Wizengamot de Inglaterra, si otras escuelas deseaban entrar en el torneo deberían aceptar las condiciones que Adriano Peverell había designado. Se decidió que a la reunión de la ICW, la comisión internacional de magos irían Adriano Peverell como representante del ministerio ingles junto a Albus Dumbledore ya que el director había sugerido la idea, también iría Amelia Bones, como jefa del DLME sería la encargada de varios ámbitos referentes a la seguridad, por último el ministro Fudge sería el último asistente que iría en representación de Inglaterra. El resto de la reunión del Wizengamot fue para discutir algunos puntos sobre los últimos meses que habían pasado.

Albus Dumbledore salió por una de las chimeneas del ministerio, aunque no iría a Hogwarts, tenía pensado visitar a cierta persona para ver si podía ayudarle contra Adriano Peverell, era un riesgo que debía tomar, pero solo le quedaba visitar a su viejo amigo Gellert Grindelwald. La prisión de Nurmergard, donde Grindelwald había acumulado su poder y donde ahora estaba preso por sus crímenes. No era extraño que Dumbledore visitara a su viejo rival y amigo por lo que los guardias le dejaron pasar sin problemas.

Gellert Grindelwald, uno de las magos oscuros más temibles de los últimos tiempos se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo en su celda cuando noto el aura del que primero había sido su amigo y luego su rival, pero claramente sintió que el aura de Dumbledore era más débil que antes, al concentrarse noto el motivo. La puerta de la celda se abrió y por ella entro Dumbledore.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Albus, parece que Adriano Peverell no solo se entromete en tu forma de gobernar sino que has perdido la varita de saúco.

\- ¿Sabes de ese hombre?

\- No soy ciego al mundo exterior, se que lo ha hecho desde que apareció en el mundo mágico, pero ahora que llegas veo que incluso a tomado la varita.

\- No solo la varita, cuando nos conocimos reclamo la capa de invisibilidad que yo tenía guardada.

\- ¿Donde estaba la capa?

\- En manos de la familia Potter, herederos de Ignotus Peverell, el hermano más joven de los tres.

\- Has estado más cerca que yo de conseguir las tres reliquias y en un suspiro todos tus planes y objetivos se desvanecen, es normal que estés tan estresado.

\- ¿Que sabes de Adriano Peverell? claramente alguien le ha hablado de mi y de como me muevo, no hay otra manera de que sea capaz de anticipar cada uno de mis movimientos.

\- Espero que no pienses que he sido yo, a pesar de mi odio hacía a ti no quiero que nadie tenga tanto poder ¿has pensado en Bathilda Bagshot?

\- Es en una de las primeras personas que pensé, pero he investigado y no tiene nada que ver, incluso use legeremancia en ella y a pesar de todo no sabe nada de ese hombre.

\- Vaya, nunca creí que vería al gran Albus Dumbledore sin respuestas, estas en un verdadero atolladero.

\- Si no tienes nada para mi mejor me voy y evito soportar tus burlas.

\- Vaya, has perdido mucho sentido del humor, claramente Adriano Peverell te esta irritando a un nivel que nunca te había visto, te voy a dar un consejo, quizás debas buscar más cerca de casa, investiga a los que consideras tus aliados por si alguno te ha traicionado.

\- Es una idea que se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero aquellos a los que he investigado no tienen nada que ver.

\- Entonces no puedo hacer mucho más por ti, espero que triunfes viejo amigo.

\- Más nos vale sino queremos ver como nuestro mundo deja de necesitarnos.

Dumbledore dejo la celda, mientras Grindelwald regresaba a su lectura, lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que hacia unos años cuando el prisionero había tenido que salir de su celda para un chequeo medico, Adriano había entrado en la celda y había colocado varios micrófonos para escuchar cualquier conversación, como parecían objetos mundanos y Grindelwald no sabía de tecnología muggle moderna no los había detectado.

Adriano estaba en su despacho escuchando cada palabra que se había grabado en la conversación entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald, el mago oscuro había estado cerca al decirle a Dumbledore que buscara a sus alrededores, no sabía que ni Severus Snape ni Alastor Moody le eran fieles, pero decidió que estuvieran sobre aviso por si el director en su desesperación intentaba algún movimiento en busca de más información. De todos modos aquella acción de Dumbledore no le dejaba otra opción que realizar el ritual con Lilith, era cierto que con su poder actual podía vencer al director, pero quería asegurarse no fuera que Dumbledore y Grindelwald intentaran a la vez algún ataque, bastante tenía con Voldemort y Dumbledore, no quería que Grindelwald se uniera, pero de ser así debía tener más poder.

Decidió preparar todo lo necesario para realizar el ritual, como el anterior ritual con las que eran ahora sus sacerdotisas se celebraría en el exterior de su castillo al igual que el primer ritual, pero esta vez sabía que si completaba con éxito el ritual las fuerzas se desplegarían por todos los planos y seguramente Dumbledore sentiría el poder que se había desplegado. Sus sacerdotisas y las aprendices de estas estaban preparadas, sabían que sería un ritual con criaturas sexuales demoníacas, pero no tenían idea de a quien se enfrentaría su maestro.

En el centro solo vestido con su túnica de sumo sacerdote estaba Adriano y a sus pies el espejo por donde entraría Lilith al mundo, a siete metros cada una e una dirección las sacerdotisas al lado de una runa que servía como portal y al igual que las sacerdotisas las aprendices estaban cada una a siete metros de sus maestras y al igual que ellas sobre una runa portal. La posición de las quince personas era tal que cuando la energía estuviera en proceso las fuerzas resultantes formarían un bucle que haría mover la magia de tal manera que las sacerdotisas y las aprendices tendrían la voluntad y la fuerza de su maestro.

El exterior del castillo notaba el poder que se iba a desplegar, los animales se habían alejado del lugar, pero sobre todo la inmensa luna que debería ser blanca debido a los rayos del sol era de un color rojo sangre brillante, las runas se iluminaron de ese mismo color al igual que el cristal del espejo, poco a poco Lilith fue apareciendo, pero esta vez en su forma demoníaca completa, sus cabellos de color rojo sangre y fuego al igual que sus labios brillaban con fuerza, sus ojos dorados parpadeaban como dos estrellas, unas enormes alas de color negro como el abismo, de su cabeza unos cuernos inmensos se enroscaban pero lo que sobre todo más sobresaltada era que la cola que le salía del final de la espalda acababa en un inmenso pene.

\- Bienvenida Lilith - dijo Adriano sorprendiendo a las mujeres al saber que se enfrentaría sexualmente a Lilith, la reina de los íncubos y las súcubos - es la hora.

\- Eso parece viejo amigo, es hora de demostrar que estas preparado para ver si eres capaz de tomar y hacer tuyo el poder demoníaco.

\- Estamos listos.

Las runas de invocación brillaron, al lado de cada mujer apareció una figura humanoide, pero de humanos no tenían nada ya que eran íncubos, al lado de las sacerdotisas estaban los íncubos mayores que ya mostraban su inmenso pene dividiéndose en tres para penetrar cada uno de los agujeros en vagina, culo y boca; los íncubos menores se encontraban con un pene cerca de las aprendices para follar sus clítoris; por último Adriano y Lilith estaban frente a frente, la túnica de Adriano había caído dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado y se notaba que estaba preparado debido que su pene se encontraba ya erecto.

\- Voy a follarte como siempre has deseado Lilith.

\- Y yo también a ti, solo veremos quien aguanta más de los dos, el que eyacule primero es el que pierde.

Nada más decir eso se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro y tras besarse con pasión se penetraron mutuamente, el miembro de Adriano entro en el clítoris de Lilith con fuerza al igual que el de la súcubo entro en el ano del hombre; tras eso los íncubos comenzaron a penetrar al resto de mujeres que comenzaron a disfrutar del inmenso placer que sus respectivas parejas les proporcionaban.

Para Lilith y Adriano no había nadie más, se entregaban el uno al otro con todo el placer que podían darse, el poder era notable, por primera vez las sacerdotisas de Adriano sentían todo el poder que tenía su maestro, nunca antes habían sentido un poder tan grande pero no se iban a quejar, es más, ese poder y esa voluntad es la que les hacía seguir adelante con aquel acto y disfrutar como solo con Adriano lo habían hecho.

El pene de Adriano entraba y salía con furor de Lilith, el hombre sentía también como el miembro de Lilith entraba y salía por su culo, se besaban con pasión y furia, Adriano mordisqueaba los pezones de la mujer mientras ella clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de su amado.

\- ¿Te rindes querido? voy a hacer que parezcas una manguera a plena presión.

\- Va a ser que no Lilith, eres tu quien va a sucumbir, quien se va a rendir a mis encantos y poderes.

Tras eso otro beso, otra vez sus lenguas entrelazadas con pasión y lujuria, las manos de Adriano agarrando fuertemente los pechos de Lilith; las garras que Lilith mostraba en vez de manos estaban en dos sitios diferentes, una clavándose en el glúteo de hombre haciendo que varias gotas de sangre cayeran al suelo; con la otra garra masajeando los testículos de su pareja para intentar que el placer llegara antes a Adriano.

Lilith entonces se saco el pene de Adriano y se arrodillo delante de él, puso el miembro entre sus pechos y apretó el pene con fuerza para masajearlo, con su lengua comenzó a lamer el glande del hombre con todo el placer que su poder tenía. Adriano estaba extasiado, era cierto que aun no iba a eyacular, pero el placer que ahora mismo estaba recibiendo de Lilith era increíble y él no se iba a quedar atrás; saco el pene de su culo y llevándoselo a la boca comenzó a usar su boca para masturbar el pene de la súcubo, no se quedo hay, con una mano comenzó a acariciar la vagina chorreante de la mujer mientras que con la otra agarraba el pene para introducirlo en la boca y masturbar con fiereza.

Fueron horas de placer, horas donde cambiaban de posición para ver quien era capaz de dar más placer, las sacerdotisas y sus aprendices aguantaban debido a su conexión con Adriano y aún así estaban al máximo, los íncubos resistían debido a la voluntad de su reina. Lilith no quería rendirse, su naturaleza le decía que no se rindiera a otro hombre como había sido con Adán, pero al contrario que con el primer hombre esta vez era diferente, sabía que Adriano sería respetuoso con ella y es por eso que lentamente dejo que su cuerpo quedara debajo del hombre, en ese momento el pene de Lilith eyaculo con fuerza dentro de Adriano que sintió como el poder le inundaba. Adriano al ver que había ganado se dejo llevar y decidió eyacular también dentro de Lilith, mientras lo hacía la beso con pasión, amor y dulzura.

\- Has ganado amor mio, el poder demoníaco esta a tu disposición.

\- Gracias por estas inmensas horas de placer, parece que tus íncubos y mis mujeres también están terminando.

Era cierto, los íncubos al ver a ser reina derrotada también se rindieron y tras eyacular en las mejores desaparecieron, justo en ese momento que los íncubos desaparecían y que las aprendices se marchaban a descansar una luz brillante y celestial brillo en la zona, a través de esa luz Ameriel se dejo ver, pero esta vez no venía armada, ni siquiera iba vestida, lo único que llevaba era en su mano un fruto, la manzana del Edén prohibida por dios a los hombres.

\- ¿Que hace una potestad aquí?

\- No te preocupes Lilith, no te va a hacer daño - dijo Adriano sorprendiendo a la reina de las súcubos - bienvenida Ameriel, tal y como te dije si conseguía el poder era por mis propios medios y no con ayuda divina.

\- Es cierto, has demostrado ser digno de también poseer el poder celestial, es por eso que tienes permiso de comer el fruto que solo esta destinado para dios y los ángeles, el fruto que te dará el poder celestial ya que no lo has robado ni tomado sin permiso como se hizo en el principio de los tiempos.

Adriano cogió la manzana que le entrego Ameriel y la mordió, con cada bocado hasta que termino el fruto notaba como el poder celestial entraba en él, sino que su cansancio y poder que había perdido con Lilith se recuperaban al completo.

El poder se desplegó, el poder de Adriano formo un inmenso remolino de magia, a ese remolino se unieron las fuerzas celestiales y demoníacas que había conseguido y que lentamente se fueron uniendo a la inmensa magia de Adriano, al final solo quedo una esfera de energía que entro en Adriano. Cuando sucedió eso un torrente de magia se desplegó, lo normal era que en otros planos y mundos se hubiera sentido el poder pero Ameriel usando el poder que tenía había evitado que ese poder fuera notado para que aquellos que iban en contra de Adriano no supieran de su aumento de poder. Adriano tras lo sucedido pidió a las mujeres del ritual que fueran a descansar mientras él se quedaba hablado con la potestad y la súcubo.

\- ¿Desde cuando estas en contacto con una potestad? - pregunto Lilith.

\- Se presento durante las navidades, pelee contra ella y me considero digno de obtener el poder celestial, quiso otorgármelo en ese momento para nuestro ritual pero como he dicho antes decidí completar el ritual contigo usando mi propio poder.

\- Rafael me pidió probar su valía y ha pasado la prueba con éxito - hablo Ameriel - es por eso que he venido, pero es más debo encargarme de entrenarte en usar el poder celestial a la vez que Lilith te ayudara con el poder demoníaco.

\- ¿Donde entrenaríamos?

\- En los salones del tiempo, un lugar solo reservado para lo seres celestiales y la gente a la que nosotros permitamos el paso, mientras que habrá pasado una hora en el mundo mortal para nosotros será como si hubiera pasado un milenio, al ser el maestro de la muerte no puedes envejecer por lo que el tiempo no es problema.

\- Entonces cuanto antes nos pongamos mejor, en el mundo mortal solo ha pasado una hora desde que comenzamos el ritual, por lo que seguramente no estaré mucho tiempo para el resto de mis conocidos y no se preocuparan.

Ameriel entonces abrió un portal de luz por el que los tres pasaron para dirigirse a los salones del tiempo. El lugar era impresionante, lleno de luz y de energía positiva, pero lo que más sorprendió a Adriano fue la inmensa biblioteca, era como si todos los libros del mundo estuvieran en ese lugar, como si todo el conocimiento que ha existido residiera en aquellas salas.

Fueron casi veinte años de practicar los conocimientos básicos que debía de aprender de ambos mundos y otros cincuenta años para dominar los hechizos y poderes básicos que ahora poseía, los siguientes cien años fue para que pudiera unir sus conocimientos normales a las magias celestiales y demoníacas, cada hechizo que conocía ahora era capaz de lanzarlo de forma normal, con poder celestial o con poder demoníaco, estuvo siglos y siglos aprendiendo y dominando cada magia que existía en aquel lugar, cada conocimiento que fuera posible, incluso fue capaz de aprender a unir las magias celestiales y demoníacas entre si. Tras casi dos milenios de entrenamiento el hombre salió de las salas, en su mano una espada forjada con las artes que había aprendido, un arma de inmenso poder con el que podía incluso canalizar su magia y era capaz de cortar cualquier material, su báculo ahora tenía madera del árbol del edén, en verdad no necesitaba ningún objeto para lanzar su magia ya que había dominado a la perfección cualquier tipo de magia para usarla sin varita pero quería aparentar delante de sus enemigos para que se confiaran. También se había creado varios objetos más de inmenso poder tanto para protegerse como para atacar.

\- Impresionante Adriano Peverell - dijo Ameriel mientras regresaban al castillo Peverell - nunca hubiera pensado que alcanzarías ese nivel, si ahora mismo peleásemos estoy segura de que me ganarías sin problema.

\- Gracias por tus palabras Ameriel, estoy gratamente sorprendido del nivel que he alcanzado.

\- No se de que te sorprendes - fue Lilith quien intervino en la conversación - eres alguien de gran alcance y poder, estoy segura de que no solo este universo, sino el multiverso se beneficiara de una persona como tu.

\- Estoy de acuerdo - en ese momento un portal se abrió en los terrenos de Hogwarts por el que una figura angelical apareció - la realidad misma se beneficiara de alguien como tu.

Adriano estaba sorprendido, quien fuera esa persona emitía un poder mucho mayor que el que desprendía Ameriel, se trataba de el arcángel Miguel, aquel que se había enfrentado a Lucifer.

\- Arcángel Miguel bienvenido a mi hogar.

\- Felicidades por obtener el poder maestro de la muerte, pero a pesar de todo aun te queda mucho para que estés preparado para algunas de las tareas que te corresponden.

\- Se que deberé viajar por el multiverso para discernir lo que debo hacer y como debo intervenir.

\- Así es, aunque no he venido solo para eso, he venido a enfrentarte y ver de lo que eres capaz con mis propios ojos.

Adriano estaba sorprendido, una cosa era enfrentarse contra una potestad, pero enfrentarse a Miguel, jefe de los ejércitos celestiales sería algo increíble.

\- Acepto enfrentar al arcángel Miguel.

\- No nos demoremos más entonces - nada más decir eso Adriano y Miguel quedaron encerrados en una barrera de energía celestial del más alto nivel - muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Adriano sabía que no debía contenerse como cuando lucho con Ameriel, al instante estaba preparado para la lucha con su armadura, su espada y su báculo, desplegó todo su poder y ataco.

\- ¡Ignis infernis!

Un torrente de fuego negro que irradiaba energía demoníaca se dirigió a Miguel que con un movimiento de sus alas lo extinguió como si una suave brisa se hubiera extinguido, solo era una cobertura ya que Adriano desplegando unas alas se dirigió a su adversario y lo ataco con fuerza con su espada, Miguel entonces alzo su arma y detuvo la estocada.

\- Buen intento, pero vas a necesitar algo más para vencerme.

\- Solo quería tenerte cerca Miguel ¡Fulgen Oriun!

La espada de Adriano brillo con un resplandor plateado, Miguel envolvió su arma en llamas celestiales para evitar el ataque, el poder de las dos energías fue tal que al chocar de nuevo las espadas una inmensa explosión de luz recubrió el lugar. Usando el brillo Adriano aprovecho para lanzar varios rayos de poder contra su enemigo pero este volando elegantemente lo esquivaba y lanzaba con fuerza sus plumas que atacaban como un tornado. Adriano tuvo que levantar una barrera para evitar el inmenso daño que causaban, el poder de Miguel era mucho mayor que el de Ameriel y no quiso arriesgarse a sufrir daño.

\- Buena defensa Peverell, es hora de pasar a cosas más serias.

Miguel entonces convoco poderosos rayos de luz celestial que atacaban con fuerza pero Adriano los esquivaba volando y algunos los desviaba con su espada a la vez que atacaba con hechizos que lanzaba con su báculo.

\- ¡Amros caun! - uso magia demoníaca para atacar y al instante otro hechizo pero esta vez de magia celestial - ¡Aemus cerbol!

Miguel desvió el primer hechizo con su espada y el segundo lo esquivo, el primero de los hechizos era un orbe de energía demoníaca que dañaba las extremidades de quien lo recibiera, el segundo hechizo era para inmovilizar al adversario mientras hubiera luz a su alrededor.

Fue una batalla inmensa que acabo con Adriano tendido en el suelo con varios cortes por todo el cuerpo, algunos huesos rotos y varias magulladuras, mientras Miguel aunque con algunos cortes y golpes estaba mucho mejor que él.

\- Buen combate Adriano Peverell, claramente has alcanzado un nivel que nadie en el mundo humano había tenido, solo Merlín antes que tu ha estado tan cerca de alcanzar niveles tan alto y el decidió no alcanzarlo, pero tu tienes un objetivo mucho mayor que el de salvar la tierra, tus viajes cuando llegue el momento te llevaran a lugares que incluso tu imaginación pensaría.

\- Gracias por sus palabras Miguel.

\- Debes saber que aun no has alcanzado el cenit de tu poder, en realidad tu poder es infinito.

Tras eso Miguel restauro la salud al completo de Adriano y tras decir adiós se regreso con Ameriel a los dominios celestiales, Lilith también regreso a sus dominios contenta de haber ayudado a Adriano Peverell a alcanzar sus logros. Mientras Adriano entraba a descansar unas pocas horas de sueño en su castillo para al día siguiente regresar a sus labores en el mundo mágico.

Los días siguientes al ritual fueron tranquilos y calmados las clases seguían sin ningún tipo de problema ni de altercado. Era cierto que Hermione Granger seguía intentando ser la mejor de su curso y alguna que otra vez se había quejado, pero Dumbledore había intervenido para apaciguar a la muchacha y que no chocara con Harold Potter.

Aquella mañana de domingo en el ministerio de magia se encontraban Amelia Bones, Adriano, Dumbledore y el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge, durante esa semana habían estado en una reunión del ICW para dar constancia de sus planes de resucitar el Torneo de los Tres Magos, gran parte de los países aceptaron la propuesta y el nombre del torneo se decidió cambiar a Torneo de los Grandes Magos debido a que la escuela Cervantes de España, la academia Salem de EEUU y la escuela Tokugawa de Japón también se decidieron a participar. Se realizarían tres pruebas durante el torneo y en vez de un campeón por colegio serían elegidos tres representantes de cada institución, a la vez también existirían otras actividades para aquellos alumnos que no fueran elegidos como representantes de sus colegios. Ahora se dirigían a encantar el Cáliz del fuego para que las condiciones que había impuesto Adriano se cumplieran.

\- Necesito que se alejen un poco, lo primero que debo hacer es desencantar el cáliz y la fuerza que despedirá será bastante grande.

Dumbledore fue el que más presto atención a Adriano, si sabía como se desencantaba el objeto podría hacerlo él en un futuro para sus planes, cuando anulara las condiciones podría hacer lo que el quisiera. El director frunció el ceño al ver que los hechizos que usaba no los reconocía, estaba claro que eran hechizos de la familia Peverell por lo que tendría que conseguir acceso a la biblioteca de esa familia, pero de estar frustrado paso a estar pálido, cuando vio como lanzaba las protecciones no se sorprendió por los hechizos de la familia Peverell, sino ante varios hechizos de claramente origen demoníaco y celestial, era imposible, esos hechizos solo se obtenían con pactos y que tuviera los dos poderes solo quería decir que estaba en completo equilibrio.

\- Las protecciones necesarias han sido colocadas, solo queda que se decida donde se celebrara el torneo en próximas reuniones.

\- Debería ser aquí en Inglaterra - dijo Fudge - somos los mejor preparados.

\- Tenga en cuenta ministro que Inglaterra ya va a ser el anfitrión de los mundiales de quidditch, dos celebraciones así en vez de ayudar a la cooperación internacional la perjudicarían ya que los otros países lo verían como si nuestro país quisiera ostentar todos los eventos importantes sin contar con ellos.

\- Lord Peverell tiene razón Cornelius - dijo Dumbledore aun sorprendido por el poder mostrado por Adriano - pero de celebrarse aquí deberíamos obsequiar de alguna manera a los países que participan.

\- Entonces eso se decidirá en próximas reuniones.

Cada una de las cuatro personas se fue por su lado, Dumbledore aun afectado se dio cuenta de que le había dado la razón a su rival, no sabía que hacer, por primera vez en mucho tiempo notaba que todo se le escapaba de las manos, que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de conseguir los objetivos por los que había estado luchando durante tantos años. Convoco una reunión de sus aliados par que dejaran de buscar información sobre Adriano Peverell y de intentar luchar contra él de momento. Al final de la reunión solo quedo Severus.

\- Ya puedes contar que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión sobre investigar a Adriano Peverell y no creo que sea debido a que lo consideras tu aliado.

\- Digamos que he averiguado algo de ese hombre que si en verdad nos quisiera destruir no tendríamos ninguna posibilidad contra él, debemos ser mucho más cuidadosos si queremos tener alguna oportunidad contra Peverell.

Severus se despidió de Dumbledore y decidió no insistir, estaba claro que el director tenía que haber visto algo muy grave para comportarse de esa manera, no es que le importara, esperaba que tarde o temprano Adriano Peverell acabara de una vez por todas con el viejo manipulador.

Dumbledore tras marchar su profesor de pociones fue a su cuarto donde decidió que iba a realizar el siguiente movimiento, no le quedaba otra opción, hasta ahora había intentado con gente localizar a Lord Voldemort para que este recuperara su cuerpo, pero ya solo le quedaba la opción de ayudarlo el mismo, de un estante secreto y protegido saco un cristal. Un cristal imbuido con la magia negra que había conseguido reunir durante años, un cristal que emanaba tal oscuridad que para que no fuera detectado lo protegió con varios hechizos de magia blanca y una variación del encantamiento Fidelio para que alguien del poder de Adriano Peverell ni supiera que existe. Toda esa magia era para él, pero debido a lo que estaba sucediendo no parecía tener otra alternativa, justo en ese momento uno de sus espejos de comunicación se activo con rapidez volvió a guardar el cristal y se dirigió al espejo. En el reflejo apareció la imagen de una mujer.

\- Profesor Dumbledore espero no molestar, pero hay algo que debe saber.

\- ¿Que pasa Melinda?

\- Hace unos meses me pregunto si podía localizar a la familia Dursley en EEUU, durante un tiempo no he conseguido ninguna pista, sin embargo hace poco descubrí que una mujer llamada Marge Dursley había intentado localizar el paradero de Harry Potter.

\- La hermana de Vernon, debo reconocer que no había pensado en ella, quizás me pueda servir de ayuda, buen trabajo Melinda, como siempre tu pago lo recibirás el día estipulado.

Dumbledore tras cortar la comunicación suspiro aliviado, no tenía que usar esa magia de momento, ahora tenía una baza muy interesante que usar y que esperaba que le diera ventaja de una vez. Tras arreglarse con ropas muggles para no ser descubierto fue al hogar de la mujer, una casa en medio del campo que a su entender había pasado por situaciones mejores, se acerco y toco a la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos una mujer de aspecto rollizo abrió.

\- Buenas tardes ¿quien es usted? responda o llamare a la policía.

\- Señora Dursley mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, soy el director de una escuela privada al norte de Escocia y tengo entendido que ha estado intentando localizar a uno de mis alumnos.

\- ¿Harold Potter es alumno de su escuela?

\- En efecto señora ¿puedo pasar?

\- Claro, adelante, tome asiento ¿desea un té?

\- No muchas gracias, tengo poco tiempo ¿que quiere de mi alumno?

\- Quiero que haga regresar a sus tíos de ese país tan espantoso que es EEUU, estoy segura de que tiene la culpa de su marcha y ese ingrato debe aprender una lección.

\- Tengo entendido que los señores Dursley aceptaron el cambio de tutela por propia decisión, podría hablar con el actual tutor del joven Potter para ver si quiere acceder a reunirse con usted.

\- Estaré esperando una respuesta director Dumbledore, ese mocoso tiene mucho que responder.

Dumbledore entonces con un movimiento de varita hizo que la mujer olvidara toda la conversación, usando legeremancia mientras estaban hablando había descubierto la localización exacta de los Dursley, ahora debía confrontarlos para saber que había pasado y descubrir que había salido mal cuando Potter había convivido con ellos. De todos modos debía tener cuidado, entrar en los EEUU no era tan fácil, el ministerio de magia de aquel país protegía muy bien sus fronteras y estaba seguro de que Adriano Peverell tendría vigilada a la familia materna de Potter, solo tenía que mantener ocupado al hombre y en ese momento podría actuar.

Adriano suspiro en su despacho ante el movimiento realizado por Dumbledore, ahora el hombre sabía la localización de la familia materna del joven Harold y sabía que intentaría usarlo en su contra, no importaba, desde que se había enterado de que Marge Dursley iba tras Harold había planeado una contingencia y era momento de usarla. Contacto con Sirius y se dispusieron a ir a casa de la mujer, por el camino le explico el plan que tenían. Cuando llegaron a la casa tocaron al timbre y la mujer abrió la puerta tras medio minuto.

\- Buenas tardes señora Dursley, disculpe que la moleste mi nombre es Adriano Peverell y el hombre que me acompaña es Sirius Black, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Usted es Adriano Peverell, de la multinacional Peverell, lo reconozco de una foto de una revista, claro que puedo hablar con ustedes, pasen por favor.

\- Gracias por su hospitalidad.

\- ¿Desean tomar una taza de té?

\- Claro.

\- Por favor señores tomen asiento, mientras les traeré el té.

La mujer estaba entusiasmada, seguramente sus reclamaciones para recuperar a sus pobres perritos como ellas les llamaba habían llegado a oídos del señor Peverell y quería ayudarle, el nombre de Sirius Black le sonaba de algo, pero no conseguía ubicar donde lo había leído o escuchado. Saco la bandeja de té y tras servir la bebida tomo asiento.

\- ¿Que desean hablar conmigo señores?

\- Se trata de un tema complicado, lo primero que debe saber es que yo soy el tutor de Harold Potter, Sirius es su padrino, y también soy quien ayudo a su hermano a mudarse a EEUU.

Nada más decir eso el rostro de la mujer comenzó a cambiar, la alegría de la mujer de tener a una persona tan importante en su casa se desvaneció en segundos.

\- ¿Donde esta ese mocoso? quiero enseñarle modales.

\- Le puedo asegurar que no se va a acercar al joven Potter bajo ningún concepto, es más, de seguir con sus intentos de localizar a mi protegido puedo asegurarle que usted será condenada por acoso verbal y mental contra un menor, su hermano y su cuñada acepto de buena gana el ascenso que le propuse y esta contento de que Harold este bajo mi cuidado, usted solo culpa al muchacho ya que no acepta que es usted la única culpable de la situación en la que se ha metido.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo! - grito la mujer - ¡soy inocente!

\- Ha sido declarada culpable de maltrato animal usando métodos de crianza crueles e inadecuados, tiene suerte de que al ser su primer delito hubiese salido pagando la fianza, pero le puedo asegurar que cualquier otro intento de intentar algo contra Harold o de cometer algún otro delito haré que todo el peso de la justicia caiga sobre usted.

\- ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Como es posible defender a ese inútil!

\- Cállese de una vez señora - dijo Sirius con un tono de voz que aterro a la mujer - como vuelva a decir algo de mi ahijado le puedo asegurar que la justicia será el menor de sus problemas.

\- Calma Sirius - intervino Adriano - señora Dursley, hemos venido de buena fe a informar de la situación del joven Potter, de intentar que viera que su hermano y su familia habían decidido el traslado por su benefició, en EEUU están ganando un buen dinero, el joven Dudley disfruta del boxeo y Petunia esta muy contenta con su tienda de repostería, pero le puedo asegurar que de seguir así usare todo el peso de la ley y de la justicia para que nunca más vuelva a ser libre.

\- ¡Fuera de mi casa! - grito la mujer fuera de si - ¡no vuelvan más!

\- Le puedo asegurar que si tuviéramos que volver sería con las autoridades pertinentes señora, por lo tanto no vuelva a intentar nada contra el joven Potter y no le sucederá nada.

Los dos hombres salieron de la casa, la mujer cerro la puerta de un golpe y se puso a beber algo de alcohol, estaba furiosa, pero a la vez aterrada ya que sabía que no podría hacer nada en contra de ese mocoso que tanto odiaba, de intentar algo Adriano Peverell acabaría con ella, sabía perfectamente que igual que era un hombre que había traído grandes logros era alguien con quien no era aconsejable enfrentarse bajo ningún concepto. La mujer acabo completamente borracha tendida en su asiento quejándose de su mala suerte y de que ese mocoso que según ella debería estar muerto ahora mismo le fuera intocable y estuviera protegido por uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes que había en el mundo.

Todo esto sucedía mientras que el joven Potter estudiaba y se divertía tranquilamente con sus amigos, las clases le iban genial por lo que el y su grupo cuando se reunían para estudiar se centraban en temas de grados posteriores, eso claramente enfadaba a Hermione ya que su grupo que aun tenía algunos problemas con los temas del curso en el que estaban no podían avanzar; claro que ella si estudiaba por su cuenta, pero de nada servía, la gente que tenía de compañeros eran unos inútiles que no valían para nada. Si seguía era por que se lo pedía Dumbledore y la promesa de más conocimientos que obtener. Iba por el pasillo furiosa que no se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de chocar precisamente con Potter.

\- Deberías mirar por donde vas Granger, hay que tener cuidado.

\- Potter - Hermione quería gritar al muchacho y hechizarlo, pero sabía que no podía - disculpa, iba distraída.

Harold prosiguió su camino ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha, la joven vio que Harold además de llevar su grimorio llevaba en sus manos un libro, vio el título del libro y le sorprendió. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore por lo que fue al despacho del director. La joven dijo la contraseña y entro en el despacho.

\- Señorita Granger ¿ha pasado algo?

\- Es sobre Potter, me acabo de cruzar con él y hay algo que debe saber.

\- Pues dígame.

\- He visto que llevaba un libro que no pertenece en absoluto al material didáctico de Hogwarts, el título del libro es "Iniciación e introducción a la magia familiar Potter"

\- ¿Esta segura señorita Granger?

\- Si director ¿es peligroso ese libro?

\- Se podría decir que sí, pero el problema es que es un libro que toda familia del mundo mágico tiene de su familia, al igual que hay libros de la familia Potter, los hay de los Weasley y de los Black por decir varios ejemplos.

\- ¿Entonces que podemos hacer?

\- Quiero que te fijes a ver si alguno de los compañeros de Harry Potter, en concreto ver si los de familias importantes también tienen ese tipo de libros.

\- Lo haré director, una pregunta ¿yo podría tener acceso a esos libros?

\- Me temo que no señorita Granger, están fuertemente protegidos para que nadie fuera de la familia tenga acceso a ellos, solo podrías leerlos si le dan permiso.

Hermione Granger no estaba contenta, los sangre puras no debían guardar tantos secretos, el conocimiento debería ser publico y para que todo el mundo tuviera la mismas posibilidades.

\- Se lo que esta pensando señorita Granger, pero debo pedirle que no intente tener acceso a esos conocimientos, cuando llegue el momento usted podrá acceder a ellos.

\- Esta bien director.

La joven entonces salió del despacho, aun estaba enfadada de que Potter y sus amigos tuvieran acceso a conocimientos exclusivos, pero estaba segura de que tarde o temprano Dumbledore se encargaría de todo.

Dumbledore suspiro tras ver salir de su despacho a la joven Granger, era una noticia importante la que le había traído, pero no era buena, si el joven Potter estaba estudiando ese libro quería decir que su magia era mucho más potente de lo que parecía, era más, de ser así seguramente Adriano Peverell haría que el joven pasara un ritual de madurez para que la magia del joven no le causara ningún daño, de ser así no podría emparejar a Potter con Ginny Weasley como tenía pensado ya que el joven estaría completamente emancipado. El problema era que para realizar sus planes debía librarse de Adriano Peverell y de Sirius Black, algo que no estaba a su alcance por mucho que quisiera, necesitaba que Voldemort regresara para iniciar una guerra y tampoco estaba cerca; el hombre conjuro una botella de whisky de fuego y un vaso y se puso a beber para aliviar sus penas bajo la atenta mirada de Fawkes.

El fénix de Dumbledore miraba con resignación al que era el mago con el que se había enlazado mágicamente, cuando se había unido a él había visto a un buen hombre, algo arrogante, pero un hombre que podría traer mucha ayuda al mundo mágico, no quedaba nada de ese hombre, cruel, arrogante, capaz de casi cualquier acto por su llamado bien común, dentro de poco el enlace terminaría, no sabía como ni cuando, pero sabía que de alguna manera dejaría de estar al lado de Albus Dumbledore, la magia antigua que recorría su cuerpo se lo decía, aun no sabía quien sería el siguiente con el que enlazaría aunque sospechaba que sería o Adriano Peverell o Harold Potter, cada uno de ellos era especial de alguna manera, Adriano por ser quien había traído las viejas costumbres y ayudado a mejorar el mundo mágico y luego estaba el joven Harold Potter, marcado por una profecía, un potencial inmenso en su futuro, pero gente que quería aprovecharse de él; no sabía a quien se uniría, con quien se enlazaría su magia, lo único que sabía era que su tiempo con Albus Dumbledore estaba próximo a su fin.

En la mansión Malfoy un búho se alejaba del lugar, en su despacho Lucius Malfoy a través de antiguos favores y algunas amenazas había obtenido la lista de los alumnos nuevos que irían a Hogwarts el próximo año, ahora solo le quedaba elegir a un alumno para poder entregar el diario que ahora tenía justo al lado. Nunca lo había preguntado, nunca había sabido como funcionaba aquel diario que le había entregado su maestro, lo único que sabía era que el poder del diario era tal que abriría la cámara de los secretos, en verdad Lord Voldemort era un verdadero genio en las artes oscuras si a través de un simple diario se podría obligar a alguien a usar el poder de la legendaria cámara de Slytherin. Miro la lista de alumnos con detenimiento, uno de sus posibles objetivos era la joven Ginny Weasley, pero ahora debido a los últimos cambios y como la familia Weasley ya no estaba tan necesitada no comprarían objetos de segunda mano, debía localizar a otro objetivo, no pasaba nada, aun tenía meses por delante antes de poner en marcha su plan.

Los últimos meses del curso colegial en Hogwarts se pasaban más lentos para los alumnos, los últimos exámenes, la competición de quidditch, las diversas actividades que se realizaban tenían en un ir y venir tanto a los alumnos como a los profesores. Al igual que al principio de cada año los jefes de casa y el director se reunían para ver como se desarrollaba el final del curso, estaban los cinco reunidos en la sala de profesores.

\- Otro año que se va - dijo Dumbledore - ¿cuales son vuestras impresiones sobre este año? ¿los puestos entre los primeros puestos entre los alumnos siguen iguales?

\- En efecto Albus - intervino primero Flitwick - yo debo reconocer que estoy encantado, la copa de las casas va a ser este año para Ravenclaw y todo se lo debo al joven Potter, gracias a Harold mi casa lleva más de 100 puntos de ventaja sobre la segunda casa que es Slytherin.

\- Creo que cada uno hubiera querido tener al joven Harold en su casa - intervino Snape - es inteligente, astuto, buena persona y valiente cuando es necesario, tiene los rasgos de cada casa y es solo su deseo de conocimiento lo que hizo que fuera un Ravenclaw, yo por mi parte estoy muy contento con el desempeño de la señorita Greengrass y deseando librarme de ese estorbo que ha resultado ser Ron Weasley.

\- No creo que sea para tanto Severus.

\- No se que ves en ese mocoso Albus, pero es vago, maleducado, intolerante, puede haber cambiado algo gracias a la señorita Granger, pero ya veremos si es capaz de aprobar sus exámenes sin ayuda de nadie.

Fue una conversación tranquila y relajada, hablando de los primeros alumnos de cada año, de los proyectos para el próximo año, de la copa de quidditch, para enfado del director los cuatro jefes de casa estaban encantados de como se había dado aquel año y de como cada año era mejor desde la llegada de Adriano Peverell, no debía ser así, debían odiar al hombre y repudiarlo, pero de nada servían sus argumentos o los hechizos que lanzaba para que lo vieran de otra manera, idolatraban a Peverell como lo habían hecho con él hacia años.

Los exámenes finales llegaron a Hogwarts, los alumnos estaban nerviosos ya que de esas pruebas dependía de que pasaran de curso y decidiera en algunos casos el futuro que tenían pensado. Para Harold era una época importante, pero como le había dicho el profesor Peverell estaba perfectamente preparado e incluso podría pasar sin problemas el siguiente curso, no le interesaba adelantar de curso ya que quería disfrutar de cada uno de los siete años que estaría en Hogwarts. Harold iba tranquilamente hablando con los pasillos con Daphne unos días antes de los exámenes, estaban repasando algunos apuntes entre ellos para ver como estaban de preparados.

\- Estamos preparados a la perfección, el profesor Peverell tiene razón, no deberías preocuparte Harold.

\- Eso lo se, no me cabe duda de que aprobare todo, pero eso no evita que me ponga nervioso.

\- De lo único que deberías estar nervioso es de conseguir el primer puesto del primer año y eso estoy segura de que va a ocurrir.

\- Si eso es así yo estoy seguro de que serás la siguiente.

\- Eso es más difícil, están Neville, Susan y Tracey también, el segundo puesto va a ser muy reñido.

\- ¿Que crees que pensara Granger si todos los de nuestro grupo le superamos?

\- Sería genial ver su rostro, se cree mejor que todos nosotros, solo cree que te tiene que superar a ti, me encantaría cerrarle la boca por completo.

Era cierto, Hermione en toda su arrogancia y soberbia pensaba que en la hora de los exámenes solo tendría que superar a Harold ya que pensaba que los demás solo sobresalían por ayuda del joven Potter.

Cuando los exámenes llegaron el grupo de Harold respondía a todas las preguntas sin problemas en las pruebas teóricas, en los exámenes prácticos realizaban los hechizos que les pedían sin ningún tipo de complicación, todo eso para enfado de Dumbledore que supervisaba algunos de los exámenes y veía como su plan de tener a un Harry Potter débil no funcionaba, no podía hacer nada, su poder había menguado desde que la varita de saúco le había sido reclamada por Adriano Peverell y aunque aun era poderoso seguramente el joven estaría protegido por ese hombre.

Sus temores se confirmaron cuando se entregaron las notas de los exámenes, en primer lugar en el primer año estaba Harold Potter seguido por Daphne Greengrass, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones y en quinto lugar Hermione Granger, la reacción de la hija de muggles fue todo un espectáculo al quedar en evidencia ella y su grupo, de la clasificación de los alumnos solo ella estaba entre los diez primeros de su grupo, es más, Ron Weasley había suspendido varias materias por lo que tendría que repetir curso al igual que los alumnos Crabble y Goyle. Dumbledore no podía hacer nada cuando Molly Weasley se entero de que su hijo menor tendría que repetir curso, es más el padre del muchacho estaba de acuerdo, lo único que agrado a la matriarca de la familia era que al repetir el muchacho pediría una nueva selección, solo esperaba que esta vez estuviera en Gryffindor para poder acercarse a los amigos que Potter tenía en esa casa, la intolerancia del joven con los Slytherin le había impedido acercarse a los alumnos de esa casa que eran amigos del muchacho al que debía controlar, lo único que le alegraba era que según Molly Weasley la hija menor de la familia Weasley, Ginny Weasley, estaba preparándose para entrar en la casa Ravenclaw y acercarse a Harry Potter.

Ginevra Molly Weasley se encontraba tranquilamente en su habitación leyendo, en aquel momento no era aconsejable estar cerca ni de su madre ni de su padre por lo que pasaba el tiempo disfrutando de la lectura, la furia de sus padres al saber que Ron tendría que repetir curso había sido impresionante había sido muy divertida, ahora solo faltaba esperar a que Ron regresara del colegio. Pero en lo único que pensaba era en reunirse con Harold Potter, no el Harold Potter de esta linea temporal, sino el que había viajado en el tiempo para alterar la historia. El motivo por el que sabía la verdad era que segundos después de que Harold con el que había viajado en el tiempo realizara su hechizo, ella había usado otro hechizo para enlazarse a la magia residual y poder retroceder también. Pero tenía claro que había dos diferencias, ella había ocupado su cuerpo joven cuando tenía ocho años mientras que Harold tal y como se imaginaba había tomado una nueva identidad como Adriano Peverell; los cambios que había realizado desde su aparición en el mundo mágico eran sorprendentes, entendía la rabia de su madre ya que tan fiel seguidora como lo era de Dumbledore seguramente no estaba de acuerdo con ninguno de los cambios realizados, también su madre estaba enfadada debido a que la interferencia del hombre le había estropeado los planos con el Harold Potter de esta linea de tiempo. En ese momento la puerta de su casa se abrió, por la voz era Charlie, la muchacha bajo a ver a su hermano.

\- Charlie ¿que haces aquí?

\- Venía a hablar con mama y con papa, quiero evitar que cuando vayan a recoger nuestros hermanos al colegio den un espectáculo, sobre todo mama.

\- Entonces es cierto ¿Ron tiene que repetir el primer curso de Hogwarts?

\- En efecto, aunque según iba pasando el tiempo ha mejorado, a la hora de la verdad cuando se han realizado los exámenes y no ha contado con ayuda no los ha superado.

En ese momento por la puerta de la cocina entraron Arthur y Molly Weasley que se sorprendieron al ver a su hijo en casa.

\- Charlie ¿ha pasado algo?

\- No papa, pero creo que sería mejor que habláramos sobre que va a suceder cuando se recoja a los chicos al terminar el colegio, lo digo sobre todo para que en plena estación no se haga una escena con respecto a Ron.

\- Tu hermano debe ser castigado.

\- Estoy de acuerdo papa, pero lo digo sobre todo por mama, es demasiado entusiasta y por eso quiero traer yo a los chicos y que vosotros os esperéis aquí, se que queréis regañar y castigar a Ron, pero es mejor evitar un espectáculo.

Molly iba a decirle algo a su hijo, pero una mirada de Arthur la cayo, era cierto de todos modos debían dar buena imagen para atraer a Harry Potter.

\- También debéis saber que Harold Potter ha invitado a los gemelos a su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Sabes si podría ir alguien más?

\- Eso no lo se mama, pero espero que no pienses en llevar a Ron, no solo por su comportamiento con el heredero Potter en diversas ocasiones sino a que no debe tener ninguna diversión y aprender la lección de que debe trabajar y esforzarse más.

\- No te preocupes por eso, Ron no ira al cumpleaños, pero era por si podía ir Ginny, de esa manera va haciendo amistad antes de entrar en Hogwarts.

\- Tendría que preguntárselo a Adriano Peverell y al joven Potter, cuando sepa algo más ya comentare.

Ante la mención de Adriano el rostro de Molly Weasley cambio, era de enfado y preocupación, claramente por que no le gustaba el hombre y su preocupación era debida a que Albus últimamente ante la mención del hombre estaba más melancólico y preocupado, como si fuese a renunciar a sus planes, estaba claro que algo le había asustado de ese hombre, de seguro que había descubierto algo tan terrorífico que aun lo esta procesando para saber como intervenir.

El último día de clases llego, los alumnos estaban deseando regresar a sus hogares para disfrutar del periodo de vacaciones, en el despacho del director Dumbledore se encontraba el director hablando con Hermione Granger.

\- Lo siento director pero no voy a seguir con el grupo, prefiero estudiar sola y mejorar por mi cuenta que tener que ayudar a una panda de ineptos como Ron Weasley que a pesar de mis esfuerzos ha suspendido.

\- Lo comprendo y acepto tu decisión, solo espero que a su regreso en el nuevo año si ves que ha cambiado decidas volver a formar el grupo.

\- Me lo pensare director, este verano voy a estudiar por adelantado para de estar manera estar mejor preparada para el siguiente curso, voy a demostrar que el modo de Potter es incorrecto.

\- Le enviare varios libros para que pueda avanzar según pasa el verano, se lo ha ganado, usted ha hecho todo lo que ha podido.

\- Gracias director, le prometo que no le voy defraudar.

La joven salió del despacho bastante contenta ya que tendría acceso a nuevos conocimientos durante el verano, mientras tanto el director Dumbledore pensaba como podía solucionar las problemas que se le acumulaban para de esa manera recuperar el control.

La estación de King's Cross estaba a rebosar de gente, en la zona donde se bajaban los alumnos de Hogwarts los padres, tutores y demás gente esperaba la llegada de los alumnos del colegio, a la salida del tren todos los alumnos fueron a saludar a sus familiares, se despidieron de sus amigos y desearon buen verano a la gente.

Harold se despidió de sus amigos, su primer año en Hogwarts había terminado y estaba muy contento de los resultados, primero de su curso, buenos amigos y no haber sido engañado por Dumbledore y sus aliados, era una gran victoria para él. Entrego antes de irse con Adriano las invitaciones para su cumpleaños cuyos actos se celebrarían en el castillo Peverell, sería una ceremonia con amigos y algunas otras personalidades, no sabía lo que le iba a deparar el futuro, pero sabía que gracias a Adriano no tendría que temer nada.

Otro año pasado, otro año de victorias y logros, cada año desde que había regresado en el tiempo había sido un paso más para el día en que pudiera derribar a Dumbledore y a sus aliados, Adriano Peverell sabía que aun quedaba mucho por hacer y que debía tener cuidado, esperaba que de esa manera sus rivales y adversarios no sabrían lo que se les avecinaba hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, cierto que seguramente sus adversarios sabían que no estaba a gusto con ellos, pero estaba seguro de que no sabían la totalidad e inmensidad de sus planes. Cuando llegara el momento triunfaría y lo único que esperaba y deseaba era hacerlo sin causar mucho daño y si lo causaba solo a la gente que en verdad se lo mereciera.

 **Quinto capítulo terminado y el sexto ya esta en proceso, gracias a todos por los reviews y mensajes que me habéis mandado. La encuesta ha terminado y entre los reviews y algunos mensajes privados que me han llegado voy a exponer como ha quedado la decisión de los crossovers.**

 **Marvel ha recibido 13 peticiones de crossovers, Juego de tronos ha recibido 12 peticiones de crossovers, Stargate 11 peticiones y Star Wars 7 peticiones. Esos son los crossovers que propuse pero me han propuesto de algunas series más y One-shots donde se juntan también con series y películas. Hay gran petición de historias con el Universo DC, también me han pedido con la serie de la BBC Merlín, la saga de los Héroes del Olimpo, la saga Underworld, con Supernatural (Sobrenatural en España) e incluso el universo de Doctor Who. Sinceramente no se que hacer, de momento voy a seguir con la historia principal, ya decidiré mi opinión más adelante, gracias por todo el apoyo que me habéis dado.**


	6. CONVULSIONES EN VERANO

**Hola de nuevo, se que he tardado por lo que pido disculpas. Quiero como siempre agradecer el apoyo constante que se le esta dando a esta historia. Cada vez queda menos para el fin de la historia y dentro de poco empezare a publicar los crossovers. Como siempre nos vemos al final del capítulo donde tengo pensado informar varios asuntos.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

 **CONVULSIONES EN VERANO**

El principio del verano fue tranquilo para Harold, los primeros días Adriano le aconsejo relajarse y disfrutar, el entrenamiento para dominar la magia familiar comenzaría pero lo mejor para el cuerpo y la mente del joven era estar relajado. Ese tiempo lo pasaba volando con escoba, reuniéndose con algunos amigos y leyendo, había recibido de parte de su familia en EEUU que podrían venir a su cumpleaños algo que alegraba mucho al joven, en su respuesta les habían indicado que irían a hablar con Marge para ver si cambiaba de opinión, de no ser así Vernon y su familia estaba dispuesto a cortar toda relación con su hermana si esta no cambiaba su forma de ser con Harold.

La familia Dursley desembarco en el aeropuerto de Londres, estarían pocos días por el trabajo de los señores Dursley, pero al menos podrían pasar unos días con su sobrino, en la sala de espera del aeropuerto estaba Harold junto a Adriano cuando vieron como aparecía la familia por un pasillo, Dudley y Harold al verse corrieron a abrazarse.

\- Me alegra verte primo, feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias Harold.

\- Te veo bien Harold - Petunia abrazo a su sobrino - se nota que el señor Adriano te ha cuidado como debe ser.

\- Tía Petunia, tío Vernon, me alegro de que hayáis podido venir ¿como va todo por EEUU?

\- Bastante bien muchacho - fue Vernon quien hablo - la empresa va muy bien y la repostería de tu tía genial, ha tenido muchos pedidos por adelantado ante el cierre de la tienda por vacaciones.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso tío Vernon.

\- Señor Adriano, gracias por cuidar de nuestro sobrino.

\- No hay problema señor Dursley, por suerte como el padrino del joven fue recientemente encontrado inocente, también se encarga de su tutela.

\- ¿Entonces Sirius era en verdad inocente? - fue Petunia quien hablo - me acuerdo que Lily tardo mucho tiempo en apreciar a James y a Sirius debido a lo bromistas que eran, pero también sabía que la amistad que unía a esos dos era inmensa, claramente el sistema judicial cometió un grave error y no investigo bien los cargos que le imputaban.

\- En realidad Sirius fue mandado a prisión sin juicio, algunos burócratas idiotas, como pensaron que todas las pruebas estaban en contra del hombre, ni le dieron juicio.

\- Como ha dicho burócratas idiotas, por salvar el culo están dispuestos a todo.

El coche en el que iban se paro delante de la casa de Marge Dursley, la familia junto a Adriano salió al completo salvo el chófer.

Marge Dursley estaba tranquilamente aquel día de verano, noto como un coche llegaba, no le dio importancia hasta que tocaron al timbre. La mujer se levanto y abrió la puerta, allí estaba toda su familia además del mocoso Potter y Adriano Peverell.

\- Vernon como esas dos personas entren en mi casa no eres bienvenido, los quiero fuera de aquí.

\- No se van a ninguna parte Marge, vas a escucharme y van a ser bien tratados o te retirare toda la ayuda que te he proporcionado.

Marge tuvo que dejarlos entrar enfurruñada, lo único bueno era que tenía allí con ella a su querido sobrino el día de su cumpleaños.

\- Señora Dursley - hablo Harold - no entiendo su odio hacia mi persona, dice que soy una carga para mis tíos, pero ahora que ya no estoy con ellos y ganan más dinero dice que no deberían haberse ido, por otro lado dice que soy un inútil, pero he tenido la habilidad para que Adriano Peverell me escoja como su pupilo, lo que tengo claro es que usted nunca se ha preocupado por conocerme ni a mi ni a mis padres, solo es una mujer que no ve sus propios errores.

\- ¡Lo único que eres es un inútil como tus borrachos padres!

En ese momento Petunia abofeteo a su cuñada con tal fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo.

\- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso de Lily estúpida ignorante, tanto mi hermana como su marido murieron para ayudar al mundo, fueron asesinados por un terrible terrorista, estas insultando su sacrificio y su memoria, eres una asquerosa

Vernon entonces se adelanto para que la cosa no pasara a mayores ya que estaba viendo como su hermana iba a coger su bastón para agredir a su esposa por lo que tuvo que intervenir.

\- Ni se te ocurra Marge.

\- ¡Vas a dejar que me hable así!

\- Si quieres que Petunia se disculpe deberás hacerlo tu primero con Harold, ahora mismo estoy avergonzado de tu comportamiento Marge.

\- ¿Vas a defender a ese mocoso?

\- Voy a defender a mi familia, pero ahora mismo tengo claro que tu has dejado de serlo, te has vuelto arrogante y obstinada, sin respeto por la gente, es por eso que voy a quitar toda la ayuda que te he estado dando estos años, no recibirás dinero alguno, no podrás ver a Dudley, a no ser que cambies tu forma de ser está va a ser la última vez que nos veas.

Nunca en su vida Marge Dursley había estado en esa situación, veía como Vernon le miraba con ojos de decepción, como su cuñada le dedicaba una mueca de desagrado y como su adorado sobrino Dudley le miraba con un desprecio que nunca había visto, eso no quedaría así, haría que la recordasen, que ella tenía razón, ahora no haría nada, pero llegado el momento se encargaría de que pagasen por no haber estado a su lado.

\- ¡Fuera de mi casa!

\- Nos vamos, pero ten por seguro que no vamos a volver - dijo Vernon - en breve recibirás las cartas donde se te explicara que pasa con las facturas de la casa, durante años ha estado viviendo de nosotros y de tu pensión, tu misma verás como mantienes tu nivel solo con tu pensión y con las multas que tienes aun por pagar.

La familia al completo salió de la casa, para Vernon había sido muy difícil decir aquellas palabras a su hermana, pero había llegado a un límite inaceptable, a pesar de las lagrimas que querían salir no le daría a su hermana la satisfacción de que lo viera llorar. Cuando llegaron al castillo Peverell y tras desempacar el equipaje Adriano invito a Vernon a tomar una copa para que se calmara mientras Harold enseñaba el lugar a Petunia y Dudley. Los días siguientes fueron más tranquilos para la familia, Harold presentaba a sus amigos y conocidos a su familia materna, incluso Sirius saludo con efusividad a la familia y se disculpo con Vernon por las bromas que él y James le habían causado en el pasado cuando se habían juntado. Cuando llego el día del cumpleaños todo estaba preparado a la perfección para recibir a los invitados, los gemelos Weasley, Daphne, Tracey, Neville, Susan, Blaise y Luna junto con otras amistades llegaron al castillo, también acudieron algunas personas invitadas por Adriano Peverell y Sirius. Fue una celebración muy divertida e interesante, varios juegos tanto del mundo muggle como del mundo mágico, un gran número de regalos le fue entregado a Harold por parte de sus amigos y de su familia, libros, juegos y gran variedad de artículos con los que le obsequiaron.

Tras terminar la fiesta todo el mundo se despidió de Harold, de la familia de este y de Adriano, los elfos domésticos se encargaban de limpiar todo, en ese momento Adriano recibió un mensaje del profesor Snape.

\- Severus ¿pasa algo?

\- Es Dumbledore, quiere hablar con Vernon y Petunia Dudley.

\- Seguramente Molly le ha avisado de su estancia aquí, ya me encargo, gracias por avisar.

\- También debes saber que Lucius tiene pensado ir al callejón Diagon con Draco y Narcissa dentro de tres días, no se que tendrá planeado pero no va para que Draco compre sus bienes para el colegio.

\- Esta bien, creo saber lo que tiene planeado, pero necesito estar ahí para poder atraparlo en el acto de su crimen, de esa manera nos podremos librar de Lucius, gracias por todo.

\- Lo que necesites Adriano.

Tras hablar con Severus fue a avisar de la visita de Dumbledore, le informo a los Dursley de la visita del director y mandaron a los niños a jugar, se iban a decir seguramente palabras muy fuertes y no querían que los jóvenes les escucharan. Al cabo de unos minutos Adriano dejo paso al director en el castillo, en una sala estaban ya sentados Vernon y Petunia cuando llego el director seguido por Adriano que vigilaba todos los movimientos del viejo, incluso había protegido las mentes de los señores Dursley para que no pudiera acceder a sus recuerdos si lo intentaba.

\- Petunia, Vernon, me alegro mucho verlos - dijo Dumbledore mientras tomaba asiento - esperaba saber que les llevo a mudarse de país e ignorar la protección que había en Privet Drive.

\- No veo cual es el problema - dijo Petunia - el señor Peverell ha demostrado que con su ayuda hemos podido avanzar y a la vez estar protegidos al mismo tiempo, es más, de seguir con nosotros Harold no estaría preparado para su futuro en el mundo mágico, el profesor Peverell le esta educando en aquellos ámbitos donde nosotros no podríamos.

\- Estoy seguro de que llegado el momento se le hubiese podido educar, fue una irresponsabilidad no consultarme.

\- Teniendo en cuenta que nunca había visitado a Harold en nuestra casa, para nosotros es usted el más irresponsable, fue decisión de Harold quedarse con el señor Peverell ante las explicaciones dadas por el hombre, si alguien que ahora esta quejándose hubiera realizado su trabajo quizás nada de esto habría pasado.

Dumbledore deseaba allí mismo maldecir a la mujer por su comportamiento ante él, pero estaba seguro que seguramente Peverell estaría protegiendo a la familia, resignado se levanto e intento congraciarse con el matrimonio.

\- Puede que tengan razón, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse, yo solo espero que reconsideren regresar por la seguridad que les proporcionaba.

\- Le voy a hacer una pregunta señor Dumbledore - fue Vernon quien hablo - ¿desde que supo que nos fuimos ha intentado encontrarnos verdad?

\- En efecto.

\- ¿Si alguien como usted no nos ha encontrado, que le hace creer que otras personas nos van a encontrar?

\- Buena pregunta a la que debo dar la razón - Dumbledore estaba furioso ya que estaba quedando en evidencia - no tengo nada más que decir, hasta pronto.

El director se levanto y acompañado de Adriano salió del castillo, antes de desaparecer del lugar a través del portal creado por Adriano Peverell vio como el hombre tenía una mueca de victoria en su rostro, el anciano indignado atravesó el portal sabiendo que había sido de nuevo derrotado. Ya en su despacho contacto con Molly Weasley para que supiera las últimas noticias.

\- Albus ¿has hablado con los Dursley?

\- Si, pero no los he convencido de que regresen al país, es más, me culpan a mi como no he ido a visitar a Harry mientras estaba con ellos.

\- Esos muggles deben aprender una lección.

\- Lamentablemente Peverell los protege y con las nuevas leyes de defensa de los muggles que el mismo ha instaurado atacar a esa familia no sería bueno, es más, al ser la familia de Harry Potter puede ser aun peor.

\- ¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?

\- De momento nada, me has comentado que Ginny se ha estado preparando para entrar en Ravenclaw y hacer amistad con Harry, veremos que pasa con eso y ya decidiremos como proceder, yo mientras intentare averiguar como acabar con Adriano Peverell, aunque no se como hacerlo, sinceramente nunca antes he tenido tanto miedo de enfrentarme a una persona.

\- Debería decirnos que le da tanto miedo de ese hombre, si en verdad es tan peligroso o su crimen es tan atroz debería ser detenido cuanto antes.

\- No ha cometido ningún crimen, pero cuando encanto el Cáliz del fuego vi un despliegue de poder inmenso, tan grande que aquel que se enfrente a él tiene escasas posibilidades de ganar, hasta que no calcule la cantidad de su poder no quiero realizar ningún tipo de movimiento contra ese hombre.

Molly dejo de insistir y se despidió de Dumbledore, decidió ver que estaba haciendo Ron, su hijo menor estaba abatido y rencoroso todo el tiempo, abatido por el duro castigo que su padre le había impuesto y con rencor hacia Harry Potter, sus amigos y el colegio por su primer año. De todos modos la mujer estaba contenta con su hija, estaba claro que ella entraría en Ravenclaw y podría acercarse a Potter, de esa manera en el futuro se podrían emparejar y de esa manera tener acceso a la fortuna del muchacho.

Los días pasaron, llego el momento de que Adriano junto a Harold iban a ir al callejón Diagon, allí se juntarían con Sirius que iba a ir al joven Malfoy, las notas del muchacho habían sido bastante decentes y había cambiado su comportamiento por lo que Sirius decidió hablar con el joven para felicitarlo. El callejón Diagon se encontraba en plena ebullición, la temporada de compras para el colegio llenaba el lugar de gente que iba y venía. En el banco de Gringotts la familia Weasley al completo entraba para sacar algo de dinero, era cierto que ya no tenían tantos problemas financieros como antes, pero aun así no se podían dar muchos lujos, en el momento que Arthur estaba hablando con uno de los duendes, Ginny se acerco a otro duende ante la atenta mirada de su familia que quiso detenerla dado que no conocían sus intenciones.

\- Que sus arcas sean llenadas de oro.

\- Y que sus enemigos caigan ante usted señorita ¿que desea?

\- Yo Ginevra Molly Weasley quiero reclamar la apertura de las bóvedas Weasley, como la primera mujer nacida Weasley en diez generaciones hago ese reclamo.

Las palabras de la joven sorprendieron a su familia al completo que no sabían nada de aquello, solo Bill Weasley comprendía lo que su hermana pequeña acababa de hacer, la casa Weasley era una casa matriarcal y solo una mujer nacida Weasley podría hacer una reclamación de ese nivel, la misma Ginny le había escrito días antes para que estuviera allí y ahora comprendía el motivo.

\- Señorita Weasley para ese reclamo se necesitara una prueba de sangre, además, de ser así y dado que es usted aun menor de edad deberá designar a un representante para la casa Weasley.

\- Es por ese motivo que he pedido a mi hermano William Arthur Weasley su presencia, como empleado de Gringotts estoy segura de que desempeñara perfectamente el trabajo hasta que yo este lista para llevar los mandos de mi casa.

\- Entonces si usted y su hermano me siguen realizaremos la prueba de herencia, esperen un momento, en unos minutos les guiaremos al despacho del gerente de la familia Weasley.

Ginny fue junto a sus padres y sus hermanos que la miraron interrogante.

\- ¿Ginny que has hecho? - pregunto su padre.

\- Como la familia Weasley es matriarcal hemos estado sin tener acceso a la bóveda principal de nuestra familia muchos años, cuando estaba leyendo sobre las familias del mundo mágico ingles me encontré esa referencia e investigue lo que debía hacer.

\- ¿Por eso le pediste a Bill que viniera?

\- En efecto, al igual que Harold Potter tiene como representante a Adriano Peverell, yo he decidido que por sus conocimientos el representante de la casa Weasley sea William.

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

En ese momento un duende llego y pidió a Ginny y Bill que le siguieran, mientras los señores Weasley decidieron esperar junto a sus hijos para ver que pasaba cuando salieran. Molly Weasley estaba entusiasmada de que su familia pudiera tener el dinero que tanto necesitaban, puede que de esa manera sus hijos volvieran a su casa y abandonaran esos trabajos tan peligrosos y se decidieran a entrar en el ministerio para estar en un lugar de prestigio y que pudieran ayudar a Dumbledore.

Mientras aquellos sucesos estaban teniendo lugar en Gringotts en el callejón Diagon las cosas iban tranquilas de momento, Adriano vigilaba sutilmente los movimientos de Lucius Malfoy, como iba con Harold junto a Sirius marchaban de tal manera como si fueran justo por detrás de la familia Malfoy, notaba que llevaba el diario gracias a un encantamiento que había lanzado Narcissa sobre el objeto. Observo como en un momento dado el hombre se alejaba de su esposa y de su hijo, se le notaba que iba con naturalidad pero que llevaba en la mano el diario, vio como se acercaba a una familia que reconoció como los Creevey, allí estaba Colin junto a sus padres y su hermano Dennis, aun recordaba de su otra vida como el joven Colin había dado su vida en la batalla de Hogwarts, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Lucius pasaba justo al lado de la familia mientras saludaba a la profesora McGonagall que los acompañaba, se fijo como dejaba caer un pequeño objeto en las propiedades que estaban comprando para el hijo mayor, era el momento de intervenir.

\- Vaya señor Malfoy - dijo Adriano acercándose al hombre y atrayendo la atención de la gente - si tiene pensado dedicarse a la beneficencia debería ser más amable y entregar en mano los objetos y no dejarlos caer de incógnito.

\- Profesor Peverell, señor Malfoy ¿que esta pasando?

\- Solo que aquí el señor Malfoy ha dejado caer un objeto entre las pertenencias de la familia a la que esta acompañando, es algo extraño.

Adriano hizo levitar el objeto, al momento inmovilizo al señor Malfoy impidiendo que el hombre pudiera moverse.

\- Profesora McGonagall haga el favor de avisar a los aurores, el objeto desprende una fuerte magia oscura y el nombre del diario es muy preocupante.

La profesora ante la seriedad de su compañero de trabajo hizo lo que le había pedido mientras que Adriano mantenía preso a Lucius Malfoy que estaba aterrado, había sido descubierto por la persona que más temía, no lo entendía había sido cuidadoso y cauto, pero no había conseguido nada, solo esperaba que su castigo no fuera muy severo o que pudiera evadirse de las consecuencias de lo que había hecho. Cuando los aurores llegaron el hombre fue detenido por los cargos de pertenencia de artefacto oscuro de nivel 7 y de intento de usar el artefacto contra una familia muggle con hijos de primera generación o hijos muggles.

El ministerio estaba en alboroto, se había convocado un juicio para determinar sobre los actos de Lucius Malfoy, también estaba el regreso al Wizengamot de la casa Weasley después de varias generaciones al grupo ministerial, pocos eran los que recordaban como había caído la antigua casa matriarcal, sabían que tenía que ver con un conflicto con la familia Black, que debido a no haber podido acceder a los fondos requeridos habían perdido su rango de casa antigua y por eso habían caído en desgracia.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en su celda, no solo había fracasado en su misión, sino que encima la familia Weasley iba a conseguir de nuevo el poder que él había estado buscando durante años, en ese momento una mujer regordeta vestida de rosa llego a su celda.

\- Dolores Umbridge ¿que hace aquí?

\- Voy a ser tu abogada defensora, vamos a encargarnos de hundir de una maldita vez a ese maldito Peverell y recuperar nuestro mundo.

\- ¿Que tienes planeado?

\- Debemos atacar a ese hombre con todo lo que podamos, toda la información que tengas nos servirá para cuando te interroguen.

\- El problema es que no tengo nada de ese hombre que podamos usar en su contra, deberías hablar con Dumbledore, creo que él también ha estado buscando la forma de hacer caer a Peverell por si el tiene alguna manera de contrarrestar al hombre.

\- Iré entonces a hablar con Dumbledore, no me gusta tener que hablar con ese viejo amante de los sangre sucia y mestizos, pero no veo otra solución.

Dumbledore se encontraba en su despacho sopesando los últimos sucesos, en un principio el ascenso de la casa Weasley lo veía como algo bueno, pensaba que le iba a beneficiar, pero cuando se encontró frente a frente con Bill Weasley sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil, el ahora representante de la familia tenía instrucciones de su hermana de no posicionarse en ningún bando, que procesara cada ley sacada para ver como se le podía sacar provecho, un comportamiento de las familias alineadas gris que no le gustaba nada al director, cuando hablo con la joven Ginny Weasley a solas entendió su punto de vista, si estaban cerca de la forma de pensar de las familias alienadas neutrales podrían tener acceso a más secretos de estas que si lo hacían estando contrarías a esas familias, era una buena idea reconocía Dumbledore, también había intentado leer la mente de la joven Weasley pero se encontró algo impresionante, unas defensas mentales de alto nivel, tras realizar unas pruebas le hicieron ver que la joven era una oclumantica natural, eso era perfecto para acercarse a Potter y evitar a Peverell; lo que Dumbledore no sabía era que Ginny tras regresar en el tiempo había realizado varios hechizos con los que desbloquear la magia familiar de un antepasado y de esa manera había adquirido esa habilidad. En ese momento la chimenea de su despacho se encendió y el director vio como el rostro de Umbridge aparecía.

\- Director Dumbledore.

\- ¿Que quieres Dolores?

\- Vengo a saber si ha avanzado algo en encontrar información sobre Peverell, voy a defender a Lucius y esa información nos vendría genial.

\- Olvídalo, si el objeto que Lucius intento usar es lo que yo creo va a tener suerte de librarse de cadena perpetua en Azkaban, te aconsejo que abandones la defensa de Lucius Malfoy, estoy seguro de que no quieres caer junto a él.

\- No fallare, voy a demostrar durante el juicio que Lucius no ha hecho nada malo.

La conexión se corto, Dumbledore sabía que sería la caída de Lucius Malfoy e incluso puede que cayera Umbridge, estaba seguro de que era el objeto al escuchar sobre el nivel de magia oscura que poseía el artefacto. Estúpido Lucius, estaba seguro de que ni sabía lo que en verdad tenía entre manos, ese objeto podía haber ayudado al regreso de Lord Voldemort y ahora seguramente sería destruido.

Los días hasta el juicio pasaron volando, no había otro tema de conversación en el mundo mágico ingles, desde el juicio a Sirius Black el mundo mágico no había estado tan expectante desde el verano pasado. La sala del Wizengamot estaba al completo, antes de iniciar el juicio William Weasley ocupo el asiento familiar dentro del consejo como representante de su hermana, tras eso el acusado entro en la sala acompañado por un par de aurores y su abogada defensora.

\- Que el acusado tome asiento - dijo el jefe del Wizengamot - va a dar comienzo el juicio contra el imputado Lucius Malfoy ¿quien representa a este hombre?

\- Yo Dolores Umbridge seré la designada de la defensa de Lucius Malfoy.

\- ¿Quien se encargara de la acusación?

\- Yo Adriano Peverell seré el encargado de la acusación contra Lucius Malfoy, por lo que pido que a este hombre le sea administrado Veritaserum para ser interrogado.

\- Protesto señoría - hablo Umbridge - el señor Malfoy se ha presentado de buena gana y por lo tanto se pide que sea interrogado de forma normal.

\- ¿Algo que decir señor Peverell?

\- En efecto señoría, si el acusado dice ser inocente no creo que tenga ningún problema en contestar cada pregunta que se le haga bajo la influencia de Veritaserum, además, las reglas son claras, la posesión de un articulo oscuro de nivel 7 hace que automáticamente se deba interrogar al poseedor del objeto con cualquier medio posible.

\- Lord Peverell tiene razón, las reglas son claras, que al acusado le sea administrado Veritaserum.

A pesar de las quejas de Umbridge a Lucius Malfoy le fue administrada la poción, Adriano entonces comenzó con el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Cual es su nombre completo?

\- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

\- ¿Fue usted alumno de Hogwarts en la casa Hufflepuff?

\- No, fui alumno de Hogwarts de la casa Slytherin.

\- Esta claro que la poción esta haciendo efecto, díganos señor Malfoy ¿sabe usted la naturaleza del objeto oscuro que estaba en su posesión? ¿cual es el uso de ese objeto?

\- Solo se que es un objeto encantado con el que se abriría la cámara de los secretos de Slytherin dejando suelto al monstruo de su interior.

Aquellas palabras silenciaron e indignaron a la sala, Lucius Malfoy iba a usar un objeto maldito que abriría la temible cámara del fundador.

\- ¿Como se ha hecho con tal objeto?

\- El señor tenebroso me lo entrego.

\- ¿Como es posible que Lord Voldemort le entregara un objeto del tal valor a alguien que supuestamente estaba bajo su control con la maldición Imperius? - la pregunta hizo temblar por completo a la sección oscura de la sala ante lo que se iba a avecinar - no creo que el mago oscuro conocido como Lord Voldemort entregara un objeto de tal poder a alguien que no le era fiel.

\- Eso es debido a que la excusa sobre la maldición Imperius es falsa.

\- ¿Esta diciendo que tomo la marca oscura por voluntad propia? ¿acaso usted y aquellos a los que defendió no fueron alcanzados con la maldición Imperius?

\- La marca tenebrosa se tiene que recibir de buena gana, no se puede obligar a alguien a tomarla, todo aquel que decide recibir la marca debe pasar una serie de pruebas impuestas por el señor oscuro.

En ese momento cuando los magos aliados de Lucius se vieron descubiertos intentaron escapar maldiciendo al resto de asistentes en la sala, pero Adriano sabiendo lo que podía pasar desplegó el poder de la sala del Wizengamot y fueron detenidos, los aurores de la sala se encargaron de encadenar a esas personas sin problemas como habían sido inmovilizados por el poder del Wizengamot desplegado por Adriano.

\- Aquellos miembros que han intentado atacar en la sala serán juzgados más adelante - hablo el jefe del Wizengamot y luego se dirigió a Adriano - gracias por su rápida intervención Lord Peverell.

\- He hecho lo que tenía que hacer, pero mejor continuemos con el interrogatorio, creo que el señor Malfoy debe mucho que confesar.

Era cierto, tuvieron que volver a suministrar Veritaserum al acusado para que desvelara todos y cada uno de sus crímenes, la lista de gente sobornada, los actos criminales que había cometido y había ayudado a encubrir, era una gran lista de gente dentro de la sociedad mágica, claramente Lucius Malfoy sabía a la perfección donde debía usar el dinero y que puntos usar a su favor. Tras terminar Umbridge estaba destrozada, su cliente iba a ser condenado, un pura sangre iba a ser condenado solo por hacer lo que era necesario según ella, deshacerse de los mestizos y sangre sucia que solo robaban la magia y el dinero de los honrados sangre pura, solo esperaba que según el castigo que le impusieran pudiera ayudarlo de alguna manera.

\- Señorita Umbridge - hablo el jefe del Wizengamot - como abogada defensora ¿tiene algo que decir?

\- Solo pido clemencia para mi cliente ya que el solo buscaba según su pensamiento el bien para el mundo mágico.

\- Lord Peverell ¿cual es el castigo que pide para el acusado?

\- Que sea usado el ritual druida del castigo, que la magia del Wizengamot y de la tierra decidan que hacer con el hombre.

\- Se somete a votación la petición de esta sala para ver si el acusado Lucius Abraxas Malfoy debe ser declarado inocente o culpable.

Gran parte de la sala voto culpable, solo algunos simpatizantes de las practicas de Malfoy que no estaban aliados con él votaron inocente.

\- El veredicto es claro, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, este tribunal le declara culpable de todos los actos que se le imputan, es por eso que Lord Peverell procederá a preparar el ritual del castigo.

Dumbledore veía aquello con temor, el también hubiera votado por la culpabilidad del hombre pero no se esperaba ese castigo cuando había comenzado el juicio, el ritual del castigo era usado por los druidas y practicantes de la magia antigua para quitar la magia del individuo que había cometido un crimen, como las salas del Wizengamot estaban ligadas a la magia antigua y a las lineas ley del mundo estaba seguro de que el hombre perdería completamente su magia, no solo él, todos aquellos que habían sido detenidos serían juzgados de esa manera por lo que los seguidores de Lord Voldemort en un futuro no servirían de nada, estaba claro que iba a tener que contactar el mismo con el mago oscuro para de esa manera que pudiera regresar.

Todos vieron como Adriano Peverell preparaba el ritual y usando la magia de la sala del Wizengamot este se activaba, vieron como la magia empezaba a juzgar durante unos minutos a Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, tras iluminarse el cuerpo del ahora condenado durante unos segundos el ritual termino por lo que Adriano hablo a la sala.

\- Señor Malfoy la magia le ha juzgado y le ha declarado culpable, es por eso que ha perdido su magia - Adriano tuvo que parar ante los lloros del hombre - pero como sus crímenes son de gran alcance yo añado que sea enviado a Azkaban de por vida con el beneplácito de esta sala.

Al igual que antes fue aprobado el castigo que pidió Adriano Peverell, tras eso los aurores se llevaron entre a Lucius a Azkaban el cual estaba desconsolado al haber perdido su magia, su poder y todo por lo que había trabajado durante años.

Los días siguientes sería convulsos en el ministerio, juicio tras juicio todos los que habían sido detenidos en la sala del Wizengamot y aquellos nombrados por Lucius Malfoy habían sido interrogados, se tuvo que pedir Veritaserum a otros países, también enviaron aurores ante la inmensidad de la corrupción que se había descubierto ya que incluso con el cuerpo aumentado durante los últimos años la magnitud de lo que se había revelado fue excesiva para el cuerpo de aurores. Los antiguos miembros de la orden tenebrosa perdieron su magia, varios de ellos que había tenido un puesta en el Wizengamot durante siglos vieron como sus rangos de casas ya fueran antiguas o nobles eran removidos, fue una purga de tal magnitud que Dumbledore sabía que los sangre pura tradicionales tardarían siglos en recuperarse. Había votado a favor de Peverell ya que no quería tener en contra al hombre, debía ser muy cauteloso en sus próximos movimientos.

Fueron unos días siguientes de indignación, sorpresa y alegría según donde se mirase, días donde cada uno de los condenados ocuparon las portadas de la prensa del mundo mágico, lo que se había descubierto de ellos, sus crímenes y los actos que habían ocultado durante años.

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba en sus aposentos en el castillo de Hogwarts bebiendo, era lo único que hacia desde que los juicios habían terminado ya que solo de esa manera aliviaba todo su malestar, ahora si que Adriano Peverell había conseguido sus objetivos, magos de sangre pura que durante años habían mantenido el equilibrio en el mundo mágico habían sido despojados de su magia, ahora los jóvenes que heredarían los puestos de sus padres no estaban preparados para sustituirlos por lo aun llegarían más cambios. Lo único que lo alegraba ligeramente era lo de la casa Weasley, pero aun así no estaba contento ya que para poder conseguir sus objetivos se habían tenido que acercar a los pensamientos de Peverell, no le quedaba otra, debía contactar el mismo con Lord Voldemort y de esa manera poder restaurar todo lo que se había perdido.

Molly Weasley miraba el periódico con indignación, magos de sangre pura habían perdido su magia por culpa de Adriano Peverell, antes de la llegada de ese hombre aquello no hubiera pasado, se les hubiera castigado ciertamente, pero no con un castigo tan cruel y severo que desmoronaría por completo parte de la sociedad del mundo mágico. Entro en la cocina dispuesta a preparar la cena para sus hijos y su marido, allí vio a su hija menor leyendo tranquilamente un libro, en ese momento llegaron su marido y su hijo.

\- Arthur, Bill, bienvenidos ¿que tal ha ido el día?

\- Bastante agotador - dijo Arthur - pero al menos hoy se le ha retirado la magia al último de los culpables.

\- Aun me parece un castigo excesivo, es cierto que han cometido muchos crímenes, pero que se les quite la magia y que sean mandados a Azkaban es demasiado cruel.

\- Teniendo en cuenta lo que Lucius Malfoy ha causado a esta familia y lo que tenía pensado - dijo Bill - me encantaría mostrarle todas y cada una de las maldiciones que he aprendido gracias a Gringotts.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- De que Lucius Malfoy fue el responsable de la liberación de varios de los mortífagos que atacaron a los tíos Gideon y Fabian, no solo eso, sino que tenía pensado entregar el objeto maldito a Ginevra.

-¡Que! - el grito de sorpresa de Molly fue grande - ¿como lo sabes?

\- Malfoy lo confeso durante los interrogatorios, es más, tengo una carta de la señora Malfoy como disculpa para toda la familia.

Bill entonces procedió a abrir la carta, se espero unos segundos mientras llegaban los gemelos, Ron, Charlie y Percy que ante la conversación bajaron de sus cuartos para saber que pasaba, en ese momento Bill empezó a leer la carta.

 _Estimada familia Weasley Prewett._

 _Yo Narcissa Malfoy Black regente de la casa Malfoy me dirijo a ustedes para pedir disculpas por los crímenes que mi hasta ahora marido cometió y tenía intención de cometer contra su familia. Como compensación he dejado estipulado en Gringotts que les sean entregados 50.000 galeones en su bóveda principal, también debido a la futura carga que la joven Ginevra Weasley va a tener como jefa de la casa Weasley me ofrezco a enseñar a la joven todo lo relacionado con etiqueta y protocolo social. Se que no soy quien para ofrecer algo así, pero me gustaría que se lo pensaran. A continuación hay una carta de mi hijo. Les deseo un buen verano._

 _Narcissa Malfoy Black_

Bill entonces leyó la parte de la carta de Draco Malfoy.

 _A la familia Weasley Prewett_

 _Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, heredero de la casa Malfoy les escribo para pedirles perdón por los actos cometidos por mi padre, también escribo para pedir perdón por cada burla que durante mi estancia en Hogwarts haya arrojado contra su familia._

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy Black_

Una carta corta, pero claramente de arrepentimiento por parte de Draco, la carta de Narcissa era más social y depurada, se notaba la experiencia.

\- Ya tienes otra persona que se ofrece a ser tu tutor Ginevra - dijo Bill - Amelia Bones, Selene Lovegood y ahora Narcissa Malfoy, tienes muchas ofertas hermanita.

\- Y no va a aceptar ninguna de ellas - hablo Molly - se le puede enseñar todo lo que haga falta en casa.

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto madre, solo tía Muriel en la familia esta en verdad preparada para ese tipo de clases.

\- La decisión de a quien acepto para que me enseñe es mía y de papa como mi tutor - dijo Ginny ante la mirada atenta de su familia - pero primero quiero pasar mi primer año en Hogwarts para que según mis notas se pueda ver a donde quiero especializarme en un futuro, cada miembro del Wizengamot tiene que estar especializado en una materia o en un negocio.

\- Lo que ha dicho Ginevra es cierto - intervino Bill - como su representante lo primero que tuve que presentar fue mi especialización.

Molly estaba enfadada, nunca antes se le había tenido tan poco respeto, pero no podía hacer nada ya que incluso su marido estaba en su contra, los únicos que la apoyaban eran sus hijos Ron y Percy, el problema es que no podían hacer y decir nada.

La mujer tras preparar la cena sirvió a cada uno de sus hijos y a su marido, tenía que hablar con Dumbledore cuanto antes, debían parar lo que estaba pasando con su familia. Mientras estaban cenando llego otra carta, iba dirigida a Bill el cual abrió la carta.

 _Estimado señor William Arthur Weasley_

 _Yo Adriano Antioch Peverell le escribo para ofrecerle ser mi aprendiz para poder alcanzar el grado de gran maestro de interruptor de maldiciones, debido a su labor actual con el Wizengamot como representante de la casa Weasley hasta la mayoría de edad de Ginevra Molly Weasley, durante ese tiempo usted tiene la posibilidad de rescindir de su trabajo en Gringotts, es por eso que tras hablar con su excelencia Ragnok IX hemos llegado a la conclusión que durante estos años de parón usted mejore sus habilidades para que cuando se reincorpore de nuevo a Gringotts usted este no solo al día, sino que este mejor preparado. Si le parece bien reúnase conmigo en Gringotts dentro de dos días a las doce de la mañana para hablar de las condiciones para aceptar el aprendizaje. Le deseo una buena noche a usted y a toda su familia._

 _Adriano Antioch Peverell_

Bill no sabía que decir, había leído la carta en voz alta al ver quien le había escrito, toda su familia estaba sorprendida ante semejante propuesta.

\- ¿Que debo hacer? es una propuesta increíble.

\- Debes aceptar hijo - hablo Arthur antes de que Molly dijera algo - es una propuesta única, poder aprender con el hombre que ha revolucionado tanto el mundo mágico como el mundo muggles es algo que no se puede rechazar.

\- Yo creo que antes deberías consultarlo con el director Dumbledore - intervino Molly - es mi opinión, puede que debido a su vejez y experiencia te pueda asesorar mejor.

\- Primero quiero hablar con el profesor Peverell, quiero ver sus condiciones y saber que tiene pensado enseñarme.

Molly iba a decir algo más pero una mirada de Ginevra le hizo cambiar de opinión, tendría que hablar con su hija en privado, estaba claro que la joven quería decirle algo y no era aconsejable hablar delante de toda su familia. Tras terminar la cena cada uno de los hijos menores se fueron a sus habitaciones, Molly entro en los cuartos de su hija que estaba sentada tranquilamente en la cama.

\- No me gusta como me has mirado Ginny, espero que tengas un buen motivo.

\- Se que no quieres que Bill hable con Lord Peverell, pero quizás eso sea bueno para nosotros ya que de esa manera nos podremos acercar más a Harry Potter, es cierto que también deberías hablar con Dumbledore para saber que opina, lo único que veo ahora mismo es la posibilidad de saber más sobre Adriano Peverell y estar más cerca de Harry Potter.

Molly vio que aquello era cierto, en verdad debía contactar con Dumbledore para informarle, pero el planteamiento de su hija era correcto, era una manera de acercarse a su objetivo aunque para ello uno de sus hijos tuviera que aprender de ese hombre que había resucitado y restaurado la magia que tanto le había constado parar a Dumbledore. Ginevra vio como su madre salía de su habitación y suspiro, tenía que contactar con Adriano Peverell cuanto antes y sabía como hacerlo, cuando su hermano se reuniera con el hombre sería el momento.

Amelia Bones llego a su casa contenta, estaba cansada ciertamente, pero sobre todo contenta por haber purgado casi por completo la suciedad del mundo mágico, ahora lo único que deseaba era tumbarse en su cama y que Adriano viniera a follarla con pasión, contacto con el hombre que al instante apareció por la chimenea que tenía en su cuarto, al instante la mujer abrazo al hombre y lo beso con pasión.

\- Hola Amelia, veo que estas con ganas.

\- Teniendo en cuenta la semana que hemos tenido necesito desahogarme y disfrutar salvajemente.

\- Lo se preciosa.

Amelia en vez de usar su magia para desnudarse lo fue haciendo poco a poco, bailando para el hombre que le había fascinado, con calma y sensualidad tras unos minutos la mujer quedo desnuda y tumbada en la cama ante Adriano, en ese momento el hombre también se quedo desnudo y se abalanzo con pasión para besar a la mujer mientras las manos de ambos acariciaban cada rincón de sus cuerpos. Tras eso Adriano se coloco a la altura de la entrepierna de Amelia y con su lengua empezó a dar placer a la mujer.

\- Adelante Adriano, soy toda tuya.

\- Voy a hacerte disfrutar hasta que tus jugos me empapen - dijo Adriano mientras su lengua y sus labios saborearon el clítoris de la mujer - estás deliciosa.

Los gemidos de Amelia llenaron la habitación, el placer que sentía era magnífico, daba gracias que su sobrina estuviera pasando unos días con una amiga o no hubiera podido llamar a su cama al hombre. Durante varios minutos la lengua de Adriano estuvo dando placer a la mujer, tras eso el éxtasis de Amelia llego al máximo eyaculando con fuerza, todos los fluidos fueron disfrutados por Adriano que los bebió con placer.

\- Creo que ahora es tu turno de dar placer Amelia.

Adriano se coloco de rodillas delante del rostro de la mujer, su pene grande y erecto delante del rostro de la mujer comenzó a desaparecer según iba Amelia chupando el miembro. La lengua de la mujer saboreaba cada centímetro de aquel pene, cada segundo que pasaba tragaba más y más de aquel delicioso miembro que tanto ella como cada mujer que lo había tenido antes deseaba. Tras varios minutos la mujer saco el pene de su boca y se coloco a cuatro patas para el hombre.

\- Quiero tu polla en mi culo, quiero que rellenes mi ano con tu semen, no solo mi ano, mi coño, mi boca, cada agujero de mi cuerpo, que me bañes en semen.

Adriano ni se inmuto, con fuerza y rapidez introdujo su pene por el culo de la mujer, apenas hubo dolor, solo era placer, placer ante un inmenso pene, cada movimiento era para dar placer, cada embestida ayudaba a que Amelia disfrutara cada vez más, pero no se conformo con eso, Adriano fue alternando entre el culo y el coño de la mujer, cada embestida hacia que la mujer disfrutara con pasión.

\- Vamos Peverell, soy tu puta, soy tu zorra esta noche y quiero que tu pene no salga de mi.

\- No va a salir, voy a follarte puta Bones, quieres ser una puta, pues te voy a tratar como a una puta a la que se puede hacer de todo.

Mientras la penetraba la besaba con pasión, mordisqueaba sus pezones, su lengua pasaba por cada rincón posible del cuello de la mujer. Eyaculo con fuerza dentro de cada agujero de Amelia, el semen llenaba coño, culo y boca de la mujer, a pesar de todo aun así no pararon, al final Amelia quedo tumbada en la cama completamente empapada en semen y sus propios jugos, aunque la noche no termino hay, se fueron a la ducha donde Adriano con la esponja limpió cada centímetro del cuerpo, donde enjabono con suavidad la piel de la mujer mientras con la otra mano la acariciaba con dulzura, al cabo de unos instantes la situación se volvió del revés ya que ahora era Amelia quien procedía a enjabonar, acariciar y disfrutar de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Adriano. Fue una noche llena de placer, lujuria y pasión, una noche donde los dos amantes se desquitaron de la presión de los últimos días, los dos terminaron dormidos tranquilamente en la cama contentos y felices.

Los días de verano siguieron pasando, Adriano se preparo para reunirse en Gringotts con William y Ginevra Weasley, el primogénito de la familia había contactado con él y había aceptado la reunión con la condición de que su hermana pequeña y futura jefa de la familia estuviera. Era algo de lo que Adriano no sabía que pensar, sabía por Selene que la joven Ginevra había cambiado su forma de ser, pero quería estar enfrente de la joven para ver cuanto había cambiado, había algo extraño ya que una persona no cambiaba tanto de golpe, tenía que ver a la muchacha para saber si Dumbledore le había hecho algo, de esa manera tendría un arma más contra el viejo.

En Gringotts se había preparado una sala para la reunión entre William, Ginevra y Adriano, a pesar de los intentos de Molly por estar en la reunión tanto su marido como los hijos que iban a estar no lo permitieron argumentando que la mujer no sabía de política ni de ninguno de los temas de los que se iban a hablar, en verdad la mujer quería entrar ya que su hijo no había aceptado hablar primero con Dumbledore, cuando le había contado al director lo que había pasado el hombre quiso haber intervenido en la educación de William, pero el joven quería conocer primero las opciones de Gringotts y de Adriano Peverell. Adriano ya estaba esperando cuando los dos hermanos Weasley entraron en la sala.

\- Bienvenidos señor y señorita Weasley, tomen asiento.

\- Gracias por recibirnos Lord Peverell - dijo Ginny - he escuchado mucho sobre usted, pero quería conocer en persona al hombre que ha proporcionado tanto al mundo mágico como al mundo muggle tan buenos resultados.

\- Sus palabras me alagan señorita Weasley, bueno William si puedo llamarte por tu nombre, me imagino que quieres saber cual es el plan de estudios que tenemos preparado.

El joven miro entonces varias hojas que Adriano le entrego, en aquellos informes se explicaba cada procedimiento y cada conocimiento que aprendería, Bill vio temas que solo estaban reservados para los duendes, también lo podían aprender personas pero era tan raro que en los últimos 100 años los que habían tenido ese honor se contaban con la palma de una mano, claramente Adriano Peverell era una de esas personas ya que algunos de los conocimientos que le estaban ofreciendo los había visto usar en el hombre.

\- Lord Peverell es para mi un honor aceptar la enseñanza que se me ofrece.

\- Entonces debes firmar el contrato con los duendes, su majestad Ragnok IX le esta esperando.

\- William si no te importa hay unos asuntos que quiero hablar con Lord Peverell - dijo Ginny - te espero aquí.

\- Vale Ginevra.

El joven salió por una puerta lateral, no tenía ganas de que su madre lo viera ya que no haría más que preguntar. Mientras tanto Ginny miraba con curiosidad a Adriano, durante toda la reunión había podido comprobar el poder que desprendía el hombre, un poder reprimido ya que seguramente sería mucho mayor.

\- Entonces ¿que quiere hablar conmigo señorita Weasley?

\- Es curioso que me llames así, pero es normal, ha pasado mucho tiempo Harold, te pediría que no me atacaras antes de escuchar mi historia.

Adriano se levanto sorprendido, ahora entendía el motivo del cambio de la muchacha, viendo su aura y poder lo comprendió todo.

\- Enlazaste tu magia a la mía cuando nos reunimos antes de que viajara en el tiempo, has hecho algo muy arriesgado, podías haber sido desperdigada por el tiempo o incluso haber hecho desaparecer tu existencia.

\- Lo se, pero era necesario hacerlo, eres poderoso, tienes aliados, pero necesitas a alguien que sepa la verdad para poder ayudarte.

\- A decir verdad hay determinados seres que saben la verdad sobre mi.

\- ¿Seres?

\- Algunas criaturas celestiales y demoníacas.

\- Vaya, es algo que no me esperaba, sabía que eras poderoso al haberte convertido en el maestro de la muerte, pero obtener ese tipo de aliados y poderes quiere decir que has llegado mucho más lejos de lo que me imaginaba.

En ese momento Ginny se levanto y se acerco para abrazar al hombre, a pesar de todo, del dolor, de lo que habían vivido su amistad seguía ahí y eso no se podía borrar.

\- Lo siento tanto, si no hubiese sido tan ingenua puede que nada de lo que paso hubiera sucedido.

\- No te culpes Ginevra, es solo culpa de Dumbledore, Ron, Molly y Percy junto con los aliados del viejo, pero ahora debes llamarme Adriano, tu hermano esta a punto de regresar.

Se volvieron a sentar, al cabo de unos segundos Bill entro por la puerta, se le notaba bastante contento.

\- Veo que la reunión con su majestad Ragnok ha sido bastante fructífera.

\- En efecto Lord Peverell - el hombre entonces se dirigió a su hermana - ¿nos vamos o hay algún tema que tratar más?

\- Ya esta todo hablado, gracias por reunirse conmigo Lord Peverell.

\- Estoy para lo que necesites usted y su familia Lady Weasley.

Los dos hermanos salieron por la puerta para reunirse con su padre que estaba esperando para saber como se había dado la reunión.

\- ¿Que ha pasado hijo? - pregunto Arthur - ¿como ha ido la reunión?

\- Mejor hablemos en casa, no es lugar para hacerlo.

Tras varios asuntos más en el callejón Diagon se fueron a la Madriguera, allí además de la familia estaba Dumbledore hablando tranquilamente con Molly.

\- Director Dumbledore - hablo Arthur - ¿que hace aquí?

\- Quería hablar con William sobre su aprendizaje, estoy dispuesto a ayudarlo.

\- Gracias por la oferta director pero es demasiado tarde - hablo William - he llegado a un acuerdo con Lord Peverell y con su excelentísima majestad Ragnok IX.

\- Bill, el director Dumbledore te ofrece una gran oportunidad - hablo Molly - no debes desaprovechar algo así.

\- Y yo se lo agradezco, pero voy a tener acceso a conocimientos duendes que ni el director Dumbledore conoce, conocimientos que en los últimos cien años solo han tenido tres personas antes que yo y una de ellas es Lord Peverell ¿como queréis que desaproveche semejante oportunidad?

\- Es una oportunidad única lo debo admitir - hablo Dumbledore - pero pienso que son conocimientos muy peligrosos, es por ese motivo que nunca he solicitado aprender de los duendes a ese nivel.

\- No estoy de acuerdo, no depende del conocimiento, depende de como sea usado ese conocimiento y el mayor ejemplo es Lucius Malfoy, si el objeto por el que fue enjuiciado lo hubiera entregado a las autoridades en vez de haber acabado sin magia y en prisión puede que hubiera conseguido mayor fama e incluso hacer que la familia Malfoy subiera de nivel.

\- Es un buen razonamiento William, no lo puedo negar, solo espero que tengas razón, yo voy a seguir pensando lo mismo y si cambias de idea aquí estoy para ayudar.

\- Le agradezco su preocupación director Dumbledore, gracias por todo.

El director salió entonces de la Madriguera viendo que su intento de alejar al primogénito de la familia Weasley de Adriano Peverell había sido infructuoso, se estaba quedando sin recursos y opciones, no quería tener que reunirse el mismo con Voldemort, pero de seguir así tendría que hacerlo, no le quedaba otro remedio, sabía donde estaba el mago oscuro por lo que era hora de reunirse con su antiguo alumno.

Lord Voldemort se encontraba furioso sin saber lo que pensaba Dumbledore, el motivo era que se había enterado de los verdaderos motivos de la purga que había sufrido el mundo mágico, ese idiota de Lucius Malfoy no solo había provocado la destrucción de unos de sus horrocruxes, sino que también había causado la perdida de varios sangre pura prominentes que cuando regresara estarían a su merced. Uno de los motivos por el que durante su ascenso había atacado a los druidas restantes y aquellos focos de magia antigua era para eliminar el conocimiento del ritual del castigo druida, pero claramente Adriano Peverell conocía ese ritual y debía ser muy cauteloso cuando luchara contra ese hombre. Estaba tan furioso que solo por Quirrell se dio cuenta de que alguien había aparecido en la zona donde se encontraban escondidos.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tom.

\- Dumbledore ¿has venido a luchar?

\- Para nada, he venido a ayudarte a recobrar fuerzas, ese maldito de Adriano Peverell ha destruido la sociedad británica hasta tal punto que solo me queda este remedio para pararlo.

\- Pues a no ser que me traigas la piedra filosofal para hacerlo lo dudo mucho ya que otros posibles métodos llevarían tiempo y poder que aun me falta.

\- Es por eso que traigo esto - Dumbledore entonces saco un pequeño cofre y lo abrió, dentro un cristal de energía brillaba con fuerza emitiendo luces oscuras y luminosas - es un recipiente con algo de magia blanca y de magia negra, con este cristal podrás aumentar tus poderes de tal manera que el ritual que necesites para regresar puedas hacerlo más pronto.

\- Si que estas desesperado, podrías usar el cristal para aumentar tu poder mágico pero en vez de eso me lo entregas, debes tener mucho miedo a Adriano Peverell.

\- Eso sí, no debes dar a conocer tu regreso aún, te voy a dar varios nombres de gente que te puede ayudar a aumentar tu poder financiero y político, ante la caída de tus antiguos siervos deberás buscar a otras personas.

\- Lo que haces va a ser tu derrota, cuando me encargue de Peverell y Potter iré a por ti Dumbledore.

\- Y yo te estaré esperando para hacerte frente y detener tus planes Tom.

En ese momento Dumbledore desapareció del lugar dejando a un Lord Voldemort feliz y contento ante tan repentino cambio en su situación, nunca se hubiera esperado semejante movimiento de su viejo profesor, claro que estaba seguro de que lo único que quería era que en su enfrentamiento con Peverell ambos cayeran o se debilitaran para de esa manera el poder atacar después y salir como vencedor, no se lo permitiría, se reforzaría de tal manera que ni Dumbledore ni ese advenedizo de Peverell le vencerían y cuando acabara con Potter recuperaría el título de Slytherin que le correspondía por derecho.

Todo eso había pasado sin que Dumbledore o Voldemort supieran que habían sido espiados por Adriano, el hombre usando sus micrófonos había espiado y grabado toda la conversación, por fin tenía el arma para deshacerse de Dumbledore, un arma contundente que impediría al viejo mago volver a alzarse, ya que entre lo que tenía y el crimen de ayudar al mago oscuro podía pedir que el director fuera juzgado por el ritual del castigo. Dada la edad del hombre y como su cuerpo se mantenía gracias a su magia seguramente moriría al momento, pero lo primero que tenía que hacer es capturar a Lord Voldemort, si conseguía interrogar al mago oscuro primero de esa manera se sabría que lo que condujo Tom Riddle a ser Lord Voldemort fue culpa de Dumbledore para de esa manera destruir la reputación del viejo por completo.

El resto del verano fue tranquilo, Adriano seguía cada movimiento de Lord Voldemort para saber con quien se reunía y que personas le ayudaban para de esa manera también poder atacar a esa gente, se trataba sobre todo de sangre puras extranjeros que compartían la misma ideología que Voldemort y que Dumbledore, algunos eran magos venidos a menos que debido a las acciones que había realizado para mejorar el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle habían sido perjudicados de alguna manera, eran adversarios complicados ciertamente, pero nada que no pudiera solucionar teniendo cuidado y sabiendo donde presionar.

Mientras el resto del verano de Harold, lo pasaba estudiando y disfrutando el buen tiempo con los amigos, en sus estudios seguía practicando la magia familia de los Potter, había perfeccionado en su grimorio cada hechizo que había aprendido en su primer año de tal manera que ahora apenas necesitaba esforzarse para lanzar esos hechizos y aun así eran de gran poder, por otro lado había comenzado a leer sobre las otras magias familiares que debería aprender en un futuro, de momento no había practicado ninguna de ellas ya que según Adriano debería llegar a cierto nivel con la magia familia de los Potter para poder empezar a practicar con cualquier otra.

Aquella última semana de verano Harold y Adriano junto a Ariana Grindelwald , que claramente usaba el apellido Brander, habían ido a pasar unos días a Francia, se hospedaban en un hotel mitad muggle, mitad mágico propiedad de Adriano Peverell, allí mientras el joven disfrutaba de las diversas actividades para jóvenes como él, la pareja se divertía con noches de pasión, paseos por la playa y diversas actividades para personas adultas. Harold llego a la piscina donde no había apenas gente, el joven entonces decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio nadando un rato, estaba tranquilo y calmado cuando vio como unas personas llegaban a la zona, se sorprendió ya que se trataba de la familia Granger al completo, decidió demostrar su educación presentando a los padres de la joven que vio como cambiaba la alegría al estar de vacaciones al encontrarse a Potter en aquel hotel.

\- Buenos días Hermione Granger ¿ustedes deben ser los señores Granger?

\- En efecto joven - hablo Dan Granger curioso por saber el motivo por el que su hija miraba con odio a aquel muchacho bien parecido y amable - ¿eres compañero de nuestra hija?

\- Así es, soy Harold Potter, es un placer conocerlos señores Granger.

\- El placer es nuestro joven Potter, por fin conocemos al joven al que nuestra hija se empeña tanto en superar en los estudios ¿estas aquí solo?

\- Mi tutor se encuentra atendiendo varios asuntos por lo que he decidido venir a nadar un rato.

\- Cierto, tengo entendido que Adriano Peverell es tu tutor, me gustaría saber más sobre el hombre que ha ayudado tanto al mundo.

\- Es fantástico, es cierto que es exigente y severo cuando tiene que serlo, pero lo hace para que todo salga a la perfección y no se produzca ningún fallo o error, me temo que tengo que dejarles, voy al gimnasio del hotel a seguir haciendo ejercicio.

Harold recogió sus cosas y se puso en marcha hacia el gimnasio, allí continuo con sus ejercicios diarios, según Adriano por mucha fuerza que tuvieras mágicamente servía de poco si tu cuerpo no estaba preparado, normalmente los magos para cubrir esas deficiencias usaban pociones y rituales, pero Adriano le había explicado que aunque esos métodos eran muy útiles podían tener consecuencias adversas para la persona que las usaba.

Los señores Granger vieron como el joven desaparecía tras cerrar la puerta del gimnasio, se notaba un muchacho educado y amable.

\- Un joven interesante Hermione, deberías dejar de ser tan obstinada e intentar hacer amistad con él.

La joven no dijo nada y se lanzo al agua para nadar, era una ofensa para ella ser superada por alguien que no seguía las cosas como venía en los libros, es más, el joven en vez de alabar a Adriano Peverell debería alabar a Dumbledore y hacer caso al viejo director en vez de a un hombre del que apenas se sabía nada, esperaba que no se volviera a cruzar durante las vacaciones ni con Harry Potter ni con Adriano Peverell. No sería así, la familia Granger recibió una invitación para cenar con Adriano Peverell, a pesar de que Hermione no quería ir sus padres la obligaron informándole de que si avergonzaba a la familia sería castigada siendo retirados todos sus libros lo que quedaba de verano, algo que horrorizo a Hermione. Cuando llegaron a la mesa Adriano, Harold y Ariana estaban sentados, fue Adriano quien poniéndose en pie saludo primero a la familia.

\- Señores Granger, señorita Granger, gracias por aceptar esta cena con nosotros, es un verdadero placer.

\- El placer es nuestro señor Peverell.

\- Creo que ya conocen a Harold, les quiero presentar a Ariana Brander, profesora de transformaciones del primer al cuarto curso en Hogwarts.

\- Señores Granger - hablo Ariana - encantada de conocerles, señorita Granger, me alegro verla, estoy segura de que ha completado su tarea veraniega.

\- Así es profesora Brander ¿es usted pareja del profesor Peverell?

\- No, he venido para unos negocios familiares que tengo en la zona, como el hotel pertenece a Lord Peverell me ha permitido pasar unos días aquí.

Fue una cena tranquila, mientras los adultos hablaban, Harold y Hermione comentaban sobre lo que les esperaba durante su segundo año, de manera increíble fue una conversación tranquila y relajada, Hermione estaba tranquila ya que no quería defraudar a sus padres a pesar de que le encantaría poder quitar la sonrisa del rostro a Harold Potter, por su lado el joven simplemente estaba siendo educado, no tenía pensado dar mala impresión de ninguna manera, de todos modos por la manera de ser de su compañera de colegio seguramente ella misma se destruyera, esperaba que no, los señores Granger parecían buenas personas que solo buscaban lo mejor para su hija.

Los últimos días ya de regreso a Inglaterra fueron de preparar lo necesario para el regreso al colegio, el segundo año de Harold se acercaba y el joven estaba entusiasmado, por su parte Adriano solo quería que el segundo año de Harold fuera igual de tranquilo que el primer año, que no hubiera sorpresas y que de una vez pudiera detener a Dumbledore y Voldemort. Aun quedaba por hacer y a pesar de la euforia de ir ganando había que ser cuidadoso para conseguir todos los objetivos que tenía por delante.

 **Y otro capítulo más para mis apreciados lectores. Espero que les guste el capítulo y como siempre espero con impaciencia sus comentarios y reviews. He comenzado con una historia continuación de esta, va a ser un crossover con Stargate. También tengo pensado escribir algún one-shot, pero aun no he decidido de que historia va a ser.**


	7. LA CAIDA DE LOS PODEROSOS

**Lo primero de todo es disculparme con todos y cada una de las personas que seguís esta historia, han sido unos meses llenos de trabajo que apenas me han dejado tiempo para escribir y para leer. También he tardado un poco más debido a que este capítulo va a ser más largo que los otros ya que va a ser el último de esta historia, en realidad el penúltimo ya que él último va a ser un epilogo pero a la vez una introducción a las siguientes historias, al final del capítulo dejo varias aclaraciones. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

 **CAPÍTULO 7**

 **LA CAIDA DE LOS PODEROSOS**

El expreso a Hogwarts se iba llenando lentamente aquella mañana, alumnos nuevos nerviosos, otros que iban a cursar el último año y aquellos que estudiarían en el colegio durante un tiempo se juntaban en los vagones del tren deseando emprender su viaje hacia el colegio. Harold tomo asiento en uno de los vagones junto a Susan, Daphne y Neville, los cuatro amigos hablaban sobre el tiempo que en verano no se habían visto y como habían pasado parte de las vacaciones.

\- ¿Entonces Granger se comporto de forma adecuada cuando os visteis en Francia?

\- Pues si Daphne, yo también me sorprendí, pero seguro que fue para no quedar mal delante de sus padres.

\- Espero que este año no sea tan pesada y nos deje en paz con nuestra forma de estudiar.

\- No lo creo Neville, es más, por lo que hablamos cuando nos encontramos, piensa que ahora no va a continuar con el grupo de estudios y se va a centrar más cree que puede superarnos.

\- Me gustaría verlo - fue Susan quien hablo esta vez - de todos modos solo espero que este año se de tan bien como el año pasado.

Durante el trayecto se pasaron por el vagón Hannah, Tracey y Luna para saludar, también conocieron a Ginevra Weasley que se paso para conocer a algunos de los amigos de Luna, los amigos se sorprendieron ante como Ginevra era completamente distinta a su hermano Ronald. Hablando de Ronald, el muchacho estaba furioso, había tenido un verano espantoso al tener que volver a estudiar todo lo que se había dado durante el primer curso, no solo eso, ahora gracias a su hermana pequeña su familia era alabada de una manera que el quería solo para él, solo esperaba que este nuevo año a pesar de tener que repetir el primer curso pudiera salir de la asquerosa casa de Slytherin como él y su madre la llamaban. Percy Weasley miraba a su hermano menor con pena y desagrado, había decidido compartir vagón con Ron para evitar que se metiera en problemas con los demás alumnos y sobre todo con Harold Potter, su hermana debía acercarse al joven Potter y conociendo el comportamiento de su hermano podía estropear los planes de Ginevra, era increíble, siempre había visto a su hermana como una niña fascinada con Harold Potter y de la noche a la mañana cambió completamente, gracias a esos cambios la familia Weasley había recuperado la posición que había tenido antaño, solo había tenido que leer y estudiar aquellos conocimientos y libros que supuestamente Dumbledore y por lo tanto su madre rechazaban para conseguir sus logros, claro que alababa a Dumbledore como el gran mago que era y que sus planes con el joven Potter le ayudarían a lograr sus objetivos, pero él estaba seguro de que si se acercaban al heredero Potter como estaba haciendo su hermana y no como tenía pensado Dumbledore las cosas serían mucho mejores, se fijo en su hermano que miraba enfadado por la ventana.

\- Espero que este año apruebes, de no hacerlo serás expulsado y tu varita partida, puede que incluso pierdas tu magia y te veas obligado a vivir como un muggle.

\- No hace falta que me lo digas, ya entre mama, papa y los demás tengo suficiente.

\- Pues parece que no te entra en la cabeza, solo estudias cuando te lo ordenan y nada más, mira Ginny estoy seguro que ya se sabe la mitad de los hechizos que va a dar este año e incluso algunos de ellos los puede lanzar sin ningún tipo de problemas.

Otra vez, otra comparación con su hermana, estaba cansado, no era suficiente que sus hermanos mayores fueran mejor que él sino que ahora tenía que superar incluso a su hermana pequeña.

\- Os voy a demostrar lo que valgo, voy a ser el mejor de todos.

\- Demuéstralo Ron, demuestra de que eres capaz, puedes recurrir a mi si necesitas ayuda, pero tienes que enseñar de lo que eres capaz tu solo, ten en cuenta que Granger se ha negado a ayudaros este año con el grupo por lo que espero que mejores.

Granger, otro nombre que odiaba tanto como Ginevra o Potter, odiaba a la sangre sucia ya que según él tenía la culpa de no haber sido capaz de aprobar el primer año, el muchacho no veía que sus fallos y errores solo provenían de él.

Ginevra Molly Weasley miraba tranquilamente por la ventana de su vagón, estaba segura de que este primer año sería muy diferente al de su historia original, ya no existía el maldito diario que la había poseído, ahora solo tenía que pedir al sombrero que la pusiera en Ravenclaw, necesitaba estar cerca de Harold, no para espiar y perjudicarlo como querían su madre y Dumbledore, sino para de esa manera ayudar al joven.

\- Te veo en otro mundo Ginny.

\- Lo siento Luna, es que este verano ha sido increíble y aún tengo la cabeza llena de pensamientos.

\- Normal ¿que te ha parecido Harold Potter?

\- Es muy interesante, no es nada como decían sus libros, pero claro, hay que tener en cuenta que esos libros eran inventados completamente.

\- Es cierto - Luna no iba a decir que lo conocía de mucho antes ya que no sabía donde estaban las lealtades de su amiga - ¿tu madre que dijo cuando se retiraron los libros de Harold?

\- Estaba enfadada, decía que alguien como Harold Potter debía ser visto como un Gryffindor y que si Adriano Peverell no lo hubiera ido a buscar al mundo muggle nada hubiera pasado, es más, se que en privado, pero solo cuando esta conmigo, Ron o Percy lo sigue llamando Harry.

Las dos amigas estuvieron tranquilamente hablando el resto del viaje, llego el momento en que se prepararon para la llegada al castillo.

El colegio de Hogwarts estaba preparado, los profesores estaban esperando a que los alumnos llegaran al colegio, Albus Dumbledore miraba a todos y cada uno de los docentes que le acompañaban, no le gustaba, apenas tenía el apoyo de sus profesores, todos contentos y felices cada año que pasaba desde que Adriano Peverell había aparecido y había realizado tantos cambios, pero no pasaba nada, sabía que Voldemort había comenzado a contactar a la lista de gente que le había entregado. Vio como en ese momento los alumnos entraban al colegio, como los jóvenes tomaban asiento en sus mesas, se fijo en Harry Potter y maldijo, el aura, el poder que emitía el joven era mucho mayor que el de un alumno que iba a entrar a segundo año, estaba seguro de que si el joven se lo proponía era capaz de lanzar hechizos que solo se daban en el sexto y séptimo año, estaba seguro que durante el verano se había iniciado en la magia familiar de los Potter ya que lo notaba perfectamente, también sintió ligeramente la magia familiar Black en su cuerpo, lo que quería decir que también se había introducido en las artes de esa magia. Vio entonces a los alumnos que iban a entrar en el primer año, junto a ellos Ron Weasley, Crabble y Goyle esperaban para poder ser seleccionados de nuevo, no importaba, por suerte Ginevra Weasley al contrario que su hermano tenía grandes posibilidades de acercarse a Potter, estaba también el hecho de que al ser una oclumantica natural Peverell nunca podría pasar sus defensas mentales, por fin algo que parecía ir bien, ahora solo quedaba que la muchacha fuera elegida para Ravenclaw donde estaba Potter.

Tras la canción del sombrero seleccionador se dio paso a la selección de los alumnos, Ginevra Weasley acabo en la casa de Ravenclaw para alegría de Dumbledore y de Percy, por fin buenas noticias que dar a Molly Weasley, Ronald termino esta vez en Gryffindor algo que alegro al muchacho, no sabía que nada saldría como el pensaba.

Los alumnos fueron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones y salas comunes, Ginny se acomodo en su habitación tras realizar un par de movimientos de varita coloco todas sus cosas, sabía que aquella vez sería muy diferente, pero debía ser muy cuidadosa. Para Ron su primera noche no iba a ser de color de rosas como el pensaba, cierto que estaba en la casa que según el debía estar por derecho, pero cuando esa misma noche fue llamado al despacho de la profesora McGonagall sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil.

\- Tome asiento señor Weasley ¿sabe por qué motivo le he hecho venir?

\- No profesora.

\- Debe saber que estará bajo supervisión constante, se vigilara cada movimiento, cada acción, me niego a que otro alumno en mi casa vuelva a repetir como ha sucedido con el señor Crabble.

Al joven le hubiera gustado replicar ante que lo compararan y pusieron como ejemplo del hijo de un mortífago, pero sabía que no debía decir nada a la profesora o se metería en problemas, tras varias directrices y advertencias de lo que le pasaría si incumplía las normas el joven regreso a su habitación donde pudo dormir tranquilo soñando con su futura gloria.

Las clases empezaron para los alumnos, los nuevos estaban entusiasmados ante las clases que iban a dar en el mundo mágico, las primeras semanas del curso pasaron tranquilamente para todos los alumnos. Los profesores se reunieron para evaluar el principio de curso, cabe decir que Dumbledore estaba muy curioso para saber que estaba pasando con algunos de los alumnos a los que tenía echados un ojo.

\- Otro curso ha comenzado - hablo Dumbledore - es hora de ver como han ido las primeras semanas, Minerva por favor, tu primero.

\- Yo debo reconocer que de mis nuevos alumnos no me puedo quejar, el señor Creevey es bastante hábil, muy entusiasta, pero promete, por otro lado tenemos al joven Ron Weasley, ha mejorado, pero solo por la presión a la que su familia le ha sometido, no es capaz de ponerse a estudiar por su cuenta y se nota que en algunos ejercicios no pone esfuerzo ya que eran como los del año pasado, si continua así puede que pase el primer año, pero en años superiores no creo que avance.

Dumbledore maldijo, ese muchacho era un autentico dolor, solo ocasionaba problemas y disgustos, tendría que hacer algo con el muchacho. El siguiente fue Flitwick, era el informe que más le interesaba.

\- De mis nuevos alumnos las que más sobresalen son las jóvenes señoritas Weasley y Lovegood, las dos han comenzado muy bien, además, al haberse unido al grupo de Harold Potter están muy por encima del nivel de los demás alumnos de primer año.

Ya ni iba a protestar, Dumbledore solo esperaba que las acciones de la joven señorita Weasley ayudaran a cuando llegara el momento retrasar al joven Potter para quitarle el poder que estaba obteniendo gracias a Peverell, lo único que esperaba era que Voldemort se encargara pronto de recuperar todo su poder mágico y financiero para atacar al hombre que tantos problemas le estaba causando.

Las semanas siguieron pasando, Dumbledore al ver que Ron Weasley apenas progresaba como debía llamo al muchacho a su despacho, a la reunión irían Ginny y Molly, la primera para informar de sus avances en el grupo de Potter y la segunda para ver que hacer con su hijo menor y que supiera que su única hija estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Se juntaron en un despacho del colegio para poder hablar tranquilos.

\- Gracias por venir, lo primero Molly debes saber que Ginny esta haciendo un excelente trabajo, no solo se ha integrado en el grupo de Potter a la perfección, sino que sus notas son perfectas, es la primera de todos los primeros años e incluso supera a algunos alumnos de segundo año.

\- Me alegra escuchar esas noticias, eso quiere decir que aparte de los gemelos tenemos un fuerte vinculo con Potter gracias a Ginny, ahora solo queda que siga así para en un futuro se pueda desposar con ese mocoso.

\- Pero aunque Ginny esta haciendo su trabajo me temo que Ron no lo esta haciendo - el paso un informe tanto a Molly como a Ginny para que leyeran lo que se había hablado en la reunión de profesores - no he querido confrontarlo hasta hablar con vosotras, Molly tu eres su madre y Ginny eres la mujer que se va a convertir en jefa de la casa Weasley, por lo que quiero conocer vuestra opinión.

\- Yo sinceramente estoy cansada de castigar a este muchacho y no conseguir lo que quiero - dijo Molly resignada - por lo que le voy a dejar a Ginny la decisión de ver que hacer.

Ginny estaba sorprendida de que su madre le dejara semejante decisión, muy pocas veces había delegado un castigo a un hijo suyo a otra persona, pero para Ron era un horror, ser castigado por su hermana mayor sería una ofensa, una vergüenza para él.

\- Se lo que podemos hacer, si vuelve a repetir antes de que su varita sea partida y le sea borrada la memoria voy a realizar los contactos necesarios para que el equipo de quidditch Chudley Cannons sea disuelto, que sepa que su equipo favorito a desaparecido por su culpa.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - grito Ron furioso sacando su varita pero le sirvió de poco ya que antes de que pudiera hacer nada su hermana con gran velocidad le estaba apuntando a la cara con la suya.

\- Eres inútil, traes la vergüenza a nuestra familia, te enfadas con la gente por tus propios errores y encima vas a ser el primer miembro de la familia Weasley que puede ser expulsado y encima sobre todo te enfadas por un estúpido equipo de quidditch que lleva más años de los que tienes tu sin ganar la liga, eres patético.

Ron estaba temblando de miedo, nunca antes había visto a su hermana de esa manera, además, lo que mas le aterraba y molestaba era que ni su madre ni el director le defendían. En ese momento Dumbledore se levanto.

\- Buen trabajo señorita Weasley, puede irse señor Weasley, pero creo que ha quedado claro lo que debe hacer, su hermana le ha dado un claro ultimátum, por lo que esperamos que de una vez se ponga manos a la obra y deje de vaguear.

Ron salió de la sala resignado sabiendo que estaba con la soga al cuello, no le quedaba más opción que estudiar más de lo que lo había hecho nunca. Mientras tanto en el despacho Ginny comentaba al director Dumbledore sus avances y un problema que estaba teniendo.

\- Lo primero que debo informar que Harry Potter ya no esta estudiando la magia familiar de los Potter.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que el muchacho no es tan poderoso como pensábamos?

\- En realidad mama no es por eso, Harry Potter tiene tanto poder que tras terminar de estudiar la introducción a la magia familiar de los Potter ahora esta siendo introducido a la magia familiar de los Black.

Tal y como se esperaba la reacción de Dumbledore fue de molestia al saber que su supuesto peón se estaba volviendo más poderoso, era por eso que Adriano le había comentado lo que tenía que decir para que de esa manera el viejo cometiera más errores como el de ayudar a resucitar a Lord Voldemort, nunca hubiera pensado que el viejo con tal de conseguir sus objetivos fuera capaz de ayudar a regresar al mago oscuro.

\- Pero hay algo que también debo contaros que se me ha ocurrido.

\- Somos todo oídos señorita Weasley - dijo Dumbledore.

\- Como bien sabemos varias mujeres de la alta sociedad me han ofrecido su ayuda, se que no queréis que ninguna de esas mujeres sea mi tutora pero creo que hay una forma de aprovecharse de la oferta.

\- ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto Molly - no voy a mandar a mi hija con ninguna de esas mujeres tan peligrosas.

\- De las mujeres que me han ofrecido la tutora deberíamos descartar a la señora Malfoy y a la señora Zabini, luego están las señoras Lovegood, Bones y Longbottom, esas son las tres mujeres que debemos considerar.

\- Estoy de acuerdo señorita Weasley sobre su objeción con las señoras Malfoy y Zabini, las otras tres mujeres aunque del lado gris no son tan peligrosas.

\- Gracias profesor Dumbledore, la persona que mas me conviene sería la señora Longbottom, a pesar de haberse pasado al lado gris antes eran de la luz y son una familia muy bien vista, además, esta el hecho de que Neville y Harry son muy buenos amigos por lo que puedo enterarme sobre nuestro objetivo.

\- Es una buena razón para ser educada por Alice Longbottom, ¿que pasa con las señoras Bones y Lovegood?

\- Al estar cerca de la señora Lovegood estoy cerca de casa y siempre si hay problemas se puede solucionar más rápido, además, al estar tan cerca no solo yo, sino que mama se podría enterar mejor de lo que me enseñan; luego por otro lado esta la señora Bones, su posición como jefa del DLME y una de las aliadas más importantes de Adriano Peverell puede hacer que me entere de mejor información.

\- Me gusta su forma de pensar señorita Weasley - hablo Dumbledore - es cierto que creo que deberíamos esperar a que terminara el curso por si todo cambia, pero es una buen planteamiento, de las tres mujeres posibles me quedo con la señora Bones y Longbottom.

\- Ahora debo comentarle un asunto que me esta molestando, me refiero a Hermione Granger.

\- ¿Que pasa con la señorita Granger?

\- Como estoy en el grupo de Harry Potter me molesta diciendo que estoy traicionando a mi familia y que no hago las cosas como usted dice, también esta celosa de que mis notas en mi primer año sean mejores que las suyas, lo que hace con sus enfrentamientos y rabietas es ponerme en evidencia, necesito que hable con ella para que entienda que lo que estamos haciendo es para ayudar a nuestra labor.

\- No se preocupe señorita Weasley, ahora mismo me encargo de la señorita Granger.

Molly y Ginny salieron del despacho, Molly regreso a su hogar mientras Ginny regresaba a sus labores en el colegio, Dumbledore entonces mando un mensaje a Hermione para que se reuniera con él. La joven se reunió con el director, no sabía el motivo por el que la había llamado, pero en su arrogancia suponía que era para pedirle que volviera a dar clases a los que el año pasado había ayudado.

\- Bienvenida señorita Granger, tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Pasa algo director Dumbledore?

\- Así es, la señorita Ginny Weasley se ha quejado de su comportamiento hacia usted - Hermione iba a hablar pero Dumbledore la silencio con un movimiento de varita - debe saber que al contrario que usted o que Ron Weasley estoy orgulloso del trabajo que esta realizando, esta trayendo información importante y ha conseguido acercarse a Harry Potter más que nadie, por primera vez desde que me encontré con Harry Potter estoy contento con las acciones de alguien y no voy a permitir que estropee nada ¿queda entendido?

Dumbledore entonces devolvió la voz a la joven.

\- Si director, no volveré a molestar a Ginny Weasley.

\- Eso es lo que necesitaba escuchar, ahora vaya a seguir con sus estudios y clases, pero recuerde, si vuelvo a escuchar una sola queja de usted no seré tan amable.

Hermione entonces salió del despacho entre aterrada y enfadada, estaba aterrada ya que nunca antes se hubiera pensado ver esa faceta tan seria de Dumbledore para su persona y estaba enfadada ante que esa mocosa de Ginny Weasley fuera superior a ella y que consiguiera los objetivos que ella buscaba, como iba a impresionar a la gente si una mocosa de sangre pura lo hacia mejor que ella.

Por su lado Adriano Peverell entre clase y clase preparaba su siguiente movimiento político, dado que sabía las acciones de sus adversarios siempre iba por delante de ellos y tenía pensado un movimiento que le ayudaría a derrotar a Lord Voldemort de tal manera, que el mismo mago oscuro haría que desvelara que fue Dumbledore quien le había ayudado a regresar. Tenía que ser muy meticuloso y cuidadoso ya que la acción implicaba desvelar donde se encontraba la cámara de los secretos y algunas de las habilidades que Harold poseía, pero si todo salía bien no solo se libraría de Voldemort sino también de Dumbledore y de los aliados de ambos, de todos aquellos magos que no solo en Inglaterra, sino que en el mundo entero impedían el progreso del mundo mágico.

Las semanas fueron pasando, los alumnos iban a clase, disfrutaban del quidditch, de las actividades extracurriculares y de estar con los amigos, el tiempo hasta navidad se acercaba a pasos agigantados, entre algunos alumnos los comentarios sobre todo eran ante la fiestas de navidad, por algún motivo Adriano Peverell había informado de que ese año no se celebraría la fiesta navidad en su castillo, el hombre no había dado los motivos, pero todos los que veían al hombre notaban como estaba muy serio y cauteloso ante cualquier tipo de movimiento. Dumbledore veía como el hombre del que se quería librar parecía mucho mas aterrador de lo que para él ya era, su aura, sus gestos, su comportamiento le hacían ver que Adriano Peverell debía estar preparando algo aterrador y peligroso para que estuviera así, decidió confrontar al hombre, era necesario para ver si era capaz de sacar información, aviso a su rival para que se reuniera con el en su despacho.

\- ¿Deseaba verme director Dumbledore?

\- En efecto Lord Peverell, me gustaría saber porque motivo parece tan distraído del mundo real, pero que a la vez tan concentrado, si se puede saber claro esta.

\- Es sobre un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando, debo reconocer que debo ser muy cuidadoso y no quiero que nada salga mal.

\- Si quiere estoy aquí para ayudar.

\- Se lo agradezco pero debo declinar, estoy seguro de que sería de gran ayuda, pero si pasase algo malo no quiero que usted se vea involucrado.

\- ¿Tan peligroso es el proyecto?

\- No es que sea peligroso, pero es bastante delicado y si sale mal no quiero que nadie más que yo sea vea perjudicado.

\- Bueno, si es su decisión la respeto, aquí estoy para lo que necesite.

\- Gracias director.

Adriano salió del despacho sabiendo que Dumbledore estaría a partir de ahora pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos, no importaba, era lo que necesitaba, si el viejo se centraba en él no vería como sus aliados realizaban los movimientos necesarios para su plan.

El tiempo siguió pasando, la llegada de la navidad se acercaba y los alumnos de Hogwarts estaban deseando que llegaran las vacaciones navideñas, durante ese tiempo Dumbledore no había quitado ojo de Adriano pero el director no conseguía discernir nada de los planes del hombre lo que le hacía irritarse con facilidad, lo único que de vez en cuando aliviaba al viejo director eran los informes que Ginevra Weasley le mandaba de vez en cuando sobre los supuestos avances de Harry, en verdad ninguno de los informes se acercaban a la verdad y por lo tanto el director seguía ciego a las intenciones de Adriano.

Llegó el momento, era lo que pensaba Adriano cuando vio como parte del alumnado se marchaba por las vacaciones de navidad, de los alumnos que se habían quedado, había doce estudiantes por año, tres por cada casa de Hogwarts, esos estudiantes eran los mejores de sus años y se les había pedido quedarse para un proyecto de descubrimiento de la escuela. Adriano se había encargado de que también fueran representantes de las tres facciones del mundo mágico, del lado de la luz, del lado oscuro y de lado gris, fueron convocados también algunos miembros destacados del ministerio y algunos inefables junto con varios miembros de la prensa, ninguno sabía el motivo real de la reunión. El gran salón de Hogwarts se despertó aquella mañana con personas que hacía años no pisaban esas paredes, algunos ex-alumnos miraban las paredes con nostalgia y otros con curiosidad ante los cambios que el milenario colegio había tenido en los últimos años. En ese momento entraron todos los profesores junto al director, el último en entrar fue Adriano que fue el que hablo a la gente.

\- Gracias a todos por venir, se que se están preguntando el motivo, por lo que les pido que me dejen explicarles la causa de esta convocatoria; como bien saben hace unos meses Lucius Malfoy intento usar un objeto maldito para de esa manera abrir la mítica cámara de los secretos de Slytherin, desde entonces he investigado para localizar la ubicación de la cámara y por fin creo haber tenido éxito en su localización.

La sala se lleno de comentarios de sorpresa ante la noticia, Dumbledore miraba con sorpresa al hombre ya que nunca se hubiera esperado semejante motivo, creía que sería algún nuevo avance en la magia que el hombre había hecho. La primera persona en hablar fue Hermione Granger que levanto la mano para pedir hablar.

\- Disculpe profesor Peverell, pero no se necesitaría alguien con la lengua parsel para de esa manera poder abrir la cámara.

\- En efecto señorita Granger, pero aquí hay alguien que puede hablar esa lengua, me refiero al señor Potter, deben saber que Harold Potter al haber heredado el título de Slytherin también ha heredado la capacidad de hablar con las serpientes, por lo que gracias a esa habilidad podremos entrar en la cámara.

Dumbledore sonrió ante aquella declaración, ahora sabía que Harry Potter seguía siendo un horrocrux, que a pesar del inmenso poder de Peverell no había podido extraer el ancla de Voldemort; lo que el hombre no sabía era que el horrocrux si estaba retirado y que en verdad debido a haber heredado el título de Slytherin aun conservaba esa magia y capacidad.

\- Esta investigación comenzó averiguando las circunstancias de la muerte de la única victima cuando la cámara se abrió por primera vez hace unos 50 años, en aquella ocasión una persona fue inculpada, pero ahora sabemos que Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, prefecto en aquella época inculpo a Rubeus Hagrid para que de esa manera no se centrasen las sospechas en él, el mismo director Dumbledore puede corroborar mi historia ya que fue uno de las pocas personas que sospechaba del joven Riddle.

\- El profesor Peverell dice la verdad, yo fui uno de los pocos en aquellos tiempos que sospechaban que Tom Riddle era el verdadero culpable de la apertura de la cámara de los secretos, es por eso que convencí al anterior director para que permitiera que Hagrid permaneciera en Hogwarts como guardabosques y tuve vigilado a Tom Riddle con insistencia, pero Tom no cometió ningún error y no se pudo solucionar el asunto de Hagrid hasta que Lucius Malfoy decidió usar el objeto por el que fue condenado.

\- Gracias por su confirmación director, ahora necesito que me sigan y les llevaré al lugar de acceso de la cámara de los secretos.

En ese momento Adriano los guió hacia el segundo piso, allí en el lavabo de la conocida Myrtle la llorona el hombre les pidió que pasaran. Tras eso se giro hacia Harold.

\- Harold, si nos haces el favor.

El muchacho se acerco al lavabo donde esta grabada en el grifo una pequeña serpiente, en ese momento el joven uso la lengua de las serpientes.

\- _Ábrete._

Todos vieron como tras sisear algo el lavabo se empezó a mover y dejo ver una trampilla con un tubería inmensa que claramente bajaba muy profundo, pero en ese momento Harold volvió a usar parsel.

\- _Escaleras y antorchas._

Todos vieron como unas escaleras aparecían para de esa manera pode descender y como en las paredes varias antorchas de fuego verde iluminaban con fuerza el descenso antes oscuro. Adriano entonces saco su bastón y se puso a descender el primero por si había alguna amenaza, sabía a la perfección que no habría ningún problema pero quería dar la sensación de que si hubiera algún tipo de problema el estaría para defender a la gente. El lugar sorprendió a la gente, a cada paso que daban y se contemplaba más de la mítica cámara no podían dejar de estar asombrados y temerosos ante el lugar, había pocas personas que permanecían tranquilas ante la visión del lugar. Al llegar a la sala principal la sorpresa aumento, la amplitud de la sala y la magia que desprendía era inmensa, a pesar de todas las maravillas dentro de Hogwarts aquel lugar era impresionante, Adriano cuando paso la sorpresa de la gente comenzó a hablar.

\- Bienvenidos a la zona principal de la cámara de los secretos, en esta zona es donde se supone que la criatura que protege el lugar se mueve, pero este lugar no es nuestro objetivo, nuestro verdadero objetivo es el despacho que Salazar Slytherin tenía en este lugar, además, no queremos despertar a la criatura que protege la cámara.

Ante esas palabras todos siguieron a Adriano, el hombre entonces señalo un puerta oculta en la pared, una puerta que en su otra vida encontró años después de su salida del colegio en una de sus investigaciones, pidió a Harold que abriera la puerta y todos vieron como una puerta se dejaba ver a los ojos de todos y se abría dejando vislumbrar un pequeño pasillo del que surgió una voz poderosa.

\- Adelante, entren sin miedo, entren a los aposentos secretos de Salazar Slytherin.

Uno a uno, poco a poco todas y cada una de las personas fueron entrando, era un despacho inmenso, laboratorio de pociones, zona para realizar cualquier tipo de hechizo y una pequeña biblioteca con tomos y conocimientos que no se habían visto en siglos.

\- Bienvenidos a los que fueron mis aposentos en vida - todos miraron de donde provenía la voz y la sorpresa no fue la de encontrarse el cuadro de Salazar Slytherin, sino la de los otros fundadores también - no creo que haga falta que nos presentemos.

\- Es un honor estar ante los fundadores de Hogwarts - fue Adriano quien hablo - soy Adriano Peverell, señoras y señores.

\- Sabemos quien eres Lord Peverell, no solo sabemos de ti - fue Rowena Ravenclaw quien hablo a los presentes - sabemos el nombre de cada persona de la sala y debemos agradecérselo a usted.

\- Perdona señora Ravenclaw - fue Dumbledore quien hablo - ¿que quiere decir que es gracias al profesor Peverell que saben de nuestros nombres?

\- Director Dumbledore, estaremos encantados de explicar las palabras de Rowena - fue Godric Gryffindor quien hablo - como bien sabe Hogwarts esta construido sobre varias lineas ley que alimentan la magia del castillo, pero a raíz de que Lord Peverell ayudara a regresar la magia antigua recuperando antiguas tradiciones y clases ha hecho que la magia de las lineas ley se extienda mejor por el castillo y de esa manera hemos podido enlazar nuestra magia con la del resto del castillo, también los actos de Adriano han hecho que la misma magia este mejor sintonizada con la tierra de Gran Bretaña.

Aquellas palabras dichas por Godric Gryffindor fueron como una pesada losa para Dumbledore, ahora todo el mundo transmitiría que Adriano Peverell tenía razón, haría ver que lo que él había hecho para abolir las antiguas costumbres del mundo mágico había sido perjudicial para el castillo y el mundo mágico. No tuvo tiempo para pensar más ya que Adriano intervino dirigiéndose a Salazar Slytherin.

\- Señor Slytherin hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle ¿que me puede decir de Tom Riddle, el mago oscuro que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort? ¿es cierto que la labor que pregona de acabar con los magos de primera generación y los mestizos lo hace en su nombre?

\- Eso no es cierto, voy a explicar aquí y ahora los motivos por los que se me considera mago oscuro y tras eso buscaremos una solución para acabar con el mago Tom Riddle.

Todos los espectadores estaban intrigados, si esas palabras eran ciertas lo que durante años había pregonado Lord Voldemort para intentar hacerse con el poder era falso, que los libros de historia estaban equivocados, pero tuvieron que dejar los murmullos ya que Salazar siguió hablando.

\- Lo primero que deben saber que la historia que me pintan como un señor oscuro es verdad a medias, deben entender que en la época en la que vivíamos mis compañeros y yo fue una era oscura para los practicantes de magia, eramos cazados por los seguidores de la iglesia y eramos quemados ya que según ellos adorábamos al demonio, fue entonces cuando nosotros cuatro nos reunimos y decidimos crear un lugar donde los jóvenes magos pudieran no solo aprender a controlar su magia, sino que también fueran capaces de defenderse de los ataques del exterior.

\- Algo me dice que sucedió algo muy malo - hablo Adriano ante la atenta mirada del resto de personas - y creo que puede ser ese suceso por el que a usted se le considera un mago oscuro.

\- Así es, fue unos veinte años después de que fundáramos Hogwarts, tuve que ir a por unos magos de primera generación de los que no se sabía nada y como mis compañeros estaban ocupados decidí ir yo, lo que allí encontré fue una tragedia, la muchacha de 12 años había sido violada por todos los soldados que la iglesia había enviado, tras eso había sido quemada en la hoguera, a su hermano menor que tenía que entrar ese año en Hogwarts le habían cortado las piernas y los brazos, lo habían apaleado y golpeado con furia y tras eso al igual que su hermana había sido quemado en la hoguera, el destino de los padres fue también la hoguera para que no engendraran más enviados de los infiernos.

Esas palabras que Salazar Slytherin estaba pronunciando tenían a todos absortos, claro que sabían sobre aquella época, pero una cosa era leer sobre los sucesos y otra era escucharlos de una persona que los había vivido en persona. Salazar continuó con su relato.

\- Perdí el control, mi magia reacciono violentamente ante aquellos sucesos, use todos mis conocimientos de magia negra para acabar con aquellos monstruos y en menos de cinco minutos todos los soldados junto con los aldeanos que los habían ayudado estaban muertos.

\- El problema entonces es que usted perdió el equilibrio de su magia - intervino Adriano sabiendo por donde iba a ir la conversación - la magia oscura es adictiva y poderosa, se puede practicar pero a la vez se debe practicar magia blanca para conservar el equilibrio, por lo tanto a raíz del suceso que presencio y dado que la magia oscura se alimenta de emociones negativas tu estado de rabia y furia hicieron que no te pudieras recuperar.

\- Es tal como dices Adriano - fue Godric quien hablo esta vez - cuando Salazar regreso y nos contó lo que había sucedido quisimos que se quedara en el castillo, pero el dijo que sería muy peligroso para los alumnos y tras una fuerte discusión decidió irse a buscar otros jóvenes magos en problemas y mandarlos a Hogwarts, eso si, no sin antes construir esta cámara para preservar el conocimiento que en el castillo se fuera obteniendo.

\- Pero poco a poco la magia fue menguando lentamente - hablo esta vez Rowena Ravenclaw y entrando en la conversación - más aun cuando Albus Dumbledore tomo el puesto de director de Hogwarts y retiro tantas tradiciones y clases, sino hubiera sido por Adriano Peverell este lugar hubiera desaparecido y nuestros cuadros también.

\- Es por eso que nosotros los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts - fue esta vez Helga Hufflepuff quien se dirigió a la gente - hemos decidido retirar como director del este colegio a Albus Dumbledore por sus actos contra la magia antigua.

Nada más decir esas palabras Dumbledore sintió como su magia se desenlazaba del castillo, como dejaba de ser el director de Hogwarts, todos los espectadores que eran seguidores de Dumbledore estaban entre indignados y sorprendidos de que os fundadores castigaran de esa manera al hombre.

\- Ahora el otro tema a tratar - hablo de nuevo Salazar a la gente - es que hacer con el mago oscuro Lord Voldemort, es por eso que voy a pedir a Adriano Peverell para que siga mis indicaciones.

\- ¿Que vamos a hacer?

\- Lo primero es preparar la barrera de la sala de duelos para que de esa manera nada ni nadie pueda salir y solo se pueda entrar, de ese modo Lord Voldemort no podrá salir y nos podremos encargar de él.

\- Creo que lo entiendo, dentro de la barrera preparo un ritual de convocación y de esa manera lo atraigo dentro para que pueda ser derrotado.

\- Así, necesitaras un ritual de convocación de sangre, en mi laboratorio de pociones hay un frasco con mi sangre que puedes usar para realizar los pasos necesarios.

Todos miraban entre asustados y angustiados como Adriano Peverell preparaba el ritual, solo Dumbledore miraba esperando alegre, estaba seguro que por mucho poder que tuviera Peverell no podría derrotar a Voldemort debido a sus horrocruxes, ya que estaba seguro de que el mago oscuro aun tenía sus anclas del alma, por lo menos estaba seguro que el que estaba en la cicatriz de Harry Potter aun seguía hay ya que no creía que el muchacho pudiera hablar parsel de otra manera.

Todos vieron como Adriano Peverell preparaba las runas, como dentro de la sala de duelo la poderosa magia se empezaba a juntar, al cabo de unos minutos las runas estaban listas y completas para realizar la invocación.

\- Antes de empezar debo avisar - hablo Adriano a la gente - Lord Voldemort va a aparecer aquí, no se en que situación lo hará, por lo que les pido que estén tranquilos, aquí y ahora la amenaza de ese mago oscuro planeo terminarla.

Dumbledore sonreía ante las palabras del hombre, no había manera de que pudiera derrotar a Voldemort, la profecía estaba clara, solo Harry Potter podía derrotar a Voldemort, además, los horrocruxes del mago oscuro le impedirían morir, por fin, por fin sucedería algo que deseaba desde hace años, el fin del maldito Adriano Peverell, le llevaría tiempo, pero tras la muerte de ese incordió volvería a retornar al poder que tuvo antes de la aparición del hombre. En ese momento todos vieron como el ritual comenzaba a funcionar, poco a poco la figura de Lord Voldemort se fue haciendo visible, todos aquellos que habían conocido al mago oscuro vieron como era verdad el temible mago.

\- Bienvenido a la cámara de los secretos Lord Voldemort, soy Adriano Peverell y como jefe de la casa Peverell, casa superior de la casa Gaunt de la que eres descendiente te desafió por tus crímenes contra el mundo mágico y el mundo no mágico.

Lord Voldemort aun ligeramente sorprendido vio que estaba en verdad en la cámara de su ancestro, pero en la zona a la que él no había podido tener acceso ya que según la voz que le respondía no era digno, siempre creyó que era por que aun quedaban sangre sucia y mestizos por el mundo y que para entrar debía librarse de ellos, tras reponerse miro al hombre que tenía enfrente.

\- Adriano Peverell, el hombre que ha mandado a mis siervos a Azkaban y les ha quitado la magia, el hombre que me impidió entrar donde los Flamel a por la piedra filosofal y que supuestamente ha unido la magia con las abominaciones de las invenciones muggles, acabare aquí contigo, no me puedes matar, acepto tu desafío.

Los dos magos se colocaron uno junto al otro, se hicieron una reverencia y se prepararon para luchar, Lord Voldemort con su varita y Adriano con el báculo. Voldemort fue el primero en atacar, no por que fuera más rápido, sino que Adriano le dejo.

\- ¡Crucio! - la imperdonable se dirigió a Adriano mientras Voldemort se burlaba - morirás, pero antes me asegurare de que sufras.

\- Lo dudo mucho Tom - Adriano simplemente se movió de forma ágil hacia un lado - para mi solo eres como un niño.

\- ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! - Voldemort no dejaba de atacar con la imperdonable, pero Adriano lo esquivaba como si estuviera jugando con él - deja de huir cobarde, solo eres un estúpido amante de los muggles que no sabe atacar.

\- Si quieres que ataque lo haré Tom - nada más decir eso y sin mediar palabra un poderoso hechizo salió del báculo del hechicero - esquiva o para eso.

A Voldemort ante el poder del hechizo se tuvo que cubrir con uno de los escudos más poderosos que conocía y aun así el mago oscuro sintió como si Peverell no estuviera usando todo su poder, no le importaba, era inmortal, aunque fuera derrotado se levantaría en el futuro.

\- Por cierto Tom, ya te informo que todas y cada una de tus anclas ha sido extraída de los objetos y eliminada, desde el anillo - Adriano le mostró el anillo que había llevado el horrocrux y ahora estaba en su mano - hasta la copa, es por eso que aquí y ahora esta será tu última batalla.

Esas palabras dejaron no solo a Voldemort temblando de miedo, sino también a Dumbledore, para el mago oscuro significaba que ahora era mortal y para el ahora ex-director que no solo Peverell triunfaría, sino que todos y cada uno de sus planes se derrumbarían por completo, solo esperaba que no se descubriera sus actos para regresar a la vida al mago oscuro, además, también estaba que Peverell tenía en su poder las tres reliquias de la muerte.

Todos vieron como Lord Voldemort lanzaba cada vez hechizos más atroces y oscuros, como desde la maldición asesina hasta la maldición rompe-huesos salían de su varita, pero nada servía contra su adversario, Adriano o esquivaba los hechizos o los bloqueaba hábilmente, tras varios minutos Adriano decidió que era hora de atacar.

\- ¡Sacrum iudicii vincula!

Unas cadenas de color blanco brillante emergieron alrededor de Voldemort haciéndole prisionero, el mago intento liberarse pero al momento un inmenso dolor recorrió el cuerpo del mago oscuro.

\- Es inútil que te muevas, Las Cadenas Del Juicio Sagradas te dañaran dependiendo de tu uso de magia oscura, al haberte especializado en esa magia como gran maestro y debido a la cantidad de hechizos de ese tipo que has lanzado contra mi el dolor debe ser muchísimo mayor que la maldición Cruciatus.

\- ¿Que, que, que magia es esta? - pregunto Voldemort entre inmenso dolor y con gran esfuerzo.

\- He usado magia celestial contra ti.

Lord Voldemort apenas pudo asimilar la sorpresa de esas palabras al igual que los presentes que sabían de esa magia, la magia celestial era el culmen de la magia blanca, solo se accedía a ese tipo de magia mediante pactos con seres celestiales que si no se cumplía con las expectativas de los seres podías morir.

\- Todo ha terminado Tom, ahora iras encadenado al Wizengamot a responder de tus crímenes, estas cadenas no solo te causan daño sino que te obligaran a decir toda la verdad sobre tus actos, es por eso que aquí y ahora te pregunto ¿como has regresado a la vida de tu forma espectral?

\- Albus Dumbledore me ayudo a regresar, quería que acabara contigo ya que esta completamente en contra de todas y cada una de tus acciones en el y para el mundo mágico, si estoy ahora con cuerpo es gracias al gran mago de la luz.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que todos y cada uno de los asistentes miraran a Dumbledore, no lo podían creer, pero que siguiera aprisionado con los fundadores y que justo en es momento su fénix apareciera cortando su lazo familiar con el ex-director confirmaba las afirmaciones.

\- Dumbledore, tanto tu como Tom seréis interrogados para conocer vuestros actos y acciones, también para averiguar sobre vuestros aliados y acabar purgando el daño que causáis al mundo mágico ¡Sacrum iudicii vincula!

Nada más decir eso las mismas cadenas que aprisionaban a Voldemort también aprisionaron a Dumbledore, el director no sintió tanto daño como el causado al mago oscuro, pero ver siendo dañado el mago que simbolizaba la luz por un hechizo que dañaba a los malvados era algo que las cámaras no dejaban de pasar, para los periodistas que estaban allí lo que estaba sucediendo eran las noticias de su vida.

Cuando al día siguiente el periódico salió con las noticias de lo sucedido en Hogwarts el mundo mágico entre en histeria, las fotos, la portada y los acontecimientos sucedidos en la cámara de los secretos trajeron una gran conmoción al mundo mágico, descubrir que el pilar de la luz Albus Dumbledore había ayudado a Lord Voldemort a regresar trajo mucha histeria a la gente, si el ahora ex-director era capaz de eso para intentar acabar con Adriano Peverell, no sabían de que había sido capaz para conseguir sus objetivos a lo largo de su vida. Era cierto que algunas personas aun como por ejemplo Molly Weasley no eran capaces de creer lo que se decía de Dumbledore, que supuestamente todo era una estratagema de Peverell para eliminar al director.

\- Molly, debes calmarte - hablo Arthur - en cuanto Ginny y Percy regresen nos contaran lo sucedido, ellos dos estuvieron en el acto.

\- ¡Es todo mentira! ¡Seguro que ese Peverell es el culpable de todo! ¡Como me encuentre a ese hombre va a saber lo que es bueno!

\- ¡Basta madre! - fue Bill quien intervino en la conversación - como hagas eso que dices yo personalmente te detendré.

\- ¡Como te atreves a hablar a si a mama!

\- Tu no te metas Ron, eres un ignorante, si mama atacara a Lord Peverell no solo provocaría la cólera de sus aliados y socios, sino de la nación duende ya que Adriano Peverell es uno de los pocos magos a los que los duendes llaman en verdad amigo, de hacer eso es como si quisieras la guerra con los duendes.

Tuvieron que callar ya que en ese momento la chimenea se encendió y por ella aparecieron Percy y Ginny, los dos vieron la tensión y preguntaron que estaba pasando, su padre les comento lo sucedido.

\- Me temo mama que todo lo que se ha dicho es cierto - hablo Percy ante toda su familia - tras investigar me he enterado que el hechizo que uso el profesor Peverell para encadenarlos e interrogarlos es verídico, es más, por lo visto era usado hace años para interrogar a la gente antes de ser creado Veritaserum, se dejo de usar ya que había poca gente capaz de usar la magia celestial y el poder que requería era muy grande, por lo visto a lo largo del mundo las personas capaces de usar ese hechizo son menos de veinte.

\- Es cierto - hablo esta vez Bill - el hechizo Las Cadenas Del Juicio Sagradas aun son usadas en Gringotts para interrogar a ladrones, también en algunas prisiones del mundo mágico aun son usadas para que aquellos que hayan usado demasiado la magia oscura sean castigados.

A Molly Weasley le daba igual lo que le dijeran, Albus Dumbledore era el líder la luz, un icono a seguir y no cambiaría de opinión.

\- Debemos esperar al juicio - hablo Ginny interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su madre - pero teniendo en cuenta donde se va a celebrar el juicio hay pocas, más bien ningunas posibilidades de que Dumbledore sea liberado.

\- ¿A que te refieres hija? - pregunto Arthur.

\- Que el juicio no va a tener lugar en el Wizengamot, sino que va a ser en la sede central de la ICW.

La sede central del ICW, donde se celebraban los juicios para los criminales más peligrosos del mundo mágico internacional, donde se habían celebrado los juicios contra Grindelwald y los suyos, al contrario que el Wizengamot que era una sala de los lores de Inglaterra, en el ICW los jueces tenían la obligación de jurar por su magia servir a la justicia, no había margen de error ninguno, la condena que impondrían a Voldemort como a Dumbledore de ser declarados culpables sería ejemplar y ambos seguramente acabarían sin magia y encarcelados en Numergand, la prisión que albergaba a los criminales más peligrosos del mundo mágico, donde Gellert Grindelwald el antiguo rival de Dumbledore aun cumplía condena. Molly estaba pálida, si Dumbledore hablaba todo lo que habían planeado durante los últimos años se sabría, todo lo que tenían planeado para Harry Potter saldría a la luz, solo esperaba que eso no sucediera ya que destruiría a su familia.

Los días pasaron hasta el momento en que se celebrarían los juicios, la sede central del ICW estaba ubicada en Suiza, en lo alto de una de las montañas más altas de los Alpes suizos, allí una inmensa fortaleza estaba lista para enjuiciar tanto a Tom Riddle como a Albus Dumbledore.

La expectación era increíble, el juicio iba a ser televisado a todo el mundo mágico, gracias a que las televisiones mágicas se habían extendido gracias a Adriano Peverell todo aquel que quisiera seguir los actos que iban a tener lugar podían hacerlo. El primero que iba a ser interrogado fue Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro fue llevado al estrado encadenado con grilletes de supresión mágica, allí en el centro de la sala tomo asiento y las mismas cadenas que uso Adriano sobre él lo inmovilizaron, pero esta vez era el poder de la sala la cual usaba ese método para interrogar a los acusados. El juez un hombre de nacionalidad alemana comenzó con el juicio.

\- Estamos aquí para dictaminar el alcance de los crímenes cometidos por Tom Riddle y Albus Dumbledore, el primero en ser interrogado será el mago ingles Tom Riddle.

\- ¡Mi nombre es Lord Voldemort! - el mago oscuro grito pero las cadenas le volvieron a causar dolor.

\- No hablara a menos que se le diga, como estaba diciendo vamos a proceder a interrogar al mago llamado Tom Riddle que se hace llamar a si mismo Lord Voldemort.

A pesar de los intentos de Voldemort por liberarse y querer acabar con todos los miembros de aquella sala, le sirvió de poco, una a una las preguntas que le fueron haciendo fueron respondidas, intento resistirse y no decir la verdad pero el daño que le causaban las cadenas cuando no respondía o mentía era tan grande que tenía que decir toda la verdad. Nombres, recursos, puntos clave donde reunirse, la lista que daba Voldemort era inmensa, de haberse usado Veritaserum para interrogar al mago se le hubiera tenido que dar varias dosis debido a la inmensidad de la información y crímenes que tenía a sus espaldas Lord Voldemort. También ahora no quedaba ninguna duda sobre Dumbledore, ya que el mago oscuro había explicado como el ex-director le había contactado y como le había proporcionado los medios para regresar y una lista de aliados para contactar. Tras el interrogatorio hubo un pequeño descanso donde el juez y los miembros de la ICW debatían sobre el castigo que se impondría a Lord Voldemort, tras quince minutos de deliberación tanto el juez como los demás miembros de la ICW tenían un veredicto.

\- Tom Riddle, sus crímenes contra el mundo mágico son extensos y variados, es usted un peligro para la sociedad mágica como la no mágica, es por eso que se le impondrá como castigo la retirada de su magia - si Voldemort hubiera podido gritar lo hubiera hecho - además, será encarcelado para toda la vida en la prisión de Numergand encadenado a las mismas cadenas que lo están atrapando ahora mismo.

A Voldemort le fue retirada su magia, seguramente viviría poco tiempo ya que al haber basado su alargamiento de la vida en magia oscura, su cuerpo marchito y frágil no resistiría mucho. En todo el mundo a la vez que se capturaba a todo aquel aliado del mago oscuro, se celebraba que Lord Voldemort ya no sería una amenaza de ningún tipo, sobre todo en Inglaterra donde ese hombre había causado tanto daño. Pero aun no había terminado, aun quedaba el juicio más importante, el que cambiaría todo por completo, el juicio a Dumbledore, que sería al día siguiente, tendría una retransmisión aun mayor debido a que era hora de ver si el hombre al que habían idolatrado durante años era en verdad culpable de los crímenes que se le acusaban. El juez espero a que la gente se sentara para comenzar, en ese momento Albus Dumbledore entro en la sala encadenado y acompañado por un par de aurores al igual que lo había sido Voldemort, era algo para indignarse según el hombre y aquellos que aun le apoyaban, ser tratado como un criminal.

\- Albus Dumbledore, esta aquí para verificar o desmentir las afirmaciones que Tom Riddle ha arrojado contra usted.

\- Soy inocente, los cargos que se me imputan son falsos, soy un icono de la luz, debo ser liberado inmediatamente.

\- Eso se decidirá en el juicio, por lo tanto absténgase de hablar a no ser que se le pregunte - hablo el juez - responda a la primera pregunta ¿dio usted los medios y los contactos para que el mago oscuro que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort recuperara su cuerpo y su poder?

\- No - las cadenas brillaron e infligieron dolor a Dumbledore haciendo ver que mentía por lo que tuvo que rectificar - si.

\- ¿Realizo esos actos para acabar con Lord Peverell?

\- Si.

\- Explique con toda la verdad los motivos por el que ha realizado los actos que se le imputan.

Fueron varias horas de testificar, había veces que Dumbledore intentaba omitir la verdad o mentir, pero las cadenas le obligaban al momento a decir toda la verdad. Confeso todos los actos que había intentado contra Adriano Peverell, todo lo que tenía planeado para Harold Potter aunque el durante el juicio lo llamaba Harry Potter, como pretendían haber usado al joven para beneficiarse y luego sacrificarlo, hablo de todos sus aliados, de los actos que había realizado por su llamado bien común, de como se había beneficiado a los largo de los años de la gente y de la magia de algunas personas e incluso de algunos lugares mágicos muy conocidos. La indignación era inmensa, Adriano Peverell tuvo que intervenir para ayudar a algunos de los nombrados por Dumbledore para que se viera que en realidad le estaban ayudando a él y no al ex-director, cuando Dumbledore escucho como Peverell nombraba a esas personas entro en furia y si no hubiera estado encadenado hubiera intentando maldecir al hombre, claramente desde hacía tiempo Peverell había estado al tanto de los planes del viejo, lo demostraban todos y cada uno de los informes que Peverell había mostrado ante el juez, cuando vio uno de los informes se dio cuenta de que los planes de Adriano Peverell empezaron en el momento en que dejo al pequeño Potter donde los Dursley, estaba claro que ese hombre siempre había ido un paso por delante de él.

\- La condena es clara - dijo juez tras la deliberación de la corte de la ICW - Albus Dumbledore esta condenado a perder su magia y a pasar lo que le queda de vida en Numergand.

\- ¡No! ¡Soy el líder de la luz! ¡No podéis hacerme esto!

Era bochornoso ver a un hombre que en el pasado había realizado tanto bien caer tan bajo, todos y cada uno de los aliados de Dumbledore que no había defendido Adriano fueron detenidos para ser investigados e interrogados. Una de las detenciones más sonadas fue en La Madriguera, el hogar de la familia Weasley se convirtió en un tumulto cuando Dumbledore dio los nombres de Ginny, Percy, Ron y Molly, pero cuando se descubrió que Ginny en verdad estaba del lado de Peverell todo estallo y gracias a la velocidad de movimiento de Bill y de Ginny todo paso rápido, ya que fueron inmovilizados al momento.

\- ¡Eres una traidora Ginny! - grito Molly - ¡tu deber era enamorar a Potter!

\- No madre, eres tu quien decidiste que podías usar mi vida a tu antojo, sin importarte lo que yo quería, desde pequeña has intentado lavarme el cerebro para que pensara que sería la esposa de Harold Potter, pero eso no pasara, yo decido mi destino.

Justo en ese momento un par de aurores entraron para llevarse a los detenidos, todos vieron como Molly intentaba alcanzar su varita para maldecir a su propia hija, pero fue detenida al momento por Arthur que no se podía creer el comportamiento que estaba teniendo su esposa. Tras llevarse a su esposa y sus dos hijos el hombre se tuvo que sentar con las manos en la cara apenado y abochornado de no darse cuenta de lo que era capaz su mujer, en ese momento miro a su hija, todos los presentes miraban a Ginny.

\- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

\- Desde hace tiempo papa, no podía decirlo por si Dumbledore usaba legeremancia en vosotros, yo como tengo barreras naturales de oclumancia no tenía problemas.

\- Y cuando te encontraste con Adriano Peverell en el banco pudisteis planearlo todo.

\- En efecto Bill, no quería ocultaros lo que planeaban tanto mama como Ron y Percy, pero era necesario para cuando Dumbledore cometiera algún error, no me esperaba que fuera el de ayudar a regresar a Voldemort, no lo hubiera imaginado tan desesperado para acabar con el profesor Peverell.

\- Lo que ha hecho Dumbledore es imperdonable - hablo Charlie esta vez - me alegro de que sea castigado tan severamente y eso espero con todos los que le han apoyado incluyendo a mama y a nuestros hermanos.

Y de esa manera fue como comenzó la gran purga para erradicar la corrupción y el crimen del mundo mágico, no solo del mundo mágico ingles, sino de todo el mundo mágico, a lo largo del mundo todas aquellas personas que habían ayudado a Voldemort y Dumbledore eran detenidas, interrogadas y encarceladas dependiendo de sus crímenes, se tenía que ver si algunas de las personas habían sido coaccionadas o habían ayudado voluntariamente a los dos hombres.

Gran parte de algunos de los aliados de Dumbledore lo habían ayudado por deudas y favores que tenían con el hombre por lo que se les había impuesto una multa y que tuvieran que hacer el juramento de que nunca en el futuro prepararían alguna trama que tuviera que ver con los planes del ex-director, a los que apoyaban al director no les fue tan bien, uno de los mejores ejemplos fue el de los conspiradores de la familia Weasley, Molly perdió su magia al igual que sus apellidos, fue encerrada en Azkaban de por vida, a Ron le fueron retirados sus apellidos, como era menor de edad aun continuaría el colegio pero tuvo que hacer el juramento de que nadie le ayudaría en sus estudios, en cuanto repitiera otro curso o hiciera algo ilegal o problemático sería expulsado y su varita sería rota, Percy fue el que menos castigo se llevo, era cierto que aunque apoyaba los planes de Dumbledore y de su madre no los seguía al cien por cien, que buscaba sus propios logros e intentaba alejarse tanto de su madre como de Dumbledore para poder ser su propia persona, tuvo que jurar que si buscaría sus propios logros por si mismo y sin ayuda de nadie, que obedecería todas las ordenes que se le dieran, de no hacerlo se le retirarían sus apellidos y se le denegarían gran parte de los trabajos.

Cuando Hogwarts se reanudo tras las vacaciones de navidad los alumnos no podían dejar de cuchichear sobre los sucesos que habían tenido lugar durante las vacaciones, a pesar de los días pasados la prensa seguía sacando artículos sobre varios de los detenidos y de las maniobras de los países para reparar el daño que los detenidos habían causado a lo largo del tiempo, incluso desde las sucursales de Gringotts en todo el mundo apoyaban a los gobiernos para de esa manera solucionarlo mejor, además, su labor era que aquellos condenados que se había demostrado que habían intentado dañar a Adriano Peverell y al ser este aliado de la nación duende, se les habían retirado casi todos sus fondos y muchos además de estar en prisión estaban en la ruina. Algunos magos, pero muy pocos se habían trasladado con lo poco que tenían y habían reunido a algunas de las naciones completamente mágicas donde los sangre puras vivían, pero no eran muchas las que les habían aceptado ya que muchos de ellos que eran intolerantes con otras especies que vivían en esas naciones, les habían expulsado por no estar dispuestos a aceptar sus normas.

Hermione Granger se encontraba en la biblioteca bastante frustrada, como había ayudado en ocasiones a Dumbledore pasando información sobre Harold había sido puesta en vigilancia, sus padres no le habían retirado los apellidos al no ser una practica tan común en el mundo muggle, pero sería vigilada para ver que acciones hacía y realizaba. Buscaba en los libros alguna manera de ayudar a Dumbledore y demostrar que el criminal era Adriano Peverell, la mente de la muchacha era muy cerrada y aunque se lo pusieran delante de las narices no era capaz de la verdad. Adriano bastante cansado de la actuación de la muchacha decidió avisar a sus padres de los actos de la joven.

\- Gracias por venir, me temo que debo darles malas noticias.

\- No hace falta que nos lo diga - hablo el señor Granger - nuestra hija en su propia visión del mundo de que lo que esta escrito en los libros es sagrado esta haciendo algo ilegal.

\- Ilegal no, pero sus acciones pueden traerles consecuencias muy graves, esta empeñada en demostrar que Dumbledore es inocente, no solo eso cree que puede catalogarme como criminal.

\- Lo de nuestra hija con las figuras de autoridad es preocupante, pero la obsesión que tiene con Dumbledore no es normal.

\- Eso es también culpa de Dumbledore, cuando a un nacido muggle se le introduce en el mundo mágico se le dan una serie de guías para orientarse - Adriano no pudo evitar recordar como Dumbledore en su primera vida no le había dado esas guías para estar más inadaptado y que tuviera los amigos que el viejo quisiera - esas guías también ensalzan en gran medida a Albus Dumbledore, lo mismo pasa con muchos libros de historia y de otras materias, el viejo se ponía como un gran mago capaz de todo y que era el bien supremo, ahora que se han descubierto los crímenes del viejo se están retirando gran parte de esos libros.

En ese momento la puerta del despacho de Adriano se abrió y por ella entraron el ahora director Snape, la subdirectora McGonagall y Hermione, la última al ver a sus padres se quedo aterrada.

\- Director Snape, profesora McGonagall, gracias por traer a la señorita Granger.

\- Yo me vuelvo a dar clases, les dejo que se encarguen de la joven.

McGonagall nada más decir eso salió del despacho, la mujer cuando los crímenes del hombre al que siempre había idolatrado salieron a la luz se derrumbo, tuvo que ser Adriano quien la ayudara, fue el hombre el que le dijo que si se dejaba derrotar ganaría Dumbledore, que debía seguir adelante y demostrar ser mejor persona que el ex-director, tras esos apoyos no solo de Adriano sino de otros compañeros, la mujer regreso a su forma de ser y no cuestiono la decisión de poner como director a Snape.

Hermione Granger no sabía que le iba a pasar, habían llamado a sus padres y estaba claro que no estaban contentos, fue Adriano quien empezó a hablar.

\- Señorita Granger he tenido que llamar a sus padres debido a su comportamiento, entiendo que crea que Albus Dumbledore es un héroe, yo mismo admiro los actos del hombre de hace años, pero eso no quiere decir que este por encima de la ley y sus actos no solo para ayudar a Dumbledore sino para perjudicarme deben parar aquí y ahora.

Hermione miraba a sus padres, no sabía que hacer, sabía que estaban allí para que cambiara su comportamiento, pero Dumbledore era el líder de la luz, un icono a seguir, en ese momento sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su padre.

\- Debes elegir Hermione, de no hacerlo nos veremos obligados a hacer algo que no queremos.

\- Pero no puedo, no lo entendéis, Dumbledore es el verdadero bien, no este mago, es todo culpa suya.

\- Entonces no tenemos opción - hablo la señora Granger - pedimos que debido a los actos de nuestra hija le sea despojada su magia.

\- ¡No! ¡No podéis!

\- Si podemos, somos tus padres y eso hemos decidido, claramente tienes un problema mental y hablaremos con algunos psicólogos y psiquiatras amigos nuestros para que hagas terapia, tu comportamiento lo único que hará es meterte en problemas e intentaremos atajarlo antes de que se agrave.

\- Pues si esa es su decisión señora Granger - el director Snape intervino - prepararemos todo para que las pertenencias de su hija les sean entregadas mientras se le despoja de su magia, si quieren hablaremos con las tiendas a las que han comprado los artículos necesarios para su hija y que les sea devuelto el dinero.

\- No hace falta, que esas pertenencias de su mundo se queden para alguien que las vaya a necesitar, no hace falta que sean devueltas.

Hermione estaba llorando, sus suplicas de nada servían, le iban a retirar su magia, ella que podía hacer tanto por el mundo mágico si le daban una oportunidad, debería haber aceptado la oferta de Dumbledore de deshacerse de sus padres para de esa manera estar emancipada o estar al cargo de otra persona y que no hubieran tomado esa decisión contra ella. Tras recoger las pertenencias de la joven, le fue retirada su magia por parte de Adriano y al cabo de varios minutos termino, por suerte para la joven al semana y temprano había pocos alumnos en pie ya que esos alumnos que habían visto como era retirada del colegio celebraron la marcha de la sabelotodo de Hogwarts como era llamada. La muchacha se fue del colegio de sus sueños entre abucheos y algunos insultos, no le importaba, estaba segura de que llegado el momento se vengaría, cuando no dependiera de sus padres, cuando estuviera preparada regresaría y les demostraría el error que habían cometido al expulsarla del mundo mágico.

Las clases continuaron tranquilas tras la marcha de Granger, era cierto que algunos alumnos hablaban pero los comentarios se iban acallando hasta que se dejo por completo. Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde todos los sucesos, Adriano se encontraba en su despacho tranquilamente aquel día cuando uno de sus dispositivos comenzó a sonar, el hombre no pudo evitar sonreír, la señal eran los signos de vida de Dumbledore, eso quería decir que el viejo estaba cerca de la muerte, la semana anterior Tom Riddle había fallecido, la falta de magia y los experimentos que había hecho con su cuerpo durante años, habían causado su rápido deterioro y apenas duro vivo. La situación de Dumbledore fue diferente ya que al centrarse en la magia blanca su cuerpo estaba algo mejor acostumbrado, pero debido a la avanzada edad del hombre se hizo evidente que sin magia su cuerpo se iba deteriorando, Adriano decidió que era hora de visitar al hombre.

La prisión de Numergand era aterradora, la prisión más importante del mundo mágico no tenía dementores como antaño había tenido Azkaban, no los necesitaba, poderosos encantamientos de origen celestial protegían el castillo, un laberinto de túneles y pasillos hacían que sin una guía adecuada una persona se perdiera fácilmente y por si fuera poco en algunas de las mazmorras poderosas bestias mágicas se encontraban como guardianas. Adriano llego a las puertas y un par de aurores salieron al paso del hombre.

\- ¿Que desea?

\- Mi nombre es Adriano Peverell, vengo a ver al prisionero Albus Dumbledore.

\- Lord Peverell - dijo el auror tras lanzar un hechizo de identificación al hombre - bienvenido, le guiaremos inmediatamente ante el prisionero.

Los pasillos eran idénticos, no había distintivos y marcas para saber donde estaban, claramente los guardias estaban muy bien preparados para guiarse. Llegaron a una de las celdas de máxima seguridad en donde estaba encerrado Dumbledore, según las reglas tenía media hora para hablar con el hombre y la conversación sería completamente privada. El hombre entro en la celda, allí encadenado por las cadenas celestiales estaba Dumbledore muy diferente de la última vez que lo había visto, se notaba el cambio en el hombre, demacrado, sin vigor y sin ninguna esperanza.

\- Como caen los poderosos - hablo Adriano llamando la atención de Dumbledore - si en vez de enfrentarme se hubiera unido a mi nada esto hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Has venido a burlarte de mi?

\- Para nada, su vida esta a punto de acabar, días, horas, no se cuanto le quedara, pero es muy poco y quería que supiera mi opinión sobre usted.

\- Pues si eso es todo lárgate y déjame morir en paz.

\- Soberbio hasta el final no Albus, antes de irme te dejare hacerme una pregunta, una sola y te aseguro que te responderé con toda sinceridad.

\- ¿Quien? ¿Quien eres realmente?

\- Soy lo que tu creaste, soy una persona que se tuvo que ver crecer en un ambiente abusivo y poco agradable, soy una persona a la que con tus actos manipulaste e intentaste convertir en tu marioneta, pero eso fue en otra vida, en otro tiempo, por eso regrese, por eso use el poder del maestro de la muerte que conseguí en otra vida para regresar en el tiempo y parar tus planes, en otra vida fui Harold Potter y he regresado para recuperar la vida que me arrebataste y que arrebataste a tantas otras personas por tus planes.

Dumbledore nunca se hubiera esperado esas palabras, nunca hubiera imaginado ese escenario, siempre había pensado que Peverell era alguien de su pasado, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que sería la persona a la que había querido controlar, ahora entendía como el hombre sabía tanto de sus planes y como los había detenido a él y a sus planes.

\- Ahora sabes la verdad, ahora por fin comprendes que motivos me han llevado a enfrentarte, ni yo ni nadie seremos tus marionetas a partir de ahora, espero que antes de morir te arrepientas de tus actos.

Adriano salió de la sala sabiendo que el tiempo de Dumbledore se acababa, no quería que muriese sin que supiera lo que pensaba de él, sin que supiera que las cosas hubieran podido ser diferentes.

\- ¿Ha terminado Lord Peverell? - pregunto el auror cuando Adriano salió de la celda.

\- En realidad ahora me gustaría ver a Gellert Grindelwald, si es posible claro.

\- Por aquí Lord Peverell, el prisionero Grindelwald se encuentra cerca de aquí.

Seguía siendo la zona de máxima seguridad, pero en otra zona, cuando entro en la celda vio que el antiguo rival de Dumbledore tenía algunos privilegios que otros prisioneros de aquella zona no tenían, como algunos libros y periódicos.

\- Vaya, Adriano Peverell en persona, espero que no vengas a acabar conmigo como has hecho con mi viejo amigo Dumbledore o tal vez vengas a hablarme sobre mi nieta.

\- Creía que no estaba al tanto de su existencia.

\- Al principio no lo supe, pero tras un artículo de prensa la vi, es idéntica a la esposa de mi hermano y tras investigar un poco descubrí la verdad ¿como es ella?  
\- Es lista, inteligente, es una gran sacerdotisa de la fertilidad en Alemania, además tiene el titulo de gran maestra de transformaciones y encantamientos.

\- Me alegro por ella, me alegra saber que mi familia ha podido prosperar sin tener el estigma de mi apellido, me hubiera encantado ver la cara de Dumbledore de haberse enterado de a quien tenía en su colegio.

Fue una conversación que no se volvería a repetir, hablaron tranquilamente como dos viejos amigos, pero en verdad eran dos personas que no se conocían, pero tenían varios asuntos que tratar entre ellos. La conversación duro más de media hora y tras eso los hombres se despidieron sabiendo que nunca más se volverían a ver.

Al cabo de varias semanas la prensa dio la noticia de la muerte en su celda de Albus Dumbledore, el hombre había fallecido según los aurores que estaban en la prisión de Numergand sin arrepentirse de sus pecados, era más, culpaba a Harold Potter de todos sus males, la gente lo veía como si el director al que una vez se había respetado tanto hubiera perdido la cabeza. Cuando los mas incondicionales aliados del viejo se enteraron cayeron en depresión e incluso algunos se suicidaron como fue el caso de Molly, la mujer esperanzada de que Dumbledore recuperara su poder y se liberara decidió entonces quitarse la vida en su celda golpeándose la cabeza lo más fuerte que pudo contra la pared de su celda. La muerte de la mujer tuvo otra repercusión, cuando Ron se entero de la muerte de su madre intento atacar tanto a Adriano, a Harold y a su hermana Ginny, ese acto le costo la expulsión del colegio y fue llevado a Azkaban por intentar atacar a un miembro destacado del Wizengamot y a dos herederos de este, eso unido a sus anteriores crímenes hicieron que su condena fuera para toda la vida.

Con eso, todos aquellos que en su vida pasada más le habían perjudicado estaban acabados, ahora Adriano podía relajarse más y preparar al joven Harold para su futuro, el muchacho aun debía fortalecerse tanto en cuerpo como en mente, pero no había prisa, era cierto que Adriano vigilaba por si alguien con viejos rencores intentaba atacar al muchacho pero entre el miedo y lo poderoso que se estaba volviendo el muchacho además de sus protectores nadie lo intentaba. A la edad de 15 años Harold alcanzo la madurez mágica, fue increíble ya que lo normal era que se alcanzara entre los 17 y los 21 años, eso hizo que el muchacho fuera introducido en otros muchos aspectos de la magia.

A los 21 años Harold se había convertido en un poderoso mago respetado y adorado por la gente, se había sacado la gran maestría en DCAO y estaba finalizando los estudios para sacarse la maestría en magia antigua, esa última era necesaria para el ritual de unión que iba a tener con Adriano. Justo en la semana que iba a tener lugar el ritual Adriano convoco a Harold, era hora de decirle la verdad sobre su identidad, la reunión iba a tener lugar en el castillo Peverell.

\- Gracias por venir Harold.

\- Espero que no pase nada maestro.

\- Te tengo dicho que no me llames así - dijo Adriano riéndose, pero al momento se puso serio - es hora de que sepas la verdad sobre mi y de donde vengo, son pocos los que saben la verdad pero ahora estas preparado para saberlo y dado que te voy a traspasar todos mis conocimientos debes conocer la verdad.

Harold tomo asiento y Adriano procedió a contarle la historia de su identidad, de lo que le había pasado en su vida anterior y de como había sido manipulado, le dio un resumen ya que cuando se unieran tendría acceso a todos y cada uno de los recuerdos, fue una noticia impactante para Harold pero entendía perfectamente los motivos de Adriano.

El ritual tendría lugar en los terrenos del castillo Peverell, sabían que tras hacerlo Adriano desaparecería por completo dejando solo a Harold, haciendo que el joven en la plenitud de su poder se convirtiera en el gran maestro de la magia antigua, maestro de la muerte y todos los títulos que poseía Adriano. Al cabo de varias semanas todo estaba preparado y Harold había conseguido sacarse la maestría en la magia antigua, el joven estaba listo para lo que iba a tener lugar. El terreno donde tendría lugar fue donde Adriano por primera vez realizo un ritual, la magia del lugar se desprendía con fuerza haciendo que casi fuera palpable, las poderosas runas que Adriano había tallado eran raras y exclusivas, de un nivel que solo los mayores expertos en magia antigua conocían, era más, algunas de las runas también eran de origen celestial y demoníaco para que de esa manera también tuviera acceso a esos conocimientos sin ningún problema, antes de tallar esas runas había contactado con sus aliados para estar de acuerdo, tanto Lilith como Ameriel dieron su consentimiento para que se tallaran las runas, no tenían ningún problema ya que el joven Harold estaba destinado a conseguir esos poderes de una forma u otra.

\- ¿Estas listo? - pregunto Adriano a Harold.

\- Lo estoy, es la hora.

Harold podía sentir la magia en el ambiente, los poderes que allí se encontraban eran inmensos, los dos hombres llevaban las túnicas pertenecientes a los maestros de la magia antigua. Harold se puso en el centro, donde las runas unían su magia, Adriano se coloco en lo alto de una loma y desde allí comenzó el cántico necesario para el ritual en un idioma de tiempos antiguos, la magia se comenzó a arremolinar sobre Harold que fue lentamente entrando en su cuerpo, en ese momento la voz de Adriano fuerte y poderosa.

\- Hago un llamamiento a la magia antigua, a los antecesores y los espíritus de la naturaleza, a las fuerzas de la luz y de la oscuridad, que lo que ahora son dos se conviertan en uno.

En ese momento el cuerpo de Adriano comenzó lentamente a desaparecer, como un espíritu se fue introduciendo a la vez que la magia entraba en Harold , al cabo de varios minutos el cuerpo del hombre desapareció y Harold quedo suspendido en el aire durante varios segundos justo antes de desaparecer para aparecer e una habitación y quedar tumbado en la cama descansando. La habitación estaba preparada para que el joven estuviera tranquilo y calmado antes de despertar, además, la habitación estaba en un tiempo diferente ya que mientras en ella pasaba un día en el resto del mundo pasaba una hora, de esa manera podría descansar a la perfección tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Harold abrió los ojos, estaba en un inmenso vacío que emanaba un inmenso poder, ante él una figura fue tomando forma, una figura de enorme poder y energía.

\- Saludos Harold Potter.

\- Eres la muerte.

\- Más bien su representación, la muerte no tiene forma, no tiene aspecto, puedo adoptarlo como esta haciendo ahora.

\- ¿Estoy muerto?

\- No joven Harold, llevas en tu interior el poder que tu otro yo te ha transmitido, eres el maestro y el aprendiz a la vez, el amo y el esclavo, ahora eres el maestro de la muerte y deberías saber cual es tu labor.

\- Mantener el equilibrio en el multiverso, realizar las labores necesarias para que se mantenga la paz y la estabilidad en los mundos y las dimensiones.

\- Bien dicho, es hora de regresar, he dejado en el lugar donde se ha celebrado el ritual el cuerpo de tu otro yo, de esa manera se le podrá dar sepultura y honrar como mandan las tradiciones.

Justo en ese momento una potente luz hizo que Harold tuviera que cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos vio que estaba en la habitación que Adriano había preparado, en un lateral flotando un báculo, la vara de la muerte que al momento se unió a él para darle la capacidad de realizar cualquier tipo de magia sin necesidad de varita, para convertirlo definitivamente en el maestro de la muerte.

El mundo mágico lloro la perdida de Adriano Peverell, también se hizo eco el mundo no mágico, las barreras entre los dos mundos se habían roto, la paz y la amistad reinaban en casi todo el planeta, al principio sectores religiosos estaban en contra pero Adriano Peverell había causado mucho bien por el mundo y la magia era respetada, se habían creado varios departamentos nuevos para la seguridad de la gente de ambos mundos y todo era tranquilo, solo en algunas de las naciones completamente mágicas y enclaves religiosos que no estaban de acuerdo con la unión de los dos mundos se había celebrado la muerte del hombre, pero fue de poca transcendencia.

El castillo Peverell estaba preparado para los actos del funeral de Adriano Peverell, serían unas cincuenta personas las que asistirían a la despedida del hombre, también un par de periodistas que se encargarían de transmitir la noticia a todo el mundo. Harold fue el primero en hablar a la gente.

\- Padre, hermano, amigo, maestro, son muchos los términos con los que podría nombrar a Adriano, también son muchos los términos con los que calificar a tan gran persona, es por eso que agradezco la presencia de todos, Adriano ha influido en todos y cada uno de nosotros de formas muy distintas, pero siempre desde la sabiduría y la amabilidad, es por eso que le damos la despedida para que en su próxima aventura sea tan grande como lo ha sido en esta.

Los aplausos inundaron la zona ante las palabras de Harold, tras él muchas personas quisieron dedicar unas últimas palabras al hombre, al final Harold se encargo de prender la pira funeraria que consumiría el cuerpo del hombre, un fuego de múltiples colores incinero el cuerpo de Adriano Peverell al cabo de unos segundos.

El resto de la vida de Harold fue tranquilo y sin sobresaltos, disfrutaba de la enseñanza en Hogwarts como profesor de magia antigua, casado con Daphne Greengrass, Fleur Delacour y Susan Bones tuvo dos hijos con cada uno de las mujeres, en verdad también tenía otros amantes, ya fueran hombres y mujeres de vez en cuando disfrutaban de los placeres que proporcionaba Harold Potter Peverell Black, heredero de los fundadores, fue director de Hogwarts durante cuarenta años y guio al mundo mágico durante una era de esplendor, durante la era que su otro yo le había dejado empezada, tuvo que usar un glamour para que pareciera que envejecía y que de esa manera nadie supiera que era inmortal. Hizo creer a todo el mundo que vivió hasta los 122 años, su cuerpo al igual que el de Adriano fue incinerado de la misma forma, pero ese cuerpo era solo una cascara, el verdadero Harold viviría como espíritu por siempre, velando de las personas que lo necesitaran, viajando por ese mundo y los mundos que lo necesitaran, puede que Harold Potter hubiera muerto, pero tras esa muerte nació al hombre que se le conocería como el viajero, el arcano, el maestro, tantos adjetivos para definir a alguien que tendría múltiples vidas y múltiples objetivos. El espíritu de Harold Potter decidió abandonar ese mundo y buscar la que sería su siguiente gran aventura.

 **Y la historia terminada, en verdad no, aun queda un pequeño y breve epilogo, también en ese epilogo aclaro cuales van a ser las historias siguientes de la saga, se que normalmente lo pongo al final del capítulo pero esta vez lo voy a hacer en el epilogo. Quiero agradeceros a todos la paciencia que habéis tenido con la historia y siento mucho haber tardado tanto en escribir. Como siempre vuestros reviews serán bien recibidos ya sean de animo como criticas.**


	8. EPILOGO

**Y aquí tenemos un pequeño epílogo, al final de todo informo de las siguientes historias de esta saga que voy a subir. Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo.**

 **CAPÍTULO 8**

 **EPILOGO**

Harold Potter estaba en un dilema, tantas posibilidades, tantas posibles decisiones, tantos universos que visitar, vio a su lado aparecer una figura pelirroja, una figura que reconoció al momento.

\- Ginevra ¿que haces aquí?

\- Parece que el destino me tenía esto preparado cuando decidí retroceder en el tiempo, cuando para ayudarte decidí sacrificar mi vida y mi existencia.

\- Sigo diciendo que corriste un grave riesgo, yo como maestro de la muerte estaba protegido pero tu como dije podías haberte fragmentado completamente o haber desaparecido.

\- Estaba claro que el destino sabía lo que iba a pasar y mi recompensa es ayudarte.

Los dos se abrazaron en la inmensidad del vacío cósmico, era el reencuentro de dos amigos, de dos amantes, de dos personas que habían sido manipuladas y habían deshecho esa manipulación.

\- Tengo entendido que cuando moriste tu madre estaba muy descontenta con tu vida.

\- Si, esa mujer, incluso tras la muerte decía que era una aberración que me hubiera casado con una mujer y no te hubiera hechizado para casarme contigo.

\- Increíble, te puedes creer que Dumbledore intento convertirse en demonio para de esa manera poder volver a nuestro mundo y atacarme.

Estuvieron hablando tranquilamente un buen rato de asuntos propios y de como habían sido sus vidas.

\- ¿Entonces ahora donde vamos?

\- Buena pregunta Ginny, no lo se, creo que no debemos decidir, sino que debemos dejarnos llevar, el mismo destino debe elegir por nosotros ya que si.

\- Bien dicho Peverell - una voz surgió del mismo vacío en el que estaban, esa voz entonces fue tomando forma para hacer aparecer al aspecto de la muerte - si decidieras donde ir es como si eligieras entre un universo u otro, como si dieras más importancia a un universo.

\- Por eso lo hago, no quiero decidir por mi mismo.

\- Entonces que sea así - dijo la muerte - debéis saber una cosa antes de todo, en algunos de los mundos y universos en los que nazcas ya seréis adultos, en otros naceréis en ese momento o ocupareis el cuerpo de alguien que vaya a morir para salvar a esa persona, son muchas las posibilidades

Harold asintió al igual que Ginevra, los dos estaban deseando ver donde les llevaban sus viajes, que aventuras iban a tener, se cogieron de la mano y se encaminaron a la primera luz que vieron, al primer universo que les llamo, no iban por que ellos quisieran, iban debido a que ese fue el primer mundo que les llamaba, el primer universo que les pedía ayuda, tras desaparece de la inmensidad de aquel vacío la muerte se quedo mirando y pensativa, pero a cabo de unos momentos su figura se desvaneció.

 **Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de esta historia, el epílogo era para mostrar que Harold no estará solo en sus viajes, Ginevra es la mejor compañera en la que puedo pensar ya que si esta dispuesta a retroceder en el tiempo para ayudarle, quien mejor para ser su acompañante en sus viajes multi-universales. Agradecer todos y cada uno de los reviews que me habéis ido dejando a lo largo de este tiempo. Ahora y sin perder más tiempo voy a hablar de las dos primeras historias que tengo pensado de la saga.**

 **\- Las aventuras del inmortal Harry Potter: Los confines del universo: basado en el universo Stargate, Harold y Ginevra recibirán la petición de ayuda de Janus Lann ha dejado congelada a Elizabeth Weir para que ayude a la expedición de Atlantis. Pero no es suficiente y cuando muere se encuentra con el maestro de la muerte para pedirle ayuda.**

 **\- Las aventuras del inmortal Harry Potter: El rey sabio de Westeros: Cersei bebió te de luna para evitar quedarse embarazada de Robert, pero el maestro de la muerte tiene otro plan y decide no solo salvar al niño, sino también ocupar su cuerpo para ayudar y preparar a Westeros y al mundo en la gran guerra contra los Otros.**

 **Esos son los dos primeros proyectos con los que me voy a empezar, también entre medias subiré algún One-shot y seguramente el primero sea de Harry Potter con Supernatural (sobrenatural en castellano). Gracias a todos, nos veremos en próximas historias.**


End file.
